Mundial de Heroes
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: El mundo ha perdido a su mas grande héroe, pero esto no detiene a la nueva generación de crecer, evolucionar y acercarse a la grandeza. Los jóvenes de la U.A. Academy han sido elegidos para representar no solo a su escuela sino a todo Japón en el mas grande torneo de heroes jamas realizado. (DekUrara, TodoMomo, etc) Capitulo 13: ¡Grupos E y F! ¡Bakugou entra en accion!
1. ¡Convocados! ¡Plus Ultra!

**Bueno, no se como llegue a este fandom pero… (Hermana menor)**

 **Ahora estoy aqui, asi que tomen esta historia, disfruten, sean felices y toda esa cosa.**

 **Esto será un viaje largo, interesante y lleno, pero lleno, de ships.**

 **Disfruten (?)**

 **Capítulo 1: Copa Internacional.**

El mundo estaba sumido en un tremendo caos, los actos del asesino de héroes Stain habían causado revuelo no solo en Japón sino en todo el mundo donde las personas veían a sus adorados luchadores por la justicia cada vez menos como figuras omnipotentes y más como personas que podían sufrir derrotas, derrotas costosas en vidas y el terrible encuentro entre All Might contra All for One en el que se hizo público el terrible estado del héroe más poderoso del mundo, así como la "oficialización" de su retiro como defensor del planeta dejaba vacante el puesto más vital en el mundo de los héroes, faltaba un verdadero símbolo de la paz.

El dia habia comenzado de forma bastante extraña, lejos de la típica entrada furtiva de Aizawa para sorprender a sus alumnos este llegó con un rostro bastante serio, bueno más serio de lo usual, y solicitó a cinco alumnos que le acompañaran con el director Nezu que les estaba esperando para un anuncio importante.

—¿Para que mierda nos quieren?—Bakugo no tardó en quejarse por lo alto mientras seguían caminando por los pasillos, Aizawa estaba mucho más callado de lo usual.

—No están en problemas, si eso es lo que piensan—Fue lo unico que respondio antes de llegar a la gran puerta, sin más se hizo de lado permitiéndoles pasar primero.

Dentro no les esperaba solo el director sino que estaba bastante acompañado puesto que había múltiples personas dentro yendo desde sus profesores de diversas clases hasta dos compañeros de grado superior que no tardaron en reconocer.

—¡Hola mis pequeños Kouhais!—El efusivo saludo de Nejire Hado no tardo en retumbar en el "serio" ambiente que se había formado ante tantas personas con rostros apacibles, sin dudarlo una sonrisa surgió en los rostros de los de menor edad con las excepciones de Todoroki que se mantuvo estoico y de Bakugo que solo murmuró algo parecido a "La loca gritona"

—¡Hado-senpai! ¡Amajiki-san!—El joven heredero del One for All noto por igual la presencia del depresivo pelinegro que, al ver como le reconocían solo giro el rostro suavemente.

—Que me llames Nejire-chan—La chica no tardó en desplazarse hacia el apretándole las mejillas con las manos, estirando estas como si fuesen de goma—¡Ne-ji-re-chaaaaan!—Trato de forzarlo a decir las palabras mientras el peliverde solo se retorcía suavemente.

—Hado-senpai, ¿Podría?...—Ante las palabras de Shoto Aizawa que por fin entraba al salón la chica se limitó a liberar a su pobre víctima.

—Vale, vale. Lo lamento...Pero volvere por venganza—Advirtio picando su frente con el dedo índice antes de regresar sobre sus pasos junto al pelinegro, que seguía con la mirada lejos de los presentes.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno...—El director se levantó sobre su escritorio dando lentos pasos sobre este, lucía extrañamente más serio de lo usual—Muchachos, todos aquí han sido llamados por una simple razón...Pero primero ¿Alguien quiere te?—Y con eso el ambiente serio se fue por la ventana acompañado de la risotada de la marmota/oso/cosa que dirigía la escuela—Pero ya, en serio…¿Que saben del antiguo evento conocido como "Las Olimpiadas"?—La mayoría puso cara de duda, sin dudarlo pocos conocían de esos temas de historia antigua.

—¿Habla de esa antigua celebración deportiva?—Como era de esperarse el estudiado Iida Tenya fue el primero en responder mientras se acariciaba el mentón al recordar lo que leyó al respecto—Desde la antigua Grecia se celebraba una tradicional justa deportiva donde personas de diversas maestrías deportivas se reunían para buscar obtener una premiación, esta práctica se extinguió años después de la aparición de los Quirks debido a que era imposible saber quien tenia y quien no un Quirk que beneficiara sus capacidades deportivas—Todos los alumnos, con excepciones obvias, se sorprendieron del conocimiento ajeno.

—Exactamente, no podia esperar menos de ti Tenya-kun—Aplaudió con sus pequeñas patitas—Si, ese evento ha desaparecido por la aparición de los Quirks...Pero de la misma forma la organización de las naciones unidas ha luchado porque los países se unan de nuevo en eventos mundiales, esto ha llevado a la preparación de la primera "Copa Intercontinental" un evento donde representantes de los grandes bloques mandaran a sus mejores héroes para luchar por demostrar que son los mejores—Solo dijo esto las orejas de Bakugo casi se giraron hacia el, cual animal detectando algo que le interesaba—Claro que hubo mucha polémica puesto que consideraban que sería peligroso reunir a tantos héroes y por ende dejar sus países natales desprotegidos de sus mayores defensores...Pero por todo lo acontecido recientemente el mundo necesita más que nunca un símbolo de esperanza, el mundo necesita creer en algo y en alguien de nuevo, necesitan saber que el mundo está en buenas manos—

—¡Sus manos!—Por la ventana entró de forma totalmente sorpresiva el símbolo de la paz, la sonrisa que hacia el mundo brillar en los momentos de mayor—¡Agh!—Sangre le brotó de la boca y retorno a su forma débil, parecía olvidar que su cuerpo no soportaba ya usar la forma del One for All y que está duraba escasos tres segundos cuando mucho.

—¡All Might!—Tras el grito de sorpresa el director, y todos los demás profesores, se palmearon la frente con total fastidio pues Toshinori no aprendia.

—¡Estoy bien!—Se levantó como si nada pasara, se limpió la sangre de la boca con una mano sin esfuerzo mayor que esto parecía estar bien de nuevo—¡Muchachos! Como el director estaba explicándoles—Una gota recorrió sus nucas al ver como volvía al tema principal, ignorando su estrafalaria entrada fallida—Ante la negativa, principalmente de los americanos y europeos, de mandar a los Top Hero...Se organizó el evento usando solo a participantes menores de 20 años ¿Qué mejor para hacer a la gente tener esperanza que mostrando a futuros héroes? ¡Es su turno de llenar corazones con esperanza!—Les apuntó con su esquelético dedo, a los ocho jóvenes presentes.

—Claro que—Midnight intervino de golpe, pues si bien todo había sido puesto muy bonito hasta el momento era tiempo de hablarles de la parte no tan buena de todo esto—Si bien todos aquí son héroes en potencia, Tops mundiales incluso, deben entender que no irán a un simple festival deportivo...Estamos hablando de los mejores entre los mejores, guerreros que lucharán con todo por vencer y aunque sus vidas sin duda serán siempre prioridad podrían resultar terriblemente heridos...Asistir a este evento es completamente su decisión y no deben sentirse presionados por aceptar...Japón es grande y hay muchos posibles representantes—Tras decir esto el silencio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta.

—Midnight-sensei acaba de hacer un buen punto...Si no se sienten listos para el desafío internacional, recuerden que no deben tomarlo, pueden y serán grandes heroes asistiendo a esto o no—Sin más el director dio un ligero aplauso—Entonces, quien desee integrarse al equipo oficial de Japón de un paso adelante—El primero no fue una sorpresa en lo más mínimo.

—¡Katsuki Bakugo, listo!—Grito por lo alto, nadie dudaba que el seria de los primeros en aceptar.

—¡Hey, deja algo a tu senpai Explo-chan!—Sin más la única integrante mujer de los "3 grandes" dio un paso adelante—¡Yo, Nejire Hado estoy lista!—Alzó el brazo derecho en señal de fuerza.

El silencio se dejó venir, sin más otro de los jóvenes dio un paso adelante.

—Todoroki Shouto, estoy listo. —El número uno del último festival deportivo al fin hacía su aparición. El resto por su parte no lucían tan decididos, pues si bien era una oportunidad tremenda todo lo que habían vivido les causó el ver el mundo desde una nueva perspectiva.

—...Amajiki Tamaki, est...estoy dentro—Más de uno se sorprendió por la voz que dijo estas palabras, sin aviso un par de brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo rompe espinas.

—¡Amajiki-kun si decidiste venir! ¡Estoy tan, tan feliz!—Su compañera no oculto en lo mínimo el gozo de saber que lo tendría de compañero, aunque siempre lo tenía de compañero.

—Ba...Basta—Trato de separarse del abrazo, el mero hecho de ser abrazado en público ya era algo sumamente vergonzoso ¿Pero su compañera femenina frente a todos sus kouhais? ¡Estaba que se moría!

—Es ciertamente sorprendente ver que aceptaras, no es que nos moleste sino todo lo contrario—Comentó Aizawa mientras veía al muchacho que podría confundirse con un hijo suyo. El aludido solo bajo la mirada tras separarse solo un poco del abrazo.

—...Si Mirio tuviera aún su Quirk él estaría aquí...Y hubiera sido el primero en aceptar, sin duda alguna—Levanto la mirada, sus palabras generaron más de un nudo en la garganta—Por eso...Por él, por su sueño, es que voy a ir...Voy a...Voy a luchar por él, así como el lucho por mi y por todo lo que creyó que era justo—Extrañamente, el más introvertido del grupo terminó dando una gran inspiración al resto de sus compañeros.

—Yo, Iida Tenya, estudiante del curso A de Héroes de la Academia U.A., 16 años, tipo de sangre—Antes que siguiera con su exagerada introducción un furtivo Bakugo le pego un grito.

—¡Solo di que aceptas de una vez, cuatro ojos!—

—¡A eso iba, Bakugo-san, no me interrumpas!—Sin más movió su mano de forma digna de parecer un karatazo.

—Yo, Yaoyorozu Momo, aceptó la invitación—Iida se sorprendió cuando su compañera aceptó el reto...No porque aceptara ir sino porque lo hizo interrumpiendo su propia mini ceremonia de aceptación.

—Excelente, excelente, ya con eso tenemos seis…¿Joven Midoriya?—Ahora todo mundo enfilo la mirada hacia el último de los jóvenes presentes, el único que no había dado su respuesta hasta el momento. Toshinori solo cerro sus ojos suavemente pues podía entender el miedo que embargaba al joven héroe, salir de su zona de confort jamás era fácil.

—Yo...—Trago saliva con dificultad, en su mente se agolparon mil imágenes que iban desde sus primeros días de entrenamiento hasta los rostros de Eri y Mirio, apretó los ojos con fuerza—Yo...—

—¡Si te vas a echar para atrás dilo de una puta vez Deku!—El siempre florido lenguaje de Bakugo le devolvió a la realidad, si bien sus sueños de ser un héroe cuya sonrisa iluminara al mundo no habían menguado en lo más mínimo, lejos de eso aumentó con el tiempo por igual un profundo temor comenzó a embargar su ser ¿Que debía hacer ahora? Ni siquiera Mirio, quien mas de uno considero el más digno heredero para el One for All habia salido indemne de la batalla contra la maldad que reinaba en el mundo, All Might ya no existía como un héroe que protegiera a todos y él no estaba listo para ser ese símbolo de paz que el mundo necesitaba.

Pero…

—Grupo A, Midoriya Izuku...Acepto—Apretó un puño de forma decidida, no podía retroceder a este desafío, la única forma de desarrollar el One for All era enfrentando retos cada vez más grandes, enfrentar enemigos más fuertes y ya fuese vencer o ser vencido siempre das todo de sí mismo, emular el lema de su escuela e ir mucho más allá.

—¡Espléndido! ¡No podria estar mas orgulloso de ustedes!—Las palabra de All Might no pudieron generarles más que regocijo interno, pues quizá su carrera haya acabado a este punto pero él seguía siendo el más grande héroe que la humanidad jamás hubiese conocido—Esfuércense, no por el país, no por honor sino por ustedes mismos, den lo mejor de sí y vuelvan campeones, segundos, terceros o incluso ultimos ¡Vuelvan con una sonrisa en sus labios y con sus corazones satisfechos de saber que lo dieron todo!—Alzó su puño, el mismo puño con el que había logrado derrotar a All for One por segunda vez, ese puño que salvó a incontables personas dando hasta la última gota de su poder en ese puñetazo que sacudió al mundo entero en más de un sentido.

Palabras inspiradoras que borraron dudas de corazones jóvenes, rostros serios suplantados por caras sonrientes, unos más que otros, pero felices de saber que todo reto podrían enfrentarlo si lo hacen juntos.

—Bien, bien, bien—El director llamó la atención nuevamente antes de alzar su patita derecha mostrando siete pasajes de avión sorprendiendo a los jóvenes héroes puesto que cada uno tenía su nombre listo—¿Que? ¿Creen que no previmos que aceptarían?—Se carcajeo sonoramente, maldita rata mutante y sus capacidades hiper deductivas pensaron los alumnos mientras uno a uno tomaban su respectivo boleto—Ya hemos hablado con sus tutores legales, los consentimientos han sido firmados y partirán el día de mañana en el aeropuerto internacional de Kansai. La hora, su asiento, terminal y todo lo demas esta en su pasaje así que cuidenlo mucho...Hablo de ti, Bakugo-kun—Soltó una carcajada mas mientras el rubio aludido solo le sacaba el dedo medio.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Mañana?!—Normalmente Iida no reaccionaria de semejante forma pero un plan de viaje necesitaba dias, semanas, no solo unas pocas horas.

—Así es, mañana. Deben aclimatarse al lugar donde estarán, así como al horario y alistarse para lo que verán, por eso decidimos mandarlos a cuatro semanas de dicho evento, aunque ha sido preparado por varios meses apenas se hará oficial en una semana—Explicó el director dándole un sorbo a su taza de té—Tienen el dia de hoy para ir a su dormitorio, empacar lo que crean pertinente y pasar la noche con sus respectivas familias si así lo desean—Sin más se concentró en su te cediendo la palabra a los profesores.

—Como deben de esperar un par de maestros les harán compañia durante el viaje—Aizawa se pasó la mano por la cabeza con algo de fastidio pues el y All Might serían los encargados de dicha pesada tarea—Que molestia...Pero no queda más—Se encogió de hombros después.

—Por cierto sensei, ¿Donde?...—Y la pregunta de Iida fue respondido por un chillido por parte de Yaoyorozu que abrió su pasaje para ver el lugar que sería su destino, el resto hizo lo mismo sorprendiendose de lo que allí leía.

—¡¿París?!—Fue el grito colectivo. La sede del magno evento entre los jóvenes héroes que algun dia protegerían el mundo y darán el relevo a la presente generación.

—Si, París, Francia. La ciudad de la luz, el amor y las crepas ¿O esperaban que esto fuera en la región de Kanto?—Al terminar su comentario el director pego una de sus típicas carcajadas que, sin duda, respetaban la capacidad auditiva de todos los presentes—Duerman bien, prepárense bien, recuerden que deben estar dos horas antes de la partida o el avión los dejara ¡Esfuércense!—

Y sin más los guiaron fuera del edificio. Sin más se dirigieron hacia los dormitorios de la Academia para cambiar sus uniformes por ropa mucho más casual, el camino fue largo y bastante silencioso pues ninguno parecía querer salir de sus propios pensamientos.

—Les advierto—Bakugo se detuvo de golpe, nadie se sorprendió que este fuera el que por fin hablará...Pero si del tono en que lo hizo—Que nada ni nadie me va a detener, voy a conquistar ese mundial y destruiré a todos los que se me atraviesen—Advirtió con su típica seriedad, ese tono despectivo suyo por igual se dejo escuchar. Giro el rostro para verlos de reojo: Una salvaje sonrisa de emoción a través de sus labios—Eso los incluye a ustedes, fracasados...—No lo admitiría en alto, como era de esperarse, pero veía en esos cuatro sus mayores retos para ser el mejor de su curso y por ende en el futuro como héroe profesional.

—Hablas como si te fuese a resultar sencillo, Bakugo. —La siempre serena voz de Shouto Todoroki fue la que le contesto, al instante el rubio se giro dándole la cara.

—Lo será para mi, bastardo mitad y mitad—Agacho la cabeza para verle a los ojos, por la diferencia de altura principalmente.

—Bakugo-san, creo que—Yaoyorozu intentó intervenir para evitar mayor bronca entre sus compañeros, pero se vio interrumpida por la mano de Todoroki que le hizo un simple gesto pidiéndole retroceder.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos te falte al respeto no usando mi brazo izquierdo, Bakugo—La siempre templada voz del joven no parecía mostrar alguna, pero sus ojos dejaban ver todo lo contrario ya que brillaban con singular deseo de luchar—No pasara de nuevo, dalo por hecho. —Sentencio finalmente, ante tales palabras uno esperaría que el rubio respondiera de forma agresiva, violenta y soez como es típico en él...Pero no fue asi: Solo ensanchó su macabra sonrisa.

—Mas te vale. O tendré que patearte hasta la inconsciencia—Eso sí sonaba mucho más a Bakugo, no tardó en darse la vuelta puesto que no tenía otra cosa que decirles, solamente se alejó caminando en dirección al dormitorio pues de allí planeaba visitar a sus padres.

—Kacchan...—Murmuró el joven Midoriya, viendo a su mejor amigo alejarse en solitario. Sin más suspiro girándose hacia sus compañeros, rostros serenos y apacibles muy diferentes a su usualmente preocupada faz—Chicos...—Y antes que pudiera decir algo más un par de manos le taparon los ojos.

—¡Adivina adivinador!—Con solo escuchar la voz, y sobre todo el tono cantarín, reconoció a la persona tras de sí.

—¡Ha-Hado-senpai!—No parecía recordar que ella le pidió ser llamada por su nombre, cosa que causo que esta le retorciera la cabeza de forma un poco brusca.

—¡Que me llames Nejire-chan!—Iba a seguir con su tortura pero una mano en la muñeca le detuvo.

—Hado...—Y solo de escuchar la voz de su pelinegro compañero es que se detuvo, liberando a Izuku de su castigo.

—Vale, vale...Ya me calmo—Tomó aire con fuerza antes de suspirar largamente, un simple ejercicio para liberar esa energía sobre contenida.

—No lo entiendo Hado-senpai ¿Porque me pide que le llame por su nombre pero a Amajiki-senpai le deja llamarle por su apellido?—Una pregunta...Bastante lógica por parte de nuestro protagonista.

—Porque si se lo pido a Amajiki-kun se pone rojo, rojo como manzana y entonces explota—Aclaró sin pelos en la lengua, el aludido solo abrió los ojos antes de que se le pusieran rojas las orejas.

—No...No tenías que decirles eso...—Agacho la mirada rápidamente, no quería que le vieran el rostro tan enrojecido por la vergüenza.

—Tampoco tenía porqué no decirles ¿Verdad?—Maldición con Hado y su lógica.

—Disculpen, senpais…¿Donde esta Mirio-san?—El dúo detuvo su pequeño sketch guardando silencio por algunos segundos.

—Togata está en el extranjero—Contestó la chica poniéndose las manos a la cadera, sorprendiendo al joven de cabello verdoso.

—Hace unas semanas, después del festival...—Amajiki comenzó a hablar—Le contactaron para un estudio que quiza podria ayudarle a recuperar su Quirk—A pesar de lo alentador que eso sonaba el muchacho no demostraba estar muy convencido.

—Las posibilidades, según nos dijo Togata, eran de una en ochocientos chillones—Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el chico.

—...Esas fueron las exactas palabras de Mirio—Sonaba, tristemente, lógico.

—Pero ¿Qué hay de Eri-chan?—La otra gran pregunta si es que Togata no se encontraba en el maldito país.

—Oh no te preocupes, ella está a salvo por un escuadron de heroes certificado—Nejire resto preocupación al asunto.

—Quiso acompañar a Mirio pero le dijeron que no podía abandonar el país por cuestiones de seguridad—Suspiro ahora con calma, al menos estaba bien.

—Seguro extrañara mucho a Togata-senpai...Tratare de visitarla antes de que nos vayamos—Asintió para si mismo, la pequeña Eri había hecho progresos tremendos en esas semanas, sobre todo tras el evento escolar donde fue capaz de sonreír nuevamente y en gran parte fue a los esfuerzos conjuntos de Izuku y Mirio.

—Seguro que se alegrará de verte, ¡Ella te quiere mucho!—Alzó su pulgar la entusiasta joven de tercer grado.

—Gracias...No los distraigo mas senpais, los veré mañana en el aeropuerto—Sin más hizo una reverencia formal para despedirse de ellos, sus demás compañeros ya se habían retirado seguramente esperando encontrarse con sus respectivas familias.

La tarde cayó rápidamente sobre ellos, los dormitorios se encontraban un poco más vacíos esa noche pues varios estudiantes habían partido rumbo a sus verdaderos hogares, en algunos casos como eran los de Bakugo e Iida estos fueron recibidos por alegría, orgullo y palabras de aliento por parte de sus progenitores...Bueno, en el caso de Bakugo mezcladas con insultos y muchos gritos ¡Pero de apoyo no menos! Y aunque no lo dejara ver la rubia demente que tenía por madre se notaba orgullosa, su sonrisa la delataba sin duda alguna.

—¡Que te den vieja!—Le gritó de vuelta, pero lejos de estar enojado...El lucia feliz.

Iida en cambio fue recibido con palabras de aliento, gestos cariñosos...Y sobre todo con una sonrisa sincera de su hermano que, tras un abrazo, le dijo que no podia estar mas orgulloso de que su hermano menor portara el nombre de Ingenium.

—Haré lo mejor de mi, hermano—Y no lo defraudaria en cuanto a esa promesa.

Por otra parte, Momo no se topó con sus padres tan alegres por la situación puesto que se preocuparon en exceso por lo que su hija podría sufrir en semejante viaje...Aun así habían firmado el permiso puesto que sabían su hija no les aceptaría un "No" como respuesta, en especial desde que se encontró a sí misma y comenzó a recorrer su propia vereda para convertirse en una heroína.

—Les agradezco...Padre, madre. Esto es lo que yo quiero ser—No estaban de acuerdo, ella lo sabia...Pero sabia que la aceptaban tal y como era, solo eso necesitaba de su parte para amarlos como a nadie.

Todoroki Shouto fue un caso especial...Al llegar a su hogar se topó con la persona que menos deseaba ver, su padre Endeavour que le dirigió una típica mirada severa antes de indicarle que le siguiera hacia la cocina pues deseaba hablar con el. La charla en cuestión fue exactamente lo que esperaba: Que debía vencer, que debía demostrar el porque nació para superar a All Might...Pero nada de eso le importo.

—Luchare por mi mismo, por lo que puedo lograr con este poder que es mio, no tuyo—Y con estas severas palabras se retiró hacia su recamara...Debía descansar, aunque tras dejar callado a su padre con semejante acto de rebeldía seguro dormiría como un bebé.

Por último Midoriya Izuku llegó a su hogar, no era extraño que le recibieron con un cálido abrazo y lágrimas de felicidad ¿Como no estaría orgullosa su madre que ese pequeño a quien ella sintió le había fallado como al no darle un Quirk ahora representará a su país en semejante evento internacional? Claro que por igual estaba preocupada, no podría ocultarlo aunque se esforzara pero sabía que no había palabra alguna que pudiera hacer a su hijo cambiar de parecer y lejos de querer hacer esto se decidió a apoyarlo en su sueño, como siempre había hecho.

—Volveré con bien mama y volveré más fuerte que nunca ¡Te lo prometo!—Sus palabras sin duda harían huella en el corazón de su madre que limpiaria sus lágrimas para ofrecerle su sonrisa, su apoyo y como siempre todo su amor.

 _...Al dia siguiente..._

La hora de partida para el avión se acercaba, de acuerdo a las instrucciones de abordaje los chicos debían de estar una hora y media antes de la hora para salir asi que debían llegar, por lo menos, a las dos de la tarde de ese dia ya que el vuelo salía a las tres treinta exactamente. Con maletas en mano y su uniforme deportivo de la U.A. como obligatorio para el vuelo, según el documento, los jóvenes participantes de la selección Japonesa, como se esperaría el primero en llegar fue Iida Tenya que al poco tiempo se topó con su profesor encargado principal (Por no decir el único responsable) Shoto Aizawa.

—¡Sensei!—Sin aviso hizo una reverencia hacia el aludido que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Menos formalidad—Pidió con su típica serenidad. Giro el rostro levemente viendo como Bakugo se despedía de sus padres antes de caminar hacia ellos, para ser un grosero de primera era de hecho bastante puntual pues solo detrás suyo venía llegando Yaoyorozu.

—Hey viejo—"Saludo" de la forma más típica en el.

—Más formalidad—No le golpeaba solo porque estaban en público.

—Sensei—Momo simplemente se presentó con una muy leve reverencia usando la cabeza.

—Este nivel de formalidad—Indicó a los otros dos, lamentablemente no eran ni parecidos a la joven Yaoyorozu.

—Que te den—La respuesta de Bakugo no se demoró.

No tardaron en llegar el resto, All Might hizo su aparición confundiéndose entre el público sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a su delgaducha apariencia, la joven Hado por igual hizo una nada silenciosa aparición brincando como una niña en parque de diversiones, sorpresa fue que al llegar saltó encima de...Amajiki Tamaki que ya se encontraba allí desde hacía un buen rato, pero nadie había notado su presencia al ser tan silencioso como una sombra.

—Y aquí vienen los último...—Eraserhead no se sorprendió de la llegada tardía de Todoroki y Midoriya, ellos eran los que más probable que no llegaran al lugar por transporte público al ser el joven de cabello verdoso de clase media-baja mientras que el heterocromico seguro preferiría un viaje en mula que ser llevado por su padre.

—Lamento la tardanza—Deku no tardó en reverenciar a sus compañeros como gesto de disculpas, Todoroki por su parte no dijo nada a pesar de su retardo.

—No importa, estamos todos en tiempo y forma. Ahora procederemos a hacer la documentación necesaria para salir del país, seguro no saben esto pues es su primera vez saliendo de Japón como héroes provisionales pero un héroe profesional no puede salir sin haber llenado diversos formatos, incluyendo una responsiva si su Quirk ocasiona problemas durante el vuelo—Ninguno de ellos estaba al tanto de semejantes normas...Excepto claro por Momo.

—El proceso es sencillo compañeros, si gustan puedo guiarlos en cualquier duda que tengan—La siempre radiante y amigable joven rica no tardó en ofrecer una mano a quien la necesitara, era difícil verla de mala forma.

—Apresuremonos, aunque tengamos tiempo para la partida del avión no quiero que tengamos mayores retardos—Sin mas indico el módulo de registro para héroes y Quirks, tardandose de cinco a seis minutos por persona tendrán 20 minutos para abordar el avión al terminar…

Fue un proceso algo tedioso para algunos de ellos, principalmente al no estar acostumbrados a declarar que hacen sus Quirks, como funcionan a detalle y...Bueno, para resumir algo tedioso: Bakugo casi fue acusado de terrorismo por el hecho que su Quirk fuese capaz de hacer explosiones y terminara amenazando al oficial que lo estaba entrevistando, por suerte Aizawa logró intervenir para bien. Después de una pesada hora de inspecciones, esperas y largas filas por fin estaban por abordar su avión a solo veinte minutos del despegue, frente a ellos un enorme pasillo con ventanales de acrilico era lo que les separaba de abordar el enorme ave de metal.

—No se retrasen—Ante la instruccion de su sensei principal, pues All Might iba más bien de vacaciones con esa actitud tan relajada suya, comenzaron a avanzar y no fue hasta mitad del pasillo que lograron escuchar algo...Una voz conocida gritando nombres conocidos.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡Iida-kun!—Los aludidos, así como el resto de jóvenes, se dieron la vuelta y lo que vieron les dejó congelados por unos instantes.

—¡Esfuércense!—

Fue el grito al unísono, todos sus compañeros de clase estaban allí levantando pancartas con sus nombres, haciendo gestos de apoyo y como era obvio: Llevando el uniforme de la Academia para identificar a quien estaban representando, Uraraka dio dos pasos más adelante y se puso las manos a cono alrededor de la boca para magnificar su voz.

—¡Ustedes pueden!—Los encargados de seguridad no tardaron en intervenir pues se habían pasado del área delimitada para ver a los que abordan partir, aun así esto no detuvo a la clase A de hacer todo el barullo posible, dejándoles ver que aun en la lejanía ellos siempre estarían a su lado.

—¡Esfuérzate Momo! ¡Tu puedes Todoroki! ¡Hazlos pedazos Bakugo! ¡Demuestra quien manda Iida!—

Ya sin tiempo que perder, y aun queriendo ver a sus amigos, tuvieron que darse la vuelta caminando hacia el avión...Claro, esto ayudó a ocultar enormes sonrisas y en los casos de Midoriya y Yaoyorozu lágrimas de felicidad al ver lo mucho que sus compañeros les apoyaban en esa nueva aventura que les esperaba.

—Tienen grandes amigos ¿No?—Preguntaba Nejire, de lo mas feliz ante semejante demostración de compañerismo. Deku se limpió las lágrimas antes de negar.

—No...Ellos son nuestra familia—Dijo únicamente, la muchacha entendió enseguida el porque es que Mirio tenía en tanta estima a ese pequeño de cabello verde.

Y con esto...Su viaje comenzaba.

 **Dejen sus comentarios, apoyen la distribucion oficial, coman sus verduras y todo eso.**

 **Y siempre recuerden:**

 **Plus…¡Ultra!**


	2. ¡La Federacion Rusa! ¡Plus Ultra!

Los asientos estaban repartidos de forma aleatoria, evitando así mayores problemas a la hora de organizarlos…O eso pensaron en un principio pues ignoraron por completo que llevaban a adolescentes con ellos.

—¡De ninguna jodida forma me sentare junto al inadaptado de Deku!—El grito de Bakugo alertó a la mayoría de los presentes, muchos pasajeros que no tenían que ver con el viaje de la U.A. se sorprendieron por el joven gritón.

—Bakugo, no hagas un escándalo en el avión o nos bajaran—Su sensei de clase tuvo que detenerlo poniendo una mano en la cabeza y empujándolo hacia su asiento, que para peor situación estaba en la ventana por lo que de querer levantarse debería pasar frente al tan odiado Deku.

—Pero...—Iba a protestar de nuevo pero le puso esos ojos que asustan, incluso sin su Quirk el sujeto sabía generar buenos escalofríos en sus víctimas—Como sea...—Sin mas se dejo caer en el asiento, se pondría sus audífonos y fingiría que no estaba allí por las diez malditas horas de vuelo hasta que se detuvieran en Moscú donde tomarían otro avión para al fin llegar a Francia.

—Ruidoso...—Murmuro Todoroki que, para su propia suerte, se sentaria junto a Yaoyorozu que probaría ser una compañera sin duda mucho más agradable que el rubio con complejo de terrorista.

—Pobre de Midoriya-san—La joven Momo sentía algo de pena por el de cabello verdoso, mientras ella podría disfrutar de la paz y silencio de un Todoroki junto con un buen libro el aludido solo sufriría gritos, insultos y miradas que, casi literalmente, explotaban gente.

—Mejor el que nosotros...—Era difícil saber si eso era un comentario a broma del joven heterocromico pero al tratarse de él lo mejor era no asumir.

—Lamentablemente, concuerdo...Aunque si bien Bakugo-san puede ser algo "áspero" creo que Iida-san ha sido el de peor acomodo—Giró el rostro, acción imitada por el chico a su lado topándose con el presidente de la clase justo detrás de Tamaki y Nejire, ¿Lo malo? El pobre Tenya debía compartir hilera con un hombre que tenía un tremendo sobrepeso haciendo que terminara incómodamente apegado a la ventana.

—...Preferiría ir alli que ir con Bakugo—Frías palabras del joven héroe de hielo.

—¿No es genial lo bien que se llevan?—Las palabra de Nejire Hado no podían estar más equivocadas, para desgracia de su compañero la chica había quedado en la ventana por lo que ahora debía de soportar su mar de preguntas sobre todo lo que alcanzara a ver por la ventana.

—No lo creo...—Murmuró el pelinegro que trato de acomodarse lo mejor posible en su asiento tanto para no estorbar a la chica como para buscar dormir, seria un viaje muy largo y el cambio de horario seguro les golpearía fuertemente por lo que—…¿Que...Que haces?—Sin aviso la chica se había puesto un antifaz con motivos de gatito y se acurruco a su lado, restregandose cuanto pudo.

—Tengo sueño, me mantuve despierta toda la noche para dormir en el avión y no molestarte—El chico quedo, aun mas, congelado de lo usual ante sus palabras pues sin duda era algo tremendamente amable de su parte por no decir extremadamente lindo—Asi que: Buenas noches—Se acurruco un poco más, por suerte el cinturón de seguridad le daba buena movilidad de la cintura hacia arriba.

—Pe-pero—No podía combatir con ella, lo sabía muy bien.

—Shh—Le susurro a queja, se removió en su lugar tratando de acomodarse y sin aviso le tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a poner ese brazo por sobre su hombro, casi como si le abrazara—Mucho mejor, tu brazo estorbaba—Se acurruco en su pecho a medio lado y por fin parecía quedarse dormida,pero no sin antes casi provocarle un ataque cardiaco.

—Esto no podría ser peor...—Murmuró para sí mismo, no era que no le gustara la cercanía de Nejire...Pero era demasiado para su frágil corazón, pero como siempre que uno decía esa frase: Todo empeoro. Alzó la vista un poco, buscando desviar la mirada de las pálidas mejillas suaves de su compañera topándose con las inquisidoras miradas de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Bakugo y Midoriya que les observaban por encima de sus asientos—...Esto...Esto no...Yo...Ella...Yo...Nosotros—Trato de formar palabras coherentes pero nada le llegó a la cabeza, estaba que quería morirse.

Sin más los jóvenes comenzaron a agacharse, volviendo a sus asientos pero no sin que antes Momo alzara su móvil tomando una fotografía que seguro valdrá millones para la revista de la U.A. una vez que regresaran a su querido Japón.

—Favor de no utilizar sus teléfonos—Pidió una de las azafatas, la chica rápidamente guardó su móvil pues la maldad ya estaba hecha—El avión está por despegar, si desean algo por favor comuniquense conmigo o presionen el botón en el costado izquierdo de sus asientos para las personas del lado del pasillo y del lado derecho para las personas en ventana, en caso de emergencia—La mujer continuaba con la larguísima introducción de seguridad que la mayoría ignoró.

—No hables, no me mires, ni siquiera pienses en existir en mi presencia—Bakugo dejaba las reglas más que claras, solo por si acaso.

—Lo sé...—Murmuró el joven de cabello verdoso que a pesar de todo lo acontecido en su joven, y violenta, vida no parecía tener los pantalones de enfrentar a su ex mejor amigo.

Un lugar mas atras.

—¿Estás cómodo, Todoroki-kun? Podría darte una si deseas—Como siempre Momo se mostraba más preocupada por otros que por sí misma, al llevar ella una almohada para el cuello no tardó en preguntarse si su compañero deseaba una por igual.

—Estoy bien. Además, no tenemos permitido usar nuestros Quirks en el avión—Apuntó el joven con su típica serenidad, siendo que de hecho él y Bakugo estaban obligados a utilizar guantes hasta los codos que les impedían usar sus quirks sobre el avión...En especial a Bakugo. Sin más la joven mujer soltó una risa.

—No me refería a crearla—Comentó antes de tomar su bolso de mano, uno bastante grande de hecho, sacando otra almohada para cuello ofreciendola al joven—Supuse que alguien ademas de mi necesitaria una, por comodidad—El mitad y mitad parpadeo ligeramente.

—Siempre piensas demasiado en los demás, Yaoyorozu—Esto le causó un ligero sonrojo ¿Había sido eso un cumplido?—Gracias—La tomo, si bien no estaba en sus planes dormir todo el viaje no podía rechazar semejante gesto de gentileza.

—No tienes que agradecer, junto con Iida-san soy una de los representantes de nuestra clase así que es mi deber preocuparme por todos ustedes mis camaradas—Trato de justificarse bajo el manto de ser la vicepresidenta de su grupo, pero esto no parecía engañar en lo mínimo al hijo de Endeavor.

—Yaoyorozu...—Acarició con sus dedos, aun cubiertos por los guantes, la almohada que le había dado—Muchas gracias. —Un par de palabras simples que podían hacer a uno sentir de la mejor forma en el dia, eso mismo experimento la joven de cabello respingado quien no pudo contener una sincera sonrisa ante el agradecimiento ajeno.

—No tienes que agradecerme, Todoroki-kun—Pero el hacerlo sin duda era algo que ella apreciaba en exceso, el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo ante esa sonrisa...Pero no de una mala manera, mas bien como si quisiera hacer o decir algo pero su incapacidad social forjada por años de "entrenamiento forzado" con su maldito padre le hiciera ignorante de cómo responder apropiadamente ante la situación que le acontece y eso le generaba una frustración que no dejaba ver con su estoico rostro.

—El agradecimiento es la respuesta natural ante un apoyo dado de buena intención—Y esto fue, sinceramente, lo mejor que pudo decir.

—Bueno, si, pero no es siempre necesario o más bien la gente no siempre da el agradecimiento—Refuto la chica, tratando de demostrarle que esto era parte de la buena educación del joven mitad y mitad.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta...—Era difícil saber si esto era un halago de su parte o algo parecido, su tono no daba mucha ayuda de identificación.

—No siempre, tu lo sabes bien—Era obvio a qué se refería—Trato de siempre tener las respuestas, pero no puedo ser como tu o Midoriya...Incluso Bakugo siempre sabe que hacer, aunque no estén seguros luchan con sus ideas firmes en su cabeza sin pensar en si están en lo correcto o no—Bajo la mirada ligeramente, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, acariciando los dedos de la izquierda con los de la derecha.

—¿Eso piensas? ¿Que no tenemos miedo?—No esperaba eso de ella, no después de todo lo que habían pasado como equipo—Tus planes siempre son bien pensados, calculas todo lo posible pero también sabes pensar de forma rápida y en muchas ocasiones mejor que nosotros—A su mente llegaron los recuerdos del examen que tuvo con ella contra su profesor, después como ella sin aviso termino poniendo un sistema de rastreo en un Nomu logrando así facilitar el rescate de Bakugo secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos.

—Si, eso hacen ver...Siempre están confiados, incluso cuando sus planes fallan no sienten que esto los haga caer, no sienten miedo de equivocarse...Quisiera ser como ustedes, quisiera no pensar tanto y poder responder más ante las situaciones que se me atraviesan—El ritmo con el que acariciaba sus manos aumento, cada segundo un poco más frenético.

—...Estas mal si crees que eso es lo correcto—Las respuestas siempre directas del chico ya no le sorprendían, pero esa en especifico le hizo voltear a verle—Midoriya, Bakugo...Yo, los tres tenemos Quirks increíbles, eso es cierto y nuestra capacidad analitica tambien es muy buena pero, a diferencia de lo que crees, no solemos elegir todo en cuestión a nuestro análisis, muchas veces actuamos por impulso, basados en lo que creemos que nuestros poderes son capaces de hacer, pero muchas veces nos vemos sobrepasados y quizás si tuviéramos una mente un poco mas fría, como la tuya, podríamos salir avantes de las situaciones que hemos vivido...No siempre se debe sobrepensar las cosas, tienes razón, pero...Tampoco es buena idea actuar por actuar.—Confesó sin vergüenza alguna de admitir sus errores en el pasado, ya no viendo sus batallas en la escuela donde todo era "seguro" sino en las batallas reales, todas esas batallas contra villanos reales donde una u otra milagrosa situación terminó salvandole la vida a él y al resto.

—Pero...—

—Deja de pensar que somos mejores que tu, deja de pensar que que no puedes. —Cortó sus palabras, la vio de reojo con esa mirada bicolor suya—Eres tan buena como nosotros, por eso te trajeron a esto...Cuando estemos en ese campo de batalla, sin importar lo que pase al final, da todo de ti. —Se puso la almohada de cuello parpadeando suavemente—Es cómoda—Contesto unicamente, como si dejara el tema anterior de lado.

Momo jamas lo habia escuchado decir tantas palabras seguidas, mucho menos palabras de aliento de ese nivel. Mantuvo la mirada baja, pero ya no por el pesar que la embargaba sino por una ligera vergüenza mezclada con alegría por lo que sus palabras le hicieron sentir, se armó de valor y volteo a verle.

—Todoroki-kun, yo—Y entonces noto que él estaba profundamente dormido, parecía que la almohada había sido mucho más cómoda de lo previsto. Inflo las mejillas suavemente, no se sorprendía del todo, quizá fue ya demasiada interacción social para el joven bicolor. Soltó el aire contenido en sus mejillas antes de sonreír—Gracias...—Solo eso necesitaba decirle, aun cuando el ya no le escuchara.

El resto de su vuelo resultó ser excesivamente silencioso y cómodo, algo bueno de que la mayoria de los jovenes no habia podido dormir de buena manera por la tensión de abordar un avión al dia proximo permitió pasar la mayor parte de esas nueve largas horas de vuelo en total serenidad, sin contar con algo de baba para Amajiki por llevar a su compañera prácticamente encima. No fue hasta la décima hora con veinte minutos de vuelo que la voz del piloto comenzó a escucharse por el altoparlante, primero hablando en inglés, luego en Ruso y posteriormente en Japonés con un acento bastante entendible.

—Estaremos aterrizando en veinte minutos en la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia en el aeropuerto Zhukovski. Favor de poner sus asientos en posición, ha sido un vuelo sin contratiempos y agradecemos su preferencia—Y mientras él decía esto las azafatas explicaban cómo poner sus asientos en orden y ajustar sus cinturones para el proceso de aterrizaje.

—Por fin...—Iida alabo a todo lo que se pudiera considerar sagrado ya que sentía en cualquier momento la mole humana a su lado terminaría rodando sobre sí misma y le aplastaria de forma inevitable.

El proceso de aterrizaje no fue nada complicado, el clima frio de Moscu se dejaba sentir incluso dentro del avion pero por suerte para ellos habían sido advertidos con tiempo y mientras se preparaban para descender se habían puesto chaquetas del mismo color de su uniforme para mantener un sencillo metodo de identificacion.

—No se demoren, nuestro vuelo sale en media hora—Aizawa no tardó en organizarlos, principalmente porque quien una vez fue All Might ahora estaba comprando recuerditos mientras le dejaba toda la responsabilidad con los retoños a el.

—¡Todo el mundo, avance en una fila!—Y como se podía esperar, el delegado de la clase rapidamente comenzo a dar indicaciones que servirian de apoyo a su profesor para guiar al resto, claro que no todos aceptaron dichas indicaciones.

—¡Que ten cuatro ojos!—El pintoresco comentario de Bakugo hizo sentir algo de pena al resto de sus compañeros, principalmente porque lo grito a medio aeropuerto pero si tenían suerte la mayoría allí no entendería el Japonés.

—Mantengan a la mano su pasaje, pasaporte, identificación de la Academia y su licencia provisional de héroe. No se retrasen—Eraserhead en ocasiones sentía que le exigían demasiado para él puesto que desempeñaba, se profesor dijo su madre, no será problemático dijo su madre…

Su avión estaba próximo a partir, rápidamente llegaron al muelle de abordaje y presentaron sus pasajes, siendo inspeccionados rápidamente con detectores de metal que, de nuevo, volvieron a pillar al detectar a Iida quien tuvo que ser revisado de forma más exhaustiva.

—No de nuevo...—Murmuro recordando como al salir de Japón un corpulento guardia de seguridad terminó revisandolo "muy meticulosamente", jurando el joven que se propaso en más de una ocasión.

—Cierra los ojos y piensa en Deku—Se mofó Bakugo dando su apoyo moral como "buen" compañero.

—Tu puedes Iida-kun—Momo por otra parte si ofrece apoyo moral real.

—Ugh...—Trago saliva y esperó al guardia en cuestión, pero para su sorpresa quien apareció no fue un corpulento hombre ruso con manos gigantes o algo parecido sino una mujer de altura media, cabello castaño y un rostro bastante lindo a pesar de estar tan seria.

—Levante las manos—Indicó en un Japonés medianamente bueno, entendible sin duda, el de anteojos parpadeo sorprendido pero alzó sus brazos al instante—Procedere con la inspección—Comenzó a toquetear lentamente por los costados de la cadera, subiendo y bajando mientras palpaba a la búsqueda de objetos extraños o algo parecido.

—...Es la oficial mas linda que jamás me ha revisado—Parpadeo ante lo que dijo—¡No es que considere propio decirle eso! ¡No es que no la considere linda! Es que el último que me reviso fue—Comenzó a balbucear de golpe, la mujer solo alzo una ceja antes de picar su pecho con el dedo índice aún envuelto en un guante de latex.

—Puede pasar joven, sin contratiempos—El chico bajó la cabeza avanzando con completa derrota, eso había sido humillante en muchos niveles...Al menos no podía ponerse mucho peor.

Pero se equivocó, pues de hecho se podía poner mucho, mucho peor. Ahora el avión era de tres asientos, lo que significaba que, de acuerdo a su número le tocaría en medio de dos personas desconocidas...Midoriya sufriría el mismo destino un par de asientos mas adelante, Nejire y Amajiki tenían la suerte de sentarse juntos y con ellos iría Aizawa, mientras que Shouto y Momo compartirian fila con All Might…¿Pero y Bakugo? Al igual que Midoriya y él, tendría que compartir asiento con desconocidos.

—Lo que me faltaba...—El rubio llego a su asiento, tendría que iré en el asiento central y para sus suerte el lugar izquierdo, pegado al pasillo, estaba vacío por un abandono de último minuto…¿Lo malo? El asiento a su derecha, pegado a la ventana, era ocupado por una mujer de las que más le fastidiaban en el mundo.

Cejas definidas, cabellera rubia brillante y bien cuidada, profundos ojos azules, labios carnosos y suaves pintados de ligero rojo, rasgos dignos de una estatua griega ofrenda a Afrodita, un cuerpo más que definido y una revista de modas Rusa en manos delataban lo que tanto sospechaba...Una modelo, esas divas creidas que actuaban como si se merecieran el mundo solo por ser guapas.

Se tiro en su asiento, estaba demasiado fastidiado por el vuelo anterior como para preocuparse mucho por la chica a su lado, solo estiro las piernas, se acomodó lo mejor posible y pego un gruñido leve que hizo a su vecina voltear los ojos en su dirección.

—Yaponskiy idiot… (Japonés idiota)—Murmuro con un perfecto acento ruso, delatando su nacionalidad, lo que no espero seguramente es que el de manos explosivas solo giro la cara viéndole con total fastidio.

—Kogo vy nazyvayete idiotom? (¿A quien llamas idiota?)—La "modelo" abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Acababa de contestarle en Ruso?

Presentador Mic Informa: A partir de este punto nuestra historia tendra multiples idiomas agregados, para su comodidad todo lo dicho en idiomas ajenos al "Japonés" (Idioma base de la serie) será escrito en forma _Cursiva_ y aclarado posteriormente en que idioma es dicho, todo para que la historia sea más fluida para ustedes...Espera ¿Porque fue All Might y yo no? ¡Yo quería conocer París!

— _¿Hablas Ruso?_ —La pregunta era más que obvia y si bien su acento no era precisamente nativo se notaba que podía expresarse sin problemas.

— _Si, mi idiota padre es diseñador de modas así que he viajado a muchos países, aprendí muchos idiomas también_ —Se cruzó de brazos, jamas lo habia dicho pero manejaba muy bien el Ruso, Francés, Inglés y Español gracias a que muchos y muchas de los modelos que su padre tenía que atender eran de esas hablas, en especial modelos Rusas y Francesas.

— _Eso es impresionante, jamas conoci a alguien tan joven que habla tantos idiomas_ —Eso la hizo sentir un tanto ignorante, pues aun en su auto considerado basto conocimiento apenas dominaba tres idiomas, todos nativos de Rusia.

— _No intentes adular chica modelo, que aun recuerdo me llamaste idiota_ —Soltó un gruñido de nueva cuenta, esos guantes le impedían usar su Quirk algo que sin duda hacía mella en su "actitud agresiva" y apariencia intimidante. Fue solo entonces que notó algo curioso: Ella usaba el mismo tipo de guantes que él, sin aviso le tomó una mano jalando por la fuerza— _Te pusieron la misma mierda que a mi_ —Murmuro notando que no eran como los de Todoroki, creados para prevenir elementos específicos, sino que eran anti-explosivos.

— _¡¿Que se supone que haces?!_ —Nunca en su vida había sentido tal nivel de insolencia, la mera idea que alguien le tomara la mano era sinónimo de muerte pero ese mal hablado muchacho le tomaba como si nada. Iba a golpearle pero ese rostro de fascinación suyo le hizo parar— _¿Mismos guantes?...¿Acaso?..._ —Noto que el usaba el mismo modelo de guantes puesto por el aeropuerto, significando una sola cosa…

Ambos tenían Quirks explosivos.

— _Y pensar que otra persona con un Quirk explosivo sería una chica modelo_ —Bufo soltando su mano, acto que fue seguido por la muchacha jalando su mano en segundos, eso le pareció incómodo.

— _¿Porque no dejas de llamarme Chica modelo? ¿Acaso piensas que soy tan bien portada?_ —De no tener sus guantes seguro que le haría vivir un infierno a ese bocon.

— _¿Que? No me interesa como te portes, ustedes las supermodelos son siempre unas creidas_ —Uno esperaría que ante semejante provocación ella reaccionara de forma violenta...Pero lejos de esto solo atino a abrir los ojos y soltar la mandíbula entreabriendo los labios.

—… _¿Me estas llamando modelo porque crees que soy guapa?_ —Eso fue lo único que su mente logró procesar.

— _...Ustedes las modelos sí que son tontas_ —Bastaría como respuesta.

— _...Ningun hombre jamas me habia hablado de esta manera_ —Ella acostumbraba un estilo de vida muy diferente al que él esperaba.

— _Pues si esperas que te bese el trasero como tus fans y acosadores, puedes irte al carajo_ —En serio era un vulgar, temerario, bastante atractivo Japonés demente.

—... _Tatiana, Tatiana Ivanova_ —Le extendió la mano causando una ligera sorpresa en el adverso que esperaba coraje o algo diferente, no una presentación formal y educada— _Puedes llamarme Tanya, si así lo deseas_ —

—... _Katsuki, Bakugo Katsuki_ —No supo si presentar su nombre como era tradicional en Japón o como en Rusia, así que prefirio decirlo de esa forma antes de tomar su mano en señal de saludo.

— _Es un placer, Bakugo. Aunque tus palabras me halagan, debo confesarte que no soy ninguna modelo...Soy una Heroína, actualmente curso mi segundo año en la Academia para Héroes de San Petersburgo y soy una seleccionada Rusa para el evento que seguramente tu tambien atenderas_ —Ahora si pego un respingo soltando su mano.

— _¡¿Eres una jodida héroe?_!—Eso no lo vio venir en lo más mínimo, la mujer soltó una tenue risa cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— _Así es, tu reacción me parece encantadora_ —Una leve risa se le terminó escapando— _¿No esperabas a una heroína tan bella?_ —El "cumplido" dado por Bakugo anteriormente si que le había hecho efecto.

— _Eso no me interesa un carajo, seas quien seas, vengas de donde vengas: Voy a vencerte_ —Sin mas quitó la mano contraria de delante suyo empujandola de lado— _Seas mujer o no, no creas que te tendré piedad_ —Esas palabras podrían resultar aterradoras para cualquiera, sobre todo considerando que eran dichas a una mujer...Pero lejos de esto los ojos azules de la contraria se llenaban de una emoción que no había sentido en años.

— _Si, eso deseo...Enfrentar a los mejores, superar a los más grandes. Bakugo Katsuki, quiero_ —Ya sin darse cuenta lo tenía tomado del rostro, y básicamente se le había puesto encima empujándolo contra su asiento.

— _Hey, hey, hey_ —Trato de alejarla pero para ser mujer era tremendamente fuerte, lo tenía arrinconado y esos ojos le estaban comenzando a asustar.

— _Yo quiero...No, yo deseo, necesito enfrentarme a ti, necesito ver que tan fuerte eres en verdad ¡Has traído emoción a mi vida Bakugo!_ —Oficialmente el héroe explosivo estaba que se ca****a de pánico.

— _Tanya_ —Pero una voz llegó a su salve, una figura de tremendo tamaño que se paraba junto a su hilera. Era un joven del mismo rango de sus edades, claro estaba que supera fácilmente la altura de Shoji haciéndolo lucir imponente, una cabellera negra y barba a medio afeitar adornando su mentón le hacen lucir mayor aunque sus facciones delataban su juventud.

— _Vladimir, ¿Acaso pasa algo?_ —Ella no parecía incómoda del hecho de tener una pierna entre la de Bakugo o del hecho de estar casi encima suyo, por otra parte el rubio tenía cara de "Sálvame All Might" aunque jamas pediria ayuda.

— _El avión está por despegar, deja a esta sabandija en paz y evita más problemas_ —Índico causando que la rubia se le bajara de encima a Bakugo, no le gusto ser llamado sabandija, pero se salvó de la loca por lo que le dejaría pasar.

— _Bien, bien...Pero no le digas asi a mi nuevo novio_ —Y entonces "Muerte Rey Explosivo" giró el rostro en shock.

—¡¿Tu que?!—Un puñetazo rápido al costado aunado a la fuerza de la mujer bastaron para dejarlo inconsciente, sin aviso el cayo de medio lado, inconsciente, con el rostro pegándose al busto ajeno.

— _Descansa, descansa..._ —Murmuró mientras le besaba la frente suavemente, con cariño impropio de quien casi le reventó un intestino con un puñetazo anteriormente, lo dejo descansar contra ella y no desaprovecho para tomarse una foto con él mientras este babeaba del dolor producido por el golpe completamente desprevenido.

— _No debiste dejar a Tanya con ese sujeto, podría matarlo_ —Tras llegar a su asiento, el que fue mencionado como "Vladimir" no tardó en recibir quejas de su compañero, un joven de su misma complexión y altura, aunque sin ese vello facial dando un aspecto más jovial, sumado a un cabello mucho más recortado en estilo semi-militar y facciones mucho más relajadas.

— _Lo que Tanya haga con su tiempo libre no me interesa Dimitri, mientras cumpla con su deber todo..._ —Bajo la mirada lentamente, entre ellos parecía haber un pequeño Hobbit...Un Hobbit verde.

—...Buenas tardes—Midoriya no supo qué más decir, para su terrible suerte no solo le había tocado con desconocidos, en medio de ellos, sino que entre dos gigantescos matones rusos.

El par por su parte sólo comenzaron a parlotear en ruso como si él no estuviera allí, tal era el punto que comenzaban a moverse causando que sus enormes codos lo empujaran cada cuando obligándole a hacer algo al respecto: Sacó su diccionario.

— _Disculpen...Por favor...No...Empujen...Duele...Gracias_ —Su pronunciación era terrible, como era de esperarse pero al menos se hizo entender. Sin mas el que era Dimitri le extendió la mano como si le pidiera algo—Oh, claro—Le pasó el diccionario y este comenzó a hojear el libro, como si buscara algo.

—No...Me...Importa...Japonés...Marica—Deku solo atino a hacer la boca chiquita, solo le ofrecieron su diccionario devuelta es que lo tomo, abrazándolo suavemente mientras esperaba que las próximas horas de vuelo fueran rápidas.

—Espero que el resto están bien...—Murmuró para sí mismo, parecía que después de Bakugo él era al que peor le iba puesto que el resto iban bastante cómodos...En especial Iida que, para su buena fortuna, ahora le tocaba ir en medio de dos hermosas mujeres rusas que, a diferencia de la sociópata que le tocó a Bakugo, si eran supermodelos encantadas de encontrarse con un joven Nipón.

" _Ya quiero llegar…"_

Lloro Midoriya.

" _No quiero llegar nunca"_

Pensó Iida.

" _Esta perra esta loca"_

Hubiera pensado Bakugo si no fuera que estaba inconsciente en el regazo de una joven mujer Rusa.

 **Recuerden mis pequeños héroes, dejar Reviews no cuesta nada y hace feliz a la persona que escribe esto (?)**

 **En el capítulo de hoy hemos introducido rápidamente a los primeros personajes de otros países que formarán parte del torneo y en capítulos siguientes conoceremos a muchos más, nuevos amigos, grandes rivales y por supuesto...La nueva fangirl de Bakugo (?)**

 **Portense bien, esfuércense y recuerden:**

 **¡Plus! ¡Ultra!**


	3. ¡Entra! ¡Mirio Togata! ¡Plus Ultra!

Cuatro horas de vuelo fue lo que les tomó llegar desde Moscú, Rusia hacia París, la ciudad de la luz.

La mayoría trataron de disfrutar el viaje lo más posible, pero en los casos de Midoriya y Bakugo esto resultó simplemente imposible, para el primero pues los dos que se sentaban a sus lados se movían en exceso y por su tamaño terminaban empujandolo o haciendolo de lado, algo tremendamente molesto. ¿Bakugo? El para su desgracia pasó tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos dormido/inconsciente tras su nada afortunado encuentro con la joven Tanya que le estuvo arruyando todo el tiempo ayudando a que se mantuviera inconsciente por prácticamente todo el vuelo.

—¡Puta loca!—Se separó de ella solo despertó, sin duda esto alertó a más de uno presente pero la mayoria solo le vio como un bicho raro, principalmente porque los demás presentes eran en su mayoría Rusos y no entendieron sus palabras en Japones.

— _Buenos días, querido. ¿Qué tal has dormido?_ —Preguntó con todo cariño, su rostro incluso se sonrojo mientras se acercaba a él causando que Bakugo se alejara por mero acto reflejo.

— _Atrás maldita demente, ¿Que carajo me hiciste?_ —No era fácil dejarlo inconsciente, el mismo había sobrevivido a un golpe de All Might anteriormente.

— _Te note cansado, así que di un golpe certero a tu tórax para dejarte sin aire y desmayarte un rato…¿No te sientes mejor tras dormir en mi pecho?_ —Se le acercó de nueva cuenta pero una mano del chico la hizo hacia atrás.

— _¡Que te quedes atrás!_ —No se afectó en lo mínimo por ponerle una mano en pleno pecho para hacerla mantener distancia prudente.

— _¡Bakugo!_ —Lo peor era que ella no parecía enojada por el toque, lejos de esto le tomo la mano y obligó a mantenerla allí— _Ahora me toca a mi..._ —Esto se había puesto muy feo de golpe.

— _Por favor, ajusten sus asientos y prepárense para el aterrizaje_ —La azafata comenzó a decir en Ruso, seguido de Inglés y Japonés para indicar que estaban próximos al aterrizaje.

— _Te salvaste por ahora..._ —La rubia le soltó por fin, le guiño un ojo mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad— _Pero seras todo mio...Quieras o no._ —¿Qué hizo él para merecer esto?...Ah, si, el bullyng a Deku.

Solo fue que tocaron tierra el rubio fue el primero en volar de su lugar, literalmente corriendo al tren de aterrizaje dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros de equipo que no veían venir semejante comportamiento del Bakugo, seguramente estaba desesperado por volver a usar su Quirk o algo asi. El resto no tardaron mucho en bajar del avión por igual, siendo Midoriya e Iida los últimos en unirse al grupo por más que obvias razones.

—Reúnanse todos, sin distraerse—Solo bajaron del avión su profesor guia indicó que se reunieran, algo le decía que ninguno salvo Midoriya, Momo e Iida había leído las leyes internacionales para héroes—Nos espera un autobús que nos llevara a la ciudad deportiva donde se llevara acabo el evento, no se retrasen—El cambio de horario no le ayudo en lo mínimo.

Por suerte el grupo era de hecho bastante ordenado, no tardaron en guiarse entre el mar de gente que inundaba el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, en la salida principal les esperaba un conductor que los llevará en autobús a su lugar de estadía durante todo el evento, algo que también debía de explicar a los jóvenes alumnos junto con diversas reglas de alta a subir lentamente al bus, parecía que les habían preparado de todo pues este se notaba de muy buena calidad.

—Muy bien...—Era momento de la tediosa explicación, ya con el bus en marcha es que se levantó para ver a todos mientras sacaba un libro de tamaño medio donde explicaba múltiples reglas del torneo—Para empezar, ¿Quien sabe cuantas federaciones van a participar en este torneo?—Silencio generalizado, ya lo veia venir—Eso pensé...Debido al poco tiempo, la situación política y muchos otros factores esta competencia contará con sólo ocho países participantes, se espera que sus participaciones inspiren a la cooperación entre países—Una pesada carga para gente tan joven.

—¿Entonces seremos 56 participantes? ¿Como se hará eso?—Momo no tardó en sacar el número de participantes en base a los convocados por su país, siendo siete ellos era de suponer que los otros paises serian igual.

—No, serán 64 participantes y será un torneo de eliminación sencilla con rondas de uno contra uno sin distinción de país—Esta frase arroja dos datos tremendamente importantes. Primero: Les faltaba un miembro en su equipo para cumplir con el requisito de ocho que parecía ser el mínimo por país y el segundo y quizá más importante…

—" _Podremos enfrentarnos entre nosotros…"_ —Esa mera idea provocó pánico en algunos mientras que en Bakugo despertó una flama de rivalidad, deseaba enfrentarse a Todoroki de nueva cuenta, esta vez sin estupideces y por igual a Deku para terminar con esa rivalidad de una vez por todas.

—Para los que se lo pregunten, el miembro faltante de nuestra selección llegará hoy, no se molesten en ello—Encogió los hombros pues aquí venía la parte fea—Ahora, en cuanto al uso de sus Quirks...Dentro de la competencia pueden hacer de todo usando estos, solo asegurense de no matar a otra persona, ¿Entendieron Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya?—Si bien era algo que todos debían tener en mente su preocupación eran esos tres pues sus Quirks, y de paso la personalidad de Bakugo, eran lo más peligroso que tenían.

—Tche, no sera mi culpa si alguien es muy débil y termina muerto—Ese comentario desdeñoso iba claramente hacia Deku a quien vio de reojo con fastidio.

—Si, si será tu culpa. Estamos en Francia, las leyes no son las mismas que en Japón ¿Saben eso?—No parecían todos estar al tanto de las diferencias entre su país natal y ese—En Francia la edad mínima para utilizar su Quirk en defensa propia es de 16 años, eso significa que de ser atacados pueden defenderse usando sus Quirks aun suponiendo que no tuvieran sus licencias—Eso sí que era nuevo para ellos—Aun así, sus licencias provisionales no les permiten usar sus Quirks en vías públicas, tengan esto en mente...La demostración, por mínima que sea, de Quirks en lugares públicos están prohibidas, solo pueden ser usados por heroes profesionales y bajo situaciones que lo ameriten, hablo por ti Bakugo—

—¡¿Porque todo yo carajo?!—Iba a alzar una mano para generar pequeñas explosiones que sin duda le harán ver más amenazante...Y romper las leyes, el conductor del vehículo les vio por el retrovisor de forma inquisitiva.

—Por eso mismo. Así que contrólate, para poder practicar tendremos disponible un estadio bien equipado en la ciudad deportiva—Abrió el libro en manos para leer el nombre del lugar nuevamente—"Le Petit Prince" ubicado en la zona sur, es justo a donde nos dirigimos, a sus alrededores habrá dormitorios mixtos, tendrán uno disponible para ustedes y estarán bajo estricta vigilancia de las autoridades francesas durante todo el tiempo de competencia—Eso era un tanto relajante, considerando que estaban acostumbrados a ser atacados por villanos hasta por debajo de las piedras.

—Entonces ¿De qué sirven nuestras licencias provisionales?—Como siempre, Todoroki hizo la pregunta más lógica posible.

—De manera general no les permite hacer actos heroicos por su propia cuenta así que ni se les ocurra. Los héroes con licencia tenemos permitido actuar sólo bajo situaciones de emergencia, ustedes sólo podrán actuar en defensa propia o con aprobación directa de un héroe local con rango de héroe activo por más de cinco años que avale sus actos heroicos por ustedes—Información más que importante, sobre todo para los tres que ya se habían metido en problemas por usar sus Quirks sin autorización legal—Dentro de las instalaciones de entrenamiento tendrán total libertad de usar sus Quirks, siempre y cuando no dañen de forma severa a nadie fuera de un entrenamiento. Cuiden eso—No podía recalcar más ese último punto.

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el bus, parecían estar pensando mucho en estas reglas y en lo diferente que todo era en ese país comparado con el propio.

—¿A cuántos tendré que vencer para llevarme esto a casa?—La pregunta de Bakugo no tardó en romper el silencio...Era una muy buena de hecho.

—Al fin preguntan...Como dije, serán ocho países con ocho miembros por país. Eso significa que, contandolos, serán 64 jovenes heroes luchando por obtener el primer lugar. La primera ronda será un "Battle Royal" de 4 personas, cuatro miembros de diferentes países donde el último de pie pasará a una eliminatoria directa donde solo quedarán los 16 mejores—Algo bastante brusco sin duda alguna pues de golpe eliminarian a tres cuartas partes de los competidores—Entre los primeros encuentros no es posible que se enfrenten entre si, pero despues de eso será completamente aleatorio y podrían toparse con sus compatriotas—Esa era la parte que Katsuki más estaba esperando.

—¿Y donde esta All Might?—

…

Buena pregunta.

¡¿A dónde demonios fue?!

Nadie lo vio después que arribaron a París, de hecho le habían perdido de vista completamente tras bajar del avión cuando se disculpó y comentó que "Tenía que ir al baño" solo para perderse en la multitud.

Y es que el hombre que una vez fue el símbolo de la paz tomó un Taxi saliendo del aeropuerto en dirección al centro de la ciudad, la metrópolis que era la ciudad del amor estaba completamente concurrida, con autos yendo y viniendo en todas las direcciones nutriendo las calles de vivacidad...Toshinori Yagi por su parte tenía un solo objetivo en mente. Tras casi cuarenta minutos bajó del vehículo, dejando el pago al conductor que tan amable le atendió, frente a él un enorme edificio que parecía ser una mansión.

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ —A la entrada había un guardia de seguridad, su pesado tono se dejó escuchar a pesar de la suavidad del idioma francés que hablaba. El ex héroe buscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar una placa de acero con numeros identificables fácilmente, sorprendiendo al hombre—Espere—Dijo en Japonés al reconocer dicha placa, sin aviso termino buscando en su cinturón mostrando entonces un identificador de huellas digitales—Por favor señor Might—Un mero procedimiento, pero era entendible en base a su apariencia actual.

—Seguro...—Sin más puso su dedo en la placa identificadora, un escaneo rápido confirmó su identidad.

— _Sacrebleu..._ —El reconocimiento fue positivo: Era el único e inigualable All Might, le abrió la puerta en cuestión de segundos—Pase, señor, por favor—Agacho la cabeza con respeto mas el hombre rubio solo pego una suave risa acompañada de unas palmadas al hombro.

—Calma, calma—Camino dentro entonces, hacía mucho que no se paseaba por esos pasillos...Cuatro años para ser precisos y esos ya eran demasiados, pero entre situaciones, problemas y en el reciente año el entrenamiento de Izuku ya no tenía tiempo para nada.

— _Te ves terrible_ —Reconoció esa voz, incluso cuando hablaba en inglés. Soltó una carcajada antes de girarse para encararlo.

— _No es fácil mantener la figura, ¿Pero tan mal me veo?_ —Soltó una risa más, frente a él estaba…

 **Séptimo héroe en el Ranking mundial, primer lugar en los Estados Unidos:** **  
** **Sky Striker.** **  
** **Quirk: Máquina de Guerra, su cuerpo entero es un arsenal repleto de armamento que puede exteriorizar como si sus extremidades fuesen mecánicas.**

— _Como si te hubieran masticado y luego escupido_ —El sujeto en cuestión era enorme, sin dudarlo seria de la misma altura que All Might en su forma fuerte, un cuerpo extremadamente fornido que recordaba aún más al rubio y una cabellera dorada oscura peinada hacia atrás, penetrantes ojos oscuros y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

— _Prácticamente eso me sucedió_ —Sin más se abrazaron de forma amistosa.

— _Lamento eso...Pero lo que hiciste no tuvo nombre, diste más de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido_ —Le palmeó los hombros tras el abrazo, sin mucha fuerza para evitar que su pesada armadura le causará daño al contrario.

— _Si...Derrotar a All for One fue algo por lo que hubiera dado mi vida de ser preciso_ —No se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo ni nada de lo que sacrifico por parar a ese sociópata más aún porque sabía que el futuro del mundo estaba en buenas manos.

— _Me debiste llamar, hubiera llegado a Japón en unas horas_ —Se quejó antes de ahora pasarle la mano por sobre el hombro, jalándolo amistosamente pues ahora era más alto que él.

— _No sabía el peligro de esa misión, además teniendo a Endeavour en el equipo supuse que podríamos rescatar al joven Bakugo por nuestra cuenta_ —La mera mención del héroe de fuego hizo al americano arrugar la nariz.

— _Sé que él era el segundo en Japón y todo eso pero...Me siento ofendido_ —

— _Bueno, ahora es el primero de todo Japón así que..._ —De tanta platica no se había dado cuenta como llegaron a la sala de juntas, la cual era su objetivo desde un principio, y solo tras pasar las puertas es que vieron a un buen grupo de personas ya reunidas.

—Llegas tarde, Toshinori—En el cuarto puesto del lugar estaba el héroe de fuego infernal: Endeavour.

 **Octavo puesto del ranking mundial, primer lugar de Japón.** **  
** **Endeavour.** **  
** **Quirk: Fuego infernal.**

—¡Si para esto nos llamaron entonces me largo! —Junto a él, sentada en el tercer puesto se encontraba una jovencita cuya apariencia delataba más a una niña pequeña que a una mujer de su edad real.

 **Tercer puesto mundial.** **  
** **Tornado Terror.** **  
** **Quirk: Telekinesis avanzada, poderes mentales que le permiten manipular objetos con su mente.**

— _No estamos aquí para escuchar tonterías, procedamos con la reunión ahora que All Might ha llegado_ —Un refinado acento francés se dejó escuchar mientras el que ocupaba el sexto puesto apoyaba el rostro en una mano.

 **Sexto puesto mundial, número uno en Francia.** **  
** **Lafayette.** **  
** **Quirk: Híper aceleración, le permite hacer vibrar sus moléculas a inhumanas velocidades haciéndole extremadamente veloz.**

— _Concuerdo con Lafayette, ¿Porque nos has convocado Toshinori Yagi?_ —Un fuerte tono hablado en pesado alemán por parte del cuarto puesto.

 **Cuarto puesto mundial, primer lugar en Alemania.** **  
** **Nordic Thunder.** **  
** **Quirk: Relámpagos, capacidad de generar energía eléctrica en inhumanas cantidades y dispararla en forma de Relámpagos.**

— _Calma, calma ¿Que acaso ya es hora del té para que estén tan apurados?_ —El siempre sofisticado acento británico del que estaba en el quinto asiento buscó aplacar los ánimos de todos los presentes.

 **Quinto puesto mundial, primero en Inglaterra.** **  
** **King Arthur.** **  
** **Quirk: Excalibur, puede cortar cualquier objeto usando sus manos o pies a forma de espada además de ganar una resistencia física inhumana.**

—Supongo que primer y segundo lugar no se nos unirán—Se quejó la tercera en un perfecto japonés mientras arrugaba los labios como lo haría un infante en pleno puchero, no le gustaban esas juntas sobre todo cuando daba por hecho discutirán solo tonterías.

— _Blast solo se presenta cuando hay amenazas que implican extinción global y en cuanto a Naturia Beast, dudo que se presente para algo que All Might ha convocado_ —Le respondió el británico mientras veía su reloj, ya casi eran las cuatro...La hora del té.

— _Caballeros_ —Un tosido llamó la atención de All Might, el antiguo número uno tanto en Japón como a nivel mundial— _Y señorita_ —La pequeña de cabello verdoso asintió ante la corrección— _Como saben, he perdido mis poderes al enfrentarme a All for One y derrotarlo de manera definitiva_ —Esas palabras calaron profundo en los presentes pues todos ellos eran héroes de la nueva generación, la que no tuvo que vivir bajo la sombra de ese pesado ente llamado All For One— _Pero, aunque él fue vencido...Sus ideales siguen vivos, su aprendiz está libre y su "Liga de Villanos" sigue latente, fortaleciéndose cada día que pasa_ —Con una mano acarició suavemente el asiento del número uno, ese que el ocupo por tantos años— _Esto lo digo, no como el anterior número uno, sino como su amigo...Estén atentos, prepárense para una batalla como ninguna otra y cuiden lo que más aman: Este mundo_ —No importaba su apariencia, no importaba el que no tuviera un Quirk...Él seguía siendo All Might, al menos al ojo de todos los héroes delante suyo.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes héroes Japoneses habían arribado a la ciudad deportiva "Le Petit Prince" y tras un rápido acomodo de sus cosas en los dormitorios, que si bien eran "mixtos" cada uno tendría su propia habitación, bien amueblada y digna de ser considerada parte de un hotel lujoso no tardaron en ser jalados casi obligados por Bakugo hacia el estadio de prácticas donde podrían usar sus Quirks con total libertad para entrenar.

—¡Muevan los culos o mueranse!—Se quejo el explosivo héroe mientras entraba al fin al lugar, no se había sentido tan restringido en su vida y solo entro admiro el sitio...El estadio usado para el festival deportivo parecía pequeño en comparación pues el área principal era el doble de grande sin problema alguno, viéndose un enorme terreno liso de roca pulida para que pudieran entrenar sin problema alguno, pero en los bordes había múltiples objetos rocosos para ser usados de obstáculos así como enormes agujeros llenos de agua probablemente para que usuarios de Quirks acuáticos pudieran utilizarlo.

—Explo-chan si que esta emocionado—Nejire solto una risilla, a diferencia de los menores del grupo ella y su compañero se enfilaban hacia las múltiples gradas que cubrían los costados del estadio—Amajiki-kun no se siente muy bien tras tanto viaje así que yo me quedaré con el, comportense niños que sus senpai los están vigilando ¿Eh?—Advirtió antes de sacarles la lengua.

—No busquen problemas...—Pidió más que ordenar el otro de grado superior mientras caminaba a las gradas, los otros cinco convocados iban hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

—¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlos solitos?...—Pregunto la chica cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, su rostro siempre sonriente se tornó ligeramente preocupado.

—Si...Mirio lo dijo, cuando ellos se enfrentaron a él vieron la diferencia entre su nivel y el nuestro, aprendieron y mejoraron mucho...Ahora deben ver la diferencia entre su nivel y el de estos héroes para que ese deseo los lleva a superarse—Arrugó un poco su expresión, con pesar, pues recordó la golpiza que Mirio les dio en su momento.

—Togata-kun si que es duro en ocasiones—Se apachurro en su lugar tras haberse sentado, triste de verles caminar a una paliza segura.

—Lo se...Pero lo hace por su bien—O eso quería creer, que Mirio estaba un poco/muy loco.

Devuelta en el suelo, los cinco jóvenes del curso primero A de heroes veían el campo de entrenamiento listos para hacer algo de ejercicio...Hasta que se toparon con otro grupo de jóvenes entrando desde otra de las entradas del estadio.

— _Muevanse, muevanse a trotar todo mundo que vi los bizcochos que comiste en el camino Mats_ —Una mujer iba liderando el grupo, mujer pues no había mejor forma de describirla al ser de un imponente metro setenta y seis, vestía ropa deportiva de color gris con un curioso estampado en la espalda y guiaba a los jóvenes delante suyo que tenían uniformes de un color un poco más claro y con el escudo Alemán bordado en el pecho.

— _Ja, main General_ —El que parecía aludido por sus palabras comenzó a trotar más rápido.

—Parece que alguien más piensa usar el lugar—Murmuró Iida mientras se ajustaba las gafas, en general el no veía problema con esto.

—El sitio es grande, dudo tengamos problemas—Pero las palabras de Todoroki se vieron interrumpidas cuando Bakugo fue a buscar problemas.

—Hey, mujer—Le llamó a la que parecía comandarlos, la aludida se giró hacia Bakugo mostrando que no solo era alta y bastante atlética sino de paso era tremendamente hermosa, su cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo para evitar le estorbara al andar o correr, profundos ojos verdes y pómulos tersos.

— _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ —Entendió lo que le dijo pero el Japonés no era su fuerte al 100% por lo que le respondió en inglés esperando lo entendiera mejor.

— _Nosotros usaremos el lugar, así que lárguense_ —La mujer parpadeó ligeramente, ¿Acaso ese chico le había dicho que se largara?.

— _Espera, creo que no nos entendemos bien_ —Dijo en Inglés pidiendo que lo repitiera de forma amable.

— _Dije...Que se larguen_ —Apuntó con el pulgar hacia afuera, causando un silencio generalizado en el lugar…

— _¡Hahahahaha!_ —Se dejó escuchar una carcajada pues aparentemente había varias personas viendo desde las gradas, más específicamente miembros de otras selecciones nacionales viendo y disfrutando del show iniciado por Katsuki.

— _Oh my..._ —Se cubrió la boca ligeramente, sin aviso levantó una mano apuntando tras ella, o más bien a una grada donde parecía haber un joven de cabellera castaña y de tremenda altura sentado— _Quieto Hans_ —Advirtió con severidad, su sola voz bastó para que el aludido se acomodará de vuelta pues estaba a nada de saltar al campo— _Creo que esto es un malentendido y no tenemos que solucionarlo con violencia_ —Entonces una explosión a centímetros de su rostro le dijo lo contrario.

— _Difiero, largo o los sacaré yo mismo_ —Demasiada agresividad de su parte terminaría costando caro.

— _...Bien, si eso deseas...Dame tu mejor golpe_ —Y tras la advertencia Bakugo puso una sonrisa en rostro listo para volarla en pedazos.

—¡Kacchan no!—No entendió del todo la conversación pero el joven Izuku supo como terminaria y no quería que su compañero/ex mejor amigo hiriera a alguien solo por sus ataques de coraje—…¿Kacchan?—Pero no pasó, Bakugo tenía un brazo arriba como si fuera a hacerla explotar pero...No se movía en lo mínimo.

—Que…¿Qué demonios eres?...—No podía entenderlo, estaba casi por atacar cuando lo sintió, algo que jamás en su vida había sentido y le estaba dejando completamente congelado.

Miedo.

No, no miedo...Terror puro.

El verla a los ojos, con esa sonrisa calmada en labios le estaba congelando cada músculo del cuerpo, quería huir, quería salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera pero sus piernas no le respondian, comenzó a temblar ¿Qué clase de mierda era esa? Ella alzó una mano y este mero gesto le hizo pegar un salto hacia atrás sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

—Alejate de mi...—No se molestó en cambiar el idioma, ella dio un paso adelante y Bakugo uno hacia atrás.

— _¿Que pasa?...¿Miedo?_ —Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y seguido a esto su pánico aumentó mucho mas, de nuevo se vio paralizado como si el mayor de sus traumas se hubiera activado de golpe, imágenes horrendas le llenaban la mente— _Vuelve a tu casa...Niño_ —Cerró los ojos suavemente, tras esto es que ese miedo dejo de recorrerlo...Pero la sensación se mantiene.

— _¡¿Que carajo hiciste?!_ —Preguntó de golpe más no se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta.

— _Miedo...Eso hice_ —Giró el rostro al resto, los demás seleccionados Japoneses estaban sorprendidos que con una mirada lograra someter a Bakugo— _No te he atacado en serio para evitar dañar tu psique...Pero cuidado con lo que dices en adelante, muchacho_ —

— _Angelika, creo que te has excedido_ —Comentó uno de sus compatriotas, devuelta en Alemán.

— _¿Porque lo dices?_ —Y sin aviso Bakugo detonó una explosión a quemarropa, si bien lo que fuera que le hizo generó un tremendo pánico en su mente consciente su cuerpo terminó respondiendo de la manera acostumbrada al temor: Luchando.

— _Tienes razón...Me excedi_ —La explosión no le dio, pero no porque ella la hubiera bloqueado….Si no un pesado muro de roca que se levantó del suelo mismo absorbiendo prácticamente todo el impacto de la explosión— _Fui demasiado amable y lo deje libre de moverse, mi error….No tenias que meterte, Hans_ —Alzó la vista y desde la grada pegó un salto el susodicho aterrizando delante de Bakugo que apenas pudo reaccionar antes que una patada lo mandara volando justo entre Midoriya e Iida que apenas y pudieron detenerlo.

El muro de piedra bajo tras esto, Hans era imponente en todos los aspectos pues no solo era tremendamente alto y su rostro de facciones severas sino que además mostraba fortaleza física superior tal y como la patada a Bakugo dejó ver, además de poseer un claro control de la tierra.

— _Atacaste a mi hermana mayor_ —Rayon de disco.

—¡¿Es su hermana?!—Que no necesitaban mucho inglés para ello.

— _Así es, el es mi hermano menor Hans Von Krause, cursa el segundo año de preparatoria en la Academia Allianz de Munich_ —La que ahora se presentaba como la hermana mayor dio un paso junto a su "no-tan-pequeño-hermano-pequeño"— _Yo soy Angelika Von Krause y cursó el tercer año de preparatoria_ —Eso lo explicaba todo, ella era del mismo grado que "Los 3 Grandes" de la U.A.

—¿Crees que deberíamos interferir?—Pregunto Nejire en vista que el Alemán buscaba hacer pedazos a Bakugo por atacar a su hermana.

—No...Esto es justo lo que Mirio dijo que pasaría—Se recargo contra el borde de la grada—Solo queda esperar que aprendan del dolor...—

—¿Pero cómo sabes que podra con todos ellos?—Su curiosidad le podía sin duda alguna.

—Es fácil...Ese chico—Murmuró enfilando la mirada hacia Hans que dio pasos hacia los Japoneses—Tiene la misma mirada que Mirio...—

Devuelta en suelo Bakugo se levantó de golpe, no iba a dejarse asi de facil por lo que no tardó en impulsarse con una explosión detrás suyo hacia el atacante, un pilar de roca se levantó en pleno vuelo pero este no se dejó impactar puso uso sus mismas explosiones para hacerse girar en el aire a toda velocidad evadiendo el ataque.

—" _Evadio a Hans…"_ —Pensó la hermana ante la habilidad del joven Bakugo que intento conectar una explosión frontal pero fue recibido por una mano cubierta de rocas antes de ser puesto en el suelo de un impactante azote— _"Pero aun le falta para alcanzarlo"_ —

— _Quieto._ —Dijo en Alemán mientras rocas surgían aprisionando su cuello, brazos y piernas.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltame!—Comenzó a detonar cuanta explosión pudo para buscar liberarse.

—¡Kacchan!—Deku dio un paso delante pero una sola mirada del Von Krause vasto para detenerlo, esos ojos...Esos ojos no tenían duda alguna de vencer en la batalla, trago saliva pesadamente ¿Era ese el nivel que tenían los extranjeros?

— _Retrocedan o sean destruidos_ —Advirtió, aunque probablemente no le entenderian.

—¡Ni se te ocurra intervenir Deku!—Advirtió el rubio mientras seguía retorciendose en los agarres de roca—¡Si te atreves a hacerlo te haré pedazos!—Gritó por todo lo alto antes de explotar el suelo debajo suyo liberándose por fin—¡Muere!—Intentó alcanzarlo pero de una patada al rostro seguida de una brutal barrida de rocas golpeándole el pecho, vientre y rostro salió disparado hacia su equipo siendo atrapado por Iida.

—Vuelvan a su país—Dijo en un raspado Japonés, pero entendible sorprendiendo a los jóvenes nipones— _Que esto sea un mensaje para todos los que están aquí_ —Elevo la mirada hacia los otros presentes, podía reconocer a los representantes de las federaciones americanas, sudafricanas, brasileñas, inglesas y francesas en las gradas admirando el espectáculo— _Alemania vencerá, no se nos puede detener_ —Iba a caminar de regreso a con los suyos pero algo le llamo la atencion, o más bien le hizo detenerse.

Un estruendoso estribillo de una guitarra eléctrica.

—What in the? (Pero qué)—Dijo el líder de la federación Estadounidense: Rex T. Hasslberry.

—You gotta be bloody kidding me… (Me tienes que estar bromeando...)—El joven representante inglés William Andrew Arthur Wilshere III no se lo creía.

—Sacrebleu…(Santo cielo…)—La líder de la federación francesa, Marianette de Lioncourt se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Ongelooflike… (Increíble)—Jabulani, el líder de la asociación sudafricana mostró una cierta sorpresa.

—Ñao procure mais nada ¡Haha! (Mira nada mas, ¡Haha!)—Paulinho, delegado de la asociación Brasileña aplaudió con emoción.

—¡Ya no teman! ¡Que la luz, al final del túnel, siempre brilla más!—Se dejó escuchar una voz retumbante en vibrante Japonés.

— _¿Que clase de broma es esta?..._ —Hans no entendía qué pasaba y no le gustaba ser interrumpido.

" _I'm back in the game!_ _Breaking hearts again!"_

La poderosa balada se dejaba escuchar, reflectores se encendieron e iluminando al que estaba haciendo tanto alboroto y de solo verlo todo Japón sintió una emoción tremenda.

—¡Mirio-san!—Allí, en lo alto de las gradas con una mano hacia el cielo estaba el héroe que no pudo ser, el que debió ser heredero del One for All a ojos de su muchos y el más fuerte de los "3 Grandes" que solo se dio la vuelta y de salto en salto fue bajando los escalones.

—¡Deberías dejar a mis compañeros!—Decía por todo lo alto…Lamentablemente estaba tan lejos y hablaba en otro idioma por lo que Hans no le entendió en lo mínimo.

—… _¿Qué?_ —Preguntó en Alemán.

—¡Dije que no te metas con mis compañeros!—Trató de hacerse escuchar pero por esa distracción se tropezó y terminó rodando a toda velocidad hasta impactarse de cara contra un muro de piedra.

—… _¿Es esto una broma? No me gustan las bromas_ —Preguntó Hans al resto de Japoneses que solo se encogieron de hombros, no estaban del todo seguros si Mirio había hecho a propósito o si meramente se tropezó.

—¡Estoy bien!—Levantó las manos de golpe el joven que recién se había golpeado— _¡Intacto!_ —Mentira, le sangraba la nariz.

—... _El me agrada_ —Dijo Angelika mientras se cubría la boca para no dejar ver cómo reía. De un salto el joven Togata ya estaba en la arena.

— _No deberías molestar a mis compatriotas_ —Advirtió de nueva cuenta, ahora siendo audible por fin y extrañamente Mirio estaba hablando en Alemán bastante fluido.

— _No se quien seas, pero no te entrometas en un asunto de seleccionados nacionales_ —Su severidad dejaba ver ese típico "humor Alemán" del que los suyos eran tan famosos, el ver a un joven vestido de civil en las instalaciones tampoco le gustó en lo mínimo...En especial porque vestía una simple camisa hawaiana de vistoso color amarillo y pantalones azules.

— _Pero si yo tengo motivos para entrometerme_ —Comentó antes de alzar una mano en su dirección haciendo un leve gesto… "Ven a mi" mas de uno, sobre todo los seleccionados Alemanes, se sorprendieron por el atrevimiento de ese "entrometido"

— _...No tengo tiempo para tonterías_ —Hans por su parte no se dejó provocar, no caería en meras bobadas de alguien sin valor. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su hermana...Justo antes que una piedra le diera en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

—… _Oh my_ —Angelika se tapó la boca con una mano mientras su hermano menor se giraba viendo severamente hacia Mirio que mantenía la mano estirada, demostrando descaradamente que él había lanzado la piedra— _Hans, Hans mantén calmada la calamidad que son tus emociones_ —Pidió su hermana, si bien ella podría usar su Quirk para contener todo ese coraje de su hermano menor...No sentía que él estuviera en verdad enojado.

—… _¿Porque me estas provocando?_ —Pregunto a Mirio que solo estiraba su cuerpo, calentando ligeramente al estirar su cuerpo.

— _Quiero probar mis habilidades contra alguien tan fuerte como tu_ —La sonrisa de Mirio sorprendió un poco al Germano, pocas veces veía a alguien así de...Feliz.

—... _Bien_ —Se giró hacia él nuevamente, cruzándose de brazos se preparaba un terrible encuentro. Con un simple pisotón le bastó para que todos los demás a sus alrededores se vieron movidos de sitio alejándose varios metros por una onda de tierra, lo mejor para evitar daños colaterales— _Pero, si deseas pelear conmigo...Sera enserio_ —Desdobló los brazos entonces adoptando una posición de batalla, no se iba a contener.

—¡Pero Mirio-san, sin tu Quirk!—Midoriya no pudo decir más pues se vio alejado por la onda de tierra, no entendía qué clase de locura suicida estaba intentando Mirio pues si bien el era tremendamente fuerte y habilidoso, desde que perdió su Quirk se había mantenido alejado de esos temas del heroísmo como tal.

— _¡Justo eso queria, a pelear en serio!_ —Chocó sus puños con total emoción antes de adoptar posición de batalla, hacia mucho que no luchaba de verdad.

— _Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos_ —Comenzó a mover las manos y a cada movimiento lanzaba enormes rocas de direcciones aleatorias, Mirio no tardó en moverse con gran velocidad y sin poder evitar algunas simplemente las destrozo de un puñetazo o una patada dejando ver su fuerza física bastante alta.

—¡ _Encantado!_ —Salió disparado hacia él, habían casi treinta metros entre ambos y aunque la distancia pareciera poca en una batalla contra semejante enemigo eran prácticamente kilómetros. Cada paso que daba era repelido por una muralla de roca, picos generados de la nada, avalanchas espontáneas.

—Mirio-san es increíble—Deku no podía creerlo, alguien capaz de derrotar a Bakugo tenía semejante dificultad contra un joven que ya no poseía un Quirk, las habilidades del joven Togata cada dia le sorprendían más, sin dudarlo era un héroe entre héroes.

—Esto no está bien...—El murmullo de Todoroki llamó la atención del joven héroe.

—¿Que pasa Todoroki-kun?—Noto entonces que las miradas de sus compañeros no eran de tanta emoción como la suya.

—Aunque Togata-senpai es sin duda muy rápido y habilidoso, su cuerpo está sufriendo demasiados daños colaterales—Las palabras de Yaoyorozu hicieron mella rápidamente en él, notando como el cuerpo del joven japonés se estaba llenando de golpes y cortes debido a que no siempre podía evitar los ataques.

— _Acabaré con esto..._ —Murmuró el Germánico antes de alzar ambas manos, Mirio noto que preparaba algo especial por lo que se abalanzó contra él a toda velocidad evadiendo trampas que se abrían en el suelo y amenazaba con dejarlo bajo tierra, Hans no podía creerlo...De hecho estaba acercándose

— _¡Te tengo!_ —Salto hacia el, casi iba a tocarle el rostro...Cuando dos gruesas lápidas de piedra le aplastaron una de cada lado dejándolo vuelto emparedado Japonés.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo caer en el estadio...Los humos se habían caldeado y todo terminó yendo demasiado lejos, mucho más de lo debido y ahora parecia que habia terminado en una tragedia.

—¡Togata-senpai!—Fue el grito grupal, extrañamente sus compañeros de grado en la parte superior no parecían sorprendidos en lo mínimo por lo acontecido.

— _..._ —Hans no dijo nada, no pensó que su rival lo llevara a tal extremo. Sin más cerró los ojos un segundo en señal de pena antes de darse la vuelta viendo hacia los suyos— _Yo..._ —Pero lo que esperaba ver, rostros enojados o sorprendidos por su acto no eran lo que encontró...En su lugar todos veían con total extrañez en su dirección—… _¿Que?_ —Y entonces lo sintió: Una mano palpando su rostro suavemente, como si intentara encontrarle forma antes de meterle un poderoso puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder.

Los miembros de la escuadra Alemana no podían creerlo...Hans había sido golpeado en el rostro y ahora estaba de medio lado por el ataque, este se giro viendo cómo de entre los muros de roca surgía Mirio Togata, ese imberbe muchacho, pero ya no llevaba su relajada camisa hawaiana, no, al igual que sus compatriotas tenía el uniforme de la selección Japonesa de héroes y en su pecho un símbolo de un millón.

— _Lamento haberlo ocultado...Pero quería ver de que eras capaz_ —Adoptó posición de nueva cuenta para combatir, era momento de pelear en serio.

—...—El Von Krause se limpió la mejilla suavemente, tenía algo de sangre en el costado del labio por el tremendo puñetazo recién recibido— _Un Quirk de intangibilidad..._ —Murmuró antes de adoptar posición de nueva cuenta.

— _Hans, controla tu temperamento_ —Le recordó su hermana pues parecía que muy pronto perdería ese sereno temple suyo.

— _No_ —Respondió antes de comenzar a lanzar ataque tras ataque contra Mirio, este ignoró todos sus ataques caminando directo hacia él haciendo que su cuerpo se volviera intangible a cada posible impacto, sus capacidades de controlar la tierra eran inútiles contra semejante oponente.

— _¡Hans Von Krause, tienes una orden de tu comandante directa!_ —Advirtió levantando la voz por primera vez desde que se le había visto en el lugar.

—... _Orden: Rechazada._ —La joven se pasó las manos por la cara.

— _Se acabó_ —Dijo Mirio delante suyo, no podía detenerlo.

— _No_ —Alzó la mano derecha y entonces el joven rubio sintió como si sus pulmones colapsan sobre sí mismos causando que se sujetara el vientre por la falta de aire. Movió sus manos rápidamente y de los contenedores de agua el vital elemento se vio levantado cual viva serpiente y golpeó al Togata mandando a este por los cielos. Movió su otra mano, una pequeña chispa surgió de donde su muñeca estaba antes que esta creciera en una descontrolada flama en dirección al Japones.

Mirio se giro sobre sí mismo, se había confiado por un segundo y esto le terminó costando caro. Veía las llamas en su dirección y cerró los ojos tratando de cubrir lo más posible de su cuerpo con la intención de evitar daños mayores por el fuego pero antes que las flamas le golpearan un tornado mando el fuego por todas direcciones salvo a Mirio.

—¡Gracias Hado-san!—El rubio grito aterrizando de golpe tras haber salido disparado viendo hacia su rival.

—¡Que me llames Nejire-chan!—Grito la chica devuelta. Hans enfilo su mirada hacia ella causando que la chica se cubriera tras Tamaki—El da miedo...—

— _Te ayudaron_ —Dijo únicamente el Alemán.

— _Tu me ocultaste tener control de algo más que la tierra, eso también fue trampa_ —Soltó una ligera risa el rubio antes de alzar los puños— _Ahora si: Sin trucos_ —

— _...Tenía prohibido usar toda la extensión de mi Quirk hasta más avanzado el torneo_ —Aclaró este mientras adopta posición de combate una vez mas— _Pero tu...Tu me inspiraste a darlo todo_ —

— _¿Algún otro elemento que deba saber?_ —Su comentario anterior si que lo halago.

— _Solo los cuatro básicos...Agua, tierra, fuego y aire: Soy capaz de manejar los cuatro_ —Un punto importante el que dejó entre líneas.

 **Hans Von Krause.** **  
** **Quirk: Manejo de los cuatro elementos, dominio del agua, tierra, fuego y aire en sus estados base sin la capacidad de generarlos por sí mismo.** **  
** **Nombre de héroe: Elemental Kaiser.**

— _Así que no los creas ¿Eh?_ —En eso era menos eficiente que el joven Todoroki— _Ya que estamos confesando secretos...Yo había perdido mi Quirk meses atrás, es una larga historia...Pero tras varios meses de esfuerzo y experimentos muy dolorosos me permitieron recuperarlo, pero para ello necesitaba aumentar mis niveles de adrenalina como solo una batalla asi podria hacerlo_ —El contrario parecía mantener su rostro estoico, pero se notaba que de hecho le afectaron sus palabras.

— _...Hans, Hans Von Krause...Elemental Kaiser_ —Se presentó formalmente, incluyendo su nombre de héroe.

—¡Mirio, Togata Mirio! ¡Héroe: Lemillion!—Ahora fue su turno, su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más.

— _Es un honor enfrentarme a ti, Lemillion_ —Se lanzaron uno contra el otro, estaban por destruir el lugar entero...Hasta que una cuerda ató a Hans de golpe haciéndolo detenerse.

—Would you mind if I join? (¿Les molesta si me uno?)—Desde donde estaba la asociación americana el que era su líder, Rex se levantó y apretó el agarre de la cuerda que amarraba a Hans, sin mas se quito el sombrero vaquero que llevaba consigo pasándolo al joven moreno que tenia de lado— _Cuidame esto, Menudo_ —Llamo por el apodo claramente burlón a su compañero antes de lanzarse al campo donde el Alemán le veía con muy mala cara y Mirio como que no entendía qué pasaba.

— _¡Cabron!_ —Le gritó su compañero, pero no hablando en inglés sino en español.

— _¿Qué quieres aquí, americano?_ —De un movimiento de brazos el Von Krause se liberó del amarre.

— _Veía que se divertían mucho, ¿Porque no meterme?_ —Jalo su soga devuelta antes de arrojarla con sus compañeros, hizo su cuello crujir.

El joven Rex T. Hasslberry, un fiero americano de piel bronceada dejando ver como creció en los desiertos de Arizona, un cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, así como un cuerpo trabajado que presumía con una chamarra sin mangas con motivos militares sobre el uniforme Americano que, al igual que el Japonés, era azul más de un color más intenso imitando el de su bandera, sin contar las líneas rojizas y la estrella blanca al pecho.

— _¿Ustedes los americanos no pueden estar sin meterse en conflictos ajenos?_ —Otra voz en inglés se dejó escuchar, ahora era el líder británico el joven William que con esa mirada verde suya veía con total molestia a su congénere americano.

— _¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que tire mas te al río?_ —Se mofó por la historia entre sus naciones.

— _Yanquis_ —Rodó los ojos con cierta molestia.

— _Pero la ironía es que los británicos se están quejando de gente invasora_ —Esa vocecita francesa hizo al joven William voltear con molestia, Antoinette le veía de reojo mientras tapaba su boca con un abanico de elegante diseño.

— _¿Acaso no piensas rendirte antes que comience el conflicto?_ —Preguntó Hans metiendo su cuchara en la situación.

Mirio veía como su pequeña pelea de regreso a la acción se había convertido en un verdadero problema geopolítico que ya le estaba preocupando seriamente.

—…¿Y si mejor peleamos?—Preguntó el Japonés.

— _Solo les falta un Italiano para tener todo un Eje del Mal_ —Se mofo el americano antes de pegar un par de saltos como "calentamiento" antes de correr hacia Hans.

— _Americano tonto..._ —Murmuro antes de lanzar una rafaga de viento a toda velocidad en su contra.

El del país de barras y estrellas puso una sonrisa antes de dar un gran salto y en pleno aire su cuerpo se transformó en instantes cambiando en…

—¡¿Es eso un dinosaurio?!—Fue la pregunta general pues termino convirtiendose en un pterodactilo que giro a gran velocidad antes de volver a transformarse, ahora en un salvaje velociraptor que emitiendo un fuerte chillido salto hacia el Krause que pateó el suelo generando un pilar de roca que lo levantaría y evita ser alcanzado, el animal prehistórico aterrizó antes de transformarse de nueva cuenta pero ahora en un gigantesco Tiranosaurio que de una mordida destrozó el pilar antes de arrojar restos de lado y rugir por todo lo alto.

 **Rex T. Hasslberry.** **  
** **Quirk: Copia Genética Prehistórica, teniendo una muestra de A.D.N. para tener contacto puede convertirse en cualquier ser prehistórico extinto.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Evolsaurus Rex.**

—American idiot...—Con esto el británico se levantó de su sitio por igual, no dejaría que el estadounidense se llevara toda la diversión. Dio un golpe a la barrera delante suyo y esta explotó de golpe lanzando rocas hacia el dinosaurio que solo se giro viendo mientras gruñía antes de retomar forma humana.

— _¡¿Quieres un poco de esto bebedor de té?!_ —Le retaba de forma severa mientras se palmeaba el pecho con fuerza.

— _Hmp...Típico_ —Sin más saltó a la parte baja del estadio, mientras bajaba puso la mano a puño y en cuanto golpeó el suelo todo el estadio comenzó a temblar con tremenda intensidad causando que grandes rocas se levantarán y los cimientos se sacudieron violentamente.

 **William Andrew Arthur Willshere III.** **  
** **Quirk: Hombre Terremoto, puede crear ondas vibratorias a cualquier escala generando terremotos en casi cualquier lugar.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Fallen Knight Mordred.**

—¡Al carajo con todos ustedes!—Bakugo se había levantado tras la poderosa patada anterior y busco a Hans directamente, el lugar entero parecía un campo de batalla con explosiones, estallidos y jóvenes héroes yendo y viniendo en toda dirección.

—¡Kacchan!—Deku había intentó detener a su amigo, pero por mas que lo intentaba este solo se alejaba mas y seguia buscando enfrentarse al Aleman, buscando venganza por esa patada anterior. Mientras corría tuvo que evitar a un gigantesco Dinosaurio que casi le aplasto.

— _¡Intenta eso de nuevo y veras!_ —Se quejo el norteamericano tras retomar forma humana, el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras el británico corría hacia él y cada paso que daba causaba que el suelo temblara fuertemente.

— _¡Quisiera que me detengas!_ —Desafio pero mientras intentaba correr un par de manos lo sujetaron por el cuello...Manos extremadamente largas, casi seis metros para ser precisos que de la nada se enredaron alrededor suyo como una boa constrictora.

— _Yo creo que ya deberían calmarse_ —El lider brasileño decidió intervenir ante la ya muy próxima destrucción del estadio, su cuerpo se estiraba como si fuese de mera goma.

 **Paulinho Aveiro.** **  
** **Quirk: Cuerpo Elástico, todo su cuerpo es de goma y se puede estirar a voluntad sin producirle daño alguno.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Canarinho.**

— _Tu no te metas_ —Entonces hizo su cuerpo vibrar de forma violenta, las ventajas de ser elástico eran que su cuerpo resistiría todo esto...Pero el edificio quizá no tanto pues bajo sus pies el suelo vibraba de forma violenta.

— _Ustedes británicos, siempre deseando conquistar y jamás el ser conquistados_ —La doncella de Francia se levantó por fin, si no hacen algo entre el tiranosaurio, el intangible, el Avatar Alemán y el chico terremoto harían el edificio entero caerse— _Llegó mi momento de brillar_ —Lanzó el parasol que sujetaba de lado antes de arrancar el faldón de su elegante vestido, debajo vestía su ropa deportiva de color celeste, el color del equipo francés. Alzó sus manos colocando un par de audífonos antes de comenzar a mover lentamente sus caderas al ritmo de la canción— _Hop_ —Dio un salto antes que bajo ella se abriera un portal de casi treinta centímetros que la atrapó de lleno y se cerró de golpe.

 **Marionette Mary De Lioncourt.** **  
** **Quirk: Portales Dimensionales a voluntad propia que transportan materia a donde se desee.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Petit Catastrophe.**

— _¡Sonríe!_ —De la nada apareció junto a Mirio que había estado evitando ser aplastado por rocas al tiempo que evitaba ondas de aire cortantes como navajas, la chica sacó medio cuerpo de un portal tomando al Japonés por el cuello en un medio abrazo y alzó su teléfono tomándose una selfie con el.

—¡Hola!—Saludo sonriendo para la fotografía, venga que era Mirio y él no tardaría en posar para la fotografía ignorando que Hans les arrojaba una grada entera—¡Demonios!—Se giró abrazando a la chica para evitar que esto la aplastara mas ella solo se carcajeo antes de alzar ambas manos aplaudiendo, un portal enorme devoró la roca...Y se la dejó caer a William que tuvo que alzar ambas manos para partirla en dos con una tremenda onda sísmica.

— _¡Mocosa!_

— _Eres tan lindo_ —Le sujetó la cara a Mirio antes de besar su frente, sin aviso salto en un portal antes que otro se abriera bajo el y este terminará montado en el lomo de un triceratops que iba hacia el delegado brasileño como una locomotora sin frenos.

—¡¿Y yo como termine aqui?!—Se sujeto del animal que de pronto se dio atrapado por un cuerpo estirado como si fuera una gigantesca lona buscando retenerlo obligándole a volverse intangible para salir de allí, aterrizando de pie mientras veía como ahora Alemania y Francia volvían a por la tercera guerra mundial, Francia se burlaba de todo mundo, Japón no sabia que hacia allí y Estados Unidos por algún motivo luchaba grecorromana—...Hola tu—Saludo al delegado sudafricano que por fin se había decidido entrarle a la pelea.

— _...Saludos_ —Entonces movió sus manos que brillaron de intenso azul, sin aviso gigantescas panteras de ese mismo color, hechas de pura energía, se formaron a su alrededor.

 **Jabulani Kundu.** **  
** **Quirk: Proyección de energía, generalmente en formas animales de su nativa Madagascar.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Blue Panther.**

—...Adios—Sin aviso se metió al suelo, ni loco se quedaba allí que la situación estaba por ponerse bastante, bastante fea.

Mirio término emergiendo de nuevo a casi mitad del estadio, todos los líderes de selección estaban viéndose de forma retadora, como si de un duelo a pistolas en el antiguo oeste se tratase.

—Esto no se puede poner—Estaba por decir...Y justo entonces llegaron los rusos, Bakugo que estaba a su lado se le quedo viendo como quien veía a quien te querias agarrar a patadas.

—...Disculpa…¿Ibas a decir ¡Peor!?—Le reclamó pues allí venía su fangirl loca que de solo verlo le brillaron los ojos con emoción y alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

—No, no...No iba—Era el senpai, el líder y el mayor allí y aún así Bakugo le daba miedo cuando se ponía a gritar.

— _Creo que llegamos tarde a la fiesta_ —Comentaba Dimitri viendo el lugar casi caerse a pedazos.

— _Yo digo llegamos a tiempo..._ —Murmuró su líder que solo alzo una botella del tipo petaca bebiendo su contenido de un solo jalón antes de suspirar, sin más lanzó esta hacia su compañero y se quitó su pesado abrigo de piel— _Ya vengo..._ —

— _Si dañas a mi novio devorare tus entrañas_ —Advirtió la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

— _Solo dejare en claro la posición de nuestra federación ante estas ridículas nociones de poder que dicen mostrar..._ —Comenzó a caminar, ahora estaban los ocho líderes de los ocho países invitados...Esto se pondría muy feo.

 **Vladimir Yashin.** **  
** **Quirk: Empalacion Oscura, capacidad de generar espinas negras que surgen de sus pies, manos u tórax y pueden viajar a distancias específicas.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: El Zar Empalador.**

— _No es fiesta sin los rusos ¿Eh?_ —Como siempre los norteamericanos y Rusos no se veían de buenas formas.

— _Basura americana...Basura Europea...Basura Africana..._ —Giraba el rostro entre todos los presentes enfocando finalmente en los Japoneses— _Y los demás_ —Dijo escuetamente.

— _Esta batalla era entre Togata Mirio y yo, su interferencia no es aceptable_ —Hans habló por fin, que el solo quería enfrentarse a Mirio y no al resto de entrometidos.

— _Concuerdo, si quieren un round solo déjenos terminar_ —El rubio hablo por igual, venga que deseaba enfrentarse contra Hans usando todo lo que tenía.

— _Los hubiéramos dejado matarse de no ser porque este idiota americano, como siempre, se interpone en conflictos ajenos para buscar vanagloriarse_ —Se quejo el británico apuntando a su congénere estadounidense.

— _¡¿Mi culpa?! Ojos coquetos y el Führer por aquí estaban destruyendo el lugar y luego nos tocaba entrenar a nosotros ¿Saben?_ —Trato de defenderse, aunque los epítetos ligeramente racistas no ayudaron a su argumento.

— _¡¿Seguirán hablando como niñitas o van a luchar?!_ —Vladimir pegó un golpe al suelo que abrió una cuarteadura enorme, mostrando su inhumana fuerza— _Dimitri, Tanya...Sin piedad_ —Ordenó antes que la chica tras él pusiera una sonrisa en labios, una cruel cabe decir, mientras el otro solo suspiraba con fastidio.

— _Al fin…¡Algo de diversión!_ —La chica tomo una gigantesca roca, fácilmente pesaba 50 kilos y la cargo sin notable esfuerzo, esta se cubrió de energía y solo tras lanzarla es que esta explotó en pleno aire como si fuera una granada.

 **Tatiana Ivanka Ivanova.** **  
** **Quirk: Inducción de Explosión, puede inducir explosiones en objetos inanimados, la explosión aumenta conforme más densa es la materia a la que está induciendo.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Queen Explosión.**

—Fuck, we are getting to war! (¡Mierda, vamos a la guerra!)—El americano se sorprendió por la explosión—Move your asses over here! (Muevan los traseros aqui) Jose! Grigor!—Llamó a sus compañeros.

— _¡¿Es neta wey?!_ —Grito el moreno al que antes le había pasado su sombrero, hablando en un fluido español mientras brincaba al campo por igual. Junto a él no tardó en aterrizar un joven de clara ascendencia balcánica, tan alto como los jóvenes alemanes sino era que más.

— _Menudo_ —Lo cargó como si fuera un simple costal— _A trabajar_ —Sin aviso lo lanzó al campo de batalla, de todos lados los jóvenes representantes terminaron por igual entrando a la guerra campal.

—…¡Vamos!—Mirio entonces tomó del cuello a Midoriya y Bakugo, estos se sorprendieron antes de ser arrastrados hacia el centro del asunto donde ya se comenzaban a ver explosiones y toda clase de locuras esperables de héroes con tan variados poderes.

—¡Espera, Mirio-san! —Sin aviso se vio arrojado a un costado mientras Bakugo fue arrojado al otro.

—¡Maldito cara de Ness! —El de explosiones aterrizó de pie, a su alrededor golpes iban y venían pero por suerte nadie lo había hecho objetivo todavía.

— _¡Bakugo!_ —

—¡La puta madre! —Se giró viendo a su amenaza rubia personal, pero esta no le llegó con un beso y un abrazo...No, ella llegó con una salvaje patada al rostro que el chico bloqueo con un golpe de lado antes de intentar hacerla explotar, pero ella le cogió por la muñeca jalando con fuerza mientras, al caer ya de pie, intentaba jalarlo y quedar así lejos del alcance de su explosión.

— _Te extrañe tanto..._ —Murmuró antes de patearlo al pecho, el muchacho recibió el impacto, pero la cogió por el tobillo evitando separarse antes de lanzarla a lo lejos con toda fuerza.

— _¡Yo a ti no, maldita loca!_ —Le grito mientras está giraba para volverse a poner de pie, solo lo hizo le lanzo una roca cargada de energía explosiva pero el Japonés ya había previsto esto y con una explosión propia detuvo cualquier daño a su persona.

—" _Analizo mi Quirk y dedujo la cantidad de energía que tendrá la explosión…"_ —Pensó para sí misma— _" Dios, ¡El es tan genial!"_ —Se sujetó las mejillas mientras se agitaba con emoción, pocas veces se emocionaba así con un rival.

— _Date por muerta..._ —Avanzó a ella con explosiones en las manos, pero la mujer no lucía amedrentada sino todo lo contrario.

— _Muerta de emoción..._ —Comenzó a caminar hacia él por igual, en sus manos cargaba pesadas pequeñas esferas de metal que sin aviso lanzó hacia el, Katsuki abrió los ojos y se movio rapidamente evitandolas pues estas al impactar detrás suyo hicieron una explosión aún más grande que las anteriores.

—" _Lo sabía, ella genera explosiones en base de la materia que explota...No es el tamaño: Es la densidad"_ —Comprobó su teoría con ese ataque y si bien podría bloquear un par de esas explosiones hiperdensas solo gastaría energía que se ahorraría de evitar con agilidad.

—" _El genera explosiones solo con sus manos pero no parece tener un límite en cuanto a la fuerza más que lo que él mismo produce, ¿Será acaso que genera algún elemento explosivo de su piel? ¿Será solo de sus palmas? Es tan intrigante"_ —Continuó lanzando esas pequeñas esferas que seguían generando explosiones de gran tamaño al impactar.

Mientras tanto, Todoroki se topó con el que quizás podría ser el mayor de los problemas...Frente a él Hans mandaba a volar a otro joven héroe antes de enfocarse en el hijo de Endeavour que solo entrecerró los ojos.

—Quiero comprobar...La diferencia entre nuestros poderes—Murmuró mientras de su brazo helado comenzaba a surgir escarcha, Hans no parecía impresionado, no al menos hasta que vio como de su otro brazo fuego manaba en forma de una llamarada.

—... _Impresionante_ —Se enfilo hacia él por igual, cada paso que daba la tensión aumentaba dejando ver que un choque tremendo estaba por darse y que culminó con una explosión de fuego que cubrió varias docenas de metros a la redonda.

A la distancia la herman del Von Krause veía a su hermanito divertirse como hacía mucho no lo hacía, aunque el rostro serio de este dijera lo contrario.

— _Hans está perdiendo los estribos, quizá debería detener este absurdo..._ —Dijo en Alemán mientras empezaba a sopesar si detener a su hermano, y de paso a todo mundo, de una buena vez pues el exceso de ira a su alrededor pronto le afectaría.

Justo frente a ella apareció una personita, una de cabello verdoso que parecía ser el único que de hecho huía de la pelea dejando a la castaña bastante interesada en ello, se acercó a él causando que este diera un ligero respingo.

—Todos corren a la batalla, pero tú huyes de ella...—Murmuró en su fluido Japonés, era curioso el comportamiento del joven.

—Yo...Yo no deseo pelear a menos que sea estrictamente necesario—Explicó sus convicciones, probablemente muchos allí le consideran un tonto o cobarde por esto pero eso era algo que él no quería cambiar.

—Ya veo...Tienes una mentalidad muy noble—Entrecerró sus ojos levemente, como si lo analizara—Eres igual que yo...—Le tomó una mano en un gesto sencillo, el chico se sintió algo apenado pero claramente no era con esas intenciones—Eres alguien muy fuerte…¿No es así? Tu no luchas para ti mismo, tienes miedo de luchar porque sabes que ganarás pero no si podras salvar a los demás...—El Midoriya se sorprendió completamente pues le estaba leyendo como un libro.

—¿Cómo es que usted?...—Ella solo puso una sonrisa.

 **Angelika Von Krause.** **  
** **Quirk: Empatía, le permite sentir, comprender e inducir emociones los seres vivos a su alrededor.** **  
** **Nombre de Héroe: Mercy.**

—No necesito mi Quirk para saberlo...Puedo ver en tus ojos la voluntad de un héroe tan grande como All Might—No entendía el porqué, pero lo hacía: En esos ojos donde muchos verían temor ella solo veía la posibilidad de grandeza, el coraje de un héroe y la valentía del mismo símbolo de la paz—No se quien seas...Pero eres especial—Le beso la frente suavemente, un gesto más que maternal antes de sonreírle—Detendré esta pelea ahora ¿Bien?—El solo asintió varias veces.

—Gracias...Angelika-san ¿Verdad?—Preguntó su nombre como confirmación, ella solo movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa—Midoriya Izuku...Ese es mi nombre—Hizo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo.

—Eres demasiado lindo y educado, me recuerdas a Hans cuando tenía tu edad—Esa imagen si que fue chocante, imaginarse a semejante mastodonte siendo llamado "lindo" no le cuadraba para nada—Y por cierto, esa chica que te gusta—Puso una sonrisa más en labios, pero ahora si parecía una sonrisa digna de una mujer joven y no de una madre cariñosa como antes—Deberias decirle lo que sientes—Quizá espio un poco en sus emociones, solo un poco.

—¿Que?...—Se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo y comenzó a ponerse rojo hasta que dicho color le llegó a las orejas—¡Espere, Ochako-san y yo!—Se tapó la boca, ella no tenía forma de saber su nombre y ahora acababa de decirlo ¡Menudo tonto! La mujer solo reía mientras avanzaba hacia el centro del campo, una buena sacudida mental y todos estarían en paz y tranquili-

Gritos generales se dejaron escuchar cuando en el centro del mismo estadio un árbol comenzó a surgir, uno gigantesco cuyas ramas atraparon a cuánto adolescente se topaba atrapandolo de forma apretujante pero sin llegar a lastimarlos.

—¡¿Que carajo es esto?!—Bakugo intentó explotar las ramas pero estas absorbieron el impacto sin problema alguno, iba a quejarse de nuevo pero Tanya que venía siendo capturada término pegada a él...O más bien el pegado al busto de ella—¡Ajh Pgpgp!—Farfullaba tratando de respirar.

—¿Qué es esto?—Mirio intentó volverse intangible pero extrañamente fallaba para esto, Midoriya vio cómo Angelika era levantada por las ramas sin más salto usando el Full Cowling pero antes de alcanzarla se vio atrapado por igual.

— **¡5% Smash!** —Impactó con fuerza pero las ramas absorbieron el golpe por igual—¡¿Porque esto jamás funciona sin que me rompa un brazo a cambio?!—Se quejo mientras era arrastrado.

— _Hola hermano_ —Saludo la Alemana saludo a su hermanito que ya había sido capturado y ante un intento de usar el fuego de Todoroki potenciado por su propio control del elemento, intento fallido, terminó por simplemente dejarse llevar.

— _Hermana._ —Contesto unicamente.

Hasslberry intento cambiar de forma múltiples veces, pero forma que tomaba era forma que terminaba sometida por las extrañas ramas de ese árbol que solo seguía creciendo.

—¡¿Que demonios pasa?!—Fue la idea generalizada...Hasta que la respuesta se dio, entre las hojas del árbol surge una mujer de imponente apariencia:

Piel morena, oscura como la de una Amazona, una cicatriz le cubría el ojo derecho hasta bajó más del pómulo derecho, vestía con ropas hechas de piel dejándole ver como una especie de mujer salvaje y sus penetrantes ojos verdes parecían los de una Leona por comerse a una gacela.

—Naturia Beast...—Se escuchó a alguien susurrar.

— _La heroína número dos del mundo..._ —

— _La unica mujer en competir con All Might y Blast..._ —

Los murmullos de asombro continuaban, mientras que Midoriya por su parte de solo verla tuvo uno de los más grandes ataques de fan que jamás le hayan dado, solo superado quizá por cuando conoció al mismísimo All Might años atras. La mujer comenzó a apretar los dientes, su ceño se frunció de forma severa.

— _Ustedes..._ —Comenzó a hablar en Francés—Son unos...—Dijo en Japones— _¡Hijos de su!_ —Ahora en inglés antes de comenzar a decir muchas, muchas malas palabras en cuanto idioma parecía conocer, que sin duda eran muchos pues todos los presentes se sintieron ofendidos tarde que temprano.

 **Heroína número dos del mundo: Naturia Beast.** **  
** **Quirk: Madre Naturaleza, puede manipular el crecimiento de plantas y vegetales así como el comportamiento de los animales, hablar con estos y hacerlos entenderle.**

— _¡Puedo hablar con todos los animales y plantas en el mundo pero no que ustedes se comporten pedazos de bestias!_ —Gritaba ahora en lo que parecía ser Búlgaro.

—... _Okay, alguien que le de un Snickers_ —Las palabras del joven Rex solo hicieron a la mujer girar el rostro severamente, el bronceado chico solo alzo la mano cuanto pudo y le apuntó a William que tenía la boca tapada y sólo ponía mala cara.

— _¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios, sus chaperones se enteraran de esto!_ —Grito en inglés antes que las ramas por fin los liberaran, pero no solo los dejaron caer sino que literalmente los arrojó fuera de la ruina que quedó convertida el estadio, cada país por su propia puerta para asegurarse que no hubiera más conflictos.

Ya fuera del estadio los jóvenes seleccionados Japoneses se levantaban del suelo tras haber sido arrojados, la mayoría estaban intactos salvo Mirio que sufrió heridas de batalla y Bakugo que por igual recibió algo de daño.

—…¡Eso fue divertido!—Decía el Togata antes que le cayeran un montón de preguntas encima.

—¡¿Cuando recuperaste tu Quirk?!—Pregunto Midoriya primero que todos, casi saltandole encima.

—...Es una larga historia—Puso una sonrisa en labios, culpable sobre todo, mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima—Desde que perdí mi Quirk salvando a Eri-chan se ha investigado la droga creada para neutralizar y destruir los Quirks—Comenzó a explicar, mejor ahora que nunca. Se puso las manos a la cadera, en una clara pose heroica—La asociación de heroes considero esto una amenaza de primer nivel y como la primera víctima registrada me pidieron ser conejillo de indias para buscar una cura. Como se imaginaran fue un proceso largo y bastante doloroso, pero si con eso evitaba que más héroes sufrieran lo que yo: Lo haría dos veces sin pensarlo—Chocó su palma derecha con el puño de la izquierda.

—Eso suena a ti, Togata-kun—Decía Nejire mientras sonreía, tan alegre como siempre.

—Entonces, me ofrecieron ir a Suecia para enfrentarme a una apuesta...Podrían probar un suero completamente experimental en mi que quizá, solo quizá, revertiría el efecto y me devolvería mi Quirk o podría afectar de forma que jamás, nunca en la vida, podría recuperarlo—Volvió a sonreir—Ya se imaginaran la respuesta que les di—Rostros de sorpresa frente a él, excepto por Midoriya que ya estaba llorando—No podía dejarlos solos aquí ¿Saben? Así que en cuanto desperté del procedimiento...Y tras vomitar todo lo que tenía en el estómago, tome el primer vuelo hacia aquí para poder estar con ustedes—Tomó aire, menuda historia y luego de usar su Quirk tanto tiempo le faltaba el aire.

—Tche, como si necesitáramos tu ayuda—Se quejó Bakugo dándose la vuelta, estaba cansado aunque no lo iba a admitir...Y más importante: Estaba emocionado pues ahora tenía a muchos, muchos grandes rivales a los cuales hacer pedazos.

—¡También es bueno verte Kacchan!—Ante el apodo un dedo medio por parte del rubio se dejó ver—Bueno chicos, ha sido un larguísimo día pero a partir de mañana debemos hacer el doble de esfuerzo para poder ponernos a la par de nuestros rivales ¿De acuerdo?—Sin más alzó la mano, agitando está en señal que el resto lo hicieran y no dejó de agitar hasta que todos, incluyendo a Tamaki y a Shouto, lo hicieran—¡Plus!—Espero su respuesta.

—¡Ultra! —Fue el coro, dado principalmente por Midoriya y Hado, mientras que Tenya y Yaoyorozu acompañaron en mucha menor medida, pero con cierto espíritu por igual...Los otros dos apenas y lo dijeron ¡Pero lo dijeron!

Este era el comienzo del evento deportivo de este nuevo siglo, la muestra del futuro heroísmo que protegería al mundo...Y el nacimiento de un nuevo símbolo de la paz.

 **...Se que estas leyendo esto muchacho/a ...**

 **Y si no dejas review: Te vas, al, demonio.**

 **Si, eso escribi.**

 **Puedo escribir cosas que nunca diría.**

 **Bueno, ya en serio, agradezco mucho el apoyo que está teniendo esta historia y créanme que disfruto mucho escribiendo como hace ya un buen rato que no lo hacía.**

 **Espero que esto termine siendo un longfic con muchos, muchos lindos momentos que ustedes disfrutaran y sin duda deseo que dure mucho, mucho tiempo por igual.**

 **Por favor, dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, un simple "Bien hecho" creanme que super motiva a uno.**

 **De antemano, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, no olviden compartirlo a sus amigos fanáticos de BNHA que esta sección está creciendo a muy buen ritmo y espero que pronto sea super gigante.**

 **¡Cuidense, y recuerden!**

 **¡Plus! ¡Ultra!**


	4. ¡Hacia adelante! ¡Plus Ultra!

El ambiente era feliz y relajado para la selección Japonesa, el regreso de Mirio lleno de alegría sus corazones así como de una tremenda esperanza pues habían recuperado al más fuerte de todos sus héroes y esto trae consigo una motivación aún mayor para los héroes en formación pues tenían al joven Togata como apoyo moral, incondicional y.

—Adiós chicos—Sin mas salió disparado hacia su recamara pues solo de llegar a los dormitorios es que se toparon con un Aizawa que recién recibia el comunicado de lo que había sucedido en el estadio de prácticas a pesar que el solo los dejo por una hora mientras realizaba los pertinentes papeleos por la llegada de la federación Japonesa de héroes.

—¡Togata-senpai!—Fue el grito general pues el rubio los había abandonado de forma totalmente descarada, tras de ellos esa mirada aterradora que se cargaba su sensei prácticamente les taladraba la nuca.

—Una hora...No pude dejarlos solos...Por una hora—Tomó aire para mantener la calma, cómo se supiera que ellos empezaron seguro que los regresaba en el primer avion a Japon.

—¡Nos provocaron!—Soltó Bakugo sin esperar más, lo cual era irónico pues de hecho él había comenzado todo el embrollo.

—No quiero excusas. Iré a reunirme con los encargados del evento, ofreceré disculpas por parte de nuestra federación y si encuentro evidencia de que ustedes comenzaron—No dijo más, la amenaza estaba clara. Con una mano apuntó hacia el largo pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones, cada una tenía su nombre así que sería fácil para ellos encontrar cual era la suya. De la nada una cabeza traspaso la pared.

—¿Cual es la clave del Wi-Fi?—Pregunto Togata antes de que una mirada de Eraserhead le dejará sin su Quirk por lo que se quedó atascado en la pared, el profesor solo se dio la vuelta y se encaminó fuera del dormitorio—…¿Eso es un no al Wi-Fi?—

Por suerte sí tendrán Wi-Fi, principalmente porque al estar en otro país ninguno de ellos, salvo Momo quien tenía un teléfono satelital al estar acostumbrada a los viajes internacionales,tenía acceso a internet o a telefonía móvil en general permitiéndoles así comunicarse con sus seres queridos a través de internet. Los cuartos eran espaciosos, cómodos y sin duda elegantes sorprendiendo a los de hogares más humildes, en especial por las enormes camas que serian solo para ellos.

Nuestro joven Midoriya solo atino a arrojarse en la cama, había sido un viaje demasiado largo y no pudo prácticamente descansar durante este y solo de llegar terminó metido en el nacimiento de la tercera guerra mundial: La venganza de Alemania ft. Estados Unidos, Rusia y la Unión Europea. Aplasto su rostro contra la almohada de su espaciosa cama Queen Size, al menos dormiría de forma cómoda. No fue hasta que su móvil comenzó a convulsionar que levantó la mirada de la tela pues este al fin había quedado reconocido en la red del edificio y ya tenía acceso a internet.

—¿Uh?—Noto que tenia muchos mensajes de sus compañeros enviados a través de "Herobook" por lo que, y en búsqueda de algo de inspiración, comenzó a leer algunos no pudiendo evitar sonreír al notar mensajes de Tsuyu, Tokoyami y sobre todo de Uraraka que a los pocos segundos de haberse conectado terminó mandando una solicitud para videollamada causando que Izuku pegara un salto en su sitio, el teléfono le bailo en las manos pero lo atrapó haciendo gala de sus reflejos gatunos antes de comenzar a hiperventilar—¡¿Que hago, que hago, que hago?!—Vio su reflejo en un espejo de pared, estaba sucio, manchones de tierra en sus mejillas y frente además de algo de sangre en su costado de la sien—¡Demonios!—Sabía que estaba prohibido pero no evito usar el One For All en Full Cowling para salir disparado, lavarse la cara, secarse y volver a la cama antes de tomar aire—Tranquilo Izuku, tranquilo, respira, actúa casual—Se decía a sí mismo en búsqueda de paz que claramente no existía antes de al fin aceptar la llamada.

—¡Deku-kun!—En plena pantalla se veía la cara de Ochako, la calidad no era precisamente buena y se notaba que era por la cámara de la chica pero eso no le borraría la sonrisa de tonto a nuestro adorable protagonista que extraño ver el rostro feliz de la chica.

—¡Uraraka-san!—Devolvió el saludo mientras ella se movía en exceso como si intentara ver o lograr ver algo más bien.

—¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!—Gritaba cada vez más fuerte mientras agitaba su móvil de un lado a otro, parecía ser que tenía problemas para ver al chico puesto que veía pixeleada la llamada y no lograba escuchar nada de su lado.

—¡Si, te escucho!—Le respondía tan alto como podía, intentando ser escuchado, aunque por igual buscaba aguantar la risa de la ternura que le provocaba Ochako agitando su otro brazo como si fuera una antena y esto fuese a captar mejor señal.

—¡Ya te escucho!—Dijo de golpe—¡Hola!—Saludo ahora si mientras mandaba saludos a la cámara, aunque esta seguía enfocando solo su cara de tan cerca que estaba.

—¡Hola Uraraka-san!—Saludo de vuelta, por la luz de fondo parecía que ya era de noche en Japón por lo que recordó que de hecho deberían de ser sus 11 PM, aunque en París apenas seran las 4 de la tarde.

—¡¿Como estas?! ¡¿Que tal el viaje?!—Ella hablaba tan fuerte como podía, temerosa que no se pudiera escuchar por la mala calidad de la llamada y esto solo le causaba ternura al peliverde.

—Excelente, el viaje ha sido—Recordando como literalmente viajó 14 horas en dos vuelos diferentes totalmente amenazado—...Relajante—No le iba a decir lo malo de su viaje.

—¡Que bien! ¿Es muy bonito París?—Preguntó con ilusión, sin duda le hubiera gustado poder ir ella misma.

—Si, es muy bonito, no pudimos pasar mucho por la ciudad pero los edificios son muy bellos—Y él sin duda hubiera quedado encantado de que ella fuera también, no es que quisiera estar con ella en la ciudad del amor ni nada parecido...

—¡Algun dia deberias llevarme!—Hizo un puchero causando que el chico riera...Antes de darse cuenta de lo que se había dicho, Ochako enrojeció en instantes mientras la risa se le murió en los labios a Izuku—¡Digo, como amigos, ya sabes, como amigos que viajan a París! ¡A, a, a comer Baguettes y paninis!—Ni siquiera recordó que los paninis eran italianos.

—¡Claro, los amigos comen pan juntos! ¡Como amigos!—Comenzaron a reír de forma completamente nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de junto.

Bakugo solo llegó a recostarse, había sido un dia demasiado largo como para no darse unos minutos en reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido, alzó la mano lentamente para admirar su palma, su Quirk siempre había sido objeto de admiración y envidia de quienes le rodeaban pero al entrar en la U.A. y conocer a otros héroes como Todoroki, Togata, Amajiki, Hado y muchos más se dio cuenta de que había demasiadas barreras que tenía que superar para en verdad volverse el número uno como era su anhelo.

Ahora en su mente aparecían esos dos, los hermanos Von Krause causando que arrugara el entrecejo, hermano y hermana le superaron ese dia, ella ni siquiera le puso un dedo encima para hacerlo retroceder...Apretó el puño con fuerza antes de sonreír.

—Ninguno me va a detener...Sea quien sea, país de donde venga: Los venceré a todos—Estaba enojado, si, pero convertía ese enojo en el combustible que lo llevaría a la grandeza pues había superado muchos obstáculos antes y el tener nuevos delante solo lo motivaban mucho, mucho más a crecer, superarse y sobre todo el volverse mucho más fuerte—¿Uh?—Noto entonces como a su móvil llegaban buena cantidad de notificaciones.

Estiró la mano para cogerlo y comenzar a revisarlas, pasando de mensajes de su madre y padre preguntando cómo se encontraba hasta mensajes de Kirishima, Kaminari y Sero preguntando que tal su viaje.

—Imbéciles—Torció los labios burlón, listo para contestarles antes de notar algo...Tenía una solicitud de amistad en Herobook—Si es otro perfil falso voy a—Pero de ver quien era hubiera preferido un perfil falso—Debes estarme...—El nombre leia en Ruso "Tanya Ivanova" la maldita loca que abusó de él durante su viaje hacia París, la iba a rechazar de inmediato pero…Rodó los ojos, debía de estar loco: Aceptó la solicitud.

—" _¿Que carajo quieres?"_ —Escribió el chico, su Ruso era algo oxidado en cuanto a escribirlo pero se podía defender. Pasaron cuarenta segundos, ella leyó su mensaje...Y nada más.

—...Hija de perra—Le maldijo, ¿En serio no iba a contestarle después que tuvo la delicadeza de aceptar su solicitud?

Mientras tanto, en los dormitorios de la federación Rusa.

— _¡¿Que carajo se supone que le diga?!_ —Preguntaba la chica a su compañero, Dimitri, que solo tenia cara de "¿Porque me preguntas a mi?"— _¡Vamos Dimka, se util!_ —Ordenó sujetándolo del cuello con severidad, el amenazado solo rodo los ojos.

— _Tanya, eres la mujer más mal hablada y descarada de Rusia, ¿Porque no solo le dices y ya?_ —No entendía ese comportamiento de la rubia.

— _¡Pero no quiero que él sepa que soy así!_... _¡¿Y a quién llamas mal hablada bastardo?!_ —Que agradeciera no tenía nada a la mano que pudiera hacer explotar o seguro le volaba la cabeza.

— _Bien, bien, maldición...Ven que te ayudaré a poner algo que le haga pensar eres de hecho una dama_ —Los ojos azules de la contraria brillaron con ilusión.

— _¿Deveras?...¡Dimka, eres el mejor amigo del!...Espera ¡¿Cómo que de hecho una dama?!_ —Mala elección de palabras.

Devuelta con Bakugo.

—¿Uh? Al fin—Se acomodo para leer el mensaje de la chica, sin más comenzó a leer el pequeño texto—"Mi amor por ti quema con la intensidad de mil soles"...¿Que carajo?—Sin más comenzó a escribir—"Gay"—Y entonces la bloqueo del chat.

A lo lejos, una explosión se dejó escuchar seguida de muchos insultos en ruso.

Una habitación más aun lado era la de Todoroki Shouto, el joven prodigio no tardó mucho en asentarse en el sitio pues si bien no era un adicto a los lujos no tenia problemas con estos, su teléfono apenas resonó con una tercia de notificaciones pues a diferencia de sus compañeros no era tan "social", un mensaje de su hermana deseandole mucha suerte y preguntando si había llegado con bien, algo que él respondió de forma bastante escueta pues solo mandó un mensaje devuelta "Llegue bien." Y no porque no quisiera a su hermana ni mucho menos, sino por el hecho que él era así, para todo.

—El...—Murmuró leyendo un mensaje de su padre en el que pedía su localización exacta, el lo ignoro por supuesto antes de leer el último, era uno de Yaoyorozu "¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas ir a un médico?" y el no evitó recordar lo que pasó esa tarde…

 _Flashback._

Devuelta en el estadio todo era un desastre, jóvenes con poderes increíbles se estrellaban en todas las direcciones en la más brutal batalla campal que jamás se hubiera visto en suelo Francés...Sin contar la revolución francesa, las dos guerras mundiales y básicamente todos los conflictos armados donde Francia se rindió. El joven Todoroki caminaba directo hacia Hans Von Krause listo para medir sus habilidades contra el que parecía, a leguas, el más fuerte de los seleccionados alemanes.

—Quiero comprobar...La diferencia entre nuestros poderes—

— _...Interesante_ —

La muralla de fuego se formó, las flamas de Shouto no alcanzaban al germano que con una mano desviaba el fuego a su alrededor e intentaba devolverlo al mitad y mitad pero este lo hacía apagarse antes de que le tocara antes de usar su lado congelado para lanzar su más poderoso ataque. Una muralla de hielo salió disparada hacia el Krause que solo frunció el entrecejo antes de causar que el mismo ataque, más hecho de tierra, se levantara chocando contra la que parecía una imparable muralla de hielo.

—Detuvo mis mejores ataques...—Murmuró con toda calma a pesar de estar ciertamente sorprendido por esto ya que hasta ese momento solo Bakugo y Midoriya habían sido capaces de detenerle como tal, ambos usando un nivel de fuerza destructiva sencillamente enorme. Sin aviso el Alemán surgió de entre el suelo, usando su manejo de la tierra, para golpearle en el estómago. Con su lado congelado intentó lanzar una onda gélida pero se vio detenido por un látigo de agua que a posterior momento lo lanzó lejos del castaño.

— _Eres fuerte...Muchacho._ —Dijo en su idioma natal, no muy seguro si podría entenderle pero admirando el poder del mitad y mitad pues hasta la fecha no había conocido a nadie que manejara mas de un elemento a la vez fuera de su familia, más aún que lo obligara a ponerse serio, sin contar a Mirio claro está.

El bicolor se levantó del suelo tras haberse visto revolcado, se limpio algo de suciedad de la mejilla antes de caminar hacia su oponente de nuevo, era momento de seguir midiendo hasta dónde llegaban sus capacidades en ese momento y más importante: Hasta que tan alto debería de apuntar.

— _Pero...No lo suficiente_ —Sin más demostraria su nivel, con un pisotón el suelo se abrió atrapandole los pies al menor que solo atino a golpear el suelo con ambas manos lanzando un ataque combinado de fuego y hielo, Hans podía encargarse del fuego pero no del elemento congelante por lo que atinó a aplaudir con fuerza lanzando una ragaga de aire que partió ambos ataques a la mitad y los lanzó de lados contrarios impidiendo que le tocaran antes de dar otra pisada, ahora grilletes de roca le aprisionaron las manos al de ojos heterocromáticos, gruño tratando de liberarse pero era inútil.

—Maldición...—Masculló viendo como el contrario se acercaba lentamente, seguro de su victoria, antes de verle hacia abajo.

— _Tienes poder...Te falta control_ —Alzó su mano listo para acabar con el encuentro pero ante una repentina llegada en ataque se vio obligado a bloquear una patada lateral usando las manos.

—¡Todoroki-san!—El muchacho se sorprendió pues la chica había usado una vara de Bo para apoyarse y tratar de patear lejos al Kaiser, este solo se descubrio viendo hacia ella con rostro templado.

— _No deberías interferir en batallas que no te conciernen_ —No se escuchaba enojado, ofendido o siquiera ligeramente molesto, simplemente parecía dar a entender un punto.

— _Y tú no deberías dañar a mis amigos_ —Le sorprendió hablando en un fluido Alemán, aunque considerando quien era ella no sorprendería tanto si se le conociera un poco— _Alejate de Todoroki-san, ahora_ —Alzó el arma de forma defensiva, esa chica no parecía medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Shouto no entendía bien qué sucedía delante suyo, les oiga hablar y hablar en Alemán pero no lograba procesar lo que intentaban decir. Sin aviso el europeo dijo algo, no supo qué fue pero causó una total rabia en Yaoyorozu al punto de hacerla enrojecer de ira y se lanzó a la batalla dando fuertes golpes con su arma que el germano evitaba con singular gracia para ser tan corpulento, aun así se notaba tenía problemas para evitar el arma y terminó generando su propia con roca sólida comenzando un salvaje intercambio de golpes con la chica que le mantenía buena pelea a pesar de la clara diferencia de fuerza física.

—Debo hacer algo...—Murmuró antes de concentrar tanto como pudo su energía helada para hacer que la roca se enfriara lo más posible y así la pudiera romper de un fuerte jalón, esto le lastimó la mano pero era lo de menos pues Momo necesitaba su ayuda y el seguia hasta las rodillas bajo piedra sólida.

Momo estaba sorprendida pues se imaginaba que al tener un Quirk tan enfocado al combate en distancia Hans seria malo en defensa cercana, pero aun sin usar sus habilidades le enfrentaba de igual a igual causando que ella atacara con más ferocidad, buscando la oportunidad de neutralizar a su rival. Sin que lo notara, un látigo de agua le ató los pies a la chica haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

— _Se acabo_ —Dio un fuerte golpe que le daría directo en el pecho pero con un rápido golpe de la mano helada fue que Todoroki logró desviarlo, se giró sobre sí mismo para usar su mano de fuego en una explosión a quemarropa causando al germano retroceder por primera vez desde su encuentro con su senpai Togata— _El chico..._ —Murmuró acariciando suavemente las quemaduras que le quedaron en los dorsos de las manos.

—Si tocas a Yaoyorozu...Te destruiré—Le advirtió con severidad, el brazo le había quedado tremendamente dolorido sin contar que el brazo de fuego lo sentía adormecido por el exceso de uso pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

—Todoroki-san...—

Y entonces...Fueron atrapados por un montón de árboles y el resto es historia.

 _Fin del flashback._

Admiro la pantalla por un largo tiempo, pensando en que escribirle de vuelta...Ella lo había salvado y luego el a ella, aun cuando la chica pudo resultar herida solo se preocupaba por él como era típico.

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Te duele algo?"

Escribió el texto, admirando este por varios segundos…¿Sería pertinente preguntar? Más aún ¿Debería preguntarle qué le dijo ese Alemán que tanto la molesto? ¿Quizás debería reclamarle a Hans Von Krause acerca de ello? No lo sabía…

—No...—Murmuró antes de borrar todo salvo el "Estoy bien" y solo enviar esas escuetas dos palabras. Menos de un minuto después ella respondió con un "¡Me alegra mucho! Procura descansar bien, no duermas demasiado tarde" seguido de una carita sonriente, el suspiro pesadamente...No sabía cómo hablar con ella, solo él respondió con un "Okay" y dio por terminada la conversación.

Por su parte, Yaoyorozu sí que recordaba lo que había pasado con subtitulos incluidos…

 _Flashback._

— _Alejate de Todoroki-san, ahora_ —Advertía con el tono más severo que podía, su rival no se mostraba amedrentado en lo mínimo pero tampoco parecía estar listo para atacar.

— _No esperaba que alguien mas de tu país hablará Alemán..._ —Fue lo único que dijo, admirando el arma que cargaba, dudaba que eso fuera su Quirk— _No interfieras en nuestro encuentro_ —

— _Interferire lo que sea necesario si vas a dañar a_ —Él la interrumpió ahora.

— _Tu novio y yo lucharemos con honor, uno contra uno...Si le respetas como su pareja, dejalo pelear hasta sus consecuencias_ —Las palabras del germano causaron un rápido y escandaloso sonrojo en la chica que al instante se alarmó.

— _¡El no es mi novio! ¡¿Porque todo el mundo dice lo mismo?!_ —Pregunto completamente consternada, no se dignaba a ver hacia el chico que solo se sorprendió de verla estallar, aunque no comprendió el porqué.

—...—Hans solo la vio a ella, luego lo vio a él, posteriormente devuelta a la chica y solo encogió los hombros.

— _Te lo dejare claro: El-no-es-mi-novio_ —Amenazó con su Bo, eso iba en serio.

— _...Vivo con el ser más empático del mundo y puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que estás atraída por él y tratas de demostrar fuerza enfrentandome para llamar su atención._ —

—… _¡Ven aquí!_ —Se lanzó hacia él, se lo había buscado.

 _Fin del flashback._

Yaoyorozu Momo solo ahogó su rostro en la almohada, quería morirse tras semejante dia…Solo respondió un par de mensajes más a Jirou y al resto de sus amigas antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos.

En una habitación al costado de esta…

—Si hermano, todo esta en orden...Si, el lugar es extremadamente cómodo—Iida se encontraba hablando con su hermano a través de una aplicación de mensajes que permitía hacer llamadas—Si...me esforzare mucho—Trato de sonreír al decir esto, todo para inspirarse a sonar mucho más motivado—Cuidate hermano, descansa—Colgó la llamada entonces antes de ver hacia la pared cercana—Me esforzare...—Murmuró suavemente mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Al pensar en el ambiente internacional se imaginaba héroes fuertes, rivales tremendamente difíciles de vencer…¿Pero los que vio ese dia? Eran de un nivel muy superior, dejando de lado al germano que enfrentó al tu por tu a Mirio Togata, el que por mucho era el más fuerte de los suyos y que les vencio a todos en su clase sin mucho esfuerzo, había otros de singular fuerza y sentía que la mayoría, incluyendo a Togata, no habían mostrado toda su fuerza todavía…¿Estaba él en verdad listo para ese desafío? ¿Podría luchar con un rival tan poderoso? Apretó la mirada con fuerza, detestaba sentirse así.

—Debo volverme más fuerte...—No se dejaría vencer por la desesperanza, sin más camino hacia la puerta mientras tomaba su chaqueta deportiva: Debía entrenar. Salió de su recámara, en silencio, y se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del dormitorio dispuesto a salir toda la noche pero antes de hacerlo una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Iida-san?—Se giró rápidamente, esa voz…

—¿Midoriya-san?—El muchacho peliverde venía hacia él, de la misma forma vestía su ropa deportiva.

—¿Vas a entrenar?—Preguntó con una sonrisa, parecia que habian pensado en lo mismo.

—Si...Después de lo de hoy—No dijo más, estaba todo entre líneas.

—Te comprendo, tambien quiero ser mas fuerte. ¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos?—Palabras de su rival que no podía rechazar, no tardó en sonreír antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, me parece bien—Iban a salir del lugar cuando alguien más se terminó uniendo a su pequeña salida.

—¿Todoroki-san?—Preguntó el joven Izuku al ver como el de cabello bicolor bajaba por igual, los vio por unos segundos y sin decir nada se acercó a ellos.

—¿Les molesta?—Ante su pregunta ambos negaron suavemente, obviamente jamás les molestaria su presencia.

—Vamos entonces—Y con el Midoriya Shonen delante es que el trío se encaminó hacia las ruinas del estadio, no estaban del todo seguros si podían utilizarlas para seguir entrenando pero...Era eso mejor que nada ¿Verdad?

Viéndoles partir a través de una de las ventanas Momo bajo la mirada suavemente, allí iban ellos, a volverse más fuertes, a superarse a sí mismos y todo lo que se les atravesara...Sin más frunció el entrecejo: No dejaría que esto acabara así. Sin más tomo su chamarra y caminó con decisión fuera de la cómoda recámara que le tocaba, avanzó un par de puertas más adelante y sin aviso comenzó a tocar esta con fuerza.

—¡Abre, no me iré hasta que abras!—Amenazó pero solo dos toquidos y un grito después la puerta se abrió y un par de ojos rojos que parecían a punto de darle una cachetada.

—¡¿Que carajo quieres cabello de palmera?!—Se quejó por lo alto que nadie le molestaba, menos cuando estaba de salida. Ella no tembló ante sus palabras, solo le vio a los ojos y sin más le apuntó con una mano al rostro.

—Entrena conmigo—Dijo más como un veredicto que una petición causando que se le desencajara la quijada a Katsuki.

—No—Se pasó junto a ella, no sin antes darle un empujón de hombro, caminando por el pasillo pues iba a entrenar el solo.

—¡Bakugo, necesito entrenar con alguien como tu para hacerme más fuerte!—Le siguió sin dudarlo a pesar que cualquiera consideraría semejante cosa como un suicidio.

—¿Y porque carajo debería de ayudarte?—Una pregunta válida, groseramente dicha, pero válida.

—Porque puedo enseñarte algo que tu no sabes—Esto detuvo el avance del rubio que solo la vio de reojo.

—¿Y qué mierdas me podrias enseñar tu que no sepa yo ya?—La chica tragó saliva, había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar un paso atrás.

—Te puedo enseñar a cómo derrotar a Von Krause—Entonces una sonrisa se le formó a Katsuki en los labios, este se giró sobre sus talones viendo directo a la chica.

—Habla entonces...Cabeza de palmera—La chica sonrió, lo había logrado.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de los tres grandes se gestaba una de las discusiones más importantes de la noche, muy por encima de todo lo anteriormente visto…

—¡¿Porque no nos avisaste?!—Hado se había mantenido "tranquila" desde que vio el retorno de Mirio pero ya era demasiado, ahora lo agitaba de forma frenética causando que el susodicho ya estuviera viendo borroso.

—¡Voy a vomitar si sigues asi!—Agito las manos de forma dramática, mientras tanto Tamaki les veía con cierta vergüenza antes de suspirar y acercarse a este singular dúo y con una mano en el hombro de cada uno separarlos lentamente.

—Tranquilos los dos...Mirio, Hado-san tiene razón, debiste mandarnos un mensaje al menos—Murmuró con ese pasivo tono suyo mientras esperaba una explicación de su mejor amigo.

—Bueno...Es que despues que me hablaron para hacer la prueba no sabía si debía ilusionarlos más de lo que yo mismo me había ilusionado—Se acarició la nuca suavemente con una mano, era obvio que el confiaba en ese par y que no les ocultaría las cosas solo porque sí—Escuchen, lo siento chicos...Saben que se los hubiera dicho al instante de haberlo confirmado antes de pelear el dia de hoy—El pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza suavemente mientras la chica suspiraba fuertemente.

—No tienes remedio Togata-san—Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

—Siempre actúas sin pensar—Una mas timida pero una sonrisa se formó en los labios del otro joven.

—Chicos...—El Togata aspiró con fuerza pues de las lágrimas contenidas se le estaba escapando un moco, sin aviso los jalo con fuerza en un estrujador abrazo—¡Estoy feliz de volver!—

—¡Sí, abrazo!—Nejire no tardó en abrazarlo devuelta, completamente feliz de tener a su amigo devuelta.

—Chi...chicos—Tamaki por su parte no era del tipo que abrazaba gente por lo que solo se coloro hasta las orejas.

—Pero...—El rubio se detuvo por unos segundos antes de cortar la tan buena vibra del trio, abrazandolos por los hombros suavemente—Chicos...Aun estoy lejos de mi mejor nivel, sigo entumecido sin tanto usar mi Quirk—Explico con calma, algo que seguro notaron por como lucho ese dia—Y aun en mi mejor nivel dudo estar listo para los retos que tenemos delante...Ninguno de nosotros está—Los otros dos le vieron con tranquilidad, pero sin duda le creían.

—Si...Nuestros enemigos son muy fuertes y seguro después de ver lo de hoy solo se esforzaran por hacerse mucho más fuertes—Nejire suspiro poniéndose las manos a las caderas. El pelinegro solo hizo un leve ruido de duda.

—…¡Por lo que solo nos queda volvernos más fuertes!—Alzó una mano con el puño apretado, gesto que la chica no tardó en responder de la misma forma.

—¡Si, vamos a volvernos diez veces más fuertes!—Decía con emoción, ambos entonces vieron hacia el de cabello negro que solo arrugo los labios con incomodidad pero terminó alzando la mano lentamente.

—...Vamos a hacernos más fuertes—Dijo escuetamente, sin dudarlo le costaban ese tipo de cosas pero por ellos sin duda que lo haría.

—Pero, eso será mañana—Entonces Mirio se giró de golpe y sin aviso sacó...Una baraja de "Uno"—¡Vamos a jugar Uno!—

—¡Si!—Nejire salto en su lugar de emoción, Tamaki solo bajó la cabeza resignado, era un par de dementes...Pero eran sus mejores amigos.

Y sus pensamientos no estaban nada alejados de la realidad, puesto que en el dormitorio de la federación Alemana de Héroes la joven Angelika Von Krause caminaba lentamente frente a sus siete compañeros que veían en silencio como el que apuntaban muchos como su más fuerte, Hans, estaba un paso adelante siendo reprendido por la mayor.

— _Desobedeciste deliberadamente, revelaste tu Quirk aun cuando se te fue explícitamente ordenado no hacerlo, más aún terminaste forzando una batalla campal donde mostramos más de lo debido y esto causó la destrucción de propiedad Francesa….Sobre todo, me desobedeciste_ —Se detuvo frente a él viéndole con una gran seriedad, el contrario no mostró emoción alguna, se mantuvo sereno y estoico— _¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?_ —Preguntó con severidad.

— _No, señora_ —Respondió en un tono casi militar, no iba a dar excusas por su comportamiento aun cuando supiera no fue apropiado.

— _En vista de este comportamiento..._ —Sin más hizo un gesto que terminó con su hermano menor extendiendo una mano listo para el castigo físico— _Tres azotes_ — Ella le tomó de la muñeca con firmeza usando la mano derecha y posteriormente, usando la izquierda...Le dio tres suaves palmadas al dorso de la mano— _Malo, malo, malo...Aprende a comportarte Hans_ —Suspiro soltando, no le gustaba ser tan dura con él— _Sabes que hago esto porque te amo_ —

— _Lo sé, lo lamento hermana_ —El resto se sorprendió un poco de la afectuosa actitud de los hermanos, o más aún del hecho que Hans le siguiera siempre los juegos a Angelika.

— _Lo que no entiendo es el porque te comportaste así Hans, nunca eres tan impulsivo_ —Eso sí le causaba genuina curiosidad pues creía conocer a su hermano menor a la perfección, este solo la vio a los ojos por unos segundos antes de encoger los hombros ligeramente.

— _No lo se...Quería enfrentarme a él, es todo_ —Su hermana suspiró pesadamente.

— _Hombres, no puedes vivir con ellos y tampoco controlar sus impulsos de querer pelear incluso con tu Quirk_ —Negó con la cabeza— _Por si fuera poco, me tope con William de nuevo_ —Desvió la mirada suavemente.

—… _¿Deseas que lo destruya?_ —

— _Hans, te he dicho que no intentes destruir a mis ex novios_ —

— _Pero el..._ —

— _Pero nada, Hans malo. A tu recamara_ —Le ordenó como si fuera su madre más que su hermana, el de mayor altura solo encogió los hombros pues sí iba a obedecer— _Además, William y yo somos historia antigua, no creo que el guarde recuerdos de nosotros_ —Estaba ligeramente equivocada.

En el dormitorio de la federación inglesa de Héroes.

Para la ironía los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda, donde del susodicho William estaba sirviéndose otra taza de té al tiempo que continuaban discutiendo su plan de acción para el evento venidero.

— _Tenemos enemigos bastante interesantes, sin duda será un torneo que desafiara nuestras expectativas_ —Comentó el británico antes de girar el rostro lentamente— _¿No piensan lo mismo, Lancelot, Tristán, Isolda?_ —Junto a él estaban los susodichos jovenes heroes.

— _Si usted lo dice, Sir William_ —Una joven de pelirrojo cabello, rostro severo a pesar de sus curiosas pecas rojizas y ojos caramelo aprobó sus palabras.

 **Emily Bennett.  
Quirk: ¡Charge! Le permite acumular tremendas cantidades de energía en base a sus movimientos y liberarlos en forma de explosivos golpes.  
Nombre de Heroína: Sir Lancelot del Lago.**

— _Eso es cierto..._ —Junto a la chica estaba otra mujer, esta tenía el cabello de un intenso color gris acompañado de ojos dorados que parecían brillar con particular interés— _Mis ojos pudieron verlos, grandes enemigos...Tendré pronto un análisis detallado de cada uno_ —Sin más se ajuste suavemente los lentes que llevaba puestos.

 **Margareth Wilshere.  
Quirk: Contemplación, le permite analizar, entender y conocer cualquier Quirk o estructura que ven sus ojos así como sus debilidades.  
Nombre de Heroína: Lady Isolda, la que contempla.**

— _Como tu digas Willy..._ —El muchacho junto al líder no parecía particularmente interesado en la situación, su cabello negro le cubría parte del rostro mas no por signos de depresión como era el caso de Tamaki sino por genuino cansancio, pego un suave bostezo— _¿Terminamos aquí?..._ —Pregunto para sorpresa del resto, sin dudarlo el chico era tremendamente in refinado comparado con el resto pero William jamás le reprendió por esto.

 **Thomas "Tom" Kane.  
Quirk: Plasmaquineses, capacidad de generar energía de formas plasmáticas.  
Nombre de héroe: Sir Tristán, de Leonis.**

— _Emily, cariño…¿Pasa algo?_ —Murmuró el joven "Mordred" mientras veía a la de mejillas pecosas, está giró el rostro con un claro fastidio.

— _No es nada Sir William, no se preocupe_ —No quería decirlo, pero algo la tenía muy molesta de esa tarde.

— _¿Es acaso que William se topó con Lady Angelika?_ —Preguntó Tom rodando los ojos bajo su cabello, menuda molestia con esa chica.

— _¡Eso no tiene que ver!_ —Grito casi levantándose de golpe, pero se contuvo por poco— _Dicelos, Isolda_ —Escupió con coraje, la muchacha a su lado suspiró pesadamente.

— _Bien...El niño de pelaje verde, de la asociación Japonesa...Su Quirk tiene raíces similares al de Emily_ —Esto les dejo en silencio y hasta el desgarbado pelinegro se sobresaltó.

— _Isolda, ¿Estas?_ —Ella le miró con severidad pues sus veredictos y análisis jamás estaban equivocados— _Emily..._ —William intentó ponerle una mano al hombro pero ella se separo de golpe.

— _Si ese muchacho tiene algo que ver con el que robo el Quirk de mi querido abuelo, voy a destruirlo Sir William: Con su permiso o sin él_ —Espetó sin duda en su voz.

— _No vas a destruir a nadie sin una razón, Lancelot_ —Cuando le llamaba por su nombre de héroe, hablaba muy en serio.

— _Lo evoco a detenerme_ —Se levantó de la mesa, parecía severamente enojada, nivel Bakugo de enojada. Sin más camino hacia la entrada principal tomando su chaqueta antes de salir de allí, Tom suspiró y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— _Yo voy..._ —Murmuró mientras por igual tomaba su chaqueta e iba detrás de la chica.

— _Nunca entenderé a esa mujer_ —Se pasó una mano por la cara, junto a él quién era en verdad su prima le dio una palmada.

— _Querido primo...Tu jamas comprenderas a las mujeres, ni siquiera con mi Quirk_ —Este no hizo más que ponerle una mala cara.

Mientras tanto, en la federación estadounidense se preparaban como cualquier norteamericano lo haría para un evento de clase mundial...Comen doritos mientras bebían Mountain Dew extra fuerte y jugaban Call of Duty.

— _Soy solo yo ¿O estos tipos si que eran rudos?_ —Decía el capitán del equipo americano, Rex Hasslberry, ya vestido de forma más casual, o más bien desvestido pues estaba en sus boxers de dinosaurio y una camiseta de Jurassic Park.

— _No se tu Rexy, pero todos parecen capaces de volar el lugar en pedazos_ —Su moreno compañero latino se quejo mientras tomaba otro largo trago de su energizante bebida.

 **Jose Mauricio Fernandez.  
Quirk: Absorcion de energia cinetica, su cuerpo puede almacenar cualquier tipo de impacto directo (Siempre y cuando sea físico) y liberar la energía que absorbe a voluntad.  
Nombre de Héroe: El Toro (Favor de decir en español)**

— _Meh, ninguno parece tan bueno, nada que un T-Rex corriendo a 40 kilómetros por hora no arregle_ —Comentó con cierta imprecisión el joven cambia formas puesto que un T-Rex no pasaba de los 30 kilómetros por hora.

— _Pues eso espero, que dudo contemos mucho con G.G. aquí_ —Apuntó a su compañero escandinavo que parecía mucho más metido en sus propios pensamientos que en la conversación actual.

— _¿Que pasa contigo Grig?_ —Sin más su capitán demostró el tacto que tenía con sus compañeros...Arrojándole un totopo a la cara.

— _¿Hmm? ¿Porque ha sido eso?_ —Se quejo el de marcado acento acariciandose un ojo pues el picante le causo algo de irritación.

— _No has dicho nada en horas, ¿Estás bien?_ —Este solo suspiro suavemente.

— _Es que...Hoy..._ —Comenzó a rememorar.

 _Flashback._

La batalla campal se llevaba con todo, los jóvenes no parecían estarse conteniendo demasiado para este "nada amistoso enfrentamiento" pero lo más importante era, al menos para este flashback en específico, el joven de ascendencia Balcánica se quitaba tanta gente de encima como pudiera.

— _No tengo tiempo para esto_ —Se quejo mientras avanzaba hacia sus compañeros que se habían lanzado a la batalla de frente dejándolo atrás, lamentablemente su Quirk no le dotaba de gran velocidad como un Rex convertido en dinosaurio podía alcanzar— _Desaparezcan_ —Sin más hizo sus manos de lado causando que gruesas cadenas de hierro que le rodeaban desde los codos hasta la muñeca se transformaran en dos espadas.

 **Dragar Grigor.  
Quirk: Alquimia, capacidad de alterar la estructura de elementos no vivos que toca, no puede generar de la nada, todo es un intercambio equivalente (Yes, I just use that)  
Nombre de Héroe: Iron Alchemist. **

Todo iba bien, ya podía ver a Rex a la poca distancia usando su forma de estegosaurio para golpear cuánta gente podía...Y entonces la vio.

— _...Oh..._ —Alta, muy alta de hecho por lo que sería ideal para alguien que media tanto como el— _Mi..._ —De sus manos surge una barra de acero, ¡Ella había creado materia de la nada!— _Dios..._ —Un rostro digno de haber sido tallado por los mismisimos angeles, por un segundo tuvo que detenerse a analizar si lo que veía era real y no un Quirk ilusorio...Pero lo averiguo cuando esta le pisó la cara y lo uso de trampolín para salir disparada lejos.

— _¡Lo siento!_ —Le gritó en inglés, pero tenía prisa.

— _¡Espera!_ —Se giró a ella, aun con la marca de su zapato en la cara— _¡Tu nombre!_ —Pregunto viéndola alejarse.

— _¡Momo!_ —Respondió antes de lanzarse de cara contra el mismísimo Hans Von Krause.

— _Momo..._ —

 _Fin del Flashback._

— _Momo..._ —Murmuró suspirando suavemente, el Mexicano y el Americano no entendían qué pasaba con su compañero.

— _Canadá, ¿Sabes algo?_ —Pregunto a su compañero que, a falta de mas, parecía ser la única voz de la razón. El aludido, un joven de cabello claro que tiraba a mezcla entre castaño y rubio alzó una ceja viendo a su compañero.

 **Owen Carrey.  
Quirk: Bio Aura, su cuerpo genera un aura de energía que le protege a él y a todos los que acepta dentro de su aura protectora de cualquier tipo de ataque.  
Nombre de héroe: Peace Walker.**

— _¿Algo le pasa a Montenegro?_ —Preguntó con curiosidad, refiriéndose al balcánico por su país.

— _Está todo ido y no ha venido_ —Comentó el latino.

—… _¿Grigor?_ —Se acercó a este agitando su mano frente al rostro del europeo que no reacciono—... _Creo que se rompió_ —

Y con esto queda entendido el porque nadie quiere a los nativos de América.

 **Con esto terminamos por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo hasta ahora y créanme que el drama, las sorpresas y las grandes peleas están apenas por venir.**

 **Sin contar con un pequeño cambio en las reglas para hacer todo aún más interesante que antes.**

 **No olviden dejar reviews, eso alimenta mis deseos de seguir escribiendo.**

 **En particular un saludo a mis siempre amables deja comentarios:**

 **LadyWarrior95, no creo que esto sea digno de una película pero tu comentario sin duda me hizo muy feliz pues me hace saber que va gustando va esto.**

 **Danny el anónimo, sin duda seria algo super genial ver algo así en el Anime que el mundo de los héroes es mucho más grande que solo Japón.**

 **, creeme que diseñar personajes para este tipo de series son un quebradero de cabeza, pero trato de dejar en claro que así como los chicos son fuertes ahora aún les queda mucho por desarrollarse, no dudes que Deku, Bakugo, Shouto, Iida, Momo e incluso los 3 grandes van a desarrollar sus fuerzas mucho, mucho más de lo que ya lo han hecho hasta ahora ¡Van a dar el Plus Ultra!**

 **Gabe Logan: Trate de no gritar como fangirl cuando vi tu Review, soy super fan de tus obras y hasta me sonroje de ver que te gusto ¡Abra DekuOcha para rato! Y Bakugo va a madurar, aún más, como los aguacates (A golpes)**

 **Escena post créditos:**

Aizawa estaba silencioso, el tener patrocinadores enojados u otros medios públicos francese sería mucho menos incómodo que tenerla a _ella_ delante pues le veía con un coraje que parecía le arrancará los brazos en cualquier momento.

—Creo que ha quedado en claro nuestro arrepentimiento por—Ella alzó una mano haciendo que guardara silencio.

—Toshinori Yagi—Tenía que decir _ese_ nombre—¿Como...Cómo está el?—Su piel morena no dejaba verlo, pero se notaba ligeramente apenada por esto.

—Eh...Pues el—Recordo al que una vez fue el todopoderoso All Might que ahora parecía ya no poder cargar ni una caja sin sangrar por la boca—...Está vivo—

— **¡Eso no fue lo que pregunte!** —Pego, literalmente, un rugido sujetándolo de los hombros y casi presionando al punto de dislocarselos—¿Come bien? ¿Duerme bien? ¿Está saliendo con alguien? ¡Responde o te romperé los huesos! ¡Y si le cuentas a alguien te los romperé al doble!—

Aizawa se hizo la pregunta mental: ¿Porque tenía que querer tanto a sus retoños?...


	5. ¡Entrenamiento duro! ¡Plus Ultra!

Habían pasado tres días desde que la selección Japonesa arribó a París, si bien el comienzo fue algo "estrellado" por parte de los jovenes heroes que ahora se iban acostumbrando al clima, ambiente y horario francés. Los entrenamientos eran cada vez más difíciles, se exigen mucho más a sí mismos buscando lograr crecer a pasos agigantados para alcanzar tanto a sus rivales como a sus propios aliados.

— **¡Full Cowling!** —Ya era la cuarta hora de entrenamiento, Midoriya e Iida competían a velocidad buscando aumentar tanto la resistencia del joven Tenya para mantener su máxima velocidad como la de Midoriya para controlar la fuerza del One for All. Mientras tanto Todoroki los bombardeaba con ataques de hielo con la auto prohibición de no lanzar "todo de golpe" sino buscando concentrar su energía de forma mucho más inteligente.

—¡Más rápido Midoriya-san!—Decía el presidente de la clase 1-A mientras sentía todos sus músculos quemarse del esfuerzo, pero aun asi buscaba ir más rápido pues no dejaría que el peliverde lo alcanzara.

Pero su intenso entrenamiento se vio detenido por una alarma, se frenaron viendo hacia el teléfono de Todoroki que era el que estaba tintineando constantemente...Era la hora de comer.

Suspiros pesados, se sentían hechos pedazos tras tanto esfuerzo pero sin duda les estaba funcionando pues se podía sentir el avance en sus cualidades, en gran parte era por el deseo de superar objetivos específicos lo que les motivaba tanto a desarrollarse.

—¡Tengo mucha hambre!—Deku se sujeto el estómago con ambas manos, tanto usar su Quirk sin duda que lo dejaba hambriento, el consumo de energía era excesivo.

—Siento lo mismo, Midoriya-san—Iida estaba en igualdad de condiciones pues por cada hora de entrenamiento sentía que quemaba un millar de calorías. Todoroki por su parte no dijo nada, pero se notaba que por igual tenia hambre.

Mientras ellos seguían caminando de regreso a su dormitorio fue que notaron como alguien venía por el camino contrario al suyo, probablemente alguien que tambien iba a entrenar...Una joven de rostro pecoso.

— _¡Tu!_ —Grito en inglés, los chicos se sobresaltaron ante la prominente voz que tenía la muchacha— _¡El tonto de pecas!_ —Midoriya suspiro.

—¿Porque siempre soy yo?...—No era un experto en el idioma pero supo identificar que era a él a quien hablaba...Además que el dedo apuntando ayudaba bastante.

— _¡Vendrás conmigo!_ —Sin aviso hizo posicion de carrera, como si estuviera por hacer un sprint y sin aviso...Su cuerpo brillo de intenso violeta.

—Espera, eso—No termino de decir pues la muchacha se movió como una bala cogiéndolo del cuello y se lo llevó de vuelta a las ruinas del estadio, lugar que ya limpio de escombros era el, rebautizado, Estadio sin tejado Prince De Héroes.

— _¡Charge!_ —Los otros dos japoneses se sorprendieron ante esto, esa velocidad y postura solo la había visto en…

—¡Coff!—Midoriya tosió con fuerza, levantándose desde el suelo donde le habían arrojado—Tú...—Murmuró viendo a la chica que se quitaba la chaqueta deportiva con el logo de los tres leones, debajo llevaba un top deportivo que ajustaba en exceso.

— _¡¿Como obtuviste esa_ _ **habilidad**_ _?_ —Preguntó con severidad, no sabía si le entendía o no pero no se molestaria en traducirlo. Se le acercó, su brazo brillo con intensidad— _¡Respondeme!_ —Golpeó con fuerza junto a Izuku y el impacto no hizo sino recordarle a…

—Smash...—Murmuró viendo el mismo tipo de impacto que cuando él y All Might realizaban su característico Smash, quizá con menos fuerza, pero un Smash a final de cuentas.

— _Sabes el nombre de su técnica…¡Dime, de donde, sacaste, esa,_ _ **habilidad**_ _?_ —El peliverde entendía todo menos lo ultimo "Skill" decía ella en inglés, ¿Habilidad? ¿Acaso?...

— _¿Hablas de mi Quirk?_ —Ella se quedó en silencio, no parecía comprender su palabra para referirse a sus poderes pero por mera asociación termino asintiendo— _Eso..._ —No podía decirle nada, no entendia que tenia esa chica pero aun mantenía la promesa a All Might de no revelar los secretos del One for All.

— _¡Habla ahora o se destruido!_ —Advirtió mientras preparaba otro golpe, no parecía medirse en lo más mínimo.

—…—Suspiro pesadamente, se sentía cansado aun pero era momento de mostrar el fruto de su entrenamiento— **¡Full Cowling!** —Y lo liberó entonces, el poder del Quirk que se le heredó al 13% de su capacidad para bloquear el ataque contrario, aun asi valio volando pero logró evitar un daño masivo de haber sido impactado de lleno.

— _ **¡Chelsea...Charge!**_ —Dio una salvaje patada al aire causando que una presión masiva mandara a Izuku hacia atrás, estrellándose contra pilares de roca en plena reconstrucción.

—" _Ella es mucho más fuerte que yo...No...No está conteniendose en lo mínimo"_ —Maldijo su suerte pues de poder usar el O.F.A. al 100% no dudaba poder vencerla pero tendría solo un par de ataques como máximo y la pelirroja no se notaba inexperta en combate como para atraparla mal parada y de perder un brazo seguro lo haria pedazos a priori.

— _¡Demasiado lento!_ —Ya estaba junto suyo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues su velocidad era suprema. Alzó ambas manos, estas brillaron de intenso rojo y sin aviso la tomó de la rodilla y talón antes de usar una fuerza a palanca para estrellarla contra el suelo— _Maldito..._ —Trato de girar sobre si misma para patearlo pero el chico se tiró atrapandole la pierna en una fija llave.

—¡Gracias Uraraka-san!—Recordó el entrenamiento que la chica le había dado, todo instruido por el héroe profesional con el que ella había estado trabajando en sus primeras pasantías, ahora le permitía someter a una rival mucho más fuerte que el.

— _¡Suéltame!_ —Intentó liberarse pero aun con solo el 13% de su máximo poder él tenía fuerza suficiente para tenerle las piernas inmovilizadas con un agarre tan fijo.

— _¡No, debes explicarme qué está pasando!_ —Ella solo le vio con coraje antes de alzar su mano a puño cerrado.

— _ **York**_ _..._ —Deku abrió sus ojos y sin aviso le soltó pues sabía lo que venía, alejándose lo suficiente para evitar un poderoso impacto que destrozó donde él estaba— **¡Charge!** —Tras verse libre se levantó y al instante se lanzó hacia el peliverde de nueva cuenta.

—" _No estoy en condiciones de luchar, además que no puedo lastimarla aunque me esté atacando…"_ —Ante su rápida embestida se hizo hacia un costado dejándola pasar de largo, quedando tras ella la cogió de la cadera con una mano y busco azotarla contra el suelo para inmovilizarla pero la chica fue más rápida y atrapó su cabeza con el brazo jalandolo con ella y terminando con la cabeza de Izuku estrellada contra el suelo de forma violenta, usando el impulso de sus piernas cargadas con un "Charge"

— _¡Si no hablas, te sacaré las respuestas!_ —Con el aun el suelo lo cogió de la camisa, lista arrastrarlo pero una salvaje patada por parte de un recién aparecido Iida la hizo separarse— _Ustedes..._ —Murmuró antes de golpear el suelo evitando así una onda de hielo que casi la dejaba convertida en estatua.

—¡Midoriya-san!—El joven Tenya recogió a su amigo que seguía en shock por el impacto, su cabeza sangraba por el impacto que sin duda le dejo una concusión.

—Debemos neutralizar a la chica primero—Todoroki era el más concentrado en el encuentro, la inglesa comenzó a golpear el muro de hielo recién formado sin importarle hacer que sus nudillos sangraran a cada violento golpe que daba antes de despedazarlo finalmente.

— _Tu..._ —Se lanzó contra Shouto pues era al que veía como la mayor de las amenazas, este se preparó para el choque pero justo cuando el golpe le iba a llegar y su mano envuelta en fuego iba a contestar...Algo les detuvo— _¿Que?_ —

—… ¿Que?—Su mano había desaparecido, un pequeño portal de intenso violeta se lo había tragado al igual que el de Emily que se giró sorprendida.

—¡Bonjour!—Desde lo que quedaban de las gradas estaba Marianette de Lioncourt, la líder de la selección francesa que movía sus dos manos en señal que ella les había detenido— _¿No saben que es de mala educación destruir propiedad francesa sin permiso?_ —Dijo en inglés para ser entendida, junto a ella venía una jovencita de cuerpo bastante delgado, un lacio cabello violeta y ojos purpuras que, a diferencia del 98% de personajes en esta serie aparentemente, tenía un pecho completamente plano pero gozaba de un rostro extremadamente delicado, digno de una muñequita francesa.

— _Mary, no deberías meterte en..._ —Antes que la otra joven francesa pudiera seguir hablando su líder hizo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

— _Nada de eso, no puedo permitir a los británicos hacer lo que deseen en mi hogar_ —Detrás de ella apareció una Emily furiosa, esta alzó la mano pero en cuanto se lanzó para golpearla un portal la trago de cuerpo entero y la dejó en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

— _¿Que? ¡No!_ —Trato de volver pero un chasquido le dejó sin posibilidades cuando el portal se cerro.

— _Estos ingleses_ —Soltó una risa al más puro estilo francés antes de ver a los Japoneses que se sorprendían de ser ayudados por la extranjera—¡Bonjour!—Saludo de nueva cuenta en su idioma natal antes de saltar y con un portal terminar delante de los chicos, su compañera no tardó en hacer lo mismo— _Soy Marianette Antoinette de Lioncourt_ —Extendió su mano rápidamente a Shouto, pues Iida estaba ocupado sujetando a un muy conmocionado Midoriya.

—Eh...Nosotros no—Era difícil darse a entender a la francesa que solo suspiro.

— _Hablales_ —Dijo a su compañera que solo se tapo la boca con la mano derecha en un gesto elegante.

—Buenas tardes—Sorprendió a los chicos, o al menos a los dos conscientes, pues de hecho estaba hablando Japonés—Lamento la actitud de mi querida líder, ella es...—Vio hacia Mary de reojo—Especial, pero es muy linda persona—Alzó la mano libre para acariciarle el rostro a la otra joven francesa.

—No...No es problema—Era extraño, esa chica tenía un aura extrañamente atrayente, la incomodidad en los presentes se hacía cada vez mayor.

—¿Desean ayuda con su amigo? Parece herido...—Murmuró en referencia a Midoriya, sin más se le acercó lentamente para tomarlo del rostro—Que buen golpe le dieron...—Sin más la herida en su cabeza comenzó a cerrar por sí misma sorprendiendo al que aún lo sostenía.

—¿Cómo es que?—La chica solo emite una tenue risa.

—Tengo la capacidad de manejar las…¿Como se dice?—Trato de recordar la palabra en Japones poniendo un dedo en los carnosos labios pintados de morado que tenía antes de sonreír—Hormonas, eso...Puedo así inducir una curación acelerada en las personas, reducir su dolor o hacerlas sentir...—Sus labios se doblaron ahora en una casi maliciosa sonrisa— _Mucho placer..._ —El de anteojos abrió los ojos antes de dar un paso atrás, un tanto nervioso por su tono.

Entonces fue que su líder comenzó a decirle algo en Francés, se escuchaba disgustada quizá por el haber sido dejada fuera de la conversación, la joven peli violeta le contesto algo en el mismo idioma antes de reír cubriéndose la boca una vez más.

—Lo siento, pero debemos entrenar...Llevense a su amigo a que descanse y si necesitan ayuda, llamenme—Entrecerró los ojos una vez más— _Amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Japón..._ —Incómodo, de nuevo.

—Gracias—Shouto por su parte no se dejó intimidar, se puso junto a Midoriya ayudándolo a caminar pues si bien gracias al efecto de curación anterior se había recuperado bastante aun se sentía extremadamente aturdido.

—Muchas gracias...—Dejo la frase al aire pues de hecho no se había presentado.

—Oh, que torpe—Comentó al verlos alejarse, les cerró un ojo y terminó haciendo un corazón con sus dedos—Pueden llamarme Vi-chan, nya—Eso fue demasiado, Iida sin mas comenzo a caminar excesivamente rápido llevando a Midoriya con él y arrastrando al bicolor con ellos.

—... _Les voy a decir_ —Marianette dijo de la nada mientras empezaba a reír.

— _No te atrevas_ —Le contestó su "compañera" que entreabrió los ojos viéndole casi con severidad.

—¿ _Es eso una amenaza Vi?..._ —Murmuró con diversión girándose hacia ella.

— _Lo es..._ —Extrañamente la contraria no parecía amenazada en lo mínimo.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las múltiples áreas verdes de la ciudad deportiva el equipo de los "3 Grandes" entrenaba por su propia cuenta generando ya grandes destrozos en el ambiente a su alrededor.

—¡Adiós!—De un impulso brutal Nejire mandaba a Amajiki por los cielos mas este liberaba pesadas alas para evitar impactarse contra múltiples árboles, solo puso un pie en tierra se giró evadiendo a Mirio salido de la nada que intentaba alcanzarlo con su cuerpo intangible.

—¡Te tengo!—Estaba por tocarlo pero este libero un tentáculo de la parte trasera de su espalda golpeándole el rostro en el instante que se volvió tangible para respirar solo para ser golpeado por la chica que de nuevo le lanzo una rafaga de energia haciéndolo chocar con Mirio de nueva cuenta.

El rubio trató de moverse pero le costaba trabajo hasta respirar por lo que terminó traspasando el suelo, al notar esto la mujer se detuvo y saltó rápidamente evitando el ataque sorpresivo del muchacho.

—¡Sigues teniendo problema con quienes podemos volar ¿Eh?!—Preguntó ella mientras se mantenía en el aire antes de lanzar ataque tras ataque destrozando el área por donde Lemillion pasaba.

—¡Y tú para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo!—Contestaba él con aire de juego, pero sin duda se estaba esforzando por tratar de atraparla con la guardia baja.

—Y ustedes para mantenerse concentrados en la batalla—Sun Eater aparecio detras de la chica lanzandola contra Mirio de un impulso brutal, la chica paso a través del rubio que se volvió intangible para evitar el impacto y al lanzar ella una onda de energía para no golpearse causó que Mirio saliera despedido por los cielos.

—¡Espera!—Mientras volaba Amajiki se lanzó contra él, Mirio se volvió intangible para evitarlo pero este no apuntaba al chico sino a la joven debajo suyo que ante el ataque directo solo comenzó a juntar energía para lanzar una onda de choque totalmente destructiva al de cabello oscuro quien esperaba dicho ataque pues antes que le impactara comenzó a girar a gran velocidad para evadir esto causando que este le diera de lleno a Mirio...Mandandolo por los cielos aun más—¡Chicos!—Gritaba mientras volaba a la tremenda distancia.

—¡Me pase, Togata-san, vuelve!—Noto como volaba por los cielos.

—¡Mirio!—El chico a su lado se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, se habían excedido de nueva cuenta.

El rubio volador salió disparado cientos de metros pero por más alto que hubiera llegado siguió la ley de la física más conocida por todo el mundo: Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar por lo que terminó precipitándose contra el suelo en una caída que mataría a cualquiera, por suerte para él cuando tocara suelo podría traspasar este y buscar salir disparado en dirección opuesta pero seguro esto le dejaría sin aire por un buen rato.

—¿Uh?—Ya no estaba cayendo, abrió los ojos notando que estaba siendo sujeto por dos fuertes brazos y al levantar el rostro se topó con…— _¡Hey Hans! Gracias por salvarme_ —No contuvo una sonrisa, el joven Alemán al verlo caer de los cielos se había lanzado usando un impulso de aire para atraparlo y ahora usaba esa misma técnica para bajar lentamente al suelo mientras sostenía al Japoneses al estilo nupcial.

— _¿Porque estabas cayendo de los cielos?_ —Pregunto este con calma, ese tono neutro parecía no quitarse ante nada.

— _Estaba entrenando y salí disparado, algo común_ —Le resto importancia antes que ambos tocaran suelo por fin, sanos y salvos.

— _Ten más cuidado_ —Fue lo único que le respondió, este solo asintió levemente.

— _Lo haré, pero me alegra estuvieras aquí para atraparme_ —

— _Siempre estare para atrapar a quien necesite ayuda_ —

—… _¿Deberíamos intervenir?_ —Pregunto Matts que, al igual que resto de la selección Alemana, estaban viendo el curioso show montado por el Germano y el Nipón. La hermana del involucrado solo chasqueo los dedos.

— _Moviéndose gente, tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento_ —Ordenó mientras comenzaba a empujarlos suavemente por los hombros para que dejaran de ver a su hermano— _Hans, deja a tu novio y vámonos_ —Comento de forma un tanto juguetona causando que su hermano menor solo dejará a Mirio caer.

— _No es gracioso_ —Replicó caminando lentamente para reanudar el trote con sus compañeros.

— _Cuídese, joven Mirio_ —Angelika le puso una amable sonrisa mientras seguía al resto de sus compatriotas dejando solo al pobre rubio.

—...Que tipos tan agradables—Soltó una ligera risilla mientras se levantaba del suelo, tras haber caído, preguntandose a dónde rayos había venido a dar y como volvía con los suyos.

Un par de horas después los jóvenes Japoneses se habían reunido de nueva cuenta en el dormitorio general, las horas de la comida eran los únicos momentos donde se veían todos juntos pues solían entrenar bajo sus propios términos y en sus propios grupos. Los primeros fueron los jóvenes Midoriya, Todoroki e Iida quienes seguian conmocionados de lo que habían visto con anterioridad.

—Esa chica usaba movimientos similares a los tuyos—Lo que decía el joven Tenya no era una novedad, pero sonaba increible aun cuando se repitiera pues las similitudes entre el "Smash" del peliverde y el "Charge" de la pelirroja eran imposibles de no notar.

—Ella no dejaba de preguntarme sobre mi Quirk...—Izuku no paraba de pensar en este hecho y si había algo malo del chico era que cuando se ponía a pensar en exceso empezaban esos murmullos constantes y sin control alguno que sacaban gotas en las nucas ajenas.

—¡Cierra la puta boca Deku!—El grito sorpresivo hizo al muchacho pegar un respingo, se giró para ver hacia su ex mejor amigo que venía entrando por la puerta.

—¡Kacchan!—Iba a hablar más pero se sorprendió ante lo que veía pues Bakugo venía entrando...Con un ojo morado, de la parte media interna hacia afuera por debajo del ojo estaba de un profundo color oscuro en señal de un golpe fuerte mal recibido—¿Que te paso?—El de cabello cenizo solo chasqueo la lengua.

—¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!—Respondió de forma tan agresiva como era usual, tras de el venia Momo Yaoyorozu dejando una imagen igual de impactante pues la chica venía con rasguños, quemaduras y otras heridas en brazos y partes del rostro.

—Buenas tardes...—Saludo tan formal como era normal en ella mientras suspiraba de cansancio, se notaba estaba hecha polvo.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿Que te?—El joven bicolor iba a seguir hablando pero de nuevo el rubio cenizo interrumpió con un fuerte tono.

—Ella entrenó conmigo—Esas palabras hicieron mucho eco en los otros tres presentes—Y a diferencia de ustedes, trio de maricas, ella si que tiene huevos—No quiso decir más antes de dirigirse al comedor pues era hora de comer.

—Entonces...—

 _Flashback._

Ya era su tercer día de entrenamiento con el rubio, este se mostraba implacable a la hora de luchar, no teniendo la mas minima piedad como mostraban sus ataques a quemarropa yendo directo a la cara.

—¡Más rápido cabeza de palmera!—Demandó antes de chocar sus manos una con la otra lanzando una serie de explosiones hacia ella, la chica usó un escudo de acero reforzado para tapar el impacto pero aún así retrocediendo por el impulso—¡Lucha como si quisieras matarme, enfrentame con todo lo que tengas o te haré pedazos!—Avanzaba hacia ella sin el mínimo atisbo de tenerle piedad, si la batalla entre el rubio y Uraraka le había enseñado algo era que este no le tendría piedad a nadie, ni siquiera por ser del género opuesto.

—" _Vamos Momo, esto es lo que querías. Bakugo-san pelea sin miedo, el pelea para ganar así que debes hacer lo mismo, ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_ "—Se decía mentalmente mientras apretaba los ojos, el contrario estaba harto ya de patearla todos los días e iba a dar por terminado ese trato de entrenamiento mutuo.

—Se acabó…¡Muere!—De un impacto busco destruir su escudo pero la chica respondió con una rápida tacleada seguida de un golpe con el escudo—¡Maldita perra!—Busco recomponer la posición pero quitando el escudo la chica alzó su mano y comenzó a generar un pesado mazo que sin aviso le dio en plena cara al contrario quien terminó en el suelo, aturdido completamente, tras semejante impacto al rostro.

—¡Bakugo-san!—Tiro sus armas de lado y se arrodillo junto a Katsuki, se había excedido sin duda alguna—¡Despierta, despierta!—Lo agito suavemente, no quería creer que le había causado un daño mayor.

—Ugh…—Este abrió los ojos ligeramente, veía borroso...Y el dolia un costado del rostro, alzó una mano acariciando suavemente el pómulo superior izquierdo y soltó una maldición pues le había dolido—Que jodido golpe más bajo—Extrañamente su tono no parecía molesto sino todo lo contrario—¡Hasta que haces algo bien!—Se sentó de nueva cuenta antes de sujetarse la cabeza, ese movimiento lo mareo ligeramente.

—Espera—Alzó una mano mostrándole como en esta se formaba una bolsa con hielos, algo útil para su inflamación—Toma, ponlo en—Este solo se la arrebató de un brusco tirón.

—No necesito de tu caridad—Pero aun así se puso la bolsa al ojo—No estuvo mal, tu Quirk es raro y nadie se espera que hagas estas mierdas, aprovecha eso como factor sorpresa para sorprender a idiotas que se dejen la guardia baja—La muchacha se sorprendió, no esperaba tan buen consejo por parte del contrario pues si bien la experiencia de batalla le sobraba era obvio que no era el más "compartido" de todos sus compañeros.

—Eso...Eso es un buen consejo—Murmuró algo sorprendida, este solo chasqueo la lengua de nueva cuenta.

—Como sea, ahora es tu turno cabeza de palmera que llevo como estupido tres días entrenando contigo y tu no me has enseñado una mierda—De nuevo le sorprendió, era cierto, ella le había prometido algo y debía de cumplir.

—Cierto...—Tomó aire, un poco más calmada tras saber que no él había roto el cráneo o causado una confusión a su compañero de selección—Estudiando la manera en que se enfrentó a ustedes durante el primer dia puedo deducir mucho de su estilo de combate, así como de las capacidades de su Quirk—Comenzó a hablar, podría llenar hojas y hojas con todo lo que había visto del rival germano y sobre todo de lo que consideraba podían ser sus más grandes debilidades—Y quizás, su único punto débil fue...—

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Vamos a comer—La joven Yaoyorozu junto sus manos con una de sus típicas sonrisas amables mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de comedor, al llegar se toparon con que ya habían llegado "Los tres grandes" que estaban sirviendo con la cuchara grande, en especial Hado y Togata.

—¡Vamos chicos o se quedarán sin comida!—Advirtió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras volvía a hundir el rostro en su tazón de arroz sazonado, para suerte de los participantes los organizadores habían contratado a múltiples Chefs profesionales que se encargaban de "Hacerlos sentir en casa" a base de su gastronomía pues preparaban alimentos comunes de sus tierras natales, eso era bien aceptado por la mayoría excepto…

En la selección Estadounidense de Héroes.

— _¡¿Que mam*** es esta?!_ —Se quejó el joven mexicano viendo como a los de su país, nacidos en los Estados Unidos, les habían hecho en su mayoría carnes rojas pero a él le habían preparado tacos indignos de ser llamados como tal— _¡¿Como v**** esperan que coma estas pin**** mam*****?!_ —Seguia quejandose, agitando uno de los "tacos" con furia. Junto a él su compañero Owen reía por lo bajo, el no se quejaba que le habían dado Pancakes con jarabe de maple como comida.

— _Calma Jose, tu comportamiento es indigno_ —Se quejó el joven Grigor que disfrutaba de un _Brav_ carne de ternera preparada como en su natal Montenegro.

— _¡Estoy enojado por motivos étnicos aquí!_ —Se quejo haciendo un berrinche, cruzándose de brazos y toda la cosa.

Devuelta con la federación Japonesa.

—Muy bien muchachos, recibí noticias por parte de Aizawa-sensei—Mirio aplaudió de la nada, mientras todos seguían comiendo más el ya habia terminado de, literalmente, engullir sus alimentos—Asi que aqui van los anuncios de la mañana: Primero, por suerte nadie pudo confirmar que Kacchan empezó el problema así que no tendremos sanciones—Se escucharon suspiros de calma pero el culpable de todo solo soltó un chasquido de lengua.

—Se lo buscaron—Farfulló con molestia, tanto por la noción de que fue su culpa como de haber sido llamado por ese apodo.

—Segundo, el torneo comenzará en 10 días así que tenemos buen tiempo para el inicio. Pero antes de eso harán un evento en vivo desde el palacio de gobierno Francés donde se hará un sorteo para definir los grupos de cómo nos enfrentaremos—Esto sí que llamó la atención de los jóvenes, algunos hasta dejaron de comer—Eso significa que a partir de allí sabremos contra quien nos enfrentaremos 7 días antes de que comiencen las batallas—Silencio generalizado.

—Nuestros rivales...—Midoriya no evito pensar en esa chica, esa pelirroja de personalidad fiera que prácticamente lo quería ver muerto sin siquiera conocerlo.

—Hpmh—Bakugo arrugó el entrecejo pensando en los hermanos Von Krause pues eran a los que más quería enfrentarse.

—Así que...Espero hayan traído ropas bonitas muchachos ¡Porque la fiesta es de gala!—Entonces el ambiente serio se perdió por completo.

—¡¿Que?!—Eso sí que les había tomado por sorpresa.

—Muchachos, este evento es para lograr la cooperación entre naciones, es importante que nos vean como algo más que máquinas de patear traseros villanescos—El Togata hizo la sombra de dar golpes al aire antes de sonreír—Si no tienen ropa formal, se la pueden pedir a Yaoyorozu-kouhai ¿Verdad?—La muchacha se sorprendió pero de un par de manoplas a la mesa se levantó.

—¡Claro que no Togata-senpai! ¡No puedo crear ropa para mis compañeros asi de facil, eso afecta a la economía del país, más aún de un país que no es el nuestro!—La muchacha estaba completamente indignada por las palabras del mayor que solo se hizo hacia atrás, ligeramente asustado de ella.

—So...Solo bromeaba—Murmuró alzando las manos lentamente pidiéndole calma—No te enojes, relajada, todos somos amigos aqui—La vicepresidenta de la clase 1-A se sentó de nueva cuenta en su lugar, murmurando algo parecido a "Lo lamento" por su agresiva actitud.

—¡Pero bueno!—Nejire salto de su lugar al tiempo que alzaba una mano—Si no tienen ropa linda para la gala tendrán que comprarla, Togata-san y Amajiki-kun tampoco tienen así que iremos de compras mañana con permiso de Aizawa-sensei ¡Pueden venir si quieren!—La siempre enérgica muchacha parecía desbordar positivismo.

—Parece que no tenemos más opción—Tenya se acomodó los anteojos, reprendiendose a sí mismo mentalmente por no haber pensado en semejante situación y haber empacado solo ropas "semi-formales" que no calzaban para nada con una gala como la que se mencionaba.

—¿De compras en París? No se preocupen, conozco las mejores tiendas—Yaoyorozu sacó a relucir su experiencia internacional en compras sin darse cuenta de que, quizá y solo quiza, eso se veia un poco presumido...Pero era Momo así que no se podía pensar mal de ella.

—¿No puedo ir con ropas normales?...—Pregunto Todoroki, algo a lo que Tamaki solo suspiro pesadamente.

—Pregunte lo mismo pero Aizawa-sensei dice que vestir formales es obligatorio—Se acarició el cabello con una mano, no le gustaba vestir de formas vistosas.

—¡Vamos Amajiki-kun, te veras super guapo con un traje!—El comentario solo hizo al aludido sonrojarse de forma violenta y agachar la mirada.

—Otro jodido traje para tener guardado—Katsuki se quejo por lo alto pues en casa tenía cerca de ocho trajes formales de diferentes colores y tonalidades, algo común considerando que estaba acostumbrado a galas elegantes con sus viejos pero había pasado de llevar alguno y llenar espacio en su maleta con algo que "No necesitaría" a su criterio inicial—Solo iré para ver contra quien me enfrentare—Aclaró más para sí mismo que para los otros pues sus opiniones le importaban un comino.

Y mientras seguían discutiendo sobre sus ropas o elecciones para el evento formal alguien terminó tocando a su puerta suavemente alertando al instante a varios presentes.

—¡Si es una pelirroja británica diganle que no estoy!—Midoriya salió disparado hacia su habitación, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¡Si es una perra loca rubia Rusa diganle que se vaya a la mierda!—Salió disparado ahora el joven Bakugo, ni muerto toleraría a esa loca de nuevo.

—¡Si es Hans diganle que lo saludo!—Mirio le pidió a Yaoyorozu que fue la única que se dignó a levantarse e ir hacia la puerta algo apenada por los comportamientos de sus compañeros. Abrió la puerta notando que no habia nadie allí.

—¿Uh? ¿Un bromista?—Se preguntó viendo en todas direcciones, pero no había nadie cerca. Agacho la mirada y se topó con una flor de pétalos largos y ligeramente ondulados de color violeta, la Japonesa se agacho para recogerla notando que el florero de fino cristal tenía una nota— _"Para la persona mas maravillosa del mundo"_ —Leía en un Japonés un tanto básico pero bien escrito.

Mientras tanto, a la vuelta de la esquina.

— _¿Crees que le gusto?_ —Preguntó el joven Balcánico que luchaba por los Estados Unidos a sus compañeros pues junto a él estaban Rex, Owen y José quienes veían por el borde tratando de ver la reacción de la chica.

— _La vio, repito, la vio_ —Confirmó el latino mientras la chica sonreía suavemente oliendo la flor— _Ha sonreído con dulzura, repito, sonreído con dulzura_ —La misión parecía un éxito, excepto por…

—¡Bakugo-san, te han traído una flor!—Grito ella mientras entraba con la flor en manos.

—... _Ella cree que la flor es para el chico rubio terrorista_ —Comentó Owen que era el único que hablaba ligeramente el Japones.

— _¡Idiota, te dije que le pusieras su nombre!_ —Rex le golpeó la cabeza con la palma abierta mientras el joven Montenegrino se daba de azotes contra la pared por su tremendo error.

 **Cue the ending.**

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Me alegras seguir recibiendo apoyo por aquí, sin duda es por ustedes que esta historia está avanzando paso a paso y espero que llegue a una impresionante historia a futuro.**

 **De la misma forma, sus comentarios son de gran apoyo.**

 **Danny, el de apodo genial, Anónimo:**

 **A qué suena genial ¿Eh? Y sin duda espera ver muchas buenas referencias por aquí y por allá, guiños coquetos al estilo de Marvel y otras tonterias mias por estos lares.  
La relación entre Emily, su familia y el One for All se irá dejando ver con el tiempo y sobre lo que pasó entre All Might y Naturia Beast...Eso es historia para **_**otro dia.**_

 **Jacky7610, the New challenger:**

 **¡No te preocupes!** **Lo importante es contar con tu apoyo ahora y sin duda agradezco el comentario, me alegra que te hagan reir las cosas que escribo y creeme que al pobre Katsuki le toca un calvario aún peor por delante (Que se lo merece por Bully)**

 **LadyWarrior95, también conocida como: La Capitán América que entiende las referencias:**

 **No tienes idea de las cosas que tengo planeadas para esos tres, sobre todo para hacer a Todoroki mover el bote un poco hacia Yaoyorozu y proteger lo que es suyo (?) Y gracias, creeme que son personajes muy interesantes, complejos pero divertidos de manejar, sobre todo Bakugo porque me sale fácil escribir malas palabras con el (?) Por cierto ¿No será tu Quirk el de la intuición?**

 **Gabe Logan, The Man, The Myth, The legend:**

 **Sin duda verás mucho DekuOchako en delante, ahora estamos apenas calentando el horno para las partes buenas así que espera con ansias. Y de momento Bakugo se ha salvado, pero deberá mantener su temperamento en orden, en especial porque la Rusa quiere darle y no precisamente consejos.  
Y en cuanto al porqué Jose representa a E.U. es debido a que, al ser nuevo el torneo, los jóvenes representan al país donde estudian en ese momento, ya quizá más adelante se haga un torneo internacional con directamente solo nacidos en ese país como lo es la actual copa de futbol mundial.**

 **Y hablando de la copa mundial de fútbol…**

 **OVA: El fútbol es la pasión.**

 **Rusia vs Arabia Saudita.**

Y es que el mundo se había paralizado por completo, los jóvenes habían dejado los entrenamientos de momento para concentrarse en la única cosa importante ese dia...La Copa Mundial de la FIFA arrancaba con todo dándole primero a los jóvenes Rusos una tremenda alegría por el inicio glorioso de su selección 5-0 sobre la pobre Arabia Saudita.

— _¡Esta noche celebramos!_ —Grito Dimitri con emoción pues era el más apasionado por el fútbol al ser gran fanático del Zenit de su natal San Petersburgo.

— _¡Esta noche bebemos!_ —Vlad gustaba del deporte, pero solo buscaba una excusa para beber.

— _¡Esta noche me fo*** a Bakugo!_ —Sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo—… _¿Que? Ustedes celebran a su manera, yo a la mía_ —Encogió los hombros.

 **Mexico vs Alemania.**

Los jóvenes Alemanes se preparaban para celebrar el arranque de su amada selección en el mundia, ser campeones del mundo era algo que sin duda les llenaba de orgullo y hacía que cada juego de su país fuera una fiesta pues como dijo un grande: El futbol lo inventaron los ingleses, lo perfeccionaron los brasileños...Y siempre ganan los Alemanes.

— _¡Seis a cero!_ —Decanto Matts con emoción, dando por ganado el encuentro contra un endeble seleccionado Mexicano.

— _Yo digo...tres goles por cero_ —Comentó Angelika que siempre se dejaba llevar por las emociones ajenas, principalmente por su Quirk, pero igual enfundada en su camisa de la selección.

—Mmh—El más fuerte de los suyos se quedó en silencio, cruzado de brazos el menor de los Von Krause entreabrió sus ojos— _Dos goles por uno...Este no será un juego fácil_ —Esto sorprendió a muchos de los suyos y otros hasta soltaron una risa.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de la selección de los Estados Unidos.

El único joven Mexicano en ese recinto deportivo estaba con las manos juntas en señal de rezo, tenía puesta su camiseta verde en señal de apoyo a su país ante lo que parecía un desafío de "No recibir 4" más que de intentar ganar.

— _Me duele verlo asi_ —Comento Rex desde la prudente distancia antes de suspirar.

— _Tan lleno de ilusión..._ —Owen por igual parecía triste por el latino, sin saber lo que pasaría…

El partido arrancó con un dominio Alemán y una sólida defensa de México, de manera sorpresiva el marcador se abrió para el lado tricolor con un gol al minuto 35 que literalmente sorprendió al mundo entero.

— _¡Eso cabron, si, si, si!_ —Jose brinco de su lugar abrazando la enorme televisión delante suya— _¡Te pongo casa!_ —Decía al autor de la anotación.

El partido continuó y durante todo el segundo tiempo fue un bombardeo y acoso total por parte de los teutones que no lograban generar nada en el equipo rival.

— _¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_ —Decía Matts esperando ese tan ansiado gol del empate que no parecía llegar, a su lado Angelika estaba hecha un mar de nervios mientras Hans por su parte se mantenía completamente estoico.

Jugadas de peligro llegaban pero el menor Von Krause no se movía en lo mínimo y en el último minuto...México obtuvo el balón.

— _ **¡Se acabó el partido!**_ **—**

El mundo se sumió en un completo silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Los Rusos fueron los primeros en reír mientras clamaban por lo alto "70 años después y los Alemanes siguen sin ganar en Rusia" haciendo referencia clara a la segunda guerra mundial. Los germanos no sabían cómo responder, la derrota no era común en ellos...Y entonces Angelika comenzó a llorar.

— _¿Señorita Angelika?_ —Preguntó uno de sus compañeros antes que esta alzara la mano pidiendo que no le intentaran consolar.

— _Estoy bien...Solo.._.—Sollozo de forma ligera mientras su hermano se levantaba de su sitio.

— _Iré a caminar_ —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

— _Pero es solo un partido_ —Seguían intentando calmar a la joven.

— _No soy yo...Esto sin duda me duele, pero es Hans quien me transmite todo esto y yo lloro por él pues mi hermano no es capaz por su estoica figura_ —Explicó ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

El menor de los Kraus caminaba a paso lento, rondaban casi las seis de la tarde por lo que era ideal para dar un paseo...Y entonces lo vio: Vestido de una camisa verde, el joven latino que venía con los Americanos. Caminó hasta quedar frente a este, era mucho más pequeño en altura sin duda alguna, se vieron fijamente antes que el Alemán hiciera el primer movimiento extendiendo su mano.

— _Gran juego_ —El contrario solo puso una sonrisa en labios pero lejos de darle la mano se quitó la camiseta y se la puso en la palma abierta al Alemán.

— _¡Juegazo!_ —Le respondió, Hans se quedó en silencio y con la mano que no sujetaba la camisa recién dada se quitó la propia entregando esta al joven en una tradición común en el fútbol entre equipos y jugadores que se respetaban.

 **Esta pequeña OVA no es parte del "canon" de la historia.**

 **Solo me pareció divertido hacer esta idea (?)**

 **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**

 **¡Plus! ¡Ultra!**


	6. ¡Ropa de Gala! ¡Plus Ultra!

Sin duda era algo inesperado ¿Tener que comprar trajes formales? ¿En París? ¡Ni siquiera podían entender el idioma! (Salvo Yaoyorozu, Bakugo y Hado) Pero para su suerte el chaperon del viaje tenía una solución para dicho problema que les presento en un portafolios plateado, contenia dentro ocho pares de comunicadores de oído haciendo a los jóvenes acercarse con curiosidad.

—Estos son traductores universales generados por la asociación de heroes, usualmente están reservados para héroes de alto nivel, en orden de tener rápido acceso a cualquier idioma y poder controlar multitudes más fácilmente, pero se nos ha concedido esta tecnología para apoyarlos en el evento...—Una forma elegante de decir que cubrirá la deficiencia de los jóvenes para comunicarse con otras personas—Aun así, esto solo traducirá lo que las personas les dicen al Japonés, no traducirá lo que ustedes digan—Tuvo que aclararles—Así que durante esta salida del recinto deportivo donde nos encontramos dependen de sus compañeros que dominan el idioma para poder comunicarse—Básicamente nombrando así a los tres Galo-parlantes como los "líderes" de la "misión" a llevarse a cabo.

—Entonces nos dividiremos en grupos, creo que eso facilitará las cosas—Comentó Nejire alzando una de sus manos para mostrar su dedo índice.

—No, ni se les ocurra separarse—La severa mirada del profesor era definitivamente algo que no podían ignorar—Les conozco, si se separan causarán problemas—Principalmente refiriéndose a Bakugo, Midoriya y Todoroki que solían meterse en situaciones escabrosas casi como si las atrajeron cual magnetos al acero.

—No se preocupe Aizawa-sensei, conozco el centro de París como la palma de mi mano y podré guiar a mis compañeros a una serie rápida pero eficaz de compras—Llevándose una mano al pecho la joven Momo no tardó en dar la cara por sus compañeros, claro estaba que parecía no notar como sus palabras destacaban su muy clara alta alcurnia.

—Bien...Hado, Amajiki y Togata, están a cargo de sus compañeros. Mantengan el orden—Murmuró con toda calma confiando solo en el segundo mencionado pues la primera era una chica responsable, pero bastante despistada cuando se distraía mientras el último podía ser el próximo gran héroe del mundo...Pero un total torpe por igual.

—¿No nos acompañara Aizawa-sensei?—Ante la pregunta de Midoriya este negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Tengo un asunto que atender—No quería preocuparlos de más pero se reuniría con los organizadores del evento así como con todos los demás delegados nacionales para discutir diversos temas de seguridad—En la entrada del recinto hay un autobús esperandoles, vayan de una vez y recuerden que los recogerá en el mismo punto donde los dejó a las ocho, cualquiera que no regrese a la hora iré yo mismo a por ustedes y los regresare a Japón en el primer vuelo disponible—Y sus palabras no eran para ser tomadas a la ligera.

—¡Sí sensei!—Fue la respuesta al unísono antes que los jóvenes se encaminaran hacia las afueras de sus dormitorios.

Mientras caminaban las charlas eran amenazas, al menos en el caso de Mirio que discute los pros y contras de comprar un traje completamente amarillo pato para la ceremonia que incluyen "Verse único" como pro y "Ser pateado fuera de París por parte de Aizawa-sensei" como contra. Por suerte se les había dado una tarjeta de crédito a cada uno, los pagos de sus ropas serían por parte de los mismos organizadores que les otorgó dichos plásticos como modo de manutención durante su estadía en el evento permitiéndoles pagar con eso lo que necesitaran (Siempre y cuando fuera justificable)

—¿Uh? ¿Y esta convención de Freaks?—Katsuki no tardó en despotricar cuando noto que no eran los únicos en el punto donde el autobús los recogeria, parecía haber un buen consenso de jóvenes de diversas edades, muchos ya reconocidos por los jovenes heroes. Por suerte gracias a los dispositivos en sus oídos ya podían entenderse perfectamente con ellos pues traducian automáticamente los idiomas empleados.

—Parece que no somos únicos que necesitan ropa formal—Mirio soltó una ligera risa, fue entonces que sus ojos se toparon con una enorme figura humana que resaltaba entre la mayoría—¡Hey, Hans!—Saludo efusivamente, el germano lo vio de reojo y de forma casi hesitante alzó una mano haciendo un simple gesto de saludo.

—Creo que tu novio te habla—Las palabras de su hermana solo hicieron al enorme bavaro arrugar el entrecejo.

—Silencio—Una ligera risa escapó de la mayor.

Mientras tanto la federación Rusa debatía sobre un hecho que parecía casi ridículo.

—¿Porque estamos aquí?—Vladimir no lo entendía, él era obscenamente rico así que con una llamada podría tener un traje para sí mismo y otro para Dimitri, Tanya podría tener un vestido de los mejores diseñadores sin dudarlo por igual.

—Porque Tanya quiere ir para acosar al Japonés gritón—La explicación de su mejor amigo era como siempre sencilla pero apropiada.

—¿Pero porque vienes tu?—

—Porque alguien debe detener a Tanya si hace alguna locura—Encogió los hombros ligeramente.

—¿Pero porque debo venir yo?—Esa era la pregunta clave.

—Porque alguien debe pagar por nosotros—No se ofendió por este hecho, era usual que el pagara por sus dos amigos, en especial por el joven hombre.

—¡Novio!—Ante el inesperado grito de la joven Rusa Bakugo pegó un salto hacia atrás usando al instante a Todoroki como escudo.

—Oye...—Fue la pasiva queja del bicolor.

—Cállate bastardo mitad y mitad, justifica tu existencia—No le toleraría quejas, tenia que poner algo o alguien entre el y esa perra demente.

—¿Pasa algo Izuku-kun?—Nejire pregunto al ver como el peliverde se ocultaba de todos, como si no quisiera ser visto.

—No, nada de nada—Soltó una risa nerviosa mientras rogaba a Buda que no se apareciera la pelirroja británica que quería verlo muerto y bien enterrado.

—Midoriya-kun, no es por ser ave de mal agüero pero...—Y allí venían, al menos dos de la selección de los tres leones pues uno podría esperar que William tuviera trajes por montones ¿Pero Emily y Tom? Jamás, demasiado sencillos en cuanto a vestimentas.

—¿Porque no puedo usar un traje?—La chica se quejaba mientras caminaba hacia donde del bus los recogeria, no estaba dispuesta a usar un vestido por una tonteria asi.

—Porque eres una dama—Se quejó antes de bostezar fuertemente, menuda machorra que podía ser la pecosa.

—¡Pero si soy un caballero! ¡Sir Lancelot no iba a las fiestas con vestido y ligero!—No maldecía por lo alto porque William le había pedido que no lo hiciera ahora que todos podían entenderle.

—No tienes remedio—Suspiro antes de notar como su compañera se detenía, veía como ella enfocaba la vista en un punto específico...O más bien en alguien—Emily, no—Alzó la mano pero ella ya se había lanzado hacia el peliverde con un Charge listo para reventarle la cara.

—¡Todos atrás!—Midoriya no tardó en ponerse delante de sus compañeros y alzar ambas manos listo para soportar el impacto por ellos, pero una mano detuvo el golpe de Emily en pleno aire y no generar impacto alguno sorprendiendo tanto al Japonés como a la Británica.

—¡¿Que _pedo_ con ustedes?!—El joven héroe que acompañaba a la federación Estadounidense, José, había sido el que detuvo el vicioso ataque, aprovechando que su Quirk permite absorber fuerzas de impacto logró contener el golpe sin problema. Extrañamente el aparato no traducía el español a los idiomas nativos de los escuchantes.

—¡No te metas!—Girando sobre su propio eje la chica terminó dándole una patada al rostro, de nuevo sin efecto alguno—¡Maldito!—Golpe—¡Muñeco de goma!—Le dio varios puñetazos al plexo pero este ni se movía pues daban sin energía cinética alguna.

—¡Que alguien se lleve a la _pecosa!_ —Se quejaba el latino apuntándole con la mano libre, el compañero de esta llegó a cogerla por la cintura y jalarla por la fuerza.

—¡Suéltame, voy a matarlo, a ambos!—Gritaba llena de coraje justo antes que le pusieran un móvil al oído—Sir William...—Tom había marcado al líder de su federación que no estaba nada contento por el "show" montado por la chica.

Ya con eso habían logrado calmarla, Jose suspiro antes de agarrarse la barriga pues le dolía de tanta energía acumulada, se giró hacia Izuku que solo le veía con total agradecimiento.

—¿Estas bien _hermano?_ —Le extendió la mano en señal de saludo y el nipón no tardó en contestar dicho gesto con efusividad.

—Estoy bien gracias a ti ¡Muchas gracias!—El latino parpadeo ligeramente, menudo rayito de sol que era el joven de pecas.

—No te preocupes, no me gusta que abusen de los debiluchos—Bueno, la sonrisa se le borró a nuestro protagonista.

—Pero si yo no...—

—Para eso estamos los héroes—Le dio un golpe al hombro amistosamente antes de sonreírle—Soy Jose a todo esto, ¿Y tu eres…?—Que no sabía su nombre y si lo había escuchado seguro que lo olvido.

—¡Soy Midoriya Izuku!—Hizo una reverencia formal, de nuevo sorprendiendo al contrario.

—Viejo, me haces sentir como de la realeza o algo...—Soltó una risilla palmeando su cabeza suavemente—Relevado de tu cargo—Bromeo ganándose una risa del peliverde—Por cierto, ¿Que hiciste para enojar a la señorita Simpatía?—Preguntó mientras apuntaba a Emily que a la distancia conversaba con su líder por el móvil, se notaba angustiada mientras lo hacía.

—No lo se...Ella no ha dado muchos detalles y si estamos cerca lo primero que hace es saltar hacia mi cara con furia y enojo—Se pasó una mano por el rostro dejando ver las enormes cicatrices que tenía en esta, José no tardó en tomar su mano y jalar la manga de su camisa viendo más las cicatrices.

—Hermano...Estas cicatrices se ven tan ¡Cool! ¡Pense que eras un debilucho pero seguro que eres un badass!—Semejante cosa solo la veía en heroes profesionales o deportistas extremos y seguro que no tenía ni idea de donde obtuvo Izuku las suyas.

—Es...Es una larga historia...—Sin duda muy larga, como para seis o siete temporadas de anime seguramente si no era que más.

—Pues tenemos tiempo, ¿Te sientas conmigo?—Apuntó al autobús que apenas se iba a abriendo para recibir a los jóvenes y llevarlos al centro de París.

—Uh...Claro, no veo porque no—Era el segundo extranjero que le hablaba de buena manera después de Angelika, no desperdiciara la oportunidad de hacer un amigo antes que un enemigo.

Mientras tanto, el líder de la federación estadounidense buscaba motivar a su compañero.

—Vamos Grig, tu puedes—Aunque más que motivar lo empujaba hacia la joven Yaoyorozu que esperaba pacientemente el poder subir al autobús.

—Rex...Rex...Rex...—Repetía intentando detenerlo, pero era difícil considerando que el moreno era de hecho muy fuerte. Estaba a solo un metro y medio de ella cuando un joven de cabello bicolor se le acercó, con el rostro más monótono posible y preguntó.

—Yaoyorozu ¿Te sientas conmigo?—La chica asintió sin dudarlo pues era su compañero de clase y alguien con quien disfrutaba hablar...Pero claro, el Montenegrino no vio esto sino cómo le robaban a la chica de sus sueños.

—Uy eso tuvo que doler...—Hasslberry solo palmeo la espalda de su compañero ligeramente—Ya, ya—Eran sus mejores intentos de consuelo, no era experto en el tema.

Bakugo subió rápidamente, debía de buscar donde sentarse lo más alejado posible de esa loca Rusa, iba buscando algún asiento vacío pero el único que vio era junto a…"Esa" mujer, la perra Alemana hermana del bastardo Alemán. Arrugó la nariz caminando hacia ella, era peor que nada.

—Saludos, joven Bakugo—Pego un gruñido, ¿Como supo su nombre?

—Cállate, me voy a sentar aquí—Estaba por hacerlo cuando la mayor usó una mano para detenerlo, colocando esta bajo el antebrazo del rubio y levantandolo de golpe—¿Qué carajo?—Ya iba a generar una explosión pero recordó las palabras de Aizawa...Tendrá cero tolerancia con esas cosas.

—Este asiento está ocupado—Contestó únicamente antes de alzar su bolso y colocarlo en dicho asiento, palmeando este suavemente después—¿Lo ve?...Ocupado—Esa maldita se lo estaba buscando, giró el rostro escaneando el bus y todos los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados salvo…

—¡Novio, por aquí, ven!—Tanya se levantó de golpe señalando el lugar junto a él, más de uno veía a Bakugo con total envidia por semejante mujer pidiéndole que se sentara con ella y de paso que le llamara "Novio" repetidas.

—¡Que te jodan, no soy tu novio ni una mierda!—Y aparte se daba el lujo de rechazarla...Los hombres del sitio lo odiaban un poco ahora. Aun así caminó hacia ella con total fastidio, en el camino se topó con Hans que curiosamente estaba sentado junto a Mirio, o más bien Mirio que estaba sentado junto a Hans pues solo el germano tomó asiento el rubio se terminó poniendo junto suyo.

—…¿Porque me ves tanto?—Preguntó con ese tono sereno suyo.

—No lo se, espero que tengas alguna reacción facial o algo. Siempre tienes un rostro de poker y me pregunto si en algún momento parpadeas siquiera—Su enorme sonrisa parecía irradiar luz propia, el Kaiser se le quedo viendo por contados largos cuarenta segundos...Antes de parpadear—¡Si parpadeas!—Se sujetó las mejillas con emoción, el otro solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres raro—Soltó únicamente.

—Lo siento, suelo decir cosas al azar—Pero antes que siguiera con su disculpa el castaño negó con la cabeza antes de ver hacia adelante, retornando a su rostro de desinterés usual.

—No lo dije como algo malo—Cerró sus ojos lentamente, queriendo paz hasta llegar al centro de París. Mirio al verlo de reojo no evito sonreír—Cuando nos enfrentamos antes, dijiste que habías perdido tu Quirk—Murmuró sin abrir los ojos causando un cierto sobresalto en el rubio.

—No pensé que tomaras tan en serio mis palabras—O más bien no presto que de hecho le prestara atención, se conmovió un poco—¿Quieres saber al respecto?—Este no le respondió pero abrió sus ojos en señal que no dormiría con tal de escucharlo—Bueno, todo comenzó hace varios meses...Con una pequeña de nombre Eri...—

Un par de asientos más adelante.

—Puedo sentir su mirada taladrandome la nuca—Murmuró el joven Midoriya mientras al fondo del bus, justo detrás de Bakugo y Tanya, estaba Emily viendo con muy mala cara en su dirección, para fortuna de nuestro protagonista William le había prohibido a la pelirroja volver a atacar fuera del torneo bajo amenazas de "Muy severas consecuencias"—¿Sigue viéndome?—Preguntó al joven latino junto suyo, el moreno vio sobre su hombro y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, para nada—Le respondió restándole importancia. El peliverde suspiró con alegría y giro el rostro topándose con una mirada digna del más furibundo Bakugo.

—¡Dijiste que no veía!—Le susurro en un tono recriminante.

—¿Hablabas de la pelirroja calentona o del terrorista que venía con ustedes?—Una confusión completamente humana claro estaba.

—Olvidalo—Se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, esa británica sería su muerte.

Un poco más atrás en el mismo autobús.

—No me toques, no te me acerques, no me mires siquiera—Demandaba el joven Katsuki que, ante la actitud de soberana perra de Angelika, se vio obligado a sentarse junto a su acosadora personal que de solo verlo subir al bus le había indicado mil veces que se sentase junto a ella.

—Bakugo, querido, creo que estas exagerando—La muchacha era extremadamente aterradora, no por tener siempre esa aura de acosadora sino que se mostraba tremendamente racional la mayor parte del tiempo…¡Esos eran los peores psicópatas, los que no puedes distinguir de gente normal!

—¿Exagerando? Perra: Me noqueaste, me maltrataste, intentaste matarme en ese puto estadio, luego intentaste besarme ¿Que está mal contigo?—Esta solo emitió una leve risa ante sus palabras, una muy suave risa...Que conforme ella agachaba la cabeza se tornaba un poco más sonora pero sin ser estruendosa.

—Bakugo...—Murmuró en un tono suave, casi cantado, antes de alzar la vista dejando ver esos profundos ojos azules suyos llenos de una devoción que daba miedo—Eres todo lo que jamás desee en una persona...—El cenizo trago saliva, ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?—Tu voluntad, tu fiereza, todo lo que tu eres me vuelve loca…¿Sabes cuantos pusilánimes han intentado tomar mi corazón? Más de los que mis puños pueden recordar, he destruido tantas esperanzas como narices ¿Sabes?...Y un dia apareces—Le tocó suavemente el costado del pecho—Tu...Tan violento, tan ufano, tan descarado. Me volví loca de verte, ¿Podría ser? ¿Alguien que comprende lo que yo he sufrido?...Si, eres ese alguien y lo confirme el dia que luchamos—¿En que momento el chico acabó casi con media nalga fuera de su asiento?

—Te dije que te hicieras para atrás—A pesar de todo el tono amenazante del de ojos rojos no se amedrento en lo más mínimo, seguía siendo Katsuki Bakugo después de todo y sin aviso la tomó por los hombros para hacerla retroceder—No me hagas repetirlo dos veces: Mantente alejada de mi o te matare—Pero su amenaza lejos de amedrentar a la mujer solo parecía emocionarla mas al respecto.

—Quiero verte intentar matarme...Bakugo—Le murmuró tomando su mano, se podía sentir el aura explosiva en sus palmas.

—Eres una perra loca...—

—No tienes idea...—

Un asiento más atrás.

—¿Deberíamos intervenir?—Ante la pregunta de Dimitri su compañero solo negó ligeramente mientras continuaba con la vista en su costoso teléfono.

—No, dejala ser. Cuando se aburra lo matara y volverá—No parecía demasiado interesado en el tema.

—Ese es el punto Vlad, este chico no llamó su atención por molestarla...Ella quiere estar con él—Vladimir solo le miró de soslayo.

—...Lo violara y luego lo matara, despues volvera—Parecía tener demasiado simplificada la mente de su compañera.

—No tienes remedio...—Giró el rostro ligeramente, Rex les veía despectivamente—…¿Algún problema?—

—Dímelo tú—Murmuró el joven americano entrecerrando los ojos—Comunista—Aquí iban de nuevo.

—¡¿Que dijiste?!—Tanya se había metido en la conversación, claro que al hacer esto le dejo el busto en la cara a Bakugo que solo tenia cara de coraje contenido.

—Cualquier excusa te viene bien ¿No?—Se quejo el Japonés mientras recibía el par en la cara.

—¡Ya me escuchaste, comunista! ¡Y no te hagas chico Japonés, que ya caiste en sus encantos!—El americano hizo lo que su país sabía hacer mejor: Apuntar con el dedo y culpar a otra gente.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Yo que mierda tengo que ver?!—Bakugo salto de golpe, que a él nadie le apuntaba con el dedo sin esperar perder dicho dedo.

—¡Ya escuchaste, ustedes los Japoneses no son de fiar!—Un par de toques por parte de su compañero Owen le llamaron la atención—¿Que pasa?—Vio hacia enfrente: José estaba hablando con Izuku—¡Menudo, traidor!—Le apuntó ahora a él.

—¡Deku bastardo, ¿Porque hablas con el enemigo?!—Bakugo se metió al problema solo para gritarle al peliverde.

—¡Lo siento Kacchan!—Como era de esperarse, el futuro símbolo de la paz se amedrento en cuestión de segundos.

—¡No le grites a mi nuevo amigo!—El Mexicano apuntó rápidamente hacia el Japonés terrorista.

—¡Tu no le hables a mi novio! ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!—Ante las palabras de la rubia, Katsuki se quedó en silencio ¿Acaso usó su frase?

—¿No podemos calmarnos todos?—Midoriya intentó intervenir por el bien del orden pero su presencia hizo reaccionar a alguien al fondo.

—¡Tu callate mocoso llorón!—La pelirroja británica alzó la mano como si quisiera lanzarse a golpearlo pero se contuvo de milagro.

—Que novedad, los británicos metiéndose donde ¡No los llaman!—Marianette salto de su lugar, por su baja estatura no se había notado su presencia hasta ahora.

—¡¿Y a ti quien te hablo Gremlin gritón?!—

—¡¿A quien le llamas Gremlin?!—

Y entonces estalló la segunda parte de la guerra mundial que ya había comenzado días antes en el estadio, por suerte en esta ocasión solo eran insultos que iban y venían en todas las direcciones, gritos que molestan a los pocos que no se habían involucrado en el conflicto verbal masivo. Lo peor de todo era que, entre los que no discutían, Angelika era bombardeada por las emociones negativas de todos los presentes causándole un coraje cada vez más difícil de controlar, ya sin deseos de seguir aguantando todo eso se levanto y alzo sus manos a los costados.

—¡Ya callense!—Un aura de terror invadió a todos causando que de hecho guardaran silencio—Van a sentarse y mantendrán el silencio hasta que bajemos de este autobús. Si alguien tiene algún problema con eso, puede decirmelo a la cara—Todos se habían sentado...Todos salvo Vladimir Yashin.

—Un poder impresionante...—Le halago mientras entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—Pero lamentablemente debil—Eso era un reto directo, la castaña solo le vio de forma realmente severa.

—Repitelo...Anda, te desafío a repetirlo—Iba a salir de su asiento y caminar hacia el.

—Hermana, no—Hans por fin intervino pidiendo calma a su hermana…¿No era esto demasiado Dejavu?

—Disculpe Angelika-san, yo creo que su hermano tiene razón y debería calmarse un poco—Mirio no tardó en intervenir, la joven germana vio al singular dúo sentado uno junto al otro y parpadeo pasando a eliminar el aura de tensión que su Quirk producía en los presentes.

—Veo que eres buen amigo de mi hermano—Comentó apoyándose en el respaldo de su asiento para ver a ambos con una sonrisa, su hermano menor lucía incómodo ante esos ojos que ponía su hermana.

—¡Si, tu hermano es genial! Algo serio, pero cuando se le agarra el modo es muy amigable—Mirio estaba en su propio mundo, un abrazo por el cuello para el germano completo una bonita fotografía que quedaría grabada en la memoria de la europea, ahora en lugar de la pesadez anterior una onda de felicidad comenzó a invadir a los presentes.

—Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, Hans es un hombre muy reservado y el imaginar que se abra así contigo me tiene muy feliz—Todos podrían notar esto—No les interrumpo, sigan conversando—Se acomodó en su asiento rápidamente.

—Tu hermana me agrada—El joven Togata no parecía entender mucho de la situación a su alrededor, el joven a su lado solo se pasó una mano por la cara.

—No la conoces—Fue la única respuesta de este.

—Por cierto—Angelika volvió a asomar la cabeza—Hans está soltero—Y tras recibir una mirada mortífera de su hermanito se regresó a su sitio.

—…¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—Bendita la inocencia del rubio Japonés.

Por suerte para el Von Krause el autobús estaba aparcando justo en ese momento, permitiéndole ignorar la bastante vergonzosa conversación que tenía con el joven nipón. Solo se abrieron las puertas es que la mayoría bajaron como animales de rancho a los cuales se les dejaba el corral abierto, principalmente las jóvenes promesas Japonesas, Bakugo y Midoriya buscando escapar de su respectiva sociópata.

—¡Vamos Todoroki-kun, te mostrare una tienda increíble para que compres tu traje!—Momo estaba completamente extasiada de volver a París tras tanto tiempo, se sentía como una chiquilla en dulcería y esto mismo la hizo arrastrar a su compañero de cabello bicolor hacia las mejores tiendas creando una linda imagen que la mayoría encontró adorable...Excepto…

—Ya, ya G.G.—El joven canadiense que estudiaba en los Estados Unidos daba ligeras palmadas a la espalda de su amigo Montenegrino, sin dudarlo era algo triste para este el ver como esa chica que se robo su corazón de un dia para otro ahora se iba con otro joven.

—Siempre esta la opcion de destruirlo—Rex y sus métodos americanos certificados.

—¡Muy bien muchachos, vamos a reunirnos y!—Nejire trato de llamar la atención de todos pero extrañamente hacían falta un par de cabecitas—Esperen...—Comenzó a contarlos calmadamente—¡Nos faltan tres!—

—Hado-san...Cuéntate a ti misma—El joven Amajiki sólo se acarició la sien derecha con una mano.

—Cierto, ¡Que torpe!—Soltó una risilla contándose a sí misma...Luego entró en pánico de nuevo—¡Nos siguen faltando dos! ¡Togata-kun!—Llamó al rubio que seguía platicando muy animadamente con su nuevo amigo europeo.

—¿Uh?—Giró el rostro viendo a su compañera agitar sus manos frenéticamente—Lo siento, tengo que ir ¿Hablamos luego? ¿Si? ¡Genial!—Se contestó a sí mismo antes de golpearle el hombro de forma amistosa y salir corriendo con los suyos dejando a un muy confundido Hans—¡¿Que pasa?!—De solo llegar ya estaba entrando en pánico.

—¡Perdimos a dos!—Como era de esperarse la joven Hado agitando los brazos en forma preocupada.

—¡No me digas que perdimos a Bakugo! ¡Si ese chico hace algún problema podrían deportarnos devuelta a Japón!—De fondo el aludido solo pego un grito de coraje.

—¡Callate puto Lucas de porqueria, aqui estoy!—No le volaba la cara con una explosión solo porque sabía que era ilegal, era agresivo pero no torpe.

—¡¿Se nos perdió Midoriya-kun?!—Entró en pánico de nueva cuenta—Ese muchacho vive con los brazos rotos ¡No podemos perderlo!—

—Eh...Aqui estoy Mirio-san...—Alzó la mano lentamente el aludido, le costaba creer que el más fuerte de los suyos podía ser tan...Bueno, despistado por ser amables al decirlo.

—…¿Entonces quien se nos perdió?—Comenzaron a contar mentalmente de nueva cuenta, ambos jóvenes de grado superior a la vez.

—Uno—Apuntan a Bakugo—Dos—Apuntan a Iida—Tres—Apuntan a Midoriya—Cuatro—Apuntan a Tamaki—¡Nos faltan cuatro!—Palmazo en la frente por parte del resto.

—Entre ustedes...—Murmuró el joven pelinegro.

—¡A la mierda con esto, nos faltan la cabeza de palmera y el bastardo mitad y mitad!—Katsuki ya no soporto tanta tonteria, en serio que esos dos tenían cerebros de termita.

—¿A donde habran ido Yaoyorozu-san y Todoroki-kun?—El joven representante de la clase no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por sus compañeros, perdidos en...La…

—Ciudad del amor—Comentó Nejire mientras se sujetaba las manos y suspiraba al aire—París, donde el romance se respira en cada calle, en cada esquina ¡Es obvio a donde fueron!—Miradas completamente perplejas—¡Vamos chicos, el es un joven atractivo y ella una dulce chica! ¡No hay duda que escaparon para un romance en París!—Y entonces el silencio reinó...Hasta que Bakugo se carcajeo, risa que de hecho fue ligeramente acompañada por Midoriya que intentaba no reír demasiado fuerte e Iida que mantenía su risa contenida en los labios—¿Qué les parece tan gracioso?—Inflo los mofletes suavemente con claro disgusto.

—Lo...Lo siento Hado-san pero—El joven de pelo verdoso intentaba no reír ante semejante idea—Todoroki-kun no es precisamente alguien romántico—Por no decir nulamente romántico en todos los aspectos y sinónimos de la palabra.

—¡Pero esto es París! Aquí el romance nace con solo estar de pie ¿No es así Amajiki-kun?—El pelinegro se había mantenido al margen de todo pero al ser nombrado, más en semejante frase, solo se coloro hasta las orejas.

—¿Po...Porque me preguntas a mi?—Entre mas gente lo miraba más rojo se ponía.

—¡Porque tú debes apoyarme!—Le tomó las manos de golpe, sus ojos refulgiendo de emoción causando un pánico total en el joven adaptable.

—¡Esa chica sabe de lo que habla!—Ante la repentina voz que salvó a Tamaki de una mayor vergüenza todos giraron el rostro topándose...Con una cabellera, bajando más la mirada vieron a la dueña de dicha cabellera: Antoinette Marianette de Lioncourt.

—¡¿Verdad?!—Nejire soltó a su compañero que suspiro aliviado pues las manos ya le sudaban en exceso y no quería que ella lo notara.

—¡Claro que si, mi bello hogar es la capital mundial del amor!—Apuntó a la bella torre Eiffel que aun a esas templadas seis de la tarde ya iluminaba con sus brillantes luces pues el crepúsculo estaba sobre ellos—Cuando una pareja deambula por París a solas, no le espera nada más que el romance absoluto. No importa quien sea, cuando sus ojos se encuentren—Se abrazó a sí misma mientras movía sus hombros suavemente—¡El romance ganara!—

—¿Ya escucharon? ¡La lugareña ha hablado!—La joven japonesa se sentía vigorizada ante sus palabras, su esperanza en el amor romántico había renacido.

—Hablas mucho para jamás haber tenido novio, capitana—La pequeña francesa detuvo su perorata romántica mientras le invadía un tic al ojo, detrás suyo aparece su compañera con control de hormonas cubriéndose la boca con un elegante abanico frances.

—Vi...—Giro el rostro viéndola de forma bastante aterradora.

—Y con esos gestos mucho menos lo harás—Soltó una tenue risilla pseudo elegante mientras se abanicaba el rostro.

—Me pregunto…¿Que estaran haciendo Yaoyorozu-san y Todoroki-kun?—La pregunta de nuestro Midoriya-shonen podía ser respondida muy fácilmente...Con un rápido cambio de escena.

La joven pareja (Que no era pareja) caminaba por las calles de la vibrante ciudad, el estilo antiguo de las casas así como las tenues luces iluminando los empedrados dando un aura de misticismo al lugar que...Pasaba completamente desapercibida para el dúo de jóvenes nipones.

—Vamos, la sastrería que mi padre solía utilizar en nuestros viajes aqui no esta muy lejos—La joven seguía jalando su mano, recordaba bien el camino para ese lugar pues había pasado casi seis veranos en esas hermosas tierras templadas.

—Seguro...—El muchacho por su parte no lucía tan emocionado, aun así se dejaba llevar por su compañera que le guiaba a toda prisa haciendo que Shoto se preguntará si ella siempre había sido tan rápida o si solo era la felicidad que la embargaba—Espera, Yaoyorozu—Llamó su atención mientras detenía su avance causando un rápido freno, algo comenzó a llegar a sus oídos—...Sígueme—Entonces fue su turno de jalarla a ella.

Caminaron un par de calles más, conforme avanzaban fue que Momo logro notarlo...Música, música cuyo volumen aumentaba conforme se movían de calle en calle hasta que en una pequeña plaza encontraron la fuente: Una joven que, con un portafolio abierto adelante, tocaba un violín de ya varios años y mucho uso como denotaba la madera vieja pero claramente pulida para mantenerla lo mejor posible, ella cantaba en una voz suave pero la letra se perdía mucho por la traducción que el aparato en su oído hacia.

—Toca muy bien—Fue el único comentario de la fémina antes que el joven de cabello bicolor se retirara el traductor del oído, escuchando la voz cantante en su idioma natal—¿Todoroki-san?—Se sorprendió un poco de su acto viéndolo caminar hacia la que continuaba tocando. Lucia absorto, más de lo usual, pero no por la intérprete sino por la música que ella emitía.

—Mi madre...—Murmuró en un tono bajo, era extraño escucharlo de semejante forma pues su usualmente estoico rostro no mostraba demasiadas emociones pero ahora lucia...Melancólico pero alegre al mismo tiempo, como si un enterrado recuerdo de gran gozo le hubiera llegado de golpe—Ella solía cantar esta canción...—

—Bajo el cielo de París—El de la cicatriz giró el rostro hacia su compañera pues conocia la cancion por nombre, ella solo estiro su mano para tomar la del chico de forma suave, le ofreció una sonrisa—Mi madre me cantaba esta canción por igual, siempre que me sentía triste, me decía que bajo los cielos de París todas las tristezas se hacen pequeñas—Y ante esta pequeña frase materna ambos no pudieron evitar alzar la mirada viendo las hermosas estrellas que ya brillaban sobre el crepúsculo parisino, era imposible no perderse entre los refulgentes brillos de las estrellas que tintineaban a formas casi danzarinas.

—...No es lo único que hace mis problemas verse más pequeños—Semejante comentario hizo a la chica sonrojar y desviar la mirada del firmamento encima suyo, ¿Acaso se refería a ella? ¿Podría ser que el siempre frío Todoroki acababa de lanzar tan coqueto comentario hacia ella? No sabía cómo responder, no sabia que decir...Y ahora su mano comenzaba a sudar ¡Maldición! Trato de soltar sus dedos pero el agarre contrario era firme, debía hacer o decir algo.

—¿En serio?—Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, quizá Shoto era un inexperto en temas románticos...Pero ella era igual o peor.

—Si...Todos estos meses estudiando en la U.A. me han hecho comprender que mis problemas no son más que pequeñas manchas en el universo, muchas personas sufren a diario cosas iguales o peores que las que yo, considerarme especial por ello es algo casi ridículo ¿No te parece?—La joven de cabello palmera casi se fue de lado ante sus palabras, si bien era un tipo de pensamiento bello e importante no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta al considerar que en un principio lo dijo por algo romántico más que de forma existencial.

—No es ridículo...—Murmuró tras recuperar la compostura—Eres especial Todoroki-san, para todos nosotros lo eres—La vio de reojo enfocando así con su ojo cubierto por la cicatriz.

—Ser hijo de mi padre y tener el Quirk que tengo me hacen diferente, pero eso no—Ella lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza logrando que este se girara de cuerpo entero hacia ella.

—No, eso no es lo que te hace especial para mi...Nosotros—Corrigió de golpe—Lo que te hace especial...Es que eres Todoroki Shoto, que eres nuestro Todoroki-san y eso es algo que nada ni nadie podra reemplazar. Eres más que la sumatoria de tus Quirks o herencia familiar, eres...—Bajo la mirada suavemente, dulce ventaja que estuviera frente a uno de los pocos chicos que de hecho eran más altos que ella—Eres especial para nosotros...Porque eres parte de nuestras vidas...—

Shoto quedo en total silencio, algo que era usual considerando que no era de mucho hablar pero por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente perplejo ante lo que escuchaba de otra persona, el vanagloriamiento de la gente a su alrededor por quien era su padre o las altas esperanzas que se tenían sobre su futuro como héroe...Pero rara vez recibía ese tipo de halagos: Desinteresados, dichos únicamente por ser la "verdad" para quien los decía dejando de lado quién era o en que se convertiría.

—...El que se siente afortunado de tenerlos a todos ustedes en su vida soy yo—De nuevo palabras que sonaban extrañas viniendo del muchacho, pero para ella eran lo más dulce que este jamás hubiera dicho.

—Todoroki-san...—Pero entonces algo tenia que arruinar el ambiente, irónico puesto que fue una hermosa balada de violín con claro tono romántico que hizo a los dos estudiantes girar hacia la joven intérprete delante suyo quien solo les veía con cierta picardía y continuaba tocando. Fue entonces que notaron sus dedos seguían entrelazados causando que el chico soltara su mano lentamente.

—Lo lamento...—Murmuró en un tono bajo mientras frente a ellos seguía abierto el estuche de violín donde se podía depositar dinero como pago—…¿Tendrás moneda local?—Pregunto a la chica pues él no tenía dinero propio y mucho menos del que se usará en Francia.

—Si, no te preocupes, siempre llevo Euros conmigo de mi último viaje a Bélgica—Y mientras ella buscaba en su bolso de mano el chico volvía a colocarse el traductor universal en el oído pues no podía seguir sin entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor—Aquí están—Saco un par de billetes que leían el número 10, le ofreció al chico tomarlos pero este solo tomo su mano de nueva cuenta guiandola al escuché entregando así "Juntos" el dinero a la joven artista. Esta puso una enorme sonrisa ante los veinte euros recibidos como pago dejando de tocar por un segundo para hacerles una suave reverencia ya que no estaba segura si podrian entenderle al haberles escuchado hablar solo en Japonés.

—Muchas gracias—Dijo está en un tono educado, el traductor por suerte ayudaba en estos casos.

—Yaoyorozu…¿Cómo puedo agradecerle devuelta?—La vicepresidenta rápidamente procedió a explicarle.

—Es muy fácil, solo debes decirle: "Gracias a ti por tu musica"—El chico no entendía muy bien a que se refiere pues podía decirle eso pero no le entendería, Momo se quedó en silencio un segundo por el rostro perplejo ajeno...Y termino riendo por lo bajo—Lo siento...Olvide que llevas puesto el traductor—El chico entendió por fin el porqué de su risa...Ella había hablado en Francés pero el dispositivo en su oído lo tradujo al instante, el chico no evitó doblar los labios y sin contenerlo mucho emitió una suave risa.

Silencio total salvo su risa, frente a el Todoroki podía admirar a dos mujeres perfectamente sonrojadas mientras le veían con incredulidad pues hasta la violinista se había quedado en shock ante lo perfectamente adorable que era la risa del muchacho quien no parecía saberlo pero sus muy escasas risas podían curar enfermedades seguramente.

—…¿Yaoyorozu?—Pregunto al verla cubrirse los labios, la pelinegra tardó tres segundos en reaccionar y sin aviso lo jalo de la mano rápidamente—¿Ya-Yaoyorozu?—Le llamó de nueva cuenta, sorprendido ligeramente de su extraño jalón sorpresivo.

—Debemos ir por tu traje, Todoroki-san—No quería admitirlo pero eso le llegó a lo más profundo de su esponjoso corazón, el chico no sabía el poder que tenía para hacerla enternecer cuando no mantenía ese rostro estoico de siempre: Un dia Todoroki Shoto acabaría matándola.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los jóvenes estudiantes de la U.A. habían aceptado la idea de que sus dos compañeros se retiraron para estar a solas y que por ende se los encontrarian más tarde, después de todo hablaban de Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, ¿Quienes más responsables que ellos? Quizá solo Iida.

—¿Cual me queda mejor?—Midoriya intentaba elegir entre dos corbatas, una de color verde aceituna y otra de color verde aqua, a su lado el joven Togata cerraba un ojo viendo ambas con detenimiento.

—Yo digo que...—Apuntó entonces a la verde aqua, le parecía la mejor opción, pero de la nada apareció Hado dándole al chico una verde oscuro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Esta—La chica no daría lugar a réplica, entonces le pego una corbata color dorado al joven rubio—Y esta para ti—Entonces fue con Tamaki buscando evitar que este tomara una corbata negra y pareciera que atendería un funeral o algo parecido.

—...Hado-san es la experta en modas, mejor no pongamos la contra—Para ser el más fuerte de los héroes Japoneses...Mirio era bastante obediente de lo que otros le podían llegar a decir.

—Si usted lo dice senpai...—No era que el joven Izuku quisiera ponerle pelea a la chica, ella podía dar miedo cuando se ponía seria.

A pocos pasillos de distancia un joven de cabello rubio cenizo veía diferentes sacos que había recogido, lo peor de tener padres diseñadores era que todo le parecía feo o indigno de que el lo llevara encima, en especial porque se les dio una tarjeta con límite fijo de gasto...Así que no podían comprarse trajes "Demasiado finos"

—Odio a todos—Decía viendo los pésimos bordados de los trajes, en esa sección había solo para eventos formales pero ninguno de alta calidad, eran decentes claro está, mucho mejor de lo que uno podría encontrarse en cualquier sastrería que no fuera de alta gama…¡Pero el era un chico de alta gama!

—Adivina, adivinador…¿Quién soy?—Un par de manos le taparon los ojos, sintió un par de pechos en la nuca. Lejos de sorprenderse el Japones solo pegó un bufido de fastidio.

—¿Que carajo quieres?—Pregunto sacando las manos contrarias de encima, Tanya como siempre le veía con una sonrisa dulce y con ojos que parecía se lo iba a comer allí mismo.

—Solo paseaba por la sección de pobres y me sorprendí de verte por aqui, novio—Doblo los labios en un puchero antes de tomarle una de las manos y jalarla con suavidad—Ven conmigo...—El chico no avanzó en su dirección, esta vez plantó bien los pies en el suelo.

—Ni una mierda, tengo que comprar mi maldito traje y no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces—Ademas que conociéndola, en lo poco que lo hacía, seguro que la loca intentaría llevarlo a algún armario o algo parecido.

—Pero novio, te quiero comprar un traje digno de ti—El muchacho alzó las cejas ante sus palabras pues no entendía del todo.

—Si sabes que tenemos un límite de gasto en estas mierdas ¿No?—Pregunto mostrando la tarjeta que se les dio para sus gastos, la chica se carcajeo con clara burla sacando múltiples venas en la cabeza a su "novio"

—Oh querido novio...Eso es para gente pobre—Desestimó esa tarjeta con un movimiento de su mano libre—Ven, yo te compraré un traje de alta calidad, digno de tu grandeza—Muy bien, sabía estrujar su ego y eso no era bueno—Vamos, vamos...Encontre un Giorgio Armani que te quedara divino—Eso sí hizo sus orejas reaccionar, su padre solía diseñar para esa marca pero…

—Esas porquerias cuestan más de 1600 euros—Esas no eran cantidades menores, pero la chica no parecía preocupada en lo mínimo.

—Lo mejor para el mejor ¿No?—Maldita sea: Lo atrapó con eso.

—¿Y como piensas pagarlo?—

—Es obvio: Vlad lo pagará—Recordaba ese nombre…¿Acaso hablaba del Ruso extremadamente alto? Mientras llegaban a la sección de Giorgio Armani pudieron notar como de fondo los dos miembros de la federación Rusa, compañeros de Tanya, estaban uno delante del otro mientras el joven mayor, Vlad, le ponía una corbata a su compañero que no parecía ser capaz de hacer el nudo por si mismo.

—…¿Acaso ellos…?—No era que dudara de la sexualidad de los dos hombres, pero eso se veía raro.

—¿Gays? No, no lo son...Creo, aunque suelo decirle a Dimka que Vlad es su Sugar Daddy ya que paga todo por él—Comentaba de una risilla mientras empujaba al chico lejos de la escena, si hacía enojar al Yashin seguro les dejaria sin tarjeta de crédito.

—¿Su Sugar que?—No entendía el concepto, ojala nunca lo hiciera.

—Olvidalo, tu elige el traje que desees. Pagaremos con la tarjeta de Vlad—Eso solo alzaba más dudas que responderlas.

—¿Y como carajo pagará el por todo esto?—Aun cuando estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado aprovechó para tomar un par de sacos y unos pantalones que le parecían de colores ideales para el.

—¿Bromeas? Vlad es el tipo más rico de Rusia, su padre es dueño de casi todo el petróleo del suroeste, tiene inversiones en el extranjero, ¡Tiene una puta isla donde donde tiene un lago para su yate personal!—Eso último sonaba tan tonto que de no haberlo visto ella misma seguro no se lo creería.

—...Okay, alli me tienes que estar jodiendo—Pero solo termino de decir esto la muchacha le mostró la pantalla de su móvil, en este se podían ver a los tres jóvenes seleccionados Rusos posando, o más bien Tanya posando mientras jalaba a sus compañeros en la foto, sobre la proa de un yate que de fondo dejaba ver la isla que de fondo dejaba ver el maldito mar.

—¿Me decías…?—Eso debía de ser una maldita broma, ¿Acaso por fin encontró a alguien más rico que cabeza de palmera? Mientras el seguía en sus pensamientos la chica cambio de fotografia, poniendo una de sí misma en bikini sobre el mismo yate—¿Y que me dices de esta…?—Movió sus cejas suavemente pero Bakugo no parecía sorprenderse.

—Que te hace falta mas pierna, flojea menos y has mas ejercicio—Quedó como estatua...Ese hijo de puta. La chica no sabía si golpearlo o besarlo, un contradictorio sentimiento.

Devuelta en la sección de pobres.

—¿Te ha pasado que sientes cuando algo muy malo va a pasar?—Ante la curiosa pregunta del joven Midoriya su compañero, y presidente de la clase, negó ligeramente.

—¿Porque lo dices Midoriya-kun?—Y como respuesta a su pregunta...Emily entró a la tienda acompañada del joven Kane.

—...Por eso—Se agachó rápidamente para ocultarse, no sabía que tenía esa británica en su contra y no quería averiguarlo pues de seguro la respuesta sería acompañada de extremo dolor y prejuicio.

—Midoriya-kun, sin ofender pero creo que has enfrentado retos mucho mayores que esa mujer. Tu, como un héroe de la Academia U.A. y un digno representante de nuestro país no puedes estarte ocultando de semejante forma ante un oponente—Sin aviso le puso una mano al hombro, ese gesto solemne del joven Tenya siempre era reconfortante para sus compañeros pues si bien solía ser estricto por igual buscaba expresarles su solidaridad hacia ellos.

—Pero...Ella solo responde con violencia, no he logrado cruzar dos palabras con ella sin que me ataque de forma mortal—En eso tenía un buen punto, claro estaba que la barrera del idioma antes interfiere bastante en la comunicación pero no era como si ella le hubiera dado mucha oportunidad de explicarse.

—Estamos en un sitio publico, creo que este es el mejor lugar para poder intentar limar esas asperezas—Otra firme palmada que logró hacerlo levantarse de su escondite, el pecoso suspiro fuertemente antes de dar un par de pasos hacia la chica que parecía estarse midiendo el largo de un saco de vestir para hombres.

—Si esto sale mal será tu responsabilidad...—A pesar de su clara baja confianza tuvo que darle crédito a Tenya pues le recordó las grandes proezas que había logrado como joven héroe en entrenamiento: Enfrentó a villanos reales en la invasión a la USJ, luchó mano a mano con el asesino de héroes Stain e incluso estuvo en presencia del más grande villano de todos "All for One" ¡El podria con esto!—Disculpe, Emily-san...—

Ante la voz del peliverde la chica giró el rostro, solo de escucharle dobló el rostro con total coraje como ya varias veces había hecho anteriormente...Por suerte para el nipón, esta vez ella no le salto encima ni intentó asesinarle de un salvaje puñetazo ais que era una avance.

—No creas que estás a salvo, mocoso—Advirtió con severidad mientras se giraba a verlo de frente, era una chica muy alta ya que la veía sin curvarse en posición de combate puesto que superaba a Bakugo en altura claramente—Sir William me ha pedido de la manera más ferviente que no te lastime fuera del torneo...Pero si me provocas, no me contendre—Iba a retirarse pero el chico hablo de nueva cuenta demostrando unas agallas impropias de él.

—¿Porque haces esto?—Se paralizó ante la pregunta antes de apretar el entrecejo con claro coraje mal contenido.

—¿Quieres saber porque?...Te diré porqué—Dejó las ropas que había estado probando de lado, apuntando con el dedo índice directo a la nariz ajena—Cuando era pequeña encontré un viejo diario, el diario perteneció a mi abuelo Nathaniel que yo jamás pude conocer en persona. Él había sido un héroe como ningún otro, el más fuerte que Inglaterra había visto en años...En su última página menciono un solo nombre, el nombre de quien se llevó su Habilidad—Le picoteo el pecho con el mismo dedo, un gesto brusco obviamente—Shimura Nana…¿Te suena?—No era que fuese racista, pero el hecho que una persona con nombre asiático tuviera el mismo Quirk que le fue "robado" a su abuelo no ayudaba mucho. Para empeorar las cosas el respingo del joven peliverde ante la mención de la maestra de All Might solo empeoro las cosas—La conoces...Respondeme, niño, ¿Quien es Shimura Nana?—Esto se pondría muy incómodo.

En su mente las conexiones comenzaron a formarse, el jamas escucho el nombre del abuelo de la chica por parte de All Might, pero igualmente solo escucho el nombre de su maestra una o dos veces anteriormente…¿Podría ser acaso…? ¡Si, eso era! ¡Ella había sido la alumna del abuelo de Emily! ¡Ella heredó el poder del One For All de Nathaniel! ¡Y por ende Emily era…!

—...Heredera...—Murmuró para sí mismo, todo tenía sentido ahora, el porque los poderes de la británica se parecían a los suyos, él porque ella podía luchar con tanta destreza ¡Ella tenía un retazo del One For All dentro de sí! ¡Era tan obvio ahora!—Emily-san—Le hablo con un renovado tono, tenía mucho que decirle pero no era el momento para ello—Todas sus dudas tienen una respuesta, pero yo no soy el ideal para explicárselo todo—La pecosa alzó una ceja ligeramente.

—¿Y quién lo sería entonces…?—Normalmente le sacaría la verdad a patadas, pero seguían en público.

—No te lo puedo decir ahora—Respuesta incorrecta—Pero cuando hable con esta persona créame: Todo quedará aclarado—Iba a protestar pero los normalmente inseguros ojos del peliverde ahora lucían llenos de convicción, una convicción que le costó ignorar fácilmente.

—...Más vale que esto no sea un truco, niño—Se puso las manos a las caderas, lucia solo un poco más relajada que antes pero esa aura de agresividad suya no parecía borrarse ante nada.

—Gracias por escucharme...Créame que todo será para bien—Misión cumplida: Salir sin ser golpeado—Creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente—Tosio con ligereza buscando reducir el ambiente tenso entre ambos—Soy Midoriya Izuku—Le ofreció una mano en señal de saludo formal, la pelirroja vio su mano antes de estrecharla con tremenda firmeza así como dando un fuerte apretón a la misma.

—Emily Bennett—La cortesía inglesa podía por sobre todos los conflictos. Tras soltarse las manos, se formo un silencio incómodo.

—Este...Yo ire...Por alla—Mejor se iba antes que la chica encontrara otro motivo para golpearlo.

—Seguro, niño—Pero antes que se fuera lo jalo por el hombro—Espera—Y así Izuku casi se c**o para dentro—…¿Cual se ve mejor?—Le mostró un par de corbatas, una roja y una azul oscuro, las posó delante de su cuello un par de veces y su rostro severo hacía que esta sonara a pregunta demasiado seria.

—...Este...Creo que la azul se le verá bien a su compañero—Mala respuesta, pesima respuesta.

—¿A mi…?—Entonces Emily volvió a disgustarse, casi como antes—¡Es para mi, niño idiota!—Midoriya dio dos pasos hacia atras, habia despertado a la bestia—¿Acaso por ser mujer debo de usar un vestido y ligero? ¿Eh? ¿Eh—Comenzó a picotear su pecho con un dedo, picotazos fuertes cabe mencionarse.

—No, no, digo, yo, ¿Que? No, es decir ¿Que?—Ya le tenía demasiado arrinconado, esa mujer daba miedo en verdad, incluso cuando no quería matarlo.

—Que no te mate ahora no significa que no pueda hacerlo en cualquier momento, no malinterpretes este cese al fuego como amistad, niño—Parecía tener gusto por llamarle niño, aunque en realidad no se llevaba demasiada edad con el muchacho.

A la poca distancia el espectáculo era observado por los siempre atentos senpais del joven japonés, que obviamente intercederian en su favor de ser preciso...O quizá no, dependía de su humor.

—¿Lo ayudamos?—Pregunto Nejire con curiosidad.

—El estará bien—Como siempre el joven Lemillion confiaba plenamente en su kouhai—Después de todo...Ya pronto comenzaremos con los encuentros—Chocó sus puños con decisión, estaba más que emocionado por lo que vendría pronto pues grandes batallas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y el camino para convertirse en el futuro héroe número uno comenzaría a labrarse para alguno de los 64 valientes competidores de ese primer torneo mundial de heroes.


	7. ¡Sorteo de grupos! ¡Plus Ultra!

Las galas eran algo que pocas personas en el recinto deportivo disfrutaban, por no decir ninguna, pero lo que les motivaba a ir era el hecho que por fin podría conocer a sus primeros rivales en el torneo que estaba por comenzar. La elegancia comenzó a inundar las habitaciones de los jovenes heroes pues entre finas corbatas, pantalones de vestir y elegantes vestidos se podían ver a los jóvenes representantes de la selección Japonesa de Héroes.

—¡¿Podrían mover sus culos?!—Bakugo ya estaba listo pues si además de ser un genio intelectual, atleta y todo lo que involucra el cursar la carrera de héroe también era estúpidamente puntual. Aún faltan 20 minutos para que fueran recogidos para la gala el chico ya zapateaba fuertemente, engalado en su traje de diseñador hecho a la medida cortesía de su no-novia demente Rusa. Una camisa roja por debajo y una corbata café oscuro, en señal de protesta pues no le dejaron usar una negra.

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar…?—Todoroki por su parte vestía de igual manera un elegante traje negro, acompañado de una corbata azul oscuro y su cabello curiosamente arreglado para dejar descubiertos los costados de su rostro, Bakugo pego una carcajada por su apariencia pues para el se veia ridiculo...Y solo para él, ¿No, fangirls?

—¿Qué pasa con tu cabello bastardo mitad y mitad? ¿No sabías que lado peinar?—Se mofo tanto como pudo pero no causó reacción alguna en el Todoroki que solo encogió los hombros.

—No elegí mi peinado, lo hizo ella—No parecía ofendido en lo mínimo, no era como si las críticas a su apariencia alguna vez le hubieran importado. Mientras decía esto por el pasillo de los dormitorios venía la joven Yaoyorozu.

—Lamento la tardanza, Todoroki-san, Bakugo-san—Y para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes la chica venía despampanante, ella no había comprado ropa en París puesto que traía consigo el vestido ideal para la ocasión: Tela oscura que le cubría desde poco más abajo del cuello hasta la altura de la rodilla en un elegante, fino y nada revelador vestido que se acentuaba a las curvas de su cuerpo, su cabello usualmente en "Palmera" como decía Bakugo ahora caía libre por su espalda y sus labios finamente pintados de rojo, todo coronado con una bufanda de seda alrededor de sus brazos mientras ella veía hacia abajo—¿Como luzco…?—El joven hijo de Endevour iba a responder pero se le adelantó el explosivo.

—Te tardaste mucho para tan poca cosa, aunque al menos no pareces modelo anoréxica como las tipas que suelen ir a estas mierdas—Bueno, fue el comentario más amable que le surgio asi que tecnicamente se le podría considerar un halago, Momo por su parte soltó una tenue risa asintiendo de forma ligera.

—Gracias Bakugo-san, tus siempre francas palabras son bien aceptadas—Este solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, no le gustaba que la gente le agradeciera, incluso cuando decía o hacía algo bueno—Todoroki-san…¿Tu que?—Iba a preguntarle su opinión pero por el pasillo surgieron sus demás compañeros de selección a excepción de Hado y Amajiki que seguían en sus habitaciones.

—¿No están emocionados chicos?—A pesar de las protestas Mirio había decidido llevar un traje completamente amarillo, no se veía mal pues combinaba con su apariencia y dejaba ver lo fornido su ser aunque sin duda era un color que con el exceso de luz podría parecer algo irritante a la vista de quedartele viendo mucho.

—Sin duda nos esperan grandes retos...—Por su parte el joven Midoriya se había ataviado en un traje de color verde oscuro en una tonalidad que prácticamente lo hacía verse negro a falta de buena luz, elegante sin duda y ajustado a su medida que aunado a la corbata verde tenue que utilizaba le daban un toque de elegancia que se perdía por su cabello alborotado de siempre pues parecía que ningún fijador para el cabello en existencia podría manejarlo.

—Debemos esforzarnos al máximo para representar a nuestra nación con honor—Iida por su parte...Se veía de hecho bastante bien con traje gris a diferencia de sus compañeros, la corbata azul opaco le daba un toque de tremenda elegancia además que su usual peinado y combinación con sus anteojos le hacen lucir como un "Hombre de negocios" sin duda alguna.

—Ya solo faltan Tamaki y Hado-san—Pero como si Mirio los hubiera invocado la pareja faltante termino haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Que me llames Nejire-chan!—No parecía comprender su demanda por más que se lo dijera. La joven heroína por su parte había elegido un color celeste para su vestido, combinando apropiadamente con su cabellera del mismo color así como un bolso de mano a juego, no por nada era considerada de las chicas mas guapas de la U.A. pues hasta sus ropas ayudaban a resaltar este hecho dejándola ver elegante desde todo ángulo posible.

—Preferiría evitar esto...—Por su parte el joven Amajiki vestía un traje negro completamente, su corbata del mismo color aunado a su cara entristecida le hacía parecer que iba rumbo a un funeral más que a una gala, su compañera no tardó en tomarle del brazo con un agarre firme antes de negar repetidas veces.

—¡Arriba esos animos Amajiki-kun!—Sabía que no lograria animarlo, pero eso no importaba...Ella siempre haria lo que fuera por tratar de ver al "Corazon de pollo" feliz.

—Reúnanse chicos, ¡Vamos a tomar una foto!—Mirio alzó su teléfono dispuesto a tomar dicho recuerdo, aun cuando Bakugo se rehusó en un principio terminó siendo jalado por Momo a la foto quedando junto a la chica quien por su parte acabó entre el explosivo joven y su compañero Todoroki, quien extrañamente parecía disgustado de ver a Bakugo tan cerca.

—¡Sonrían!—Ante las palabras de Nejire todos pusieron caras de alegría, excepto obviamente por Tamaki que ponía una mueca que trataba de volver una sonrisa, Bakugo que veía de lado y Todoroki que mantuvo su cara de Poker. Midoriya por su parte tenía una sonrisa nerviosa al no saber cómo reaccionar a una cámara mientras Iida tenía una sonrisa tan formal que parecía le tomaban la fotografía de su diploma más que una simple Selfie con sus compañeros. Mirio y Nejire en cambio eran la alegría andante, con enormes sonrisas adornando sus rostros mientras la fotografía era tomada.

—¡Muy bien chicos, vamos por todo! ¡Plus!—El rubio alzo su mano y al instante sus compañeros respondieron.

—¡Ultra!—Y entonces salieron para ser recogidos por las limosinas que les llevarían al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el sorteo.

Los alrededores del palacio de gobierno Francés eran una fortaleza, oficiales de policía iban y venian asi como héroes de múltiples nacionalidades llevados para asegurar la protección de todos los invitados a tan importante evento y sobre todo considerando los múltiples invitados famosos que atenderian esa noche. En la entrada principal una alfombra roja con el símbolo de la asociación internacional de heroes recibía a los jóvenes que participarian en ese primer mundial de heroes, siendo obviamente bombardeados por flashes sólo de abrir las puertas de sus limusinas.

—Grandes nombres se han dejado ver en lo que va de la noche—Una joven reportera Japonesa decia a la camara delante suyo mientras detrás suyo llegaba un vehículo con pequeñas banderas de Japón en la parte frontal—Y han llegado los nuestros, los jóvenes que representarán a Japón en esta Copa Mundial, todos jóvenes estudiantes de la U.A.—Y mientras decía esto la puerta trasera se abría dejando ver a...—Esperen, ¿Puede ser? ¿Es el?...¡Si! ¡Es Togata Mirio, el joven héroe Lemillion!—La sorpresa se dejó venir pues nadie fuera de la familia del joven Togata, los directivos de la U.A. y sus compañeros de selección sabían de su glorioso retorno a la vida de héroe.

—¡Plus!—El rubio alzó sus manos ganándose una respuesta inmediata de todos los reporteros Japoneses que no tardaron en completar la frase. Lo bueno de la llamativa entrada del Togata era que sus compañeros podían bajar del vehículo llamando la menor atención posible, solo ganándose algunas cámaras y preguntas mientras trataban de entrar al edificio.

—¡Todoroki-san, Todoroki-san, ¿Tiene alguna declaración del encuentro de su padre con el monstruo conocido como "Nomu"?—El chico solo seguía avanzando, ignorando a todo mundo mientras Momo a su lado le tomó una mano pues, aunque nadie parecía notarlo, él se sentía disgustado de recibir preguntas respecto a su padre.

—¡Bakugo-san, Bakugo-san, ¿Que nos puede decir de su secuestro por la Liga de Villanos?!—El cenizo iba a darle la golpiza de su vida, pero en lugar solo cogio la mano del reportero apretando con fuerza y tirando el micrófono de lado.

—Que más te vale me quites esa camara de enfrente antes que te haga una colonoscopia con ella, bastardo—Y entonces lo empujó, al menos no uso explosiones ni golpeo a nadie...Aunque eso último aún podía suceder.

—¡Jóvenes, jóvenes ¿Tienen algo que decir a sus compatriotas en Japón?—Uno de los reporteros preguntó mientras enfocaban a los jóvenes Nipones que se vieron entre ellos, preguntándose qué decir al respecto.

Mientras tanto en Japón eran casi las 5 de la mañana pero a pesar de la hora, y que tenían clase, todos los jóvenes de la clase 1-A se habían levantado con tiempo para reunirse y desayunar mientras veían la ceremonia de sorteo donde sus compañeros verían contra quien se enfrentarían.

—¡Típico Bakugo!—Kirishima no tardó en soltar una carcajada junto con el resto de sus compañeros del "Team Bakugo" ante la siempre asertiva respuesta del joven rubio a las preguntas que le hacían.

—Aunque si sigue así quizá lo echen del país—Las palabras de Hanta solo causaron más risas de sus compañeros que lejos de apoyar al rubio cenizo parecían reírse de sus maldades.

—No sería sorpresa de Bakugo que lo quieran echar por armar bronca antes de un torneo—Denki por su parte no tardó en lanzar su comentario mientras todos seguían riendo.

—¡Que injusticia que Yaomomo haya podido ir allí con tantos sujetos atractivos!—Mina se quejo mordiendo un pañuelo de coraje pues a ese punto ya habían visto la entrada de las naciones Francesa, Inglesa y Alemana.

—¡¿Los tipos?! ¡Qué importa eso! ¡¿Viste a las chicas?!—Mineta lloraba sangre pues de solo ver a Angelika, Margareth, Marianette y la misteriosa Vi—¡¿Vieron a esa chica?! ¡Parece una modelo!—Extrañamente parecía que le gusto la menos "voluptuosa" de las chicas.

—Sus apariencias son lo de menos, les han descrito como rivales tremendamente fuertes—Tokoyami como siempre daba un punto de vista sereno e imparcial, Tsuyu a su lado asintió quedamente.

—Se nota que serán encuentros difíciles, kero—Entonces noto como junto a ella estaba la joven Uraraka que tenía las manos juntas dejando ver su preocupación, la anfibia no tardó en levantar una de sus manos para palmear su cabeza—Calma, Ochako-chan, Midoriya-chan estará bien—Con una de sus relajadas sonrisas busco aplacar el claro nivel de preocupación de la castaña quien solo suspiro pesadamente.

—Solo me preocupa...Si hay gente tan fuerte como nuestros Senpai sera muy dificil para ellos, y Deku-kun no parece salir jamás bien librado de batallas con enemigos así de fuertes—La chica se cubrió los ojos con las manos tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello.

—" _Solo quiero decirles: Que no se preocupen"_ —Entonces levantó la mirada, en la pantalla estaba el joven Izuku que viendo su puño cerrado terminó formando una sonrisa.

—" _Estamos aquí por el esfuerzo no solo nuestro, sino de nuestros compañeros"_ —Mirio fue el siguiente mientras alzaba su mano con determinación.

—" _No seríamos nada sin todos los compañeros que nos apoyaron, los profesores que nos educaron y nuestros rivales que nos impulsaron"_ —Nejire puso una enorme sonrisa a la cámara mientras jalaba a Tamaki que no parecía muy deseoso de hablar ante los medios.

—" _Yo estoy profundamente agradecido con mis compañeros de clase, todos y cada uno de ellos así como con mi hermano por hacerme ser el héroe que soy"_ —Iida con su tono formal no hizo sino iluminar los corazones de sus compañeros de clase.

—" _Todos allá son unos extras"_ —La frase de Bakugo hizo a todos irse para atras, menudo cabronazo— _"Pero hasta entre los extras hay algunos que se salvan: Pelo Pincho, Pikachu, Cinta, Ojos de Mapache. Hare m****a la competencia_ "—Tuvieron que censurar la mala palabra pero esto solo hizo carcajear a los miembros del "Baku-Squad"

—" _Quiero agradecer a mis hermanos y a mi madre, por todo…"_ —El joven Shouto fue sencillo pero claro en sus palabras.

—" _Nos esforzaremos al máximo, por Japón"_ —Entonces el joven protagonista recordó algo que había visto en sus sueños, recordando a los antepasados herederos del One for All y se puso los dedos a las mejillas poniendo una sonrisa— _"¡Y por nosotros mismos!"_ —

— _¡Plus!...¡Ultra!_ —Era difícil no sentirse lleno de motivación tras semejante palabras, ya se preparaban para entrar mientras los chicos y chicas de la 1-A trataban de no ponerse a llorar.

—¡Más vale que ganes, Bakugo!—Grito Kirishima mientras hacía una pose ruda, pero claramente se sintió conmovido de sus palabras, en especial de las de Bakugo que se acordó de ellos a pesar de su arisca actitud usual.

—¡Den lo mejor de sí!—Hagakure salto de su lugar viéndose como el sofá donde había estado sentada mostraba su peso hundiendo donde se sentó.

—¡Hazlos pedazos Yaomomo!—Jiro no tardó en apoyar a su mejor amiga de la misma forma.

—" _Tu puedes...Deku-kun"_ —La joven Ochako cerró sus ojos mientras ponía una sonrisa muy tenue.

— _Ah, una cosa más: ¡Saludos a mi madre, Inko y a mi compañera Ochako-san!_ —Y con esto el rostro de la chica se puso rojo como una antes de que su cuerpo empezara a flotar de forma espontánea. Se había cubierto los ojos con las manos pero de solo ver entre sus dedos pudo notar muchas miradas juguetonas que seguro le darían bullying por toda la semana.

—...No quiero bajar—Lloriqueo mientras varias risas ya se dejaban escuchar.

Devuelta en Francia los jóvenes Japoneses podían ver el lugar y como había sido arreglado para el evento: Grandes mesas muy bien adornadas con una bandera de cada país representado esperaba a los jóvenes de su respectiva nación, estos avanzaron lentamente hacia la que les correspondía donde de hecho ya les estaba esperando su chaperón para el viaje.

—¡¿Aizawa-sensei?!—Se sorprendieron al verlo bien arreglado, con su cabello recogido y toda la cosa recordándoles a la situación que vivió cuando tuvo que comparecer frente a los medios por la situación de Bakugo meses atrás.

—No hagan escándalo y siéntense—Ya estaba suficientemente molesto con tener que vestir así como para que aparte le armaran un alboroto por su apariencia, aun así nadie se quejaria de esto pues de hecho lucía bastante bien.

—¿Me podre tomar una foto con él?—La pregunta de Nejire fue contestada por un par de ojos que asustan—...Lo tomare como un no—Murmuró por lo bajo sentándose entre Mirio y Tamaki.

—Hey Miren, es Hans ¡Hola Hans!—Mirio levantó la mano de forma exagerada pues en la mesa contigua, que estaba a unos cinco metros de la suya, se encontraba el joven germano quien no tardó en notar la presencia del héroe japonés debido al brillante color de su traje.

—...—No podía creer el pésimo gusto del joven Togata, suspiro ligeramente pero terminó alzando una mano en señal de saludo.

—¿Sabes hermano menor? Deberias llevarlo de compras alguna vez—El comentario de su querida hermana no pareció agradarle mucho al "Kaiser" que solo entrecerró el cejo sin muchos ánimos de discutir—Solo sugiero...—Tan linda como es ella le puso una sonrisa en labios, gustosa de poder molestar un poco al menos.

Mientras los Alemanes se hacían bullying entre si, o mas bien la mayor al menor, por las grandes puertas entraba la federación Rusa siendo guiada por el que parecía ser su líder: Vladimir, seguido de sus fieles acólitos Dimitri y la joven…

—¡Novio!—No tardó mucho en hacer espectáculo, la rubia alzó sus manos formando un corazón en dirección al explosivo joven nipón que solo se pasó una mano por la cara mientras comenzaba a considerar si en verdad valía la pena ese torneo como para no volarle la cara en pedazos a la loca esa.

Mientras tanto, en Japón.

—¡¿Esa chica le dijo "Novio" a Bakugo?!—Aunque ellos no hablaban ruso los equipos de transmisión que daban el evento para todo Japón traducian mediante subtítulos lo dicho en otros idiomas, el pánico comenzó en instantes.

—¡Maldito Bakugo!—Ahora si que Mineta lloraba sangre mientras se sujetaba la cabeza sin poder creer como hasta el mas griton, maldito y desgraciado de su clase tenía una novia ¡Y una modelo Rusa para acabarla!

—No puedo creer que nos ocultará este secreto...—Por su parte Red Riot lloraba en el suelo, arrodillado y viendo al piso con total decepción, no de qué Bakugo tuviera pareja pues de hecho esto lo alegraba, sino del hecho que su hermano del alma y mejor amigo no le contara al respecto.

—¿Denki?—Hanta se sorprendió de ver la rubio leer un libro, algo completamente extraño.

—¡Desde ya me pongo a estudiar, la próxima vez que hagan una de estas cosas: Voy o voy!—Parecía tener la motivación equivocada para querer ir, sin aviso un Jack le impactó en el oído en señal de castigo por su estupideces.

Devuelta en Francia.

—Esa puta loca...—Bakugo se hundió en su asiento tratando de ignorarla, no podía comprender el porqué la sociópata violenta se sentía tan atraída por el...Menudo idiota.

—¿Sabes Explo-chan? Quiza deberias hablar con esa chica y aclarar las cosas, ya sabes, para no herir sus sentimientos—Nejire trato de buscar el mejor resultado para el joven de ojos rojizos pero este solo puso una cara de "Muerete" mientras soltaba un gruñido.

—Ya le dije una y mil veces que se vaya al demonio, pero la perra demente sigue volviendo: Ustedes están locas—Y claro que al decir "Ustedes" se refería a las mujeres en general, cosa que no le gustó para nada a la chica de grado superior que solo le cogió la oreja en un fuerte agarre.

—¡Que mal educado eres, asi no se habla de las señoritas!—Este iba a pegarle un manotazo para después hacer una escenita en el lugar pero una rápida mirada de Aizawa bastó para tranquilizar a los dos y a la vez bastó para que Hado soltara a Katsuki en instantes.

—Silencio todos, esto va a comenzar...—Y con solo esas palabras logró que todos guardaran silencio absoluto, por algo lo habían mandado a él para manejar a tanto adolescente: Era el único que les inspiraba respeto suficiente, incluso a los más rebeldes como lo era el caso de Bakugo.

En un podio al centro del lugar se mostró al maestro de ceremonias para todo el evento, un joven bastante alto de cabellera plateada y ojos pardos que vestía de elegante traje azul marino, lo más curioso era que en lugar de manos poseía dos enormes garras similares a las de un animal siendo seguramente su Quirk, de la clase mutante, pero con enormes guantes cubriendo dichas garras como dictaba la ley de Francia.

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos sean todos a la ceremonia de sorteo para los encuentros de la primera Copa Mundial de Heroes Sub 20—El nombre oficial del evento era revelado por fin, la mera presencia del joven parecía levantar los suspiros de muchas jóvenes presentes tanto por su atractiva apariencia como por su suave voz—Soy su anfitrión, Antoine de Pointe Du Lac, hijo del primer ministro Gérard de Pointe Du Lac y espero ser de su entero agrado—No parecía haber muchas quejas al respecto, en especial desde la mesa de la selección Francesa donde Marianette parecía perdida en los ojos del varón.

—El príncipe Antoine, siempre tan elegante...—Suspiro de forma ligera, metida en su propia fantasía mientras a su lado su compañera soltaba una risita de burla y a su vez una rodada de ojos por parte de Jean Pierr, su compañero de selección.

—Parece que sigue tan enamorada de él como la primera vez que lo vio—Comentaba la joven de cabellos violetas mientras cubría sus pintados labios con una de sus manos, el chico solo puso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Seria mejor si dejara de verlo de lejos y le hablara alguna vez sin tartamudear, para ser la "Petit Catástrofe" es demasiado cobarde—Fue el turno del chico en burlarse pero la pequeña de Lioncourt no parecía atrapar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Las reglas de la primera ronda son sencillas: Cuatro competidores del mismo país lucharán al mismo tiempo en un combate sobre un cuadrilátero ciento ochenta mil metros cuadrados—Esto causó un ligero silencio—...Eso son ciento noventa y seis mil ochocientas cincuenta puntos treinta y nueve yardas para nuestros amigos que utilizan el sistema inglés—Los estadounidenses al entendieron, un campo de 600 metros por cada lado: Terreno amplio.

—¿Tanto le costaba decirlo así desde el principio?—Se quejó Rex por lo bajo, que a pesar de todo había llevado su sombrero vaquero al evento.

—Para ser justos, solo tu país utiliza ese sistema...Ni los ingleses lo siguen usando—Le respondía su compañero Canadiense con una risilla nerviosa, sabía lo delicado que era hablar del sistema de medición del país donde estudiaba.

—No empieces Canadá—Que sabía lo recio que podía ser el americano respecto a sus Yardas.

—Una persona quedará eliminada tras caer del cuadrilátero y tocar el agua que rodeará el mismo, tocando tierra en cualquier punto fuera del cuadrilátero, salir volando más allá de 300 metros del mismo o quedando inconsciente—Las reglas eran bastante sencillas, nada fuera de lo extraordinario—Queda dicho que está prohibido matar a sus oponentes así como actos que no se consideren heroicos—

—Que aburridos—Se quejo Tanya mientras ponía una sonrisa algo fuera en labios.

—No le vueles la cabeza a nadie, Tanya—Dimitri por su parte solo le palmeo la espalda, normalmente sería la cabeza pero Vlad pago doscientos euros por ese peinado y no quería arruinarlo.

—Estas reglas son un problema para nosotros...—Su líder murmuró por lo bajo pues en lo particular esa triada tenían Quirks bastante peligrosos por lo que daños mortales eran de esperarse.

—Ahora, para realizar el primer sorteo para la fase de grupos tenemos a invitados muy especiales...Primero, el héroe más famoso de Inglaterra, den una calurosa bienvenida a: King Arthur—Y de solo la mención de dicho héroe la mesa de Inglaterra entera volteo hacia su líder, William que solo apreto el entrecejo viendo al Pro Hero entrar en su galante armadura y alzando su mano para saludar.

—...Todavia respira...—Murmuró con cierta molestia, cerró sus ojos buscando aplacar su coraje mientras a su costado el joven Thomas solo suspiraba y daba una palmada a su tenso hombro.

—Relajate amigo, tu tío no estará aquí por mucho...—Sabía bien de la mala relación entre el joven Mordred y Arthur, algo que claramente inspiró el nombre de héroe del muchacho.

—Desde Alemania, nuestro vecino, el poderoso: Nordic Thunder—Y el gigantesco bávaro se hizo presente, alzando su famoso martillo que emulaba al dios nórdico Thor.

—Increible, jamas habia visto a Nordic Thunder tan de cerca—El joven Matts se ilusionó bastante, pero entonces noto curiosas miradas serias por parte de los hermanos Von Krause.

—Nunca me ha agradado ese hombre—Fue lo unico que respondio el menor mientras la hermana solo suspiro.

—Hay algo en el que nos genera...Incomodidad—Angelika jamas supo explicarlo, ademas que podia contar con la mano las veces que ese héroe tan famoso se dejaba ver delante suyo, como si los evitará.

—Nuestro tercer invitado, desde los Estados Unidos: Sky Striker—El famoso héroe Americano hizo su aparición, quitándose el casco incluso dejando ver su rostro pues a diferencia de otros héroes el no solía ocultar su verdadera cara—Y por último, la segundo lugar del mundo, la heroína más poderosa de todas: ¡Naturia Beast!—Con esto la gente no supo si aplaudir o gritar.

La mujer entró por la puerta principal, no vestía de gala sino solo con sus ropas de cuero que eran básicamente su "Uniforme de héroe" como tal...Sin contar que nadie se atrevería a ponerle la contraria ¿Quien estaba tan loco? Pero caminaba al podio pudo ver como entre la gente se trataba de ocultar un tembloroso hombre rubio, ella olfateó suavemente el aire y entrecerró los ojos de forma severa.

—Ya se que estas aqui, Toshi...—Murmuró a sabiendas que el sabia que ella sabía. De un salto subió al podio y ordenó que se apresuraran.

—Eh..Si..—El Francés sudo levemente, esa mujer era atemorizante—Sin mas preambulo, los contenedores—Delante de los héroes del top mundial pueden ver ocho contenedores, cada uno contiene esferas con el nombre de un seleccionado, cada caja tiene solo un país, por lo que heroes del mismo país no podrán enfrentarse hasta la siguiente ronda—Esto causó un chasquido de lengua por parte de Bakugo que esperaba poder acabar con Todoroki y Midoriya en esa misma ronda—King Arthur, si nos hace el honor—Y entonces el inglés metió la mano en la primera caja, agitando las esferas dentro para entonces sacar un nombre y leerlo en alto.

—Midoriya...Izuku—Leyó sorprendiendo a todos pues el primer lugar del primer grupo sería nada más y nada menos que el joven peliverde. Con una indicación fue el turno de Nordic Thunder de meter su mano y sacar un segundo nombre, uno de los rivales del joven Japonés.

—...Sebastian Javert—Un joven de la selección Francesa que se sujetó el pecho ante ser llamado tan pronto, sin esperar mucho Sky Striker metió su mano sacando un nombre por igual.

—¡Mats Schwartz!—Y entonces Midoriya sudo frio pues el joven germano había sido mencionado por Angelika como de los más fuertes de su grupo, solo detrás de ella y su hermano claro está, sin contar que no sabía nada de su Quirk hasta ahora.

—Esto no se puede poner peor...—Pero el joven Naruto verde se estaba equivocando tremendamente.

—¡Emily Bennett!—La mano de Naturia Beast mostraba la esfera de su perdición, el chico giró la cabeza de forma mecánica hacia la mesa británica donde la pelirroja ya le veía con ojos que solo decían una cosa: Estás muerto.

—...Si se pudo poner peor—Comentó Mirio palmeando su espalda.

—¡Iida Tenya!—Sin aviso el segundo grupo estaba siendo dictado, el joven Japonés fue ahora el elegido pues el héroe británico decidió no cambiar de caja.

—Owen Carrey—Ahora el joven Canadiense, que lucharía por los E.U. terminó siendo el elegido por Nordic Thunder.

—Margareth Wilshere—Fue el turno de Sky Striker y el americano terminó eligiendo de la caja británica ahora.

—Son rivales formidables, será un encuentro difícil—El joven Ingenium no se sentía menos por la situacion, sabia que sus rivales serian difíciles desde el principio pero no había nada que lo fuera a desanimar, el lucharía hasta el final sin importar-

—¡Hans Von Krause!—El mundo se paralizó al instante para el Japonés, el Americano y la joven británica. Tres pares de ojos se dirigieron a la mesa de Alemania donde Hans solo entrecerró sus ojos con serenidad viendo en una enorme pantalla su "grupo"...Un grupo de personas muertas.

—Demonios ¿No puedo cambiar contigo?—Mirio lloriqueo pues él quería enfrentarse devuelta al germano lo más pronto posible.

—No, es mi deber enfrentarme a él—Extrañamente...Iida no mostró miedo, se notaba nervioso sin duda alguna pero por igual apretó sus puños con determinación—Me enfrentare a ese hombre, lucharé hasta el final y no retrocedere en lo mínimo—Deku le vio con sorpresa, su compañero y amigo se enfrentaria a un monstruo aún más fuerte que a la que él se toparía y lejos de tener miedo afrontaba el reto con emoción.

—Tu puedes hacerlo Iida-kun, eres suficientemente fuerte para vencer a quien sea—No tardó en darle su apoyo, se merecía eso y mucho más ante semejante muestra de valor.

—Te ayudaremos a entrenar—Fue el escueto comentario de Todoroki pero viniendo de él era posiblemente lo más alentador posible.

—Gracias compañeros...Yo por igual haré mi mejor esfuerzo por apoyarlos—La camaradería era fuerte entre los nipones. De un ligero "Shh" su profesor les llamo la atencion pues ya habían perdido el sorteo del grupo C, aunque ningún Japonés estaba allí por suerte y apenas comenzarian con el grupo D.

—Dragar Grigor—

—Vi...Solo Vi—Extrañamente la esfera de la chica Francesa solo tenía ese nombre escrito.

—Yaoyorozu Momo—Y entonces la Japonesa giró el rostro, su grupo lucía relativamente accesible pues la joven francesa no figuraba entre sus estrellas como era el joven Jean o la capitana Marian, todo pintaba muy bien para la joven-

—William Andrew Arthur Wilshere—Naturia se quejó del nombre tan largo mientras los tres jóvenes mencionados anteriormente sintieron un sudor frío recorrerles.

William de todas las personas tenían que ponerlos con el hombre terremoto, uno de los líderes de selección y sobre todo: El que se consideraba el héroe más fuerte de Inglaterra, Hans ya era un enemigo difícil para los jóvenes del grupo B, por lo que Momo comprendería bien el dolor del joven Iida así como el pánico que debió embargarlo.

—Solo miren, ese pobre chico está muerto de miedo...—Momo tembló ligeramente pues de ver hacia la mesa de los americanos es que se topó con Grigor dándose de topetazos contra la mesa multiples veces...Solo que el no lo hacia por William, sino que de hecho empezó con ello desde que se dejó ver que se enfrentara a ella de todas las personas. Mientras tanto el grupo E había sido dado y fue seguido por el F de-

—Fuck—Soltó Bakugo de golpe pues en su grupo estaban un brasileño, el francés Jean y por último-

—¡Novio!—Adivinaron: Tanya Ivanka Ivanova seria rival de Bakugo por la clasificación a top 16.

—Esa perra está muerta...—Murmuró apretando la mano derecha en señal amenazante, pero lejos de sentirse intimidada la rubia pasó su pulgar por la altura de su cuello en señal que era hombre muerto—Hija de—Iba a levantarse pero una rápida mirada severa de Aizawa le hizo calmar sus ímpetus...Por ahora.

—Tanya, mantente en tu lugar—Vladimir le indico jalandola del hombro pues la chica ya estaba por levantarse de su asiento para ir hacia Bakugo.

—Lo siento Vlad...Pero no puedo contenerme, la idea de luchar con mi novio es tan—Se puso las manos al rostro completamente emocionada, Midoriya que veía la escena no pudo evitar recordar a cierta rubia perteneciente a la Liga de Villanos…

El sorteo de grupos continuo, y sin aviso a la mención del grupo se terminó dando el nombre del joven Tamaki Amajiki, lamentablemente para él se mencionó junto con el líder de la selección estadounidense: Rex T. Hasslberry causándole un cierto dolor de estómago al nipón que hubiera preferido un rival mucho menos fuerte...O al menos que no fuera tan gritón.

—Ow, yo quería enfrentarme a Hans o Angelika—Mirio hizo un leve puchero al ser puesto con jóvenes a quienes no conocia todavia, sentia que serían buenos rivales pero nada comparado con los tres que tenía en su lista de objetivos principales.

—…¿No quieres que intercambiemos?—Pregunto Nejire cuando su nombre fue mencionado justo después del de la primogénita Von Krause, los jóvenes de las federaciones inglesa y francesa que estaban con ellos parecian mucho mas alterados pues seguro sabian mas de ella que la japonesa quien no evitaba sentirse un poco nerviosa ante la mención de la Alemana.

Y por último el joven Todoroki terminó siendo emparejado con el líder de la selección Sudafricana, este parecía interesado en el principal atractivo de su grupo que era el joven hijo de Endeavour pero no se dirigieron más que ligeras miradas los unos a los otros.

—Y con eso hemos terminado los emparejamientos oficiales para las batallas de grupos, una vez que tengamos al Top 16 se hará un segundo sorteo para los enfrentamientos de octavos y posteriormente uno más para cuartos de final—Y con esta explicación el joven Antoine terminó dando por acabada la ceremonia de sorteo para el torneo de heroes mas grande del mundo hasta la fecha—Jovenes heroes, esfuércense, luchen con el alma y demuestren el porque ustedes son el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Recuerden: **Ahora es su turno** —De solo decir estas palabras los jóvenes de la selección Japonesa se sorprendieron tremendamente pues al instante les hizo recordar a…

—All Might...—Fue el susurro colectivo pues en la pantalla principal se mostraba el video de la post batalla entre el héroe más grande del mundo, All Might contra el infame villano conocido como All For One, particularmente cuando el símbolo de la paz apuntaba hacia la cámara y sin voltear a ella decía las palabras que tanto peso tenían en la mente del joven Izuku.

—Ahora... _Es tu turno..._ —No entendía, ¿Porqué pasaban eso? ¿Acaso entendían lo que significaba en verdad? O era que…

—...Ya veo—Conforme giraba la cabeza y veía a todos los demás héroes en las diversas mesas es que lo entendía: Ninguno entendió el verdadero mensaje detrás de esa frase, no lo veían como él lo hizo, como las últimas palabras del símbolo de la paz diciendo que ahora era su pesada carga el llevar el One For All...No, ellos lo veían como el veredicto de su héroe más grande, un veredicto que les decía que ahora era su momento de ser los héroes del mundo que él tanto había protegido.

Podía sentirlo, los espíritus de lucha a su alrededor se encendian con la emoción de poder cumplir con la petición de All Might, de luchar por ser los mejores heroes, de ser el próximo símbolo de la paz. Apretó los puños con fuerza pero terminó forjando una sonrisa en labios a pesar del nerviosismo que lo embargaba.

—Eso eran tus palabras...—Murmuró por lo bajo, fuera o no lo que All Might quería decir era un hecho que terminó inspirando a una nueva generacion de heroes, una que llena de talentos, potencial y muchos deseos de superación buscaría superar a la que le precedió por el bien del mundo libre—Ahora: Es nuestro turno—Dijo en voz medianamente alta, ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros quienes no evitaron sonreír ante esto...Excepto Bakugo, el solo arrugo el entrecejo fuertemente.

 **Las batallas estan definidas, grandes encuentros estan venideros y nuestros jovenes heroes van a toparse cara a cara con la Elite mundial.**

 **¿Quien ganara? ¿Quien perdera? ¡Hagan sus apuestas en la caja de comentarios! Quien logre adivinar a los ganadores de cada grupo se gana...Una galleta (?)**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, sin duda es lo que motiva a seguir**

 **¡Sigan adelante, que ahora es su turno!**

 **¡Plus! ¡Ultra!**


	8. ¡Analizando a los rivales! ¡Plus Ultra!

La fiesta de gala había terminado de buena manera, muchas fotografías y demás que permitieron a los chicos dejarse ver en sociedad antes de regresar a su recinto pasadas las 2 de la madrugada hora de Francia. De solo llegar su profesor les indicó que durmieran lo más posible pues al día siguiente les tendría algo muy especial preparado en la sala común que poseía haciendo a los jóvenes pasar la noche con muchas dudas... Y hablando de cómo pasaron la noche.

—Emily Bennett...—El joven Izuku repetía el nombre de la que era básicamente su rival a vencer en el complicado grupo que le había tocado, esa pelirroja tenía demasiado coraje guardado en las venas y debía de hacer algo para ayudarla a entender los secretos que parecían tejerse en su pasado familiar—Debo hablar con All Might...—Su mentor sería la persona ideal para poder explicarle todo a la británica, revisó en sus contactos para buscar mandarle un mensaje al hombre rubio cuando de pronto su pantalla comenzó a brillar y dejó ver una imagen que indicaba una video llamada—¿Uraraka-san?—Tras unos segundos se dejó ver el rostro de su compañera.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡Hola! —Saludo tan efusiva como solo ella sabía, de fondo se podía ver el sol pues en Japón era de mañana, horas de clase en realidad y se notaba que estaba en el salón de clases pues de fondo podía ver las paredes traseras del lugar—¿Se ve mejor ahora? He pedido prestada la Tablet de Tsuyu-chan para comunicarnos—Admitió con algo de vergüenza, pero ver a la chica solo hizo a su compañero sonreír enormemente.

—Me alegra poder verte, Uraraka-san—Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ambos...Antes que se pusieran rojos cual tomates—¡Qui-quiero decir, me alegra hablarte! ¡Siempre es bueno hablar con tus amigos! —Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—¡Claro, muy buenos amigos! —Ella imito sus nerviosas carcajadas que fueron muriendo lentamente hasta el par de tontos adorables solo veían en direcciones diferentes a la cámara, un nuevo silencio—...Deku-kun—Le llamó en un tono mucho menos animado que antes.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? —Se extrañó completamente del súbito cambio en su forma de hablar, giró el rostro a la pequeña pantalla notando como ella seguía desviando la propia, su rostro lucía afligido.

—Ten...Mucho cuidado, por favor—Su tono de preocupación fue quizá la cosa más pura en el mundo jamás concebida—Siempre que luchas contra rivales fuertes tú te fortaleces...Pero también te lastimas demasiado, vimos a tus rivales y sé que tu deseas luchar por ser más fuerte, pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado de no herirte—Por fin volteo a la pantalla de nuevo sorprendiéndose de ver a un moqueante Izuku tratando, pobremente, de contener sus lágrimas.

—¡Uraraka-san! —Gruesos torrentes de agua surgieron de sus ojos, estaba más que conmovido por lo que le estaba diciendo pues no hacía más que demostrar su preocupación por el, algo que obviamente el chico apreciaba de manera tremenda como sus sinceras lágrimas dejaban ver.

—¡Deku-kun! —No entendía el porqué estaba llorando, pero de nuevo, era Midoriya así que...Seguro sería un motivo tonto.

—El que tu...El que tú te preocupes tanto por mí es...Es...—Tomó aire con fuerza buscando encontrar las palabras ideales haciendo a la redondita tragar saliva de forma difícil.

—Deku-Kun no es para tanto...—Trato de minimizar sus acciones, por muy buenas que fueran, pero era obvio que esto no funcionaría para aplacar las lágrimas del chico, aun así no evito sonreír con dulzura pues a pesar de todos los cambios que el chico había sufrido en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo torpe muchacho de buen corazón que conoció en su primer día en la U.A. y eso nada ni nadie podría—¡¿Que están viendo?!—Grito en pánico al sentir las miradas de varios de compañeros encima suyo y sobre todo porque le veían con clara picardía.

—Tu ignora que estamos aquí—Decía Mina mientras contenía una risilla, a su lado Hagakure parecía hacer lo mismo pues se escuchaban sus risillas en el aire.

—Haz como que somos invisibles—Era de esperarse quien haría ese chiste ¿No?

—¡Chicas! —Hizo un enorme puchero antes de pegar la cara contra su escritorio, la vergüenza la carcomía.

—U-Uraraka-san—Esto no se podía poner peor.

—¡Deku, cierra la puta boca y duérmete carajo! —Corrijo: Se puso peor, ahora Bakugo golpeaba la pared buscando que el joven Midoriya bajara el volumen de su conversación, como si esto no bastara se dejaron escuchar aún más golpes a paredes.

—¿Podrías guardar silencio, Bakugo?—Todoroki terminó involucrado.

—¡Tu callate bastardo mitad y mitad o saldre de aqui y te pateare el culo!—Las amenazas volaban a través de las delgadas paredes que los separaban.

—¡Compañero Bakugo, regrese a la cama y mantenga sus pies alejados del trasero del compañero Todoroki!—No era complicado adivinar que Iida fue el que gritó eso.

—¡Jodete cuatro ojos!—Más golpes por parte de Bakugo.

—Esto no se puede poner peor...—Pero como dice la primera ley de Murphy: Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.

—¡Midoriya!—De golpe la tablet se vio arrebatada de las manos de Ochako que solo vio una rápida mancha morada pasar frente a ella.

—¡¿Mineta-kun?!—Se sorprendió de ver los ojos ensangrentados de su compañero de menor estatura, este sacó su móvil y lo mostró a la pantalla.

—¡Explica esto, maldito traidor!—Le gritaba con sumo coraje mientras en su móvil mostraba las más terribles evidencias del mundo: ¡Una fotografía de Izuku siendo sujetado de la muñeca por una belleza pelirroja en traje de gala! Midoriya al instante se atraganto con su propia lengua.

—¡No es lo que parece!—Gritó de golpe buscando aclarar cualquier tipo de pensamiento negativo que sus compañeros fueran a tener—¡Ella me amenazó, dejenme les explico!—

 _Flashback, mas temprano, ese dia._

La ceremonia de sorteo había terminado, los jóvenes héroes se les permitió entonces posar para las cámaras y saludar a sus congéneres de otros países así como a sus futuros rivales dando lugar a fotografías para el recuerdo como lo fueron el cara a cara entre Hans Von Kraus con Iida Tenya, dos de los jóvenes que se toparian en el grupo B.

—Hey, niño—Entonces Midoriya dio un ligero respingo pues reconocería ese acento donde fuera, se giró de forma mecánica topándose con Emily Bennett, esa chica británica que parecía tener una vendetta personal contra él y que a pesar del cese de hostilidades seguía sonando como una gran amenaza.

—Emily-san, que bueno verla—Trató de sonreír a pesar de su claro terror hacia la pelirroja, lo único que logró reducir un poco de esto fue el curioso vestir de la europea, lejos de usar un vestido de noche como todas las demás mujeres presentes ella utilizaba un traje negro, con corbata azul índigo al cuello denotando bastante elegancia.

—¿San? Ustedes los Nipones son muy extraños al hablar—Comentaba antes de girar el rostro ligeramente, sin aviso lo cogió de la muñeca y lo jalo con facilidad dejando ver que no requería de su Quirk para demostrar su fuerza física—Como sea, ven conmigo, quiero que me lleves con quien resolverá todas mis dudas—Esto hizo que parpadeara con sorpresa.

—" _Pero...All Might no esta, no llegó al evento"_ —Pensaba él pues no vio como su gran maestro entró al recinto y al notar a su exnovia presente prefirió esconderse por allí y huir por la puerta de servicios—Pe-Pero Emily-san, yo no puedo, la persona no vino hoy ¡Pero pronto será!—Mala elección de palabras pues la pecosa se giró alzando la mano violentamente contra el.

—¡¿Con que eso pasa?! ¡Sabía que me mentías!—E iba a iniciar la bronca.

 _Fin del flashback._

—¿Ya ves Mineta-kun? ¡Deku-kun solo se defendía!—No era de sorprenderse que Ochako fuera la primera en defender a su Crush.

—¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Explica esto también!—Y en la siguiente fotografía se podía ver al mismo Midoriya con una hermosa Alemana de cabello castaño besándole la frente, más ruidos de sorpresa.

—La traición es siempre inesperada cuando se realiza contra quien más fervientemente nos defiende—La sombría, pero poetica, frase de Tokoyami resonó en el silencio del lugar.

—¡Esperen, puedo explicar eso también!—No dejaría que mancillaran su honor, en especial frente a Uraraka.

 _Flashback de nuevo._

—Pe-Pero—Iba a jalar devuelta pero no quería parecer grosero con la sociópata que quería matarlo— _"Así que esto es lo que siente Kacchan…"_ —Pensó para sí mismo ante la situación que el rubio enfrentaba con Tanya.

—Pero nada, vendrás conmigo o te obligare a ello—No le aceptaría un no por respuesta, dio un par de pasos llevando a Izuku con ella por medio de jaloneos pero antes que iniciara una escena una mano la detuvo de seguir avanzando.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con el joven Izuku?—De solo escuchar esa voz Emily sintió múltiples venas de su cuerpo llenarse de sangre circulando a toda velocidad, giró con violencia mientras soltaba al Japonés.

—Eres tú….Alemana—Frente a ella ahora estaba Angelika Von Krause, la que era considerada por los Alemanes su mejor elemento junto con su hermano menor.

—Si, soy yo…¿Dejerias al joven Izuku, por favor?—Aun cuando lo pedía de manera, textualmente, amable su tono era severo y los ojos de la Germana dejaban ver que no andaba para tonterías.

—¿O que?—Le devolvió el apretón en la muñeca viéndola con total desprecio, parecia ser que tenía un odio incluso mayor que contra el peliverde—¿Me romperas el corazon como lo hiciste con Sir William?—Los ojos de Angelika se abrieron con sorpresa, por su parte Deku puso cara de pánico, ¿Acaso hablaban de…?

 _Pausa._

—¡Oh, por, Dios! ¡¿Acaso son rivales de amor?!—Mina no tardó en brincar encima para querer ver a Izuku a través de la Tablet, lo que había comenzado como "Infidelidades del otro lado del planeta" ahora se convertía en "Amor entre rivales"

—Pues...—

 _Play._

—Mi pasada relación con William no es de tu incumbencia, Bennett—Masculló con un cierto resentimiento en su tono, era extraño escucharla así pero su propio Quirk la vuelve susceptible a las emociones a su alrededor por lo que el coraje de la chica británica le estaba afectando notablemente.

—Es muy de mi incumbencia como dañaste a Sir William maldita arpía traicionera—Quizá Mina no estaba del todo equivocada, la castaña solo pego un largo suspiro antes de sonreír de esa forma aterradora que solo ella sabía.

—Repítelo...Por favor—Le pidió en un tono claramente condescendiente, la cosa iba a ponerse fea muy pronto.

—Ya me escuchaste: Tu maldita-

—Emily...—La pelirroja corto sus palabras mientras un joven de oscuros cabellos se acercaba a ella, se pasó la mano por la cabeza de forma ligera mientras gruñía—¿No puedes comportarte por diez minutos?—Preguntaba con cierto aburrimiento.

—Alejate Tom, esto no es asunto tuyo—Pero de hecho parecía bastante asunto suyo, noto como la chica comenzaba a cargar energía en su puño y antes que hiciera una escenita él solo la tomo con fuerza de la muñeca.

—...Vamonos—El refulgir de sus ojos hizo a la de mejillas pecosas apretar el entrecejo...Extrañamente ella asintió—William nos espera junto con Margareth para unas fotografías—Y entonces la soltó dejando ver como donde habían tenido contacto el traje de la británica estaba ligeramente quemado sorprendiendo a Izuku.

—Ya te alcanzo—Este volvió a arrugar el entrecejo—En serio Tom...—Extrañamente se le ablandó la mirada al contrario que solo suspiro con cansancio.

—Okay, te esperamos...No tardes o volveré—Y se fue caminando por donde vino, pero no sin antes despedirse—Lady Angelika, qué bueno verla—La Alemana le devolvió el saludo con una suave sonrisa.

—Joven Thomas, siempre tan educado. Saluda a William de mi parte, por favor—Este solo encogió los hombros antes de alfin retirarse—Vaya, su aura es tan aterradora como antes...—Las palabras de la castaña desconcertaron al nipón.

—No siempre tendrás a Thomas para defenderte, mujer. Y tu, niño—Se enfocó en Izuku al final—Estás muerto...—Oh, genial: Volvió a las amenazas. Tras esto se retiró en camino hacia sus compañeros, extrañamente al verlo de lejos Thomas volvió a su rostro aburrido que entre líneas decía "Preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte" y sus ojos se dejaban ver negros de nueva cuenta.

—...Esto necesita contexto, mucho, mucho contexto—Empezó el peliverde ganándose una ligera risa de la contraria.

—Veras...William y yo somos ex novios—Esto le cayó como una piedra, no lo vio venir—La joven Emily ha trabajado para William por dos años y en ese tiempo ella a...Desarrollado sentimientos hacia el—Continuo hablando dejando a Izuku con rostro de pintura abstracta—Y el chico que vino a por ella es Thomas Kane, la mano derecha de William y posiblemente el héroe más peligroso de los ingleses—Esto último sí que hizo al chico trastabillar.

—¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Más fuerte que William-san?—Preguntó con sorpresa pues los líos románticos no eran de su interés. La castañ asintió ligeramente.

—Verás, joven Izuku...William es un héroe de poder extraordinario, no te niego que esta la nivel de mi hermano Hans y mio, por algo fue mi pareja, además de sus hermoso ojos—Le guiño suavemente—Pero Thomas, el...El es diferente a los demás—Murmuró esto último cerrando sus ojos—Él lucha por el bien de las personas a su alrededor, no le interesa la fama, el dinero o el poder, solo hacer lo que él considera correcto….Y su Don, su Don es de proporciones inhumanas. Te confieso que temo no poder vencerlo yo misma—El muchacho tragó saliva ligeramente—Que no te engañe su apariencia, si te topas con él ataca con todo y espera muchas sorpresas—Giró el rostro topándose entonces con la mirada de quien menos esperaba...Su ex—William...—

—Angelika...—El británico suspiro su nombre devuelta pero su orgullo no le permitió acercarse a ella para hablar, en lugar se giró hacia los suyos ganándose una negación de cabeza por parte del joven Kane.

—Disculpe, Angelika-san…¿Acaso terminaron en malos términos?—Pregunto por mera cortesía, la mujer puso una sonrisa melancólica en labios.

—Se podría decir...Era una relación muy tóxica y el sufrimiento era cosa de diario, conocí a William en un año que estuve de intercambio en Inglaterra y él se enamoró profundamente de mi pero conforme pasaba el tiempo todo se fue deteriorando y el sufrimiento fue demasiado, tuve que alejarme de el lo mas que pude—Deku no se lo podía creer, el británico se veía algo pretencioso pero…¿Una pareja asi de mala?

—¿Acaso él…?—No quería preguntarlo pues si había algo que él jamás toleraría sería un hombre que dañara a una mujer.

—Si...El sufria cada dia por mi maldita culpa...—Rayon de disco.

—¿...Que?—

 _Pausa._

—¡¿Que?!—Ahora toda la clase estaba metida en la novela, incluso Mic-sensei que debía impartir Ingles estaba allí escuchando la radio novela.

—¡Pero si esa mujer es un pan de Dios! ¡Da los detalles Midoriya!—Se quejaba la joven Ashido mientras se mordía las uñas de una mano, la tensión la estaba matando.

—Pues veran...—

 _Play._

—E...Espere, yo pensé que él era...—Ante los tardamudeos ajenos la joven empatica solo emitió una ligera risa.

—¿Pensabas que el me hacia daño…? Claro que no, William es posiblemente el hombre más dulce del mundo cuando se le conoce. Quizá lo veas algo arrogante en sus elegantes trajes y agresivo en su forma de luchar pero en el fondo él es un noble caballero de armadura brillante: Lucha por la justicia, sin temor, con valentía—Se detuvo un segundo y no evito sonrojarse al pensar lo mucho que lo estaba halagando—Entiendes lo que digo ¿No?—

—Pues si, pero…¿Como es que usted podría…?—La idea de una mujer tan dulce como la germana siendo malvada con otra persona resultaba inconcebible.

—¿Como me percibes, Midoriya Izuku?—Su pregunta fue algo sorpresiva dejando mudo al peliverde—Mi poder es la Empatía, me permite comprender las emociones de las demas asi como generarlas en ellos; puede producir miedo, ansiedad, terror...—Cerró sus ojos lentamente—Pero a cambio de eso yo estoy vacía, no tengo emociones propias. Amistad, preocupación, compañerismo...Amor, soy solo un espejo que refleja lo que las personas lanzan hacia mi. Emily me lanzo agresividad y le respondí de la misma forma, tu lanzas amabilidad hacia mi y te respondo igual...William se enamoró perdidamente de mi y yo hice lo mismo, lo ame hasta que me dolió y fue entonces que me di cuenta que yo solo reflejaba su amor hacia mi, que no le amaba como él hacía y solo le menti—El recordar su terrible rompimiento con el británico, así como el dolor emocional que captó de este le seguía embargando el alma.

—Angelika-san...—Murmuró el chico completamente sorprendido de su historia pues no esperaba que ella hubiera sufrido tanto, en especial con ese rostro tan dulce que tenía.

—Disculpa mis tonterías, no es correcto que me ponga a contar estas historias—Pero el Nipón negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Creo que usted está equivocada—Esto sorprendió a la castaña, no entendía a que se refiere—Si usted en verdad sólo sabe imitar las emociones de las personas entonces debería de amarse a sí misma tanto como William-san la ama a usted, si usted lo ama es porque así lo ha decidido; el amor no se puede imitar, solo sentirlo—Parpadeos confusos de la contraria, lo malo era que no veía problemas en su lógica—Analizando sus palabras y las que menciona como cualidades de su Quirk no creo que—Comenzó a murmurar una y otra vez un sin fin de teorías disparatadas sobre el uso y funcionamiento del Quirk ajeno pero toda su palabrería fue detenida por un suave beso en su frente—¿Eh?—Se sorprendió por el maternal gesto ajeno.

—¿Sabes Izuku…? Eres un joven extremadamente amable—Tras esto le acaricio sus revueltos cabellos verdosos con una mano, ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa—Por favor, jamas cambies tu forma de ser—

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Y eso fue lo que pasó—Terminó de explicar antes de notar como todas sus compañeras tenían los ojos bañados en lágrimas, incluso algunos hombres—¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa?—Preguntó alarmado sin darse cuenta que su hermoso discurso sobre la verdadera naturaleza del amor no solo conmovió a la Von Krause sino también a sus compañeros de clase.

—Ay Ochako-chan, ya cásate con él—Las lágrimas de Hagakure de pronto se materializaron donde sus ojos debían de estar sus ojos.

—¡Toru-chan!—Se quejó la joven castaña pues por bellas que fueran las palabras del chico semejante declaración le sacó de su ensoñamiento.

—¡Ha-Hagakure-san!—Fue el turno del brócoli andante.

—¡Callate la puta boca Deku!—Se escucharon golpes de la pared siguiente pues, para desgracia del peliverde, su vecino a la izquierda era el joven explosivo.

—¡Lo siento Kacchan!—No tardó en pedir una disculpa, a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo.

—¡Bakugo, traidor!—Mineta salto de golpe pues si bien Midoriya resultó ser un pan dulce, no sorprende, pero el joven Katsuki resultó todo lo opuesto—¡Te fuiste a un torneo y terminaste con una modelo rusa de enormes tetas! ¡Explicate rufián!—Pero antes que el de bolas a la cabeza continuara despotricando Kirishima sacó su teléfono e inicio una videollamada con su mejor amigo a sabiendas que solo a el le haria caso...Y de hecho así fue.

—¡Bakugo, hermano! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos!—La cara del rubio cenizo dejaba ver que no estaba para sus tonterías. Una vena le saltó en la frente.

—¿Como no pudiste decirnos Bakugo? ¡Eso ofende!—Sero se cubrió el rostro dramáticamente mientras Mina le saltó en la espalda a Kirishima para ver la pantalla. Dos venas.

—¡Eres un mal amigo, nosotros esperando el chisme y tu seguro con tu novia!—Con el comentario de la rosadita ya eran tres venas, miradas hacia Denki que solo parecía esperar su turno.

—¿Tiene una hermana?—Y ya con eso fueron cuatro.

—¡Jodanse cuarteto de perdedores! ¡Además esa puta loca no es mi novia, ha intentado abusar de mi desde que!—Se quedó mudo procesando lo que dijo en un arranque de coraje, maldijo su suerte—...Escuchen, si alguno dice algo de esto voy a-

Muy, muy tarde.

—¡Nuestro Bakugo ya no es un señorito!—Mina agito la cabeza de Kirishima frenéticamente sin poder creerse que de hecho escucho lo que escucho, Sero estaba impactado y Kirishima lloraba masculinamente de orgullo por su amigo que ahora si, en todo sentido, era un hombre.

—¡Jodete rosadita! ¡La perra loca quiere matarme, me ha sentenciado seis veces desde que nos conocimos!—Se defendió rápidamente buscando disipar rumores extraños de encima suyo.

—¡Oh vamos Bakugo, la chica está guapa!—Fue el turno de Sero de meter su cuchara pues ya que hubiera rechazado a Camie en su momento

—¿Que eres gay?—Y ante la pregunta de Kaminari todos se quedaron en silencio.

—...Agradece el medio puto planeta de distancia entre nosotros, Pikachu—Advirtió de forma severa, los ojos de Katsuki prácticamente gritaban "homicidio" una y otra vez.

—Y creeme Bakugo, que nadie en el mundo está más feliz que yo por eso en estos momentos—Tragó saliva con gran dificultad, cuando lo viera de nuevo seguro lo mataba.

—Como sea...Esa perra va a morir, cuando nos enfrentemos dentro de cinco días: Está acabada—Chocó sus puños con decisión dejando ver una explosión en el proceso.

—" _...Quiere con ella"_ —Fue el pensamiento colectivo del Baku-Squad.

Mientras tanto Kyouka Jiro había logrado entablar una videollamada con su mejor amiga, Momo Yaoyorozu que sonreía de gusto al ver a su querida compañera.

—¿Que tal Yaomomo? ¿Estás listo para tu combate?—Pregunto con deseos de animarla lo más posible, la más alta suspiro sujetándose la cara.

—He entrenado muchísimo estos días para pulir mis capacidades de combate, Bakugo-san ha sido muy estricto conmigo—Ante estas palabras más de una mirada fue a dar hacia el móvil de Kyouka—Ay no...—

—¡Bakugo bastardo, puedo perdonarte todo menos que me quites a mi Waifu!—Mineta ahora se lanzó contra el movil de Kirishima pero este no le permitió tocarlo.

—¡Alejate Mineta, deja mi móvil! ¡Chicos, ayuda!—Por más que intentaba mantener la distancia el enano era demasiado escurridizo.

—¡Se mueve muy rápido!—Hanta intentó atraparlo con su cinta pero cada vez que apuntaba el gremlin morado ya se había movido de lugar.

—¡La perversión le da poderes!—Grito Kaminari ayudando al pánico/risa colectivo.

—¡Y a ti que carajo te importa enano de mierda, solo me puse a entrenar con la idiota de Momo!—Silencio de nuevo.

—…¡¿Bakugo le dijo por su nombre?!—Ardería Troya.

—¡¿Y eso que carajo tiene que ver?!—Se defendió al instante, pero el daño estaba hecho.

—¡A Bakugo le gusta Yaoyorozu!—Fue el canturreo colectivo.

—¡No es cierto!—Kyouka salía a la defensa de su amiga.

—¡A Jiro le gusta Momo!—

—¡No es cierto!—Denki se tiró la soga al cuello.

—¡A Denki le gusta Kyouka!—

—¡No es cierto!—Mina quiso defender a su mejor amigo, mala elección.

—¡A Mina le gusta Denki!—

—¡No es cierto!—Kirishima terminó por ser el último en entrar.

—¡A Kirishima le gusta Kaminari!—

—¡A nadie le gusta Kaminari!—Mic-sensei, que había estado todo el tiempo viéndoles videochatear pues él hablaba con Aizawa por el mismo medio para reportar el estado de Eri, terminó por cortarles el rollo.

—¡Vayan a dormir, Bakugo, Midoriya!—La voz de Aizawa retumbó desde la tablet de Mic, que sus dos alumnos seguían despiertos a tales horas de la noche (Hora de Francia)

—Lo siento chicos, aqui ya es muy noche y...—Mientras Deku se despedía con casi lagrimas en los ojos su compañero seleccionado era mucho más sencillo.

—Jodanse los cuatro, los odio y espero se pudran en el jodido infierno—Colgó la llamada.

—...Que lindo, Bakugo nos extraña—Kirishima era demasiado bueno para este mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, hora de Francia, los jóvenes héroes seleccionados por Japón para representar al país en la competencia se reunían para un desayuno digno de campeones, toda clase de carnes, huevos, panes y demás se dejaban ver en la mesa como para alimentar a un pequeño pelotón...O en este caso a ocho adolescentes extremadamente hambrientos.

—¡Si que comes Yaoyorozu-san, eres impresionante!—Mirio decía con orgullo de ver a otra chica de buen comer como era Nejire pues la joven de alta alcurnia comía ya su sexto plato de la mañana.

—Parte de mi Quirk implica transformar lípidos en otros elementos, Togata-senpai, por ende necesito estar cargada de estos—Aclaró con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba otra rebanada de tocino a la boca, ayudaba también el hecho que sus compañeros de grado superior, o más bien Hado y Togata, le dijeron múltiples veces que los modales y el decoro se quedaban en Japón y que allí podía comer a sus anchas.

—¡Increíble!—No había cosa que no sorprendiera de buena forma al rubio que hundió su rostro en su plato por igual.

—Atención, todos reportense a la sala principal—La voz de su profesor a cargo, Shota Aizawa, se dejó escuchar seguida de varios quejidos—Pueden traer comida con ustedes—Los quejidos cesaron.

Tras recoger algunos platos, panecillos y otros bocadillos el grupo terminó moviéndose hacia la sala principal donde un enorme proyector y una pantalla blanca ya les esperaba. Comenzaron a tomar asiento, en un sillón para tres personas acabaron Midoriya, Iida y Bakugo en ese orden mientras que en los dos individuales estaban Todoroki con Yaoyorozu y Amajiki con Hado mientras que Mirio se tiró al suelo, cruzado de piernas mientras comía un Muffin.

—Ya que están todos aquí, comencemos con la reunión de inteligencia...—Murmuró el profesor mientras oprimía un botón en el mando que llevaba a la mano—Ustedes, como alumnos de la escuela más famosa de Japón, están acostumbrados a ser el centro de atención. A excepción de Togata, por igual todos son del grupo A de su respectiva generación y por ende los más conocidos, en ocasiones anteriores seguro esto les ha causado problemas pues sus rivales saben mucho de ustedes mientras su conocimiento de los rivales es nulo—Varias cabezas asintieron ante esto mientras veían "Grupo A" escrito en la diapositiva que les presentaban.

—Aizawa-sensei, ¿Estamos esperando lo mismo de este torneo?—La pregunta de Midoriya hizo curiosamente que su profesor negara con la cabeza.

—No, esta vez ustedes tienen la ventaja—Sonidos de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar—Aunque ustedes son jóvenes y talentosos, muchos otros países prefirieron enviar a personas mas experimentadas para este evento. Por ende es gente que ya es casi profesional o incluso algunos jóvenes profesionales que respetan el límite de 20 años estipulado por la asociación de héroes—Cambio de diapositiva y apareció una fotografía de Emily Bennett así como múltiples piezas de información sobre ella—Por ejemplo, Midoriya...Esta chica será tu rival y se ha podido recolectar mucha información de ella y sus capacidades simplemente por ver videos de sus batallas por internet—

En la diapositiva leia:

Emily Bennett.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Nacionalidad: Inglesa.  
Nacida en: Londres, Inglaterra.  
Quirk: Charge, amplificación natural de la fortaleza física a niveles sobre humanos.  
Debilidades: Desconocidas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: EX.  
Velocidad: A  
Destreza: B  
Experiencia: C  
Versatilidad: B  
Resistencia fisica: C  
Capacidad defensiva: C  
Capacidad destructiva: EX.

Midoriya tragó saliva, sus estadísticas iban completamente enfocadas a la parte ofensiva y sin dudarlo la joven Bennett iría directo a por su cabeza.

—Tu rival posee un Quirk similar al tuyo—Solo dijo esto Bakugo giró la cabeza con sorpresa ¿Un Quirk igual al de Deku…? Pero eso era—Debes tener cuidado de sus ataques frontales, aunque tengas capacidades similares ella es mucho más capaz que tu, su fuerza es rango EX y la tuya es C—Esto solo lo puso más nervioso.

—Disculpe sensei, ¿Como define esos rangos?—Nejire no pudo contener la pregunta, su curiosidad era demasiada.

—Buena pregunta, basados en mi análisis de las capacidades que logre ver de sus rivales los catalogue en rangos de la D a la A, en teoría siendo los de rango A los más fuertes—Entonces cerró sus ojos suavemente—Pero a los que no pude encontrarles un límite fijo...Les coloque Ex en el nivel de peligrosidad, con estos oponentes deberán tener cuidado adicional—Ahora si que Izuku iba a mojar los pantalones.

—Esto no se puede poner peor...—Pero como siempre…

—Tu siguiente oponente, Matts Schwartz—Cambio la diapositiva mostrando la fotografía del rubio germano así como de su apariencia tras activar su Quirk: Un gigantesco coloso de acero puro.

Matts Schwartz.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Nacionalidad: Alemana.  
Nacido en: Munich, Alemania.  
Quirk: Coloso de acero, puede convertirse a sí mismo en un gigantesco coloso de un metal desconocido y super resistente.  
Debilidades: Velocidad reducida.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: A.  
Velocidad: D.  
Destreza: B.  
Experiencia: A.  
Versatilidad: C.  
Resistencia fisica: EX.  
Capacidad defensiva: EX.  
Capacidad destructiva: C.

—Contra Bennett te enfrentaras a una oponente mas rapida y fuerte que tu, mientras que contra Schwartz te toparas con una fortaleza humana, su resistencia física no tiene comparación, ha sido reconocido por detener trenes bala con su cuerpo sin sufrir daño alguno así como sobrevivir a caídas de más de 300 metros—Si no le bastaba con la espada indetenible, ahora tenía un escudo irrompible—En la carpeta anexa podras ver mas informacion de ellos, de tu tercer oponente no he logrado encontrar nada útil pero agregue lo poco hallado en el archivo, estudialo bien Midoriya—Y tras esto le dejó una carpeta de cuero negro en las manos, el peliverde la admiro por varios segundos pero terminó asintiendo suavemente.

—Muchas gracias Aizawa-sensei, haré buen uso de esto—Asintió repetidas veces en señal de agradecimiento, su profesor solo hizo un gesto con la mano para que se relajara.

—Pasando al grupo B, tu grupo Iida—El joven de anteojos asintió ligeramente, sabía que esto sería complicado desde el vamos—Dejando de lado al principal rival de tu grupo todos tus oponentes son de alta peligrosidad, al menos en lo que he logrado recolectar…—

Owen Carrey.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Nacionalidad: Canadiense.  
Nacido en: Manitoba, Canada.  
Quirk: Bio Aura, capacidad de generar un escudo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo y otros objetos.  
Debilidades: Fuerza física baja.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: C.  
Velocidad: C.  
Destreza: A.  
Experiencia: B.  
Versatilidad: A.  
Resistencia fisica: C.  
Capacidad defensiva: EX.  
Capacidad destructiva: D.

Margaret Elizabeth Wilshere.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Nacionalidad: Inglesa.  
Nacida en: Londres, Inglaterra.  
Quirk: Contemplación, le permite hacer análisis detallados de todo lo que ve con solo echarle un vistazo.  
Debilidades: Fuerza física baja.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: D.  
Velocidad: C.  
Destreza: A.  
Experiencia: A.  
Versatilidad: C.  
Resistencia fisica: D.  
Capacidad defensiva: B.  
Capacidad destructiva: D.

—Tanto el americano como la joven británica son rivales de gran cuidado, la capacidad defensiva del muchacho es tremenda pues ha sido capaz de detener explosiones, armas de fuego de alto calibre e impactos de gran poder con su Quirk. Deberás tener cuidado al atacar y aprovechar las oportunidades que te deje para atacar pues parece que al generar un escudo el aire no pasa a través de este así que debe abrirlo para permitir la entrada de este, alli deberás atacar—Iida asintió repetidas veces, sin duda esto le sería útil—La chica no es fuerte físicamente, pero con un solo vistazo conocerá todas tus debilidades y fortalezas, deberás atacar con astucia para sortear esta desventaja—De nuevo, el chico asintió—Y tu último rival...—

Hans Von Krause.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Nacionalidad: Alemana.  
Nacido en: Stuttgart, Alemania.  
Quirk: Manejo de los cuatro elementos, capacidad de manejar los cuatro elementos naturales.  
Debilidades: Desconocidas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: A.  
Velocidad: A.  
Destreza: EX.  
Experiencia: A.  
Versatilidad: EX.  
Resistencia fisica: B.  
Capacidad defensiva: A.  
Capacidad destructiva: A.

Iida tragó saliva, había más A alli que en su boleta de notas y eso era mucho, mucho decir.

—No te mentire, Iida...Estas frente a uno de los cinco rivales mas poderosos del torneo, gente que dudo el mismo Togata pueda vencer—Esto cayó cual balde de agua para los presentes—...Deberás esforzarte al maximo si deseas vencerle, pero no entres a esa batalla si no te crees capaz de lograrlo—Habló con severidad pero era claro que deseaba motivarlo a solo luchar sin en verdad iba a buscar ganar y no solo "Hacer lo que pudiera"

—Sensei...Voy a luchar, un héroe no puede decidir si su rival es muy fuerte o no, un héroe debe luchar hasta que no pueda más—Apretó los puños suavemente, estaba acostumbrado a esto, ver a sus compañeros superdotados como lo eran Todoroki, Bakugo y el mismo MIdoriya evolucionar y superarse—Luchare a vencer—Bajó un poco su mirada y al hacer esto no pudo ver una ligera sonrisa en labios de su profesor.

—Asi me gusta...Tu turno, Yaoyorozu—La joven asintió y sin aviso mostró una libreta y boligrafo, probablemente creados con su Quirk para tomar la mayor cantidad de notas posibles—Tu primer rival es Dragar Grigor, un joven de ascendencia Montenegrina que estudia en los Estados Unidos—

Dragar Grigor.  
Edad: 17 años.  
Nacionalidad: Montenegrino.  
Nacido en: Kotor, Montenegro.  
Quirk: Alquimia, capacidad de convertir un elemento natural en otro mediante la transmutación de sus componentes..  
Debilidades: Desconocidas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: B.  
Velocidad: B.  
Destreza: B.  
Experiencia: B.  
Versatilidad: EX.  
Resistencia fisica: B.  
Capacidad defensiva: A.  
Capacidad destructiva: C.

Sorprendemente el joven montenegrino mostraba excelentes estadísticas comparadas con las de otros elementos ya vistos.

—Este rival es muy parecido a ti, Yaoyorozu. Su capacidad es básicamente ilimitada pues su imaginación es lo único que detiene su Quirk, mientras pueda inventar una solución podra salir de problemas, debes prepararte para todo en todo momento—Ella asintió múltiples veces, estaba lista para lo que fuera—De tu segunda rival no logré encontrar nada...Es casi como si no hubiera existido antes de este torneo—Se rasco la cabeza suavemente, aquí venía la parte complicada—Y el último...—

William Andrew Arthur Wilshere III.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Nacionalidad: Inglés.  
Nacido en: Londres, Inglaterra..  
Quirk: Hombre terremoto, capacidad de generar ondas de impacto entre moléculas a alta densidad.  
Debilidades: Desconocidas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: A.  
Velocidad: B.  
Destreza: A.  
Experiencia: A.  
Versatilidad: EX.  
Resistencia fisica: B.  
Capacidad defensiva: A.  
Capacidad destructiva: EX.

Y a Momo se le vino la noche, no solo veía las brutales estadísticas de su oponente sino que en la sección de datos relevantes decía tres cosas que la dejaron en completo shock.

*William ha participado en múltiples ocasiones con Pro Heroes para contención y derrota de villanos.  
*A sus 18 años dirige su propio escuadron de heroes.  
* **Es sobrino del mejor héroe de Inglaterra, top 8 del mundo, King Arthur y su futuro heredero.**

Esto último casi la hizo vomitar...Era básicamente como enfrentar a un Todoroki pero con más experiencia en combate real contra villanos y este mero pensamiento la hizo temblar en su lugar.

—Este es de los tres mejores heroes del torneo...Yaoyorozu, deberás superar tus propios límites y a tus compañeros si es que deseas vencerlo—La chica le vio en shock ¿Vencerlo? ¿Que estaba loco?

—Yo no-

—¡Tu si!—Se sorprendió de verse interrumpida, en su lugar Bakugo veía la imagen y de William con su armadura, que era su traje de héroe, y puso una sonrisa arrogante en labios—Puedes hacer pedazos a ese bastardo, si puedes ponerte a mi nivel: ¡A ese lo harás mierda!—No podía creer que de todas las personas Katsuki Bakugo fuera quien le diera su apoyo, iba a decir algo pero entonces sintió como alguien tomaba su mano.

—¿Todoroki...san?—Pregunto viendo como la mano helada del joven mitad y mitad sujetaba la suya, un simple gesto que entre líneas le decía: No estás sola. Viendo estas dos muestras de apoyo, cada una a su manera la joven sintió esperanzas renovadas pues no perdería una batalla sin haber luchado—Gracias...Bakugo-san, Todoroki-san. Lucharé con todo lo que tenga—Asintió ligeramente...Antes de notar la mirada felina de Nejire en el otro sofá, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta sujetaba la mano del mitad y mitad causándole un fuerte sonrojo.

—...Los shippeo—Fue lo único que dijo la de grado superior mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

—Hado-san, por favor—Ante el llamado del profesor la chica solo soltó una risilla y dejo el tema de lado, por ahora al menos.

—Lo siento, prosiga—Indicó agitando sus pies ligeramente.

—Bakugo, tu grupo es el siguiente y-

—No me interesan los extras: Dame la informacion de _**esa**_ perra—Solto de la nada y antes que alguien dijera algo alzó la mano—Esa maldita tiene un Quirk parecido al mío, es la única que me preocupa realmente y si alguien opina algo diferente le metere el puño tan profundo en el culo que sus ideas me pasaran por los nudillos—Eso iba directamente a Hado quien parecía no media su boquita a la hora de hablar sobre sus "Shippeos"

—...Bien, Tanya Ivanka Ivanova, hija de militares Rusos entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su padre sirvió por seis años bajo el mando del presidente Ruso de hace quince años y su madre era parte de un escuadrón de operaciones especiales terrestres—Parpadeos ligeros...

Tanya Ivanka Ivanova.  
Edad: 16 años.  
Nacionalidad: Rusa.  
Nacido en: Sochi, Rusia.  
Quirk: Inducción de Explosión, capacidad de generar una carga explosiva en objetos al tener contacto con ellos.  
Debilidades: Desconocidas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: B.  
Velocidad: B.  
Destreza: A.  
Experiencia: B.  
Versatilidad: B.  
Resistencia fisica: B.  
Capacidad defensiva: D.  
Capacidad destructiva: EX.

—Su Quirk no solo es tan versátil como el tuyo, Bakugo, además está entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con y sin armas—Explicaba el profesor haciendo a Bakugo arrugar el entrecejo, sus capacidades eran tremendas aunque no iba a admitirlo en alto.

—Tienes la ventaja que tu cuerpo es naturalmente resistente a las explosiones por tu Quirk, deberás tomar esto como punto a tu favor pero evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Hasta el momento no he logrado ver casos donde ella induzca explosiones en seres vivos pero no debes bajar la guardia—El de cabellos cenizos solo asintió ligeramente.

—Como sea...Ella está acabada—Sentenció antes de chocar los puños sonoramente, iba a hacer pedazos a esa mujer demente de una forma u otra.

—Disculpe, sensei—Midoriya llamó la atención del profesor que con una mirada le indicó que hablara—Ha mencionado a los cinco más fuertes del torneo y luego a los tres…¿Podría decirnos quienes son esos?—Pregunto algo tímido pues se preocupó seriamente de lo que Angelika le dijo la noche anterior sobre el británico que iba con Emily y William.

—...Entre los jóvenes que han venido a este torneo están algunos de los mejores heroes menores de 18 años del mundo, eso es bastante obvio—Suspiro ligeramente pues no quería desanimarlos, pero debía serles franco—Si tuviera que elegir a los cinco más fuertes del torneo, en base meramente de lo que he visto...Togata no aparecería en ese top—Silencio generalizado, MIrio en su lugar parpadeo ligeramente—William Wilshere, Hans Von Krause, Vladimir Yashin, Rex T. Hasslberry...Diría que son los más peligrosos—

—Esos son cuatro...—Aunque ya se imaginaba quien encabezaba la lista.

—La primer lugar de la lista es...—

Angelika Von Krause.  
Edad: 18 años.  
Nacionalidad: Alemana.  
Nacido en: Stuttgart, Alemania.  
Quirk: Empatía, capacidad de conocer, entender y generar emociones en sus rivales.  
Debilidades: Su Quirk le hace ser sensible a las emociones ajenas.  
Capacidades.  
Fuerza: B.  
Velocidad: EX.  
Destreza: A.  
Experiencia: EX.  
Versatilidad: EX.  
Resistencia fisica: A.  
Capacidad defensiva: A.  
Capacidad destructiva: EX.

De solo poner la diapositiva todo mundo quedó en mudo, ¿Esa chica de amable sonrisa era tan peligrosa…?

—No solo está entrenada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su traje de Héroe conocido como "Valquiria" le permite luchar contra casi cualquier oponente sin problema alguno, tiene experiencia trabajando con Pro Héroes en Alemania e Inglaterra, actualmente graduada con honores como estudiante de la Academia Allianz en Munich y aunado a todo esto su Quirk posee un poder destructivo sin igual pues no daña el cuerpo—Se tocó la sien suavemente con el dedo índice—Ataca la mente...Y la mente es algo que, por mucho que intentemos, no podemos entrenar, no es un músculo que volver resistente al daño o a la manipulación, es por eso que ella es extremadamente peligrosa—Terminó su explicación, Bakugo pego un gruñido sonoro.

—…¿Y debo enfrentarme a ella?—Pregunto Nejire en voz baja, la emoción de antes parecía haberse esfumado un poco pues semejante oponente no parecía derrotable.

Midoriya fue el que seguía en total shock…

" _Temo no poder vencerlo yo misma"_

La mujer más fuerte del torneo, a ojos de su profesor, le había dicho que un oponente que ni figuraba en la lista era tan fuerte como ella…¿Cuantos mas podria haber así? Enemigos que no resaltan pero ocultaban gran poder, tras pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta...Que el mundo era un lugar muy grande.

—...Que emocionante—Las palabra del joven Togata rompieron el silencio, este se levantó del suelo donde había estado sentado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—¡¿No es increíble?! ¡Nos enfrentaremos a lo mejor del mundo!—Su extrañamente alegre sonrisa poco a poco fue quebrando el ambiente de seriedad—¡Piensenlo chicos, en cinco días lucharemos con lo mejor de lo mejor!—Vio directo hacia Nejire y Tamaki quienes sólo terminaron por sonreir, mas Neji que Tama seguro.

—¡Tienes razon!—La joven saltó de su lugar con emoción—Voy a luchar contra la mujer más fuerte del torneo ¿No es eso emocionante? ¡Voy a esforzarme al máximo!—A su lado el joven pelinegro solo suspiro suavemente.

—Yo me enfrentare a uno de los cinco más fuertes...Será complicado—Eso fue, sin duda, el comentario más entusiasta jamás dado por el joven Tamaki en su vida.

—...Nuestros Senpai tienen razón, no podemos estar tristes por tener rivales complicados ¡Debemos estar felices!—Iida se levantó viendo a sus compañeros, como presidente de la clase debía de dar el ejemplo—Enfrentarnos a oponentes fuertes solo nos ha vuelto más poderosos, esta es la oportunidad de avanzar más en nuestro camino para ser profesionales—Quien lo diria: a Tenya se le daban bien los discursos.

—Que te den cuatro ojos, cuando acabe con esa maldita perra seguirán todos los que se me atraviesen—Por su parte "Explodo King" no se sentía amenazado en lo mínimo pues el solo veía a rivales que derribar para llegar a ser el número uno del mundo.

—¡Bakugo-san! ¡A partir de mañana, entrenaremos el doble para estar listos!—Ante las palabras de Momo el rubio puso una irónica sonrisa.

—Pues más vale que te prepares, que se acabó el señor Bakugo amable—La chica parpadeo ¡¿Eso era su lado amable?!

—Bakugo...—Una mirada amenazante por parte de Todoroki le decia que no dañara a la chica.

—¡¿Algún problema Icy-Hot?!—Y comenzó la bronca.


	9. ¡Que comience el Mundial! ¡Plus Ultra!

No sabía cómo llegó a estas situacion, o mas bien, sabia como llego a ella pero no como terminaria puesto que la pelirroja británica tenía una personalidad tremendamente bipolar, algo le recordaba a Bakugo en ella por alguna razón, pero no podía poner el dedo en la similitud…

Pero bien, a lo que le acontecia: Había acordado un encuentro con ella cerca de las áreas de entrenamiento para los jóvenes seleccionados, debía de arreglar ese problema entre ellos de una vez por todas.

—Ya estoy aquí, Izuku Midoriya—Al escuchar esa voz pegó un ligero respingo y se giró sobre sus propios talones, Emily caminaba hacia él con ropas deportivas, el mismo uniforme de seleccionada británica que usaba casi siempre que la veía.

—Gracias por venir, Emily-san—Hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, la mujer solo arrugo la nariz ligeramente a pesar de la cortesía ajena.

—No estoy de humor para tonterías, así que más vale esta vez me respondas lo que deseo saber—Su rostro severo le recordaba demasiado a Todoroki cuando le conoció; una rabia ciega oculta bajo un estoico rostro.

—Pensé en mil maneras de explicarte esto...Pero me di cuenta que yo no soy el indicado para ello—Cerró sus ojos suavemente, esto no le gusto a la pecosa contraria que rápidamente adoptó posición de combate.

—Entonces tendre que sacarte la verdad por la fuerza, te advertí que de no hablar solo me quedaría forzarte—Estaba lista para lanzarse, sentía la energía correr por sus venas.

—Alto, Emily Bennett, nieta de Gareth Bennett—Los ojos verdosos de la Europea se abrieron ante una voz llamándole no solo por su nombre sino porque menciono el nombre de su abuelo, giro la vista en búsqueda de esa persona sorprendiendose aún más al ver un delgado hombre rubio bajar por las escaleras que conectaban la sección de espectadores con el terreno de práctica.

—¿Quien es…?—No lograba reconocerlo, pero había algo en esos extraños ojos azules que le parecía demasiado—No...No puede ser—Se cubrió la boca con una mano, el hombre avanzó más hacia ellos y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse, a crecer y sin darse cuenta ya era un coloso de más de dos metros con un cuerpo extremadamente musculoso.

—Ya no tienes que temer... _ **Porque yo estoy aquí**_ —Y tras esto la vista se le nublo, estaba llorando de emoción pues realmente, delante de ella estaba—¡Agk!—Un borbotón de sangre surgió de la boca del enorme hombre que se desinfló hasta volverse nuevamente un esqueleto andante emitiendo múltiples tosidos sangrientos—Estoy viejo para esto...—Se acarició el pecho mientras el joven peliverde corría a él con preocupación.

—¡All Might!—Rápidamente le ofreció su apoyo para andar que se notaba gasto demasiadas energías para mantener su forma fuerte por más de 3 segundos—No deberías hacer eso, tu cuerpo ya no puede soportarlo—A veces costaba saber quien era el maestro y quién el alumno entre esos dos.

—Lo siento, joven Midoriya. Quería hacer una buena entrada—Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de ver a la chica que, tras frotarse los ojos para deshacerse de los indicios de lágrimas le veía aun en shock—Tu eres...Una heredera de sangre, del One for All—Izuku pegó un respingo al ver que mencionaba tan importante secreto, la chica por igual se sorprendió.

—¿Como…? ¿Como sabes el nombre del la Habilidad de mi abuelo?—Preguntó con incredulidad, pues a nadie le había dicho lo que leyó en los diarios de su abuelo ni siquiera a sus más importantes amigos o a sus padres mismos.

—Lo se...Porque yo soy el antiguo heredero del One For All—Esto la hizo retroceder un paso, no entendía a qué se refería con semejantes palabras—El One for All no es una Habilidad con la que se nace, es algo que se hereda de maestro...—Estiró su mano y la puso sobre la cabeza de Izuku quien se sorprendió por esto y termino apretando los labios—A alumno...—

—Entonces…¿Ese niño…?—Apuntó con incredulidad a Izuku que solo se sonrojo ante la mención y el ser el centro de atención.

—Así es...Izuku Midoriya es el heredero actual del One for All, lo recibió de mi, Toshinori Yagi...Y yo lo recibí de mi maestra Shimura Nana—La mención de _esa_ mujer causó otro escalofrío en la chica, Shimura Nana, la persona que tantos años busco—...Quien lo recibió de Gareth Bennett, su maestro—El aire escapó de sus pulmones ante semejantes palabras, eso no podía ser.

—Esa...Esa mujer era...—En su mente solo podía ver la imagen de su abuelo, ese hombre que dio todo por Inglaterra y apretó los ojos con fuerza—¿Como se que no me estas mintiendo…? El solo dijo que su Habilidad, One for All, ya no estaba con él y que Nana Shimura se la llevó a Japón para enfrentarlo, jamás dijo quién era ese al que se enfrentó ¡Dime quien fue! ¡Dime porque mi abuelo tuvo que perder su Habilidad y dejar a mi país desprotegido!—Gritó al instante, una fuerte pisada destrozó el suelo delante de ella y al instante Deku se puso delante de su maestro en pose de protección.

—Tranquilo, Shonen—Murmuró sujetandole del hombro para pedirle que se apartara, no le temía a la jovencita. Dio un par de pasos hacia ella—Tu abuelo se enfrentó al enemigo que todos los herederos del One For All deben enfrentar, aquel que lo inició todo...Tú lo habrás visto en mi última batalla, ese terrible villano que destruyó la ciudad de Kamino en Japón: All For One—Sintió un leve escalofrío al mencionar su nombre, no era algo que le trajera buenos recuerdos—Ese hombre es...O fue, la más grande amenaza que este mundo jamás haya conocido, desde el primer portador de este poder hasta mi maestra todos habían fallado en vencerlo, todos lo intentaron y todos fracasaron—Esto dejó a Emily completamente atonita pues nadie jamás pudo derrotar a su abuelo, al menos eso le decían los registros e historias de este—Yo...Con el sacrificio de todos los que me precedieron, con el deseo de justicia fue que logre derrotar a ese maldito y ponerlo tras las rejas. El ya no es un peligro para el mundo, ni para nadie—Sentenció al fin y entonces un profundo silencio se formo entre ellos.

—…¿Que soy yo…?—Preguntó la chica en silencio, el mayor le vio con dudas pero rápidamente entendió a qué se refería—Mi madre tiene una Habilidad para cambiar su voz, mi padre puede alterar el color de las cosas con tocarlas, ninguna de esas habilidades es como la mía, yo crecí creyendo que era como mi abuelo, que mi poder despertó tarde porque no era directo de mis padres...—

—...El poder del One For All solo puede ser pasado mediante ingesta de material genético del portador a quien lo desea dar, un cabello por ejemplo—Explicó el mas grande heroe del mundo mientras cerraba los ojos—Nunca supe de ningún portador que tuviera hijos mientras tenía el poder en el, lo que supongo es que tu abuelo, Gareth-sama, tuvo a tu padre antes de pasar el poder. Esto dejó en él una braza, una pequeña flama del One For All que no se activó al ser el dueño de un poder pues el One For All solo se manifiesta en una persona que nace sin una habilidad propia—Esto cayó como una roca para la chica.

—Quieres decir que yo...Yo era una...—

—...Tu, Emily Bennett, **naciste sin una Habilidad** —Esto la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.

—Yo soy una...Una...Una persona _común_ —Murmuró tapándose la boca con la mano, sin poder creerlo—Yo crecí sin mi habilidad, no fue hasta mi niñez avanzada que descubrí mi Charge…¿Me estas diciendo que soy una heroína falsa? ¡¿Que todo lo que soy no me pertenece?!—Grito de golpe pues a sus ojos esto solo la volvió una copia, una fake portadora del One For All.

—No, Young Lady—Murmuró acercándose a ella, le tomó los hombros con firmeza para que viera sus profundos ojos de iris azul—En ti no vivía más que una pequeña chispa, una diluida cantidad del poder del verdadero One For All. Tu, con tu voluntad, con tu deseo y tu fuerza propia lograste convertir esas flamas en un fuego incandescente que ahora quema con la intensidad de tu propia vida. Lo que tu lograste es algo único, tan único como lo eres tu—Terminó forjando una sonrisa en labios, a pesar de su apariencia esquelética transmitía la misma vibra de paz que hacía en su forma fuerte—Tu poder es tuyo, tu lo creaste...No eres la copia de nadie, ni las sobras de nada; eres la legítima heredera de Gareth Bennett, eres tu propia heroína—La muchacha volvió a arrugar los ojos buscando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar de nuevo.

—Yo...Yo...—Terminó pegando la cabeza al pecho ajeno, un paternal abrazo fue justo lo que necesitaba y lo que recibió del rubio que solo palmeo su cabeza ligeramente.

—Todo está bien Young Lady...—Y entonces la dejo sollozar todo lo que quisiera, a sabiendas que le había quitado grandes pesos de encima con las revelaciones de esa noche—Pero...—Murmuró en un tono bajo, uno que solo ella pudiera escuchar—Hay un favor que debo pedirte...—Y entonces continuó murmurando a un nivel que Izuku no podía escuchar nada.

—" _¿De qué le estará hablando…?"_ —Pensaba el peliverde, sin aviso la británica dio un respingo y se separó de golpe luciendo tremendamente enfadada—Ay no...—Esto se pondría feo.

—¡¿Como puedes decir eso?! ¡¿Quieres que eduque a ese mocoso en usar un poder que es mío por derecho?!—Ahora si que pego un salto hacia atrás ¿Que había hecho el ahora?

—Midoriya-shonen es el más justo heredero para el One For All, tú, como alguien que obtuvo su poder a base del suyo es lo correcto que le entrenes de la mejor forma para que se haga fuerte—Esto no pudo ser dicho de manera más insultante para la chica.

—A-All Might, no creo que-

—¡¿Yo debo ayudarlo a que el se haga fuerte?! ¡Ese enclenque no merece ese poder!—Tras esto apuntó directamente al joven Nipón que sintió algo saldría disparado de ese dedo y le reventaria la cara—¡Tu, enclenque!—Genial, apodo nuevo—¡Dame una fibra de tu cabello!—

—…¡¿Que?!—Ahora sí que dio un salto hacia atrás, uno de varios metros cabe decir.

—Tu no mereces el poder del One for All, yo me he entrenado por años, he luchado contra más enemigos de los que tu podrás soñar y he superado obstáculos con solo mi fuerza de voluntad—Hizo flexión en las piernas ligeramente— **Full Gallop...** —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, debía de evadirla.

— **Full Cowling** —El cuerpo de la chica se cubrió de ondas rojizas al igual que el del joven, sin aviso el puño de Emily impacto contra el rostro de Izuku que no logró cubrirse a tiempo— _"Es demasiado rápida, ni siquiera usando el Full Cowling al 8% puedo igualar su velocidad"_ —Otro golpe, ahora al estómago, le saco el aire de los pulmones antes que le cogieran de la cara obligándolo a ver esos penetrantes ojos verdes.

—No te destruiré aquí, Izuku Midoriya...Te veré en el torneo, con el mundo viéndote ser aplastado por una verdadera usuaria del One For All y una vez que termine todo: Me darás lo que es mío por derecho de nacimiento—Entonces comenzó a girar sobre sí misma a toda velocidad antes de lanzarlo por los cielos, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y rodar a gran velocidad—¡Recuerdalo niño! ¡Tu! ¡Estas! **¡Muerto!** —Tras esto se dio la media vuelta y pasó junto a All Might, este la vio de reojo...Y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

 _A la mañana siguiente.  
12 de Diciembre del año 2XXX.  
Inicio oficial del primer mundial Sub 20 de Héroes.  
Ceremonia de inauguración en el estadio "Parc Des Princes"_

Los alrededores del estadio eran una enorme fiesta, personas de todas las nacionalidades, celebridades y héroes Europeos famosos que protegerían el lugar de villanos así como de cualquiera que intentara interrumpir el gran evento. Los jóvenes seleccionados de cada país eran transportados en enormes autobuses con las banderas de su selección nacional.

—Espero estén todos listos… Y que hayan entrenado lo que les dije—Aizawa Shota, el profesor encargado del grupo de jóvenes héroes dirigió su último comentario a los más jóvenes, miradas de duda, miradas severas y miradas de emoción.

—" _Mi nuevo movimiento definitivo es…"_ —

 _Flashback._

—Movimientos definitivos—Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Eraserhead les había convocado tres días antes del inicio del torneo solo a ellos, los cinco alumnos de primer grado—No como sus movimientos personales actuales, deben escalar un paso más allá de esto si desean poder derrotar a los rivales que les esperan delante. Sus superiores, Hado, Togata y Amajiki ya poseen estos movimientos así como un arsenal de variables que es lo que los vuelve "Los 3 Grandes"—Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente—Es su turno: Creen algo nuevo, sorprendanme a mi, a sus compañeros y al mundo con lo que son capaces de hacer con su entrenamiento, superen sus límites—

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Estamos llegando. Una vez allí vayan directo por la entrada delante suyo, derecho encontrarán una puerta con la bandera de Japón, allí será su camerino, tendrán cambiadores privados para ponerse sus trajes de combate. Han sido adaptados en base de sus trajes de héroe para que puedan luchar con ellos sin problema—Explicó con calma antes de que el autobús se estacionara—Prepárense—Y tras esto Bakugo chocó su puño con una palma generando una pequeña explosión.

—¡A darle!—Gritó levantándose para ser el primero en bajar el bus, mala elección pues recibió a los reporteros de frente que rodeaban el transporte de los jovenes heroes y solo eran separados de estos por un perímetro de oficiales Franceses—¡Fuera buitres!—Katsuki Bakugo y la prensa; una historia de amor mejor que Crepusculo.

Entre flashes y preguntas sin contestar los jóvenes se abrieron paso hasta la enorme entrada del estadio, ya dentro del pasillo que conectaba dicha puerta con el lugar donde estaba su cambiador no había nadie, solo personal de seguridad dejándolos relajarse un poco.

—" _Mi primera lucha...Es contra Emily-san"_ —De solo recordarlo tenso los músculos instantáneamente, sobre todo por la advertencia final de All Might antes de dejarlo ir a dormir esa noche.

—" _Midoriya-shounen, te apoyo completamente en esta batalla pero quiero que entiendas algo...Si en este encuentro no logras derrotar a Emily por tu propia mano, sin lastimarte a ti mismo usando el One For All o pierdes el encuentro: Te quitare el One For All y se lo entregaré a ella"_ —

Trago saliva pesadamente, esto sería tremendamente complicado...Pero no debía de temer, debía de luchar con todo y dejar hasta el alma en el campo de batalla. Apretó los puños con decisión.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¡Plus Ultra!—De la emoción el joven Togata traspasó la puerta de su camerino dejando solo sus ropas atrás.

—...Mirio—Tamaki suspiro acercándose para recoger las mismas y entrar primero—Esperen aquí...—Pidió calmadamente antes de dejar al resto fuera, asi evitaria que le vieran la "Salchicha" a su compañero y amigo. Tras treinta segundos la cabeza del rubio salio a través del muro.

—Lamento eso, me gano la emocion: Entren todos deben ver los nuevos uniformes que están geniales—Entonces metió la cabeza dejándoles con dudas.

—¿Nuevos uniformes…?—Y es que solo de entrar verían cubículos con sus nombres y fotografías de sus rostros, debajo colgaban versiones de sus trajes de héroes con cambios en el diseño original: Todos eran de color azul oscuro, y ya fuese en el costado del pecho, en la espalda o en el caso de Bakugo, en los guantes, llevaban la bandera de Japón dibujada.

—¡Esto es increíble, son uniformes de héroe como representantes de Japón!—Decía el joven Midoriya con total emoción mientras tomaba su traje admirando el color azul con un brillo en los ojos digno de un fanboy.

—Es sin duda una mejora visual llamativa—Iida por su parte agradeció que conservaron el color plateado en la mayoría de su armadura solo pintando el escudo de Japón en su lado derecho justo sobre el corazon asi como dibujar lineas azules que de hecho daban un excelente toque a su armadura.

—Eh, no se si pueda luchar apropiadamente con esto...—Momo por su parte se sorprendió pues ahora una malla cubría casi todo su torso, parece ser que la versión original de su traje no se considero muy "propia" para la transmisión internacional del mundial de heroes. Comenzó a leer los instructivos que venían con el mismo—Oh, vaya...—

—¿Sucede algo, Yaoyorozu?—Preguntó el joven mitad y mitad, su traje era el menos cambiado pues ya era del mismo color solo agregando el símbolo de la bandera nipona en su espalda y sobre el corazón.

—Dice aquí que la malla bien no permite ver nada desde afuera permite expulsar cualquier objeto sin problemas hacia afuera—Explicó mientras la tomaba y levantando su blusa hasta exponer su vientre la pegaba este, después creó una muñeca matryoshka como era común en ella y este salió disparada a través de la malla como si no estuviera allí—Increible...Otorga protección y da libertad de usar mi Quirk, ¡Es algo fabuloso!—Sus ojos brillaron con emoción ante esta mejora de su traje, Todoroki asintió suavemente pero entonces notó algo curioso.

—" _Esta mas…¿Gordita?"_ —No era que él fuese fijado en eso pero al levantarse la blusa dejó ver que de hecho tenía un excedente de carne en los laterales del vientre, algo que era difícil de entender siendo que la joven normalmente era cuidadosa con su alimentación, además que había estado entrenando con Bakugo como loca.

—¡Amajiki-kun, Amakiji-kun, tu traje de azul se ve fabuloso!—Nejire alzó los pulgares apoyando a su amigo que solo arrugo los labios ligeramente.

—Preferiría usar colores menos llamativos...—Murmuró mirando la tela azul entre sus manos.

—¡Vamos chicos, debemos estar preparados antes que la ceremonia de inicio se termine!—Mirio corrió al cuarto de cambios para varones, estaba muerto de emoción.

 _Palco de honor del estadio._

La gente estaba muerta de la emoción, no solo atestiguarian el inicio de lo que prometía ser la justa más grande de héroes en el mundo sino que además tendrían como espectadores principales a los heroes mas grandes de la actualidad. En orden estaban los heroes del lugar ocho al tres con la falta clara de la segundo lugar y del primero que era más probable no apareciera.

—Naturia Beast llega tarde—Fue el único comentario de Sky Striker el héroe número siete mientras se rascaba el mentón suavemente viendo los asientos vacíos.

—No es de nuestra incumbencia lo que esa mujer haga—Endeavour por su parte hubiera preferido no estar allí, pero tanto la obligación por parte de las asociación de heroes asi como ese pequeño deseo de ver a su hijo desempeñarse en el torneo lo obligaron a soportar la histeria de los medios.

—¿No peleara tu hijo Endeavour? Debes estar muy orgulloso—Comentaba el héroe Francés, Lafayette.

—No es de tu incumbencia—Por dentro lo estaba, pero era obvio que no lo diría, aunque una leve risa lo sacó de su serenidad usual.

—Puede que tu hijo esté por aquí, Endeavour...Pero en cuanto se tope con mi sobrino William, está más que acabado—Este comentario hizo al Japonés girar el rostro topándose con la condescendiente mirada del heroe britanico, King Arthur.

—¿Algún problema número cinco…? No creas que porque tu tienes un lugar más alto debido a tu popularidad tu sobrino será más fuerte que mi hijo—Aseguró mientras el americano presente solo hacía un ruido de "Uhh" extendido.

—Hablas demasiado valeroso para alguien que apenas y alcanza a estar en el top...Si me lo preguntan, debieron traer solo al top 5 y olvidarse de ustedes tres—Eso si ofende al instante tanto al Japonés como al Americano y al Francés.

—¡Oye, que yo contigo no me llevo!—Se quejó el hombre Máquina de guerra mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

—Es tan típico de los británicos creerse superiores—Bufo Lafayette mientras se acomodaba su colorido sombrero.

—¡Ya callense!—Al instante todos quedaron en perfecto silencio pues montandose en el hombro del cuarto lugar, Nordic Thunder, estaba la tercer puesto y la más peligrosa presente: Tornado Terror—¡Si sigo escuchando sus estupideces les reventare los intestinos! ¡¿Me oyeron?!—Se siguió agitando con coraje desacomodandole el casco al germano.

—Tornado—Le llamo el de pesado acento pero no le hacían caso, ahora incluso la tenía sentada sobre su enorme hombro y sujetándose de uno de los cuernos de su casco para mejor apoyo.

—Si no está Naturia yo soy la mas fuerte aqui por lo que todos se me quedan callados y sentados ¿Entendieron pelafustanes?— Nadie se atrevió a ponerle la contra, sin dudarlo el poder de esa pequeña era aterrador incluso para los héroes del top mundial.

—…¿Ya te puedes bajar de mi hombro?—Preguntó el coloso germano pero la joven de apariencia Japonesa solo se acomodo un poco más en su hombro.

—Estoy cómoda aquí, desde mi asiento no se alcanza a ver—Fue lo unico que respondio, viendolo bien desde la posición de la pequeña sentada en su silla apenas y se podía ver el campo de combate delante de ellos gracias a una baranda de piedra en el palco—¿Algún problema?—Extrañamente su amenazante tono no parecía afectar al nórdico.

—Si deseas quedarte en mi hombro, solo pidelo—La escueta respuesta del hombre hizo al resto sorprenderse por el valor de decirle tal cosa a una agresiva persona como la heroína psíquica.

—...Pues si quiero y lo hare—Fue lo unico que respondio antes de ponerse más cómoda en su sitio, nadie dijo nada excepto Sky Striker que murmuró algo parecido a "Pedo" y algo relacionado con llamar al FBI.

—La ceremonia está por comenzar—Anunció un presentador mientras se acercaba a los héroes, el presidente de Francia daba entonces un discurso desde el otro palco de honor mientras todo el mundo esperaba que nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo All Might hiciera la ceremonia de cortar el listón de-

—¡Hola, hola, hola!—El susodicho apareció de golpe junto al presidente, saludandolo múltiples veces, no saludo a nadie más, tome las enormes tijeras para cortar el listón simbólico y acercó la boca al micrófono—Den su mayor esfuerzo, todos son increíbles, ¡Plus Ultra!—Cortó el listón, dejó las tijeras en manos del presidente y luego salió disparado de allí tan rápido como pudo dejando a todo mundo atónito.

Esa había sido la inauguración mas rapida en...Bueno, la historia de las inauguraciones. Nadie entendia que hizo a Toshinori Yagi correr asi de rapido, viéndose incluso un tanto grosero con figuras de autoridad como el mismísimo presidente de Francia pero toda duda se vio respondida cuando en el palco de héroes de clase mundial apareció la número dos, Naturia Beast caminando con coraje.

—Estúpido cabeza de Muppet, atreverse a detenerme y hacer que llegue tarde—Seguía maldiciendo cuando de pronto sintió un aroma conocido, olfateo varias veces y sus ojos de pupila rasgada al instante se afilaron—Toshi...—Murmuró girándose para buscar de donde venia ese aroma.

—…¿Soy el unico que le asusta cuando murmura así?—Preguntó el número 7 antes que la felina mirada de la mujer le causara un respingo, este solo apunto al Francés a su lado en señal de "Yo no fui, fue el".

—Guarden silencio, está por comenzar—Y tras las palabras del número cuatro, Nordic Thunder, las miradas se centraron el campo de batalla nuevamente donde un presentador señalaba cuatro largos puentes metálicos que conectaban cada esquina con puertas de acero.

—¡Primero! ¡Desde la lejana tierra de Japón, un prometedor joven héroe de la prestigiosa academia U.A. hogar de los grandes heroes All Might y Endeavour!—Apuntó a una de las puertas que se abrió mostrando a un tembloroso Midoriya que solo se ajustó la máscara antes de caminar hacia la arena.

 **Poner de fondo: You´re gonna go far, Kid** — **The Offsprings.**

—¡El es! ¡El heroe autodestructivo! ¡Deku!—Y tras esto gran cantidad de aplausos se dejaron escuchar pero el muchacho casi se cae del puente ante el apodo.

—" _¡¿Porque tenían que ponerme así?!_ —Se quejo mentalmente, aunque bueno esa era la imagen que solía poner de sí mismo. Cuando llegó a la esquina el puente detrás suyo se retrajo y quedó el chico allí, solo. La musica paro por igual.

—Ahora, nuestro héroe local, un joven estudiante de la afamada escuela parisina Saint Etienne para jóvenes extraordinarios, ¡El caballero monstruoso! ¡El elegante terror nocturno!—La compuerta se abrió dejando ver al joven francés que curiosamente vestía una elegante gabardina de color cafe, asi como sombrero de copa y caminaba por el puente metálico como si fuese una pasarela de gala más que otra cosa al son de los fervientes gritos de sus fanáticas—¡Mister Hyde!—

 **Poner de fondo: Monster** — **Skillet.**

—¡Lo amamos joven Sebastián!—Se escuchaban los gritos de las, aparentemente, muchas fanáticas, no sería novedad que los Franceses tuvieran mucho más apoyo al ser los locales. El pelinegro solo mandaba besos mientras el puente se retraía y la música se cortaba.

—Desde Alemania, se dice que es el objeto que no puede ser movido, el coloso de acero, ¡El hombre indestructible!—Apuntó al tercer puente metálico dejando ver ahora al joven germano que cargaba el tercer puesto de los convocados actuales, su traje de héroe consiste en una ajustada camisa de lycra con los colores de Alemania que dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, alzó los mismos mientras gritaba ganándose los gritos de apoyo de sus compatriotas presentes—¡El héroe colosal: Reinheart!—

 **Poner: Indestructible** — **Disturbed.**

—Y por último, pero no menos importante, la joven británica que ha llamado la atención del mundo por su poder, fuerza y velocidad. La llamada Reina de los héroes en Inglaterra y la más fuerte en su país ¡La Reina de corazones!—La puerta se abrió, los tres presentes se fijaron en ese punto antes que de un largo salto ella aterrizara en la esquina del campo: Un peto de acero cubría su pecho completamente, mallas del mismo elemento sus brazos y piernas dándole movilidad pero buena defensa y un enorme casco le dejaba descubierto solo el rostro del mentón a la frente antes de cerrarse, brillando los ojos con intenso rojo—¡El Caballero mas fuerte del Rey, Lancelot!—Y la euforia se dejó venir ante la presencia de la Británica.

 **Poner: I am The Fire** — **Halestorm.**

—¡Los cuatro contendientes están en el campo de batalla! ¡Las reglas son sencillas!—En la pantalla se dejaron ver ejemplos de las mismas—¡No esta permitido matar a los oponentes, pero cualquier otro daño es legal! ¡Se pierde al caer al agua, quedar inconsciente dentro del cuadrilátero te hace seguir en la competición! ¡No hay limite de tiempo, así que también puede ser una batalla de desgaste! ¡¿Estan todos listos?!—Nadie objetó nada, el anunciador se colgó de un gancho metálico antes de ser levantado a toda velocidad—¡Comiencen!—

El silencio se hizo después del estruendoso grito de inicio, ninguno de los cuatro combatientes hizo ruido alguno, solo movían las miradas de un lado a otro pues aun con tanta distancia entre ellos sabian que eso se podría reducir a nada en segundos, en especial con Midoriya y Bennett en el campo. Hablando de, el peliverde tenía su mirada más fija en la británica que en los otros dos, sabía que ella tenía saña personal contra el.

—…¡Oye, niño!—Grito Lancelot de golpe apuntando al Japonés—Encargate del Francés, yo del Alemán…¡Luego te haré pedazos!—Advirtió antes de girarse hacia el coloso que solo arrugo la nariz, listo para cambiar de forma.

—¿Que…?—Trago saliva, no sabía si podía confiar en ella del todo...O más bien daba por hecho que no podía confiar en ella del nada.

—¡Acabemos con esto, coloso!—Grito la británica lanzándose directo hacia el joven germano— **¡Charge: Full Gallop!** —Su velocidad se vuelve inhumana en segundos, Mats parpadeo y ya estaba delante suyo a punto de conectarle un golpe mortal a la cara— **¡York...Charge!** —El golpe dio de lleno, era su fin...Pero él no se movió de donde estaba—Maldito—Se despegó de golpe pues un fuerte puñetazo casi le impacta y al tocar el suelo este se resquebrajó en instantes.

—Que buen golpe, te lo admito—El joven Schwartz se pasó la mano por la mejilla dejando ver que esta ahora estaba recubierta de acero, un tanto abollado, pero intacto salvo esto—Medio segundo más y hubiera recibido eso de lleno, pero ahora es mi turno—Comenzó a correr hacia ella y tras lanzarse su cuerpo comenzó a crecer descontroladamente volviéndose de casi dos metros y medio de alto, toda su piel se torno de acero puro, brillante como si fuese recien pulido y de un fuerte golpe hizo a Emily retroceder casi cuarenta metros mientras esta se cubría con los brazos para evitar la mayor parte del impacto. Tras esto agitó las manos para quitarse la sensación de calambre en estas.

—Nada mal...Pensé que serías mucho más lento, pero veo que aprendiste a manejar los tiempos de transformación de tu Habilidad bastante bien—Dio un par de saltos, preparándose para atacar de nuevo mientras el coloso volvió a su forma humana.

—Te halago por igual, ¿Quién diría que serías tan rápida y fuerte? Casi me hiciste retroceder allí, me romperias la reputación de "Objeto inamovible" ¿Sabes?—Alzó los puños en posición de combate listo para el siguiente round.

—El poder de ambos es increíble...—Izuku veia el encuentro con admiración, sentía ganas de apuntar pero lamentablemente no pudo traer su libreta.

—No deberías distraerte ¿Sabes…?—Abrió los ojos y de milagro evitó una patada lateral, el joven Francés aprovechó su ensoñación para atacarle pero por suerte sus rápidos reflejos le ayudarian a evitarlo.

—¡Demonios!—El contrario solto una leve risa.

—Creo que aquellos dos están peleando bastante en serio ¿Eh? No quiero decepcionar a mi gente dándoles yo una mala pelea asi que ire con todo desde el comienzo ¿Bien?—Entonces su sonrisa se desfiguro mientras extrañas burbujas salían en su piel, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer de forma desmedida reventando su camisa pero su pantalón y gabardina se estiraron hasta dejar esta última cuál chaleco de su nueva y grotesca apariencia que dejaba ver a un monstruo de casi tres metros de alto con un tórax inhumanamente grande y musculoso en los músculos—¡Saluda **al señor Hyde!** —Grito en una guturante voz.

—¡¿Que demonios es eso?!—Fue el grito colectivo.

 **Sebastian Javert.  
Kosei: Mister Hyde. Permite transformarse en un horrible monstruo de fuerza inhumana, al hacerlo este adquiere control del cuerpo como una segunda personalidad.  
Nombre de Heroe: Mister Hyde.**

—¡Al fin me dejas salir Sebastian, me estaba aburriendo en esa jaula!—Su vista se enfoco en Izuku y pego una carcajada—¿Este mondadientes es mi oponente? ¡No me hagas reir!—De una fuerte patada lo mando a volar hacia el centro de la arena, no solo era más fuerte sino también rapido.

La batalla apenas comenzaba pero el joven Japonés veía ahora, verdaderamente y en carne propia, el nivel internacional de heroes. Se levantó con dificultad, la patada había sido dura y directa, pero por suerte no causó daños mayores. Se limpio polvo de la mejilla.

—No creo ser más fuerte que ellos...—Admiro sus manos cubiertas por guantes blancos, pero lejos de ser palabras de rendición dijo esto como una motivación—Solo me queda…¡Ir más allá!—Su cuerpo se cubrió de líneas rojizas— **¡Full Cowling! ¡Shooting Style!** —Se lanzó con todo, si no era suficientemente fuerte ¡Daría el Plus Ultra y lograria serlo para vencer!— _¡No pienso perder sin dar todo de mi!_ —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Comiendo palomitas***

 **Que intenso ¿No? Por si se lo preguntan, si, esto es todo por hoy ¿Porque? Porque cuando escribo peleas suelo extenderme mucho y quiero dedicar todo el capítulo siguiente exclusivamente a esta batalla de cuatro personas que, créanme, será alucinante.**

 **¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quien vencerá a quien? ¿Quién ganará el grupo A? ¿Porque hago estas preguntas si yo soy quien escribe? ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!** **En serio, duele que no dejen review (?)**

 **¡Plus Ultra!**


	10. ¡El grupo A! ¡Plus Ultra!

La batalla era inhumana claramente, costaba creer que todos esos eran jóvenes estudiantes en lugar de héroes profesionales pues el manejo de sus Quirks era sencillamente increíble. Por un lado la joven Emily luchaba cara a cara contra un gigantesco coloso de acero que cambiaba entre su apariencia gigante y su forma humana constantemente haciéndolo ágil pero con una pegada letal, contrarrestando así la gran debilidad de su poder.

—¡Quédate abajo! —La chica le dio un fuerte golpe a la nuca seguido de varios más a la parte trasera de la cabeza, pero de nuevo se encontró con el duro acero que dañaba los guantes de su armadura pero no al contrario—¡Esto es pura *****a de caballo! —Maldijo saltando para no ser aplastada por las enormes manos del coloso.

—¡Sin malas palabras! —Se quejó el Germano corriendo hacia ella a toda velocidad.

—¡****** tu madre! —Le insultó juntando gran cantidad de energía en una mano, debía de dar un golpe certero si quería lograr algo de daño en el contrario, Pero ¿dónde…?

Mientras tanto en otra parte del campo de batalla nuestro protagonista se movía a gran velocidad buscando evadir cada ataque lanzado en su contra, el enorme monstruo era fuerte como un Nomu, pero también rápido como uno, a pesar que su inteligencia era limitada parecía reaccionar de forma instintiva e incluso premeditada en ocasiones.

—¡No puedes engañarnos mondadientes, hay dos cerebros en esta cabeza! —Gritaba acompañado de una risa gutural mientras se lanzaba contra él buscando hacerlo despegarse del suelo para atraparle en el aire, Izuku apretó el paso y se dio la vuelta recibiéndolo de una fuerte patada a la cara.

— **Texas Kick!** —Aun cuando fuese una versión reducida del auténtico poder del Smash el impacto fue brutal, pero no bastó pues la capacidad regenerativa del monstruo se dejó ver haciéndole bajar la cabeza pegándole con la frente en casi todo el tórax lanzándolo contra el piso en segundos.

—¡Adiós mondadientes! —Pero antes de aplastarlo algo le golpeó la espalda, estiró la mano y cogió el extraño objeto...Una caballero volador—¿Y esto? —Un puñetazo al ojo le respondió.

—¡Respeta a una dama infeliz! —Tras un fuerte impacto el alemán le había mandado volando contra el monstruo. ¡Ahora se liberaba del agarre enemigo antes de saltar tomando impulso—Hampshire...Charge! —Con un puñetazo certero lo mandó hacia atrás sin importar su colosal apariencia— **¡Lancelot...Barrush!** —Junto fuerza en una pierna y conectó una salvaje patada en el pecho de la bestia que se sujetó el área impactada, le había roto varios huesos, pero estos comenzaron a regenerarse rápidamente.

—¡Ha ha! ¡No estuvo mal princesita, pero necesitas más que eso para derribar al Señor Hyde! —Le conectó una patada a la caballero, pero esta se sujetó del pie que le impactó, usándolo como impulso para salir por los aires.

— **¡Detroit Kick!** —Y entonces una patada al mentón lo dejó completamente aturdido, aprovechando su distracción el japonés le dio una patada al mentón seguida de varias a los costados de la cabeza.

—¡Niño, impúlsame! —Escucho la voz de la británica, apoyándose en la cabeza de Hyde el Nipón se lanzó por los cielos tomando a Emily de un pie y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad con ella—¡Ahora! —La catapultó directo al francés— **¡Manchester! ¡Charge!** —Aprovechándose del impulso adicional impacto directo con un golpe al rostro causando que este se deformara totalmente ante el inhumano golpe, aterrizó a los pocos metros mientras el peliverde bajaba a gran velocidad.

—¡Bien hecho, Emily-san! —Y todo era risa y felicidad al ver como el local caía aparentemente inconsciente...Hasta que la pelirroja británica vio en su dirección y apretó los puños—...Ay no, no, ¡No, no, no! —Caía en picada hacia ella que estaba lista para golpearlo.

—¡Despídete mocoso! —Iba a destrozarle la cara de un golpe.

— **¡Lanza del Coloso!** —

—¡¿Que?!—Y entonces se vio arrollada por un alemán de un metro noventa que conforme corría se transformaba en un gigante de acero, Emily escupió al instante viendo como le llevaba al borde del cuadrilátero dispuesto a arrojarla fuera—¡Ni de broma! —Libero codazo tras codazo sobre la sien de su oponente, por más resistente que fuera debía de tener un punto débil.

—Hacia abajo señorita—La tomó de un pie y se dispuso a lanzarla del campo de combate, pero la pelirroja se negó aferrándose a su camisa con ambas manos impulsándose hacia él para darle un cabezazo...No fue la mejor de las ideas.

—. . .Auch—Se quejó jurando que su casco se agrieto por este impacto, de no traerlo se hubiera roto la frente ella misma. Viéndose en tan precaria situación solo generó un impulso de energía y se alejó rápidamente para recuperar terreno pues estar tan al borde con un rival tan resistente no era buena idea—Maldito cabeza dura—Maldijo para sus adentros, para su suerte al menos era lento dándole tiempo de.

— **¡Kick!** —Tuvo que agacharse a milímetros de recibir una patada al rostro, tomo el pie atacante, pero girando sobre sí mismo el joven rival conectó otra en la cara ajena mandando el casco que usaba volando por los cielos.

—" _El maldito…"_ —Se quejó en sus adentros dejando ver su rostro ahora descubierto, un puño venía en su dirección, pero ella lo intercepto con el propio.

— **¡Smash!** —

— **¡Charge!** —

El mismo aire se vio repelido en segundos generando un pequeño vacío, ambos héroes se vieron disparados en direcciones contrarias mientras tanto el guante de combate como el de la armadura se vieron dañados al instante por semejante impacto. Emily pego un gruñido agitando la mano.

—Eso me dolió niño...Solo un poco—Le admitió mientras apretaba los puños, lista para más.

—A mí me dolió bastante, eres muy fuerte Emily-san—El chico no se guardaba sus verdades, incluso con la amenaza sobre su cabeza estaba feliz de lo que sucedía pues enfrentaba a héroes extremadamente talentosos de todo el mundo.

—Halagarme no te servirá de mucho, pero te acepto el hecho que eres más fuerte que antes…Al menos lo suficiente para hacer esta pelea entretenida—Adoptó posición de combate con ambos puños alzados frente a ella en pose defensiva.

—Sin importar el resultado de esta pelea...No me quiero ir de este país sin haber dado lo mejor de mí mismo—Puso sus piernas medianamente más abiertas preparándose para saltar—Por eso...Emily-san ¡Pelee sin contenerse! —Su cuerpo se vio cubierto de energía y se disparó para dar una patada al costado, la pelirroja puso una sonrisa en labios.

— **Full Gallop...** —Cerró sus ojos y suspiró suavemente antes de moverse mucho más rápido que antes golpeando a Izuku en la cara y haciéndolo girar mientras salía disparado a la distancia— **No chill!** —

Mientras tanto, en el vestidor de los británicos.

—No puedo creer que hiciera exactamente lo que le ordene que no hiciera—Su líder, William, suspiro sujetándose la cara ante el despliegue de máximo poder de la joven Bennett.

—Si Emily ha decidido usar el...—El otro joven héroe no dijo más, no quería decir más bien el ridículo canto de la pelirroja—Su máximo poder debe tener sus razones—Encogió los hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

—Si me lo preguntan Bennett está siendo precavida...Ese mocoso es mucho más de lo que aparenta—Las curiosas palabras de la clarividente llamaron la atención del mayor que solo entrecerró los ojos.

—Con cuidado, Lancelot...—Murmuró preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga, sin darse cuenta esto causó un cierto ceño fruncido en "Tristán" que solo desvió la mirada.

—" _Oh por Dios, son tan idiotas los dos…"_ —Rodo los ojos la mujer presente ante los claros celos de Kane contra su líder por preocuparse por _su_ Emily mientras el mayor estaba claramente obtuso ante lo acontecido.

Devuelta a la batalla Midoriya estaba sufriendo una paliza de aquellas, sus intentos de bloquear los ataques contrarios terminaban con ella moviéndose más rápido que él y rompiendo su defensa en segundos para darle un golpe a algún punto desprotegido con una fuerza que rivalizaría con los golpes que alguna vez All Might le dio en su entrenamiento junto con Bakugo.

—" _Usar el 8% no me está sirviendo de nada, ella es mucho más fuerte"_ —Intentó detener un golpe, pero la chica se movió antes conectándole una patada al estómago sacándole casi hasta el vómito, se sujetó el área impactada mientras caía de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Ya ves la diferencia entre nuestros poderes niño…? Yo crecí con esto, crecí con el dolor, me volvió fuerte, me hizo lo que soy ahora—Le sujetó del cabello obligándolo a subir la mirada, alzó la otra mano lista para romperle la cara—Y tu estas lleno de miedo...Miedo de lo que tu propio poder puede hacer—Apretó el puño con fuerza—Si un poder no es tuyo…¡Entonces hazlo tuyo, haz que sea parte de ti y cuando lo sea será indetenible!—Le golpeó directo en el plexo mandándolo a volar contra una de las esquinas, su cuerpo se arrastró varios metros hasta quedar casi colgando del filo.

Miedo.

Terror.

Pánico.

Euforia.

Dolor.

Todas esas emociones y sensaciones recorrían sus venas en esos instantes, iba a perder, sabía que iba a perder ¿Cómo vencer a quien es tu con mucha más experiencia, poder y talento? Golpeó el suelo con fuerza buscando levantarse, pero le faltaba la fuerza. . . No, no la fuerza: Le faltaba la voluntad. ¿Qué sentido tenía levantarse? Ella lo patearía devuelta a la realidad: Que era débil. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, ¿Era esto todo? ¿No podía hacer más…?

—" _Podría usar el 100%. . . Si la derribó antes que"_ —Pero al instante la imagen de All Might le lleno la cabeza, negó rápidamente: No podía hacer eso. Más allá de la amenaza de quitarle el One For All él había jurado no lastimarse a sí mismo jamás al usar ese poder, le había prometido a su madre lo mismo y esa era una promesa que no iba a fallar.

—Eres...Miserable—De un fuerte pisotón le aplastaron el pecho, ¿En qué momento Emily llegó ante él? La pelirroja piso con más fuerza casi reventando su esternón—¿Quieres saber la verdadera diferencia entre tú y yo . . .? —Preguntó agachándose tras remover su pie del pecho ajeno tras lo cual le cogió por el cabello obligándolo a levantarse a medias, quedando al final de rodillas frente a ella—Yo. . . Siento mucha ira. . .—Murmuró apretando con fuerza las finas hebras verdes del contrario—Estoy siempre enojada, enojada con el mundo, enojada con los villanos, enojada conmigo misma—Le dio un golpe más al estómago haciéndole escupir saliva al instante. Tras esto se acercó a su oído para hablarle en voz baja—Pero prefiero estar llena de ira a ser un mocoso cobarde como tú. . . El miedo es el peor enemigo de este poder: El coraje, la valentía, la furia. Todo eso son catalizadores del One For All y tú no tienes ninguno . . .—Alzó el puño una vez más, estaba cargado y listo para acabar con él.

—" _Muévete...Cuerpo...Muévete...Lucha, ¡Cuerpo, muévete!_ —Sus extremidades no respondían, quería defenderse, pero no veía un sentido a ello si no podía ganar. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, el impacto era innegable.

—Midoriya-shounen...—Entre el público su maestro, Toshinori Yagi veía el encuentro...Curiosamente usaba una enorme gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros.

—¡Hasta nunca, falso heredero! —Veía el golpe venir, no podía evitarlo: Era su fin.

. . .

Todo ocurrió en un parpadeo. Las pupilas de Izuku perdieron brillo completamente y tras esto movió el rostro de lado evadiendo el golpe, Emily quedó sorprendida por esto, pero no le duró pues de un certero puñetazo en el mentón su cuerpo salió disparado por los cielos dejando a todo mundo en completo silencio ante la extraña energía que rodeaba al joven.

— **Delaware...** —Flexiono las rodillas suavemente antes de salir disparado hacia ella de un salto de casi setenta metros.

—" _Ese mocoso…"_ —Maldijo para sus adentros, pero forjó una sonrisa girando sobre sí misma a toda velocidad antes de alzar su propia mano— **Manchester...** —De un movimiento de pies salió disparada hacia él usando un mero impulso de aire.

— **¡Smash/Charge!** —El impacto fue mucho mayor que antes, el aire mismo salió repelido mientras las armaduras y protección de brazo de ambos combatientes se despedazaban y terminaban disparados hacia el suelo estrellándose en el cuadrilátero cual balas de cañón destruyendo parte del cuadrilátero.

—Esto se va a poner feo...—Murmuró Sky Striker mientras veía el encuentro.

— **Full Cowling…** —Tomando una roca del tamaño de un automóvil el japonés mostró una fuerza impropia de sí mismo catapultando está hacia donde la británica había caído.

— **Full Gallop…No chill!** —De un salto reventó la roca usando sólo su pie, aterrizó tras esto usando sus manos para recogerse el cabello en una cola de caballo.

La batalla entre los dos nacidos para el One For All estaba por…

—¿Eh? —Emily se sorprendió cuando una pequeña piedra le pegó en la cabeza, se giró topándose con Mats Schwartz que descansaba sobre una enorme roca, se veía algo sucio, pero como era de esperarse: Sin ningún rasguño—¿Dónde está el otro? —Preguntó alzando una ceja suavemente.

—Inconsciente por allí—Respondió elocuentemente mientras se levantaba de un salto—Mientras ustedes volaban y hacían un tremendo espectáculo yo neutralice al francés, pero por sus explosiones lo termine perdiendo—Encogió los hombros suavemente antes de ver al joven Midoriya de reojo—Ese muchacho...—

—Algo despertó dentro de él—Completo la otra joven europea mientras estiraba un poco las piernas—Ahora es más fuerte, también más rápido...—

—¿Sabes…? Como hermanos de la Unión Europea, deberíamos unirnos contra el—Y solo termino de decir eso su rostro se volvió de acero para aguantar una patada de la contraria que fue con tanta intensidad todas las rocas a su alrededor se movió por el mero impulso de aire—Pero la verdad...Preferiría eliminarte yo mismo—La tomo del pie y la hizo girar antes de lanzarla con fuerza, se giró para detener una patada de Izuku que le contesto usando el otro pie para golpearle el rostro pero sin efecto alguno—Yo no tengo nombres geniales para mis habilidades, soy un hombre ¡De efectividad!—Tomando el pie que le pateaba el rostro azotó al peli verde contra el suelo varias veces, en su intento de hacerlo por quinta vez este se liberó con un movimiento rápido antes que el coloso fuera pateado por 65 kilogramos de Emily en una patada doble al vientre seguida de una rápida cantidad de golpes al rostro.

—¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora! —Gritaba la pelirroja mientras tiraba cada golpe en diferentes puntos buscando algún punto débil, un lugar donde golpear para generar daño.

—Es inútil—Habló de sus intentos por lastimarlo antes de golpearla con un fuerte cabezazo que hizo a la contraria estrellarse contra el suelo, alzó una mano bloqueando una patada de Izuku que seguía sin decir una sola palabra, pero luchaba cual poseso—No pueden herirme—Apretó el pie contrario que solo mostró los dientes del dolor antes de ser golpeado contra el suelo. Tras esto se acercó a Emily que seguía derribada entre las rocas y la jalo de un pie por igual llevando a ambos hacia un borde.

—Maldito...Bastardo...Cabeza dura—La pelirroja se quejaba mientras era arrastrada por un pie, esto por supuesto dejaba su cuerpo ser pasado por encima de múltiples piedras y su armadura no cubría todo su cuerpo ahora gracias a cierta serie de golpes y patadas del peliverde a su lado—¿Y tú no dirás nada, Ultra instinto?—Se quejaba mientras a su lado Midoriya se quedaba en silencio, parecía poseído—Lo haremos a mi manera entonces...—Con su pie libre pateó la mano del coloso, estaban ya solo a 15 metros del borde del campo así que era ahora o nunca.

—Nunca aprendes...—Arrojó a Izuku hacia fuera del campo, pero este uso un impulso de su propia patada para mantenerse en el borde de mismo.

—Oh, te equivocas...—Juntó sus manos mientras destellos violetas la rodeaban—Yo si aprendo... ¡ **No chill!** —Alzó su mano por todo lo alto antes de bajarla, Mats abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cambiando a su forma humana al instante pues ya veía venir lo que la pelirroja planeaba— **Sunderland… ¡Charge! —** El impacto fue brutal, el terreno y estadio enteros temblaron mientras se comenzaba a cuartear la piedra como si fuera de hule espuma. Mats comenzó a correr hacia el centro que fue el área menos afectada sintiendo el suelo despedazarse bajo de sí.

—" _Esta chica es menos bestia de lo que pensé, sabe que mi movilidad es mucho menor a la suya"_ —Daba saltos de roca en roca, logró ver a Emily entre los escombros que caían por lo que se preparó para un ataque sorpresivo mientras lograba caer en el borde semi destruido del campo de batalla— _" Debo cuidar todos mis puntos ciegos"_ —Y justo le llego por detrás en el punto más ciego de sus puntos ciegos.

—¡Hasta nunca! —Se deslizó entre sus piernas al este intentar atraparla con un movimiento de cadera y estirando su brazo, la chica quedó frente a él y alzó el puño— **¡Newcastle!** —Esperen ¿A dónde…?

—¡No, Emily! —En el vestidor de los ingleses ya sabían lo que tramaba.

— **¡Charge!** —Y conectó el golpe...Justo en la zona blanda del Germano que aun en su rostro de metal se notó el dolor por semejante ataque, movió sus manos para cubrirse el área mientras flexionaba las rodillas y un agónico grito escapaba de sus labios.

—¡Golpe bajo! —Fue el grito general, Emily retrocedió agitando la mano pues le dolió usar tanta fuerza en ese golpe e incluso juraría se lastimó los dedos.

—Hasta en su maldita zona blanda el desgraciado es resistente...—Al verlo derribado supo que era el momento—¡Niño, juntos! —Y como invocado apareció el joven Midoriya aterrizando a su lado—¿Listo? —Afianzó su posición mientras se preparaba para acabar con el germano—Dale con todo lo que tengas, vamos a mover el objeto inamovible—

Mats trato de levantarse, pero eso sí que le había dolido, bien le había dicho Hans que consiguiera una armadura para sus áreas blandas, pero él se sobre confío de que su cuerpo de coloso sería naturalmente resistente a esto y ahora veía a ambos herederos del One For All. Emily suspiró juntando toda su fuerza para usar el ataque con la ciudad donde creció.

— **Liverpool...** —

— **Texas...** —Por su parte el japonés usaría el más emblemático golpe de su ídolo.

—¡Vengan a mí! —Les desafío alzando ambas manos para detener sus ataques, jamás había sido forzado a retroceder y este día no sería el primero.

— **¡Charge! / ¡Smash!** —Absorbió los golpes con las palmas, de lleno y con fuerza tratando que no se le doblaran los brazos hacia atrás, pero la fuerza de ambos era tremenda, fue entonces que lo sintió . . . Sus pies estaban arrastrándose hacia atrás.

Se pudo escuchar el trío de gritos de los peleadores que buscaban con todas sus fuerzas vencer al otro, cada segundo se arrastraba un poco más atrás acercándolo al filo del cuadrilátero.

—¡Ahora! —Tras el grito de la pelirroja ambos saltaron a la vez y golpearon el suelo con la planta de los pies en una patada doble, Mats comprendió muy tarde sus intenciones pues la roca se resquebrajó dejándolo caer rápidamente al estar aún convertido en coloso y de volver a su forma humana normal sería blanco fácil de un golpe que lo mandara hacia abajo.

El sonoro ruido del agua salpicando llenó el estadio antes que la gente gritara de emoción.

— **¡Mats Schwartz queda eliminado!** —

De entre agua y los escombros salió el Germano nadando en su forma humana, se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiro pesadamente, salpicando del coraje por haber sido eliminado. Luego de esto admiro sus palmas notando los enormes moretones en ellas, sin dudarlo habían sido los golpes más duros de su vida.

—Esos dos sí que son fuertes . . . —Murmuro para sí mismo viendo hacia arriba, en el borde del cuadrilátero ambos combatientes le veían desde arriba.

Emily suspiró poniéndose las manos a la cadera, a su lado Midoriya asintió suavemente en señal que ambos habían luchado de maravilla juntos para derrotar a su oponente en común . . . Justo antes que la pelirroja le diera un fuerte golpe al japonés mandándolo hacia el centro de lo que quedaba de campo de batalla.

—Esto aún no acaba, solo somos tu y yo ahora—Dio un par de pasos chocando los puños de su armadura, el izquierdo estaba casi destruido por varios golpes dados, pero eso era lo menos relevante para ella en este punto de la batalla—Pero primero—Murmuró viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados pues la actitud del contrario ya había sido demasiado extraña— _¿Quién demonios eres?_ —Mientras se levantaba el nipón se sacudía las ropas ligeramente antes de verla y poner una curiosamente confiada sonrisa.

—Siempre me pregunte qué sería de Inglaterra cuando yo no estuviera, ¿Pero pensar que mi nieta se encargaría de todo? —Tras semejante respuesta la pelirroja arrugó la nariz, pero no de disgusto ni coraje sino sintiendo un nudo en el estómago mientras deseos de sonreír luchaban por salir.

—Reconocí tu estilo de pelea, _Gramps_ (Abuelo)—No pudo contener más la alegría que se le desbordó en forma de una sonrisa bastante notoria.

—La última vez que te vi eras una beba, no me cabías en las manos—Admiro las manos del cuerpo que ahora tenía, temporalmente claro, antes de negar con la cabeza—Nunca pensé que mi nieta se convertiría en una heroína de tu calibre, estoy sorprendido, orgulloso sin duda—Entonces alzó ambos puños en señal de combate, pero la chica negó.

—No Gramps, esta no es tu batalla. Es del chico—Esto solo hizo reír al contrario ligeramente.

—Supongo que sí . . . Solo quería tener una última batalla, pero supongo que mi tiempo ya fue . . . Emily, no seas tan dura con él—Soltó una risotada antes que la mirada de Izuku se pusiera en blanco, este se tambaleó ligeramente antes de parpadear agitándose con sorpresa pues no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.

—Adiós Gramps. . . —Luego de esto suspiró pesadamente mientras su rival caía en cuenta de donde se encontraba, tras esto le llamo de un grito—Oí, niño—Este dio un respingo ¿Que ella no le había destruido de una patada? —No te preocupes por los detalles, lo discutiremos luego. Quiero que me escuches ahora y hazlo atento que la gente se impacienta—Comento pues muchas personas estaban esperando que la contienda terminara ya que solo habían charlado por varios minutos, como si no hubieran visto jamás un Shounen genérico.

—Emily-san . . . —La muchacha bajó la mirada por varios segundos.

—Escúchame bien . . . No quiero, ni necesito, robarte tu habilidad—Aclaro pues con esto seguro mitigaría un enorme miedo de su rival—Ese hombre me pidió que te lo dijera para motivarte a luchar aún más—Esto sí que lo dejo en shock ¿All Might hizo eso? ¿Porque? —Quería que te volvieses más fuerte, no lo culpo: Eres débil—Alzo la mirada mostrándole una sonrisa llena de convicción—Pero, tienes las agallas para enfrentarme aun sabiendo que perderás. Trate de provocar en ti que liberaras más poder, te inspire miedo, ira, pero nada funciono, tu no catalizas como yo—Adopto posición de combate e Izuku hizo lo mismo—Tú eres diferente . . . Pero eso no te hace malo, tu creces conforme tu oponente te hace crecer y por eso ¡Te hare crecer hasta tus límites y más allá de ellos! —Líneas violetas le cubrieron el cuerpo— **¡Full Gallop! ¡100% Máximum! ¡No Chill!** —Allí venia, la chica iba a envestirlo con todo su poder.

" _El miedo es el enemigo de este poder"_

" _Si un poder no es tuyo… ¡Entonces hazlo tuyo, haz que sea parte de ti y cuando lo sea será indetenible!"_

Una sonrisa le creció en los labios, sabía que esto le podría costar más de lo que debería, pero se negó a dejar sus miedos dominarlo.

—Gracias . . . Emily-san —Dejo todo ir, todo su miedo, todas sus dudas, todo pensamiento. Se olvidó del torneo, se olvidó del futuro, se olvidó de las posibilidades de vencer o ser vencido: Solo importaba luchar con todo su potencial, no retroceder y que la batalla fuese como debía de ser sin importarle nada— **Full Cowling. . . ¡No Holds Barred! (Sin restricciones)** —Y se lanzó contra ella.

— **¡Carolina! / ¡York!** —El impacto de ambos puños distorsiono el aire a su alrededor rompiendo todo lo que estuviese a varios metros cercanos— **¡Smash! / ¡Charge!** —Y a pesar de la sangre en sus nudillos ninguno retrocedió ante el impacto. Tras esto comenzaron un rápido intercambio de golpes donde cada par de segundos la chica asestaba uno en el rostro de su rival, pero este no retrocedía en lo mínimo.

—¡Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora! —Emily gritaba a cada golpe que daba, sin dudarlo estaba usando el máximo de su fuerza hasta el momento pues cada impacto era mucho más fuerte que los que había recibido en otras ocasiones el peliverde, aun así, este no se dejaba y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas buscando igualar esa fuerza.

—" _¡Sin miedo, adáptate, evoluciona!"_ —Se decía a sí mismo, cada golpe le dejaba otro moretón al rostro, pero no se iba a permitir retroceder ahora, no podía perder sin dar hasta su último aliento.

—¡Lo que te detiene no es nada más que tú mismo, ese miedo inútil que te embarga! —Le decía antes de conectarle un fuerte rodillazo al estómago para luego sujetarle del cabello obligándolo a verla—Sacúdete ese miedo . . . —Lo hizo girar arrojándolo hacia el centro de lo que quedaba de campo de batalla, afianzo su posición—¡Mira hacia enfrente, sin pensar en el después! ¡Si no vences hoy no habrá un mañana! —Con su mano izquierda a media altura comenzó a juntar toda su fuerza en ese puño—Nunca te detengas. . . ¡Avanza! _¡Retrocede y morirás! ¡Duda y morirás!_ —Afianzo el agarre de su puño— **¡United!** —De solo escuchar esto William, en el área de los ingleses, se precipito a la puerta pues debía detener a su compañera a la brevedad.

Izuku se levantó del suelo a duras penas, sentía el cuerpo entumecido tras todo lo acontecido, pero de ver a su rival, de escuchar sus palabras solo atino a poner la pose más digna de que logro y alzar la mano a la misma altura que la chica.

—Yo. . .—Murmuro a duras penas, no sentía la energía para hacerlo, pero no iba a rendirse.

" _Tú puedes hacerlo"_

Escucho una voz murmurar a su oído, abrió los ojos pues no había nadie a su alrededor, pero puso sentirla . . .Una mano cálida tocando la propia, no, no solo una: Varias manos que se afianzaban a la suya formando un puño unitario, el poder de nueva cuenta en él y sentía sus arder con ello mientras hacia lo que su ídolo en esas situaciones: Puso una enorme sonrisa a pesar de los moretones y la sangre que salía de su nariz.

—No puedo ser el héroe que salve al mundo si no lo hago con una sonrisa . . . —Apretó con nuevo coraje antes de comenzar a cargar el que sería su último ataque de esa batalla— **¡United!** —

Esto era de antología ¿Acaso harían el mismo ataque? No fue sino hasta que entre el público Toshinori Yagi se levantó que la gente salió de su estupor por la situación.

—¡No lo hagas Midoriya-shounen, es demasiado para ti! —Gritaba, pero no serviría pues el chico estaba demasiado lejos y demasiado metido en la batalla para escucharlo.

— **¡Kingdom of!** —Gritaba la chica comenzando a correr en su dirección, el chico al ver esto hizo lo mismo cargando en su contra.

— **¡States of!** —No retrocedería más, era hora del todo o nada y las personas en el estadio no podían evitar sentir que algo espeluznante iba a suceder.

— **¡CHARGE! / ¡SMASH!** —El impacto fue antológico, a tal punto que el mismo sonido del golpe viajo tan salvaje que los oídos tardaron más tiempo en procesarlo que en recibirlo, un brillo refulgente surgió de donde ambos golpes chocaban y se podía escuchar como los dos, japonés y británica, gritaban apretando tanto como podían su impacto no queriendo retroceder. Los guantes de combate de ambos quedaron destruidos y se podrían ver como sus nudillos perdían piel por segundo.

Al ver sus brazos inútiles ambos se giraron cambiando entonces ella con su diestra y el con su izquierda impactando con el mismo salvaje resultado que hacia el lugar entero temblar amenazando con caerse al sentir de las personas y justo cuando la tensión parecía más álgida el brutal sonido de huesos quebrándose dejo como vencedora a la británica que vio el brazo de su rival hacerse hacia atrás al no poder contener su fuerza mientras ella avanzaba al fin.

—¡Gane! —Grito ella lista para darle el golpe de gracia, se había roto la muñeca por igual pero lejos de quedar inutilizada como el chico.

— **¡Shoot Style! ¡Plus Ultra Kick!** —Pero toda sensación de victoria de la chica fue borrada cuando una salvaje patada al rostro la mandó volando fuera del cuadrilátero, nadie vio esto venir y no comprendían de donde saco las fuerzas para-

—" _Ese maldito . . . Se dejó impactar por mi segundo Charge guardando fuerza para después poder patearme estando totalmente agotada"_ —Mientras volaba podía sentir que la patada le golpe el oído, dejándola con un fuerte mareo, así como quizá con la mandíbula desencajada, no tenía fuerza para reimpulsarse así que acabo chocando contra una de las paredes que dejaban más arriba ver las gradas, el silencio inundo el estadio mientras Emily salía del cráter donde había quedado. Su brazo izquierdo totalmente roto, su derecho con la muñeca destruida y no podía abrir su ojo diestro.

—¡No ha tocado el agua, si Emily Bennett vuelve al campo puede seguir luchando! —Grito un anunciador mientras se veían a los ojos, pelirroja y peliverde, ambos estaban hechos polvo y la chica solo atino a sonreír.

—Fue una buena pelea niño . . . Lástima que terminara así—Tomo un impulso para volver al campo, con su rival teniendo ambos brazos rotos ella tenía las de ganar, una patada y . . .

— **¡Emily Bennett ha caído al agua! ¡El ganador del grupo A es Izuku Midoriya de Japón!** —La joven de Liverpool salto solo medio metro antes de desvanecerse en el aire cayendo hacia el agua que rodeaba el cuadrilátero, su cuerpo ya no pudo con el tremendo esfuerzo y la dejo completamente inhabilitada de luchar.

Gran cantidad de confeti fue lanzada al aire mientras el rugido de la gente se dejó escuchar, incluso los británicos, alemanes y franceses presentes aplaudieron con emoción ante el final de tan glorioso encuentro que solo era el primero de muchos por verse.

Izuku respiraba agitadamente, no podía ni con su propia alma a este punto. Tras unos segundos y con todo el dolor de su alma comenzó a levantar el brazo derecho, roto y todo, hasta elevar el puño por los aires y forjar una sonrisa en labios. . . Había vencido ¡En verdad, había vencido!

—¡Plus!—Grito antes de irse hacia atrás, que estaba molido, pero nada le borraría la estúpida sonrisa del rostro—Ultra . . . ¿Alguien me ayuda. . .? Todos mis sistemas motrices están fallando . . . Y en verdad, en verdad necesito ir al baño . . . —

 **¡Y con eso terminamos el primer grupo del mundial de héroes!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, algunas partes fueron algo difíciles de escribir, principalmente por tener personas con cualidades diferentes en el campo de batalla, pero siento que quedo bien, fluido y demás**

 **¡En el próximo capitulo!**

 **Resumen del encuentro del grupo A, las reacciones.**

 **Allí podremos ver como los japoneses, así como sus amigos en casa, y los espectadores han reaccionado a este increíble encuentro**

 **Y después ¡El grupo B! ¡Iida deberá dar el Plus Ultra!**

 **No olviden dejar Reviews, eso motiva (?)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	11. ¡El Grupo B! ¡Plus Ultra!

No podían haber arrancado el mundial de mejor manera, claro que el campo quedó despedazado, pero para eso tenían héroes especializados en ello que dejarían la arena como nueva en cuestión de minutos que los espectadores podrían aprovechar para comprar bocadillos, recuerdos y demás. Como era de esperarse, el brutal encuentro entre el joven Nipón y la heroína británica causaron un mar de reacciones entre los presentes y en todo el mundo.

Palco del top mundial de Héroes:

—Mocosos idiotas, ¿Que acaso no pensaron en lo peligroso que fue eso? —Se quejó la heroína número tres del mundo mientras cruzaba los brazos con molestia pues más que sentirse asombrada por el poder demostrado delante suyo el hecho que casi destruyeran el lugar la hizo enojar bastante.

—Aunque debemos admitir que el potencial demostrado por la joven Lancelot ha dejado ver lo que Inglaterra tiene para ofrecer, y eso que ella no es ni de cerca la más fuerte de los míos—Las soberbias palabras de King Arthur causaron cierta mella en los presentes pues eran una de sus típicas burlas indirectas.

—Hablas demasiado para que la chica no lograra vencer al más debilucho de los nuestros, número cinco—Como era de esperarse Endeavour no halagaría al pupilo estrella de All Might, de hecho, busco reducir su hazaña y de paso alzar a los japoneses por igual.

—No sorprende que estés buscando reflejar tu falta de poder en los jóvenes, número ocho—Devolvió el británico causándole un gruñido al hombre de fuego.

—¿Podrían dejar de discutir? —Pidió Lafayette mientras soltaba un bufido, acomodándose el sombrero de su traje de héroe mientras junto a el Sky Striker reía nerviosamente.

—¿O al menos esperar que yo no este junto al hombre en llamas por aquí? —Comentó el americano ganándose una mirada de desprecio del Todoroki que de por sí detestaba todo lo relacionado con américa gracias a All Might.

—Tu cállate, americano—Tras las severas palabras del mayor fue que el joven héroe estadounidense se encogió en su sitio.

—Finge que no dije nada . . . —A pesar de estar un puesto más arriba en el ranking mundial respetaba en exceso el poder del octavo lugar, sin contar que le doblaba los años de experiencia sino es que más.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Naturia Beast? —La serena voz de Nordic Thunder llamo las atenciones de los héroes, pensándolo bien la número dos había desaparecido de forma intempestiva a mitad del encuentro . . .

Mientras tanto, en las gradas.

La poderosa mujer que ocupaba el segundo puesto del Ranking mundial andaba a cuatro cual agazapado animal que olfateaba a una presa, podía sentir el aroma de su presa cada vez más cerca y no fue hasta que vio una figura caminando entre las personas, ocultándose con una enorme gabardina que se relamió los labios preparándose para atacar.

—¡Toshi! —Salto al instante sobre este derribándole en segundos, tras someterle sin esfuerzo le giró para encontrarse con . . . ¿Eraserhead? — . . . ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Muppet?!—Bramó con furia, refiriéndose a él por el apodo sin sentido que le había puesto tras su último encuentro.

El Pro Hero tragó saliva, era la última vez que le hacía un favor a All Might.

—. . . Solo vine a ver las batallas de mis estudiantes— Fue su única respuesta, usualmente era más cínico a la hora de responder, pero con esa mujer no se podía uno dar el lujo de bromear o seguro te decapitaba de un mordisco. La mujer pego un gruñido antes de arrojarlo varios metros sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¡No me sirves! —Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la arena, el héroe rubio corría tan rápido como podía que de milagro había podido convencer a Shota de ayudarle con esa complicada situación.

—¡Siempre te lo deberé, Aizawa-kun! —Decía corriendo a donde sus flacas piernas pudieran.

Mientras tanto, en el Locker Room de los jóvenes japoneses, las reacciones a la espectacular batalla de Izuku sin duda fueron variadas, pero de alegría. . . En su mayoría.

—Sin dudarlo Midoriya-kun ha demostrado un aumento increíble de sus habilidades, es increíble que hace un par de meses no podía dar un golpe sin romperse los brazos—Iida como era de esperarse no podía estar más orgulloso de su compañero y amigo.

—Es impresionante lo que ha logrado, aunque terminó con los brazos rotos—Comentó Yaoyorozu poniéndose una mano a la mejilla, si bien no era la más cercana al peli verde por igual se preocupaba de que este salió tan mal herido del encuentro.

—¡Brócoli sí que es fuerte! ¡Y pensar que lo pateaste sin esfuerzo hace unos meses Togata-kun! —Nejire revoloteaba de emoción, sin dudarlo el nuevo nivel del joven peliverde había sido algo sorprendente, incluso para los "3 Grandes"

—Suena complicado el enfrentarnos a él . . . —Fue el turno de Tamaki que no deseaba toparse con el peliverde, bueno en realidad no deseaba toparse con nadie.

Mirio por su parte veía la pantalla completamente en silencio, no estaba disgustado claramente pues su sonrisa no podía ser más grande. Tras unos segundos cerró los ojos suspirando suavemente.

—Siempre lo supe. . . —Murmuro para sí mismo, el potencial de Midoriya jamás fue algo de lo que él dudara y ahora, por vez primera, dejaba ver todo de lo que era capaz al confiar en sí mismo y en sus capacidades.

Un par de pasos más atrás estaban los últimos dos seleccionados japoneses que tuvieron particulares reacciones a la batalla recién vista.

—" Midoriya _se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte desde nuestro último encuentro. . . Si mi yo de ese momento lo enfrentará ahora, definitivamente perdería_ "—Pensaba el joven heredero de la familia Todoroki, admiro su mano izquierda por unos segundos antes de apretarla en un puño con fuerza— _" Pero yo no soy el mismo de ese entonces, también me he vuelto más fuerte"_ —Sin dudarlo el haber elegido a Izuku como su rival, no porque su padre así lo quisiera sino por voluntad propia, había sido la mejor elección posible.

Mientras tanto, Bakugo por su parte apretaba los puños con intensidad, sentía un tremendo coraje de lo recién acontecido pues sin dudarlo Deku había dejado atrás mucha debilidad y si bien tenía aún mucho más que crecer no cabía duda de que, en ese momento, era más fuerte que la versión de sí mismo que se enfrentó contra él esa noche.

—" _No me quedaré atrás, Deku bastardo. . . Te dije que cuando hicieras tuyo ese poder ¡Te iba a destruir con el!"_ —Alzó la mano y una salvaje sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, no estaba furioso, no estaba enojado. . . Sentía coraje de luchar: Quería enfrentarse a su rival una vez más y vencerlo de nuevo incluso con ese nuevo poder que había desarrollado.

Mientras tanto, en Japón.

Todo mundo estaba en shock, la batalla de Midoriya había ido de lo épico a lo preocupante a lo sencillamente increíble y no fue hasta que el joven peliverde cayó al suelo completamente agotado que salieron de su estupor.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Fue el grito colectivo, sin dudarlo la batalla empezó muy mal para su compañero que, de alguna manera, termino sacando todo a su favor venciendo a una rival sencillamente monstruosa.

—¡Midoriya es increíble! —Kirishima comenzó mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

—¡Hombre que cada día se vuelve más salvaje! —Proseguía el rubio eléctrico con una risa nerviosa pues su compañero era ridículamente fuerte a este punto.

—Seguro Bakugo se volverá loco por esto—Hanta no reprimió una risilla pensando en cómo reaccionaría el rubio cenizo ante la demostración de su rival.

Pero la persona más importante en la habitación era la joven Uraraka Ochako, ella estuvo con el corazón en un hilo todo el encuentro yendo del pánico total al verlo ser apaleado por Emily a la euforia de verlo luchar devuelta al miedo cunado sus ataques chocaron y a un jubilo que solo se pudo demostrar en forma de lágrimas cuando Emily finalmente cayó al agua dando a su _amigo_ como vencedor.

—¿Ochako-chan? —Pregunto la joven anfibia de la clase mientras veía a su amiga sollozar por lo bajo.

—Estoy tan feliz que haya ganado . . . Pero . . .—El ver los brazos de Midoriya rotos una vez más sin dudarlo le provoco mucho dolor, eso sería algo que querría hablar con él personalmente . . . Cuando se vieran en poco tiempo . . .

Locker Room británico.

Era difícil creer para los que habían acompañado a Emily a ese torneo que la pelirroja fuera derrotada, si bien era solo la tercer miembro más fuerte de los cuatro que pertenecían al grupo de William, la pelirroja era de las heroínas más fuertes de Inglaterra y una llamada a ser de las más grandes de la próxima generación de héroes.

—Déjame ir con Emily, está herida—La demanda de Thomas se hizo audible pero su líder no le dejó pasar por la única salida de ese lugar.

—No puedes salir de aquí si no es para tu lucha, cuando hayas terminado podrás encontrarte con ella. Son solo dos encuentros más—Fue lo único que le dijo, el joven Kane tenía su encuentro en el grupo C por lo que solo debía de esperar que el B terminara—Entiendo tu preocupación por tu compañera, pero Lancelot es fuerte, ella estará bien—El pelinegro apretó los dientes y alzó una mano cogiéndolo del cuello de con fuerza.

—Si algo le pasa a Emily mientras no estoy con ella, te juro William que yo—No termino la frase pues solo soltó al hombre terremoto retrocediendo de coraje, la habitación entera se había calentado en exceso de la nada.

—Dios, son un par de idiotas . . . —Murmuró Margaret mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida pues a diferencia del resto a ella si le tocaba luchar ya— Gracias por desearme suerte, malditos—Se quejó suspirando pues tras haber previsto los resultados de la batalla con su Quirk no veía modos de derrotar a sus rivales, en especial al más joven de los Von Krause—Esto dolerá mucho. . . —Se acarició el rostro suavemente antes de que su casco se cerrara al portar una armadura de diseño similar a la de Emily.

La arena estaba casi lista, pero, así como el campo de batalla estaba siendo reparado los jóvenes heridos del combate anterior estaban recibiendo las atenciones médicas pertinentes. Izuku y Emily fueron los últimos en ser llevados a una enorme sala común donde los jóvenes podrían descansar tras los encuentros y ser atendidos por héroes con Quirks médicos de todas las clases. Tras varios minutos Emily e Izuku acabaron con los brazos vendados, pero sin ningún hueso roto mientras el héroe "Dr. Feel Good" de los estados unidos quitaba sus manos de los hombros de ambos.

—Muy bien muchachos, con eso deberían estar bien, he anestesiado el dolor y sus huesos están prácticamente sanados tras lo que hemos hecho. Ahora relájense y dejen que la "Serenata de Sanación" que Musa está haciendo los ayude—La pelirroja parpadeo confundida por esto, pero al escuchar los nombres el fanboy junto a ella entendió al instante.

—¡¿La famosa heroína curandera Musa capaz de sanar a las personas usando música?! ¡Soy un gran fan de ella! —Decía el chico dando un pequeño salto que le causo dolor desde los pies hasta sus verdosos cabellos.

—Cuidado, cuidado que te acabaras rompiendo algo de nuevo—Se quejó el doctor mientras suspiraba tomándolo por los hombros—Mi Quirk permite reducir el efecto de las heridas en el cuerpo, reduje todas tus fracturas a micro fracturas, esas sanan rápidamente, pero si te lastimas de nuevo sin haberte sanado bien tu cuerpo resentirá las heridas que he curado—Explico el hombre de blanco indicándoles que se sentaran.

—Gracias por su ayuda Doc.—Murmuro la chica suspirando, estaba demasiado cansada pues los Quirks sanadores siempre quitaban exceso de energía. Camino con dificultad hasta una mesa llena de bocadillos, iba a atiborrarse de comida primero.

—Espera, Emily-san—Ella le callo usando una mano mientras tomaba un pastelillo y se lo echaba a la boca, masticando con toda calma sin querer hablar de lo que seguramente quería hablar.

—Escucha niño, estoy cansada, molida y tengo hambre . . . Hablamos luego de esta porquería, ahora cállate y come—Demandó mientras tomaba otro pastelillo, no se había sentido así de agotada desde que se enfrentó en esa batalla triple contra William y Thomas e incluso entonces salió bien librada, aunque en parte es porque Tom la defendió mucho, sigue sin saber por qué.

—Bueno. . . —Estaba extrañado de la actitud de la chica, no podía leerla en lo más mínimo. No es que fuera bueno leyendo a las chicas, de hecho, era pésimo, pero en ese particular caso no sabía si ella lo odiaba, le agradaba o quería verlo progresar, pero de momento quería verlo comer y comer era bueno ¿No?

—¡Mira nada más! —Ambos giraron el rostro a pleno bocado notando al gigante alemán con el que se habían enfrentado que venía hombro con hombro junto al francés, ellos lucían completamente sanos pues sus heridas sin dudarlo fueron mucho menores que los dos finalistas del grupo.

—Hombre de cromo, señor corpulento—Saludo la británica mientras tomaba ahora un pedazo de fruta, parecía que no tenía fondo.

—¡Mats-san! ¡Javert-san!—El peliverde por su parte lucio mucho más emocionado de ver al Alemán mientras alzaba sus manos en un curioso gesto que parecía estaba apuntando en una libreta a pesar de no tener nada—¡Tengo tantas preguntas sobre sus Quirks!—Su lado fanboy se dejó ver de nueva cuenta, no podía esperar para hacer un análisis de los Quirks de ambos europeos, seguro que su compañero de clases Kirishima, adoraría leer lo que aprendería del joven germano pues ambos tenían Quirks relacionados a aumentar su resistencia física.

—Dios, eres todo un nerd—Se quejó la única chica presente, ella se concentraría en la comida pues la comida jamás te traiciona.

—Pregunta lo que desees, diste una batalla increíble muchacho—A pesar de estar decepcionado de haber perdido el Schwartz no podía sentirse enojado con ellos, lejos de esto se emocionó mucho de encontrar un nuevo límite que superar y aunque sabía que Hans lo regañaría por haber sido vencido él no se sentía mal en lo mínimo.

—Claro que no, usted es realmente fuerte y el manejo de su Quirk sin duda es increíble. Las debilidades que tenía pensadas de usted no me sirvieron para nada, esos cambios entre su forma normal y de coloso han sido—Brinco de emoción nuevamente, con menos intensidad que antes para no lastimarse, pero sin duda con alegría.

—Bueno, ustedes dos han sido los primeros en mi vida que me han logrado mover. Sin dudarlo me han hecho saber que en el mundo hay gente muy fuerte—Aplaudió ligeramente, a pesar de que le dolía había pedido que no curarán sus manos en primera instancia pues hacía mucho que no sentía dolor físico como ese y le recordaba que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un humano capaz de ser herido si se topaba con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte.

—Tuvimos que trabajar juntos para derrotarlo Mats-san, usted es muy fuerte—Le halago devuelta el nipón, Emily por su parte estaba harta de tantos elogios, pero prefirió concentrarse en su comida.

—Y hablando de fuertes . . . El segundo encuentro está por comenzar—Las miradas de los cuatro se giraron a las diversas pantallas alojadas en el cuarto de espera, la música de fondo fue atenuada para que pudieran oír mientras que el público estallaba en júbilo pues al fin el campo de batalla estaba completamente reparado.

Las puertas de donde los competidores aparecerían se iluminaron por encima dejando ver diversas banderas que simbolizaban de dónde venían los jóvenes héroes.

—¡Y empezamos con el grupo B! ¡Iniciando con la joven promesa del país del sol naciente, un joven héroe que también viene de la famosa U.A! ¡El heredero del manto de una reconocida familia de héroes! —Solo se abrió la puerta un flash plateado y azul salió disparado quedando justo en el borde del campo, se levantó alzando un brazo mientras su plateada armadura brillaba con las luces.

 **Poner de fondo: Just a little Faster- There for Tomorrow.**

—¡Ingenium! —Un héroe de legado siempre hacia a la gente entregarse, aplausos no tardaron en dejarse escuchar para el joven que ahora llevaba el nombre de su querido hermano retirado por el infame asesino de héroes, Stain.

—Ahora, ¡Desde Inglaterra! ¡Su majestad que todo lo ve y todo lo contempla! ¡La dama de la fortuna que siempre sabe lo que sucederá! —A pasos lentos y elegantes la joven británica surgió de su puerta caminando mientras alzaba las manos, su armadura de combate era mucho más estilizada que la de su compatriota dejando ver su figura femenina a diferencia de Emily.

 **Poner de fondo: Rolling in the Deep-Adele.**

—¡Lady Isolda! —La británica hizo una reverencia a su público que se entregó al instante, esperado pues muchos del Reino unido habían ido para apoyar a los suyos.

—¡Ahora, desde más allá del gran mar está un joven de la tierra donde todos son buenos! ¡El héroe protector, aquel que salva a otros sin importar ponerse entre la espada y ellos! —Solo se abrió la puerta el joven canadiense se deslizó a calmada velocidad pues iba montado en un par de patines deportivos, su traje de héroe contrastaba con el de los otros dos pues lejos de una armadura usaba un chaleco rojo que recordaba a la guardia montada canadiense y un antifaz rojizo que cubría sus ojos, llegó al borde y detuvo su andar alzando una ceja.

 **Poner de fondo: Underclass Hero-Sum 41.**

—¡Peace Walker! —Apunto al héroe de rojo y negro que solo vio a sus rivales con curiosidad.

—¿Era fiesta de armaduras y no me invitaron? —Bromeo el joven Owen ganándose risas generales, sus rivales por supuesto no compartieron la broma pues estaban enfocados en la batalla venidera y tras esto las miradas de los tres se fijaron en la última puerta . . . La que tenía una bandera alemana encima.

—Y, por último, la maravilla alemana ¡Pero no menos importante! El que es considerado de los más fuertes héroes menores de 17 años en el mundo ¡El grandioso maestro de los cuatro elementos y heredero de la dinastía de héroes Germanos más grande de su historia! —La puerta comenzó a abrirse, la figura que se dejó ver era imponente en todos los sentidos pues de solo dar un paso causo escalofríos en sus rivales, además que la música de fondo en verdad que no ayudó para nada.

— _Du! Du Hast!_

 _Du hast mich!_ —Coreo el público con emoción pues apoyaban tremendamente al competidor recién aparecido.

 **Poner de fondo: Du Hast-Rammstein.**

La pesada canción se dejaba escuchar mientras el germano caminaba a paso lento, solo llego al borde alzó su mirada mientras entrecerró los ojos estudiando a sus tres rivales.

—¡Elemental Káiser! —Y ahora el público hasta se puso de pie, sin dudarlo era el favorito para ganar esa batalla y uno de los seis que más pintas tenía de ganar todo el torneo. Este solo apretó las manos ligeramente girando las muñecas en señal de calentamiento—Ahora, sin más preámbulo ¡Comienza el grupo B! —Al instante el presentador se elevó de la arena dejando solo a los cuatro competidores en ella.

Un denso silencio se formó allí, miradas se iban intercambiando entre los presentes que no se movían en lo mínimo más que en esos leves giros de cabeza, ojos cautelosos y analíticos pues los cuatro sabían que un solo error podía ser fatal para ellos. Iida apretó un poco su pisada con el pie derecho, Margaret noto esto y apretó la mirada viendo al canadiense que solo suspiro ligeramente y entre ambos vieron hacia Hans.

— . . . Vengan—Murmuró el Von Krause antes que Ingenium saliera disparado en su dirección con la velocidad de su Engine, con una patada al suelo es que la tierra se levantó de golpe obstaculizando su camino.

—¡Izquierda, derecha, derecha e izquierda! —Grito la británica, Iida dudo por un segundo, pero hizo caso a sus instrucciones y como por arte de magia cada movimiento que hacía evitaba un nuevo pilar de roca—¡Salta 3.4 metros, evade lateral y prepárate para atacar! —Como era de esperarse la joven podía anticipar cada movimiento de su rival, aunado a la velocidad de Iida y su capacidad de seguir en instantes las ordenes de la mujer podían preparar un rápido ataque hacia el Káiser.

—" _Es rápido . . . "_ —Pensaba el atacado antes de mover sus manos rápidamente, Ingenium estaba a escasos cinco metros de llegar a él cuándo una pared de agua le detuvo, estaba rodeando completamente a su objetivo haciéndole gruñir.

—¡Corre, sin miedo! —Se escuchó la voz del canadiense, antes de darse cuenta el Nipón estaba completamente rodeado de una extraña energía y al instante recordó de que iba el Quirk del americano. Tras esto volvió a la carga chocando con la densa pared de agua que, sin protección, seguro rompería huesos por la presión.

— **¡Acceleration! ¡Kick!** —Logro llegar a él, alzo su pierna con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a patearlo fuera del ring, pero antes de tener contacto una densa pared de aire le detuvo sorprendiendo al japonés completamente.

Pateo con fuerza el suelo mandando a Iida por los cielos con un pilar de roca surgido del suelo, girando en el aire logro aterrizar sin daño alguno antes que los otros dos contendientes se le unieran poniéndose unos junto a los otros viendo como las rocas bajaban lentamente dejando ver al Káiser que entrecerró los ojos.

—Ustedes . . . —Murmuró en su pesado tono de voz— ¿Creen que estoy encerrado con ustedes aquí? —En su muñeca una pequeña chispa se inició y gracias a su Quirk esta se convirtió en una intensa llama que giró alrededor suyo, no parecía molestarle el calor en lo mínimo—Son ustedes los que están encerrados conmigo—Y entonces salió corriendo hacia ellos dejando ver una tremenda velocidad para su corpulenta apariencia.

— . . . Se quedan solos—Tras esto Isolda retrocedió rápidamente, no se metería contra esa cosa por su propio bienestar.

— Yo te apoyo—Como buen canadiense el joven Owen se ofreció a ayudar, pero al instante se vio disparado hacia atrás de una fuerte patada envuelta en roca por parte de Hans. Iida trato de contratacar, pero su pie se vio sujetado por una mano, envuelto en agua y finalmente usado como palanca para estrellarle contra el suelo.

Sin siquiera parpadear un muro de roca se levantó para detener un juego de cuchillas lanzadas contra el germano. Este giro el rostro viendo a la británica que solo soltó un bufido.

—Es triste haber sabido que no funcionaría y aun así intentarlo—Luego se movió evitando grácilmente cuanta llamarada, látigo de agua o burbuja de aire se lanzaba en su contra—¡Si sabes que puedo ver todo lo que harás ¿No?!—Se quejaba antes que viera su pie atrapado en piedra— . . . Eso no lo vi venir—Murmuró con fastidio antes de que un torrente de agua la golpeara y lanzara hacia afuera del cuadrilátero—¡Ni en sueños! —Maldijo clavando sus dagas en el borde del campo, usándolas, así como base para no salir de la competencia.

—¿No sabes que se debe respetar a las mujeres? —Preguntó el rubio presente antes que una mano sujetara su cuello y múltiples azotes contra el piso le hicieran guardar silencio.

—Igualdad de género—Contestó vagamente el alemán antes de aplastarlo con roca, por suerte este se cubrió con su escudo evitando así ser molido. Hans iba a proseguir con su ataque cuando se vio obligado a atar un pie de Tenya que casi logro darle una patada y lo mando a volar en otra dirección.

—" _Sus reflejos son demasiado afilados, no puedo tomarlo por sorpresa"_ —Maldijo por lo bajo, algo impropio de si, mientras buscaba preparar un ataque sorpresivo pero cada idea era rechazada al instante pues no parecía suficiente para tomar a semejante rival con la guardia baja. Los ojos del Von Krause se movían de un lado a otro, analizando cada aspecto de la batalla para estar siempre un paso adelante, de solo verlo luchar es que Iida comprendió se enfrentaba a un rival que estaba al grado de los "3 Grandes de la UA"— _"Enfrentarme a él es lo mismo que enfrentarme a un Pro Hero"_ —Pero extrañamente este pensamiento no le hizo sentirse menos, en lugar acabo formando una sonrisa bajo su casco—Debo esforzarme más si deseo vencer . . . —Afianzó su agarre del suelo antes de salir disparado hacia su oponente.

Debía zigzaguear rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por los pilares de roca, cada intento de acercarse por igual le condenaba a ser cubierto en fuego y solo gracias a su armadura no resentía nada que no fuese extremo calor. Debía ir mas rápido, debía pensar más rápido, debía _ser_ más rápido.

—¡No te olvides de mí! —La Bio Aura del canadiense cubrió a Hans causando que el fuego de este quedara atrapado, pero en una rápida demostración del manejo de su Quirk redujo el fuego a nada antes de hundirse en la tierra, desapareciendo de la vista—¿Qué hizo? —Parpadeo antes que una mano surgiera del suelo—. . . ¡Jarabe de Maple! —" Maldijo" antes de ser jalado hasta el cuello en la tierra y que enfrente suyo surgiera Hans sacudiéndose el polvo.

—No grites tus ataques antes de hacerlos, solo alertas a tu oponente—Le aconsejo antes de pisar con fuerza levantando el bloque de piedra donde lo tenía cautivo y lanzándolo fuera del campo de batalla.

—¡No es justo! —Se escuchó su grito mientras salía disparado, al poco tiempo se escuchó un rotundo "Splash" pero curiosamente no anunciaron que el canadiense quedará fuera, pensándolo bien tampoco de la británica.

— . . . Ya veo—Murmuró cuando estos volvieron al campo, Owen había usado su Bio Aura para destrozar la roca que lo rodeaba y entonces sujetarse del borde del campo para volver. Viendo a los tres rodearlo es que el germano entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

—No podrá contra los tres si es que nos lanzamos desde flancos diferentes—Hablo la única mujer presente mientras sujetaba las dagas en sus palmas con firmeza, sus ojos podían ver el desenlace de los eventos y entonces supo que sin lugar a dudas— . . . ¡Oh, maldición! —Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que Hans diera un salto de varios metros y aterrizara golpeando el suelo con toda fuerza causando que el campo entero se partiera en pedazos.

El caos comenzó, rocas salían de todas direcciones impidiéndoles moverse cómodamente mientras los temblores continuaban. De entre el mar de destrucción Hans surgió tomando a Owen del rostro, pero este lo repelió con su escudo generando uno de casi cinco metros de radio para mantenerse seguro.

—¡No puedes tocarme aquí dentro! —Advirtió, pero solo termino de decir eso es que el Von Krause apretó su mano y la movió hacia abajo rápidamente, Owen parpadeo sorprendido antes de sentir como se ahogaba pues su rival estaba sacando todo el aire la "burbuja" generada por su escudo que, si bien no permitía nada dañarle, tampoco permitía el aire pasar. Se sujetó el cuello ante el ahogo, cayendo de rodillas sobre el pilar de roca que se encontraba y bajo su escudo solo por un segundo para buscar tomar aire, pero esa grieta basto para ver su burbuja llenada de agua—¡Alces! —Intento formar un segundo escudo, pero todo el pilar donde estaba fue levantado y arrojado fuera del área del campo.

—Se acabó—Con mover sus manos una ráfaga de viento se llevó a Owen, con todo y escudo, directo al agua escuchándose el rotundo Splash.

— **¡Peace Walker queda eliminado!** —

Saliendo de entre el agua el canadiense escupió el exceso de líquido dentro de su boca, tras esto bufo molesto e hizo un leve puchero mientras salpicaba en toda dirección.

—¡No es justo! ¡Me pusieron con alguien tan fuerte como Rex! —Y solo se hundió en el agua dejando ver múltiples burbujas.

Devuelta en el campo, fragmentado, de batalla. El alemán se giró viendo hacia la mujer presente, esta chasqueo la lengua con fastidio viendo en toda dirección analizando cada posible plan de acción usando su Quirk para elegir lo que más le convenía. Hans camino lentamente, saltando cada cuando para evadir los vacíos generados por su ataque sísmico anterior hasta quedar frente a ella.

—He analizado cada uno de los posibles desenlaces de esta batalla en mi mente—La mujer de ojos dorados soltó un bufido con molestia rodando los ojos antes de guardar sus dagas—Y solo encontré una forma de que esto acabé a mi favor—Hans alzó una ceja ligeramente, apretando los músculos para moverse rápidamente si era necesario—Adiós—Y tras esto saltó hacia atrás, dejándose caer al agua.

— **¡Isolda queda eliminada!** —

Parpadeos confusos ante lo hecho por la mujer, pero de tener su Quirk hubieran sabido que ella no vio ni una sola posibilidad de poder vencer a Hans haciéndola mejor retirarse y ahorrar el dolor innecesario.

— . . .Inesperado—Murmuró el Káiser y se giró hacia el último de los contendientes. Ingenium trago saliva pesadamente, la destreza de Hans no estaba en niveles estratosféricos en el reporte de Aizawa sin razón, pero no podía rendirse, así como así.

— **¡Recipro Turbo** —Debía de darlo todo si deseaba en verdad demostrar que había progresado. Cargo a toda velocidad usando su modo mejorado de Recipro, Hans lo seguía con la mirada pero su velocidad iba en aumento con cada paso que daba— _"Debo golpearlo a toda velocidad, sin importar nada"_ —Desapareció de la vista contraria y llego por detrás suyo dispuesto a darle un fuerte golpe— **¡Recipro Kick!** —Y justo cuando su ataque iba a conectar. . . Hans se movió evadiéndole, girando sobre sí mismo y disparando a Iida fuera del campo con una burbuja de aire que le hizo estrellarse contra las gradas.

— . . . Fue un buen intento—Murmuro viendo a su rival despegarse de la pared, la batalla había acabado.

—¡Aun no! —El Japonés se aferró con fuerza a la grada destruida, si no caía al agua seguía dentro del combate.

— . . . Luchaste bien, Ingenium. Pero en tu posición tu poder no es útil, no podrás volver al campo sin que yo te repela con una bomba de aire—Entrecerró los ojos antes de alzar una enorme roca por sobre su cabeza—Se terminó—Lanzó la roca con toda fuerza a su rival, que luchó hasta el final, pero no le pudo asestar un solo golpe.

—" _¿Se terminó? ¿Es esto todo lo que puedo dar?"_ —Apretó los puños con fuerza, delante suyo podía ver la enorme sombra de Midoriya a quien no parecía poder superar.

" _Superen sus límites"_

Las palabras de su profesor retumbaron en su cabeza, era cierto, jamás podría vencer si no es que superaba sus límites y llegaba mucho más allá.

—Plus Ultra **. . .** —Tomo impulso, estaba por hacer una verdadera locura ¡Pero de locuras se formaba el heroísmo! — **¡Triple Recipro Burst!** —Y tras esto la roca impacto de lleno en el cráter donde él estaba.

El estadio se sumió en silencio total, la roca se despegó lentamente pero lejos de dejar ver a un héroe machacado solo se pudo apreciar el hueco vacío. Hans apretó la mirada y fue cuando un ruido de pasos llamo la atención general. Quijadas se fueron hacia abajo, ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pues Hans tenia razón; si Iida intentaba saltar de frente lo vería y reflectaría sin problemas . . . El detalle es que ahora el japonés corría por las paredes de las gradas a toda velocidad, desafinado la misma gravedad por la velocidad a la que se movía que dejaba totalmente lerda a la de su Turbo.

—Imposible—Murmuro el germano genuinamente sorprendido de esto antes de que lanzara múltiples ráfagas de aire para detener su andar, sin aviso este desapareció de su vista y por primera vez en el encuentro el Káiser se vio incapaz de seguirle con la mirada—¿Dónde. . .? —La respuesta le llego. . . En forma de una salvaje patada al rostro que lo hizo retroceder varios metros.

—¡Elemental Káiser ha sido golpeado! —Y el público se puso eufórico. Hans quedo pletórico ante esto antes de ser pateado de nueva cuenta, era demasiado rápido incluso para su entrenada vista.

—¡Esto es todo lo que soy! ¡Toda mi fuerza y velocidad en este ataque! —Una llamarada lo cubrió, pero la misma patada giratoria hizo este disiparse, el alemán cerro sus palmas una contra la otra ocasionando que rocas se interpusieran, pero conocieron el mismo destino al destrozarse por un par de fuertes patadas. Sin darse cuenta estaba casi al borde de los restos del campo de batalla, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba sintiendo genuinamente acorralado— **¡Plus Ultra! ¡Turbo Recipro Kick! —** Era todo su poder en un solo ataque, debía de darle con todo o simplemente perder por el sobrecalentamiento. El Káiser cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes, su rostro se dobló en una expresión de coraje totalmente desconocida para los que solo le habían visto con su rostro estoico.

— **Elementar Bruch** —Era la primera vez que se veía obligado a usar una de sus técnicas personales, el suelo debajo de Iida se abrió al instante tragándoselo entero. Fuego de su mano derecha mientras viento salía disparado de la izquierda generando una explosión de abrazador calor que lleno el pozo recién generado. Luego levanto prácticamente toda el agua que rodeaba el campo destruido sorprendiendo a más de uno del increíble poder del que era capaz el germano, en el fondo del pozo Iida sentía que su cuerpo ardía no solo por el fuego que dejo su armadura hecha un horno sino por sus músculos completamente extenuados por el súper uso.

—¡Un sprint más! —Comenzó a correr hacia arriba a toda velocidad, debía de llegar a él, debía de atacar una última vez. El agua le cayó encima golpeándole sin piedad, aun así, el siguió subiendo tan rápido como podía, sentía su armadura despedazarse a cada paso que daba, pero no se detuvo ante nada, ni siquiera cuando su casco salió disparado hacia atrás y no fue hasta que estuvo delante suyo que el agua se detuvo, al igual que su avance.

El silencio lleno el estadio entero, Iida se mantenía de pie a duras penas con su armadura completamente destruida y su cuerpo lleno de heridas y moretones. Aun así, se mantuvo firme, apretó su puño y lo alzo con firmeza. Hans hizo su cuerpo levemente de lado antes de patearlo con fuerza en el pecho mandándolo a volar fuera del campo.

— **¡Ingenium ha caído! ¡El ganador es Elemental! ¡Káiser!** —

En el instante que el joven nipón toco el agua esta se agrupo a su alrededor y lo levanto de regreso al campo. Más de uno se sorprendió por esto viendo como el cuerpo derrotado del corredor era dejado frente a su vencedor, este le miro desde arriba pues solo de tocar el suelo Iida quedo arrodillado al ser incapaz de ponerse de pie.

— . . . Luchaste bien—Fue el único y escueto comentario que lanzo Von Krause antes de extenderle una mano en señal que le ayudaría a levantarse, dudando un segundo este término sonriendo y aceptando el gesto dejándose levantar.

—Eres demasiado fuerte, Von Krause-san. Espero podamos enfrentarnos algún día de nuevo—Este solo asintió antes de levantar la mano de su rival, pues si bien el ganó la batalla jamás pensó que siquiera podrían tocarlo, más aún llevarlo a tales límites e incluso generarle heridas cómo fue esa salvaje patada que de no haber amortiguado con presión de aire seguro le hubiera reventado la quijada.

El público estalló en aplausos, no solo había sido una demostración increíble de ambos combatientes, sino que además la señal de deportividad al final conmovió a más de uno pues dejaba ver que las barreras del idioma, las fronteras y colores de piel no cambiaban el que todos fueran héroes que buscaban la paz, el bienestar y-

—Von Krause-san ¿Podrías ayudarme. . .? Después de usar mi Triple Recipro soy incapaz de caminar por un muy buen tiempo—A su lado el alemán sólo le vio con su rostro serio por unos segundos.

—" _¿Todos los japoneses son así de locos. . .?_ "—


	12. ¡Grupos C y D! ¡Plus Ultra!

Más de una persona se sorprendió por el increíble encuentro dejado por Iida Tenya, sin dudarlo demostró mucho más de lo que se esperaba de él dejando impresionados tanto a sus conocidos como a extraños pues en el palco de héroes del Top Mundial se comenzó a discutir sobre lo que habían visto.

—Qué velocidad, ¿No lo crees francesito? —Preguntó el héroe norteamericano a lo que su congénere asintió ligeramente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sin duda, es alguien digno de ser un héroe velocista. Espero poder conocerlo después en persona y felicitarlo por esta increíble batalla—Después fijó la mirada en el héroe de fuego un par de puestos a su derecha—Tu país es verdaderamente aterrador, Monsieur Endeavour—Este solo puso una sonrisa arrogante en labios.

—Y no han visto nada—En verdad que no esperaba semejante demostración de los jóvenes nipones que no fueran su hijo, en algún momento Shouto le dijo que él compartía clases con héroes que eran tan buenos o incluso mejores que el pero jamás pensó que lo dijera en serio.

—Tu país sí que es fuerte—Comentó de la nada Tornado mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el hombro del héroe número cuatro, este no dijo nada y solo mantuvo su mirada fija en dirección al menor de los Von Krause—. . . ¿Y bien? ¿No vas a presumir o algo? Los demás no han dejado de hacerlo—Agito el casco del germano, pero este no respondió.

—Pedo. . . —Volvió a murmurar el americano mientras entrecerraba los ojos, algo presentía de malo allí y estaba por llamar al FBI al respecto.

Mientras tanto, en la sección de los que ya habían terminado sus encuentros los jóvenes veían por las enormes pantallas los resultados de las batallas, algunos siendo más . . . Serenos que otros.

—¡Eso es pura ****da de caballo! —Gritaba la pelirroja británica que se contenía de lanzarle algo al televisor.

—Sin malas palabras—Mats se quejó de nueva cuenta, pero solo recibió un dedo a la cara como respuesta—Estoy sorprendido de tu amigo pequeño hombrecito—Midoriya—Pocas personas son capaces de golpear a Hans cuando pelea en serio y más aún llevarlo a esos límites, ustedes los japoneses sí que son sorprendentes—Soltó una carcajada palmeando con fuerza la cabeza del peliverde que solo puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jamás pensé que Iida-kun guardara esas capacidades, es increíble ver su progreso en tan poco tiempo—De nuevo movía sus manos como si estuviera apuntando algo, necesitaba un bolígrafo a la brevedad o seguro sufriría un aneurisma de querer guardar tanta información en tan poco tiempo.

La puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a los que recién habían luchado, Owen fue el primero en llegar con la cabeza baja y un aura de tristeza al ser el primer norteamericano en ser derrotado, además de que fue el primero en su grupo lo que seguro le auguraba un exceso de bullying por parte de su líder.

—¡Uh, waffles! —Le duro poco la tristeza mientras se lanzaba hacia la mesa de alimentos, él no tenía herida alguna así que no necesitaba revisión médica.

—Esto está **tan** por debajo de mi—La siguiente fue Margaret que no podía creer la bestia a la que le hicieron enfrentarse, solo de llegar fue embestida por una furiosa Emily que comenzó a agitarla de un lado a otro.

—¡¿Porque te rendiste?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!—Esta solo veía sus cabellos moverse de un lado a otro mientras bufaba con molestia.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Viste a este monstruo?!—Apuntó con su pulgar detrás suyo pues venía entrando el ganador del grupo junto con el segundo lugar, o más bien cargándolo al estilo nupcial para pena del joven Ingenium.

—No. . . No tenías que cargarme así, Von Krause-san—Murmuro muerto de vergüenza pues ahora todo el mundo los estaba viendo, pero este mantenía su rostro estoico, camino hacia una de las múltiples bancas y lo dejo allí.

—Medico—Hablo en voz medianamente alta, para pedir asistencia hacia su rival recién enfrentado.

—" _Es más amable de lo que parece"_ —Fue el pensamiento general mientras que al ver como ya un doctor se acercaba a Iida es que al fin el Káiser se retiró a una esquina, recargándose en la pared y cerraba sus ojos antes que su compatriota fuera a felicitarlo de forma estruendosa.

—Iida-kun ¿Cómo te sientes? —Nuestro protagonista rápidamente fue hacia su amigo y compañero que solo bajó su mirada con cierto pesar.

—Estoy bien, Midoriya-kun. Lamentablemente no pude resultar vencedor a pesar de dar mi mayor esfuerzo—Pero antes que éste siguiera sintiéndose mal por su desempeño el de cabellos verdosos lo tomó por los hombros.

—Iida-kun, tú has luchado de manera increíble. Te has enfrentado al tú por tú con una de las personas que Aizawa-sensei nos advirtió está entre las más fuertes del torneo, sin dudarlo nos has sorprendido a todos y debes sentirte orgulloso—Guardó silencio un segundo, la sonrisa de su amigo hizo su tristeza disminuir ligeramente.

—Agradezco tus palabras . . . Esto solo me ha servido para ver que si bien he progresado aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer—Bajo la mirada, pero una suave sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, no estaba deprimido . . . Se sentía motivado.

—¡¿Para esto entrenamos tanto?!—Se escuchaba la voz de la joven Bennett que solo seguía agitando a su compañera quien mantenía la cara de "No me toques, me caes mal"

—Ya deja de exagerar, Bennett. No es como si esto fuera relevante en realidad, tu y yo sabemos que ninguna de las dos tenia oportunidad de ganar esta cosa, solo vinimos para que tu presumieras y yo me paseara por París—El comentario hizo que la pelirroja por fin la soltara mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.

—Eso no cambia el hecho que debiste luchar con mayor ahínco, por la casa—Y allí iba de nuevo con su sentimiento ultra patriota.

—Tu sabes bien que yo veo las posibilidades gracias a mi Habilidad, no tenía necesidad de luchar si ya sé cómo terminara la batalla—Encogió los hombros mientras que en las pantallas se dejaba ver el campo para los encuentros ya prácticamente reconstruido—Ahora es su turno . . . —Una sonrisilla burlona se le dibujó en el rostro—¿Sabes? Tom estaba _muy_ preocupado por ti—Comentaba con cierta malicia, pero al escucharlo la chica solo suspiro.

—Ese cabeza hueca no debería preocuparse por mí, sabe bien que soy fuerte—Pero luego se sonrojó suavemente rascándose una de sus pecosas mejillas—Pero. . . ¿Sir William preguntó por mí. . .? —Esta chica no podía ir en serio.

—" _Esta idiota tiene al héroe más fuerte de nuestro continente loco por ella y sigue babeando por el idiota de mi primo"_ —Un ligero temblor le invadió la mejilla derecha—No, de hecho, él estaba seguro que estabas bien, casi tuvieron un encontronazo porque Tom estaba _desesperado_ por venir a verte y William se lo negó—Quería ver si con eso la hacía entender.

—¡¿Sir William dijo eso?!—Al instante una boba sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras se tomaba las mejillas—¡Seguro pensó que yo saldría bien librada, el confía tanto en mis habilidades! —Margaret solo tomó aire, mucho aire, pedía a Dios que le diera paciencia ¡Porque si le daba fuerzas la mataba!

Mientras tanto, en el vestidor británico.

—Mi turno, acabare con esto rápido para buscar a Emily—Thomas camino hacia la puerta principal, pero fue detenido por su líder que solo le vio con una ceja alzada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos? —Pregunto con toda calma pues habían acordado que el joven héroe no mostraría sus verdaderas capacidades hasta más adelante en el torneo.

— . . . William, eres mi mejor amigo, básicamente mi hermano y daría mi vida por ti—Se acercó para encararlo directamente—Pero si algo le paso a Emily y no pude estar con ella por esto, no te lo perdonare—El contrario lejos de asustarse solo suspiro.

—No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto, Lancelot es fuerte. Pero supongo que eres así con todos tus amigos—¿Cómo es que William era un genio en todo menos en algo tan obvio?

—. . . Si, la quiero como amigos—Paso a su lado mientras acomodaba la ante bracera de su armadura, a pesar de la indicación acabaría con esa batalla lo más pronto posible.

En el campo de batalla ya se habían anunciado a tres de los cuatro participantes del grupo C, el cuarto estaba por hacer su entrada mientras se veía hacia la puerta que mostraba la bandera de Inglaterra.

—Hay algo que deben saber, mis amigos—La voz de King Arthur llamó la atención de los demás héroes del top mundial, este sonreía suavemente mientras "Tristán" hacía su aparición—Hay un héroe en mi país . . . Que es verdaderamente el más acercado a ser el futuro número uno, y no es mi sobrino—

Miradas de extrañeza fueron hacia el campo mientras el joven entraba al ritmo de:

 **Poner de fondo: Flight of Icarus - Iron Maiden.**

— _A tu modo, como un águila . . . Vuela hasta el sol_ —Abrió sus ojos dejando ver como su tono oscuro se había perdido en un intenso color azul, estaba listo para la batalla.

—¡Comiencen! —Y en el instante que el encuentro dio inicio todo estaba terminado.

— . . . Esto no es nada personal—Alzó una de sus manos con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba, sus cabellos negros comenzaron a erizarse y a brillar de un intenso color amarillo mientras sobre su dedo se formaba una pequeña esfera luminosa—Pero debo ver a alguien en la enfermería—Entonces la esfera se juntó en su mano y golpeo el suelo con la misma— **¡Blazar!** —El impacto fue brutal, una onda de energía plasmática le rodeo causando que sus tres contendientes fueran expulsados de forma violenta fuera del campo y se dieran contra el agua en lo que había sido el encuentro más corto hasta el momento en el torneo dejando a todo mundo estupefacto.

Silencio total, eso no había sido una batalla, fue una simple barrida con la escoba mientras Tristán se levantaba de su sitio acomodándose el cabello que de nuevo volvía a su opaco color negro, tras esto giro la cabeza hacia la sección de jueces con la ceja alzada pues esperaba su veredicto.

— . . . ¡E-El ganador! ¡Tristán, de Inglaterra! —El público tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de suceder y para cuando se dieron cuenta el vencedor ya se estaba yendo directo a los camerinos pues debía buscar a su compañera.

—Se los dije . . . William ya es una fuerza de temer, ¿Pero Kane? —Las palabras de King Arthur causaron un cierto escalofrió en la mayoría de los Pro Héroes—Él está en otro nivel . . . —

Mientras tanto, en el área de descanso.

—¡Emily! —Rápidamente entro ganándose las miradas ajenas, todos los que no eran de su país le veían en shock, Hans incluso entrecerró sus ojos viéndole llegar pues no pensaba que hubiera un rival así de fuerte en el torneo. El pelinegro se acercó corriendo a la chica de su país tomándola por las mejillas viéndola con una preocupación digna de denotarse—Estas bien . . . Me alegro tanto —Su tono se aplacó al instante, se notaba que se había consternado por el estado de salud de la pelirroja.

—Dios, que dramático que eres Tommy—La chica se separó de su agarre con ambas manos antes de golpearle el hombro suavemente—Soy una chica ruda ¿Recuerdas? ¿O acaso pensaste que esto me dejaría derribada? —Arrugo el entrecejo, pero el muchacho negó suavemente.

—Solo me resulta imposible no preocuparme por ti, Emily. Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí—De fondo se pudo escuchar a Mats suspirar de forma dramática.

—Pfff siempre con tus tonterías—Le golpeó al hombro de nueva cuenta—Por eso te quiero, mejor amigo—¿Escuchan eso? Es el ruido de un corazón siendo pisoteado.

— . . . Por la Reina, en serio que no existe nadie más obtuso que Emily en este mundo—Isolda se sujetó la frente con una mano que no podía con tanta estupidez humana.

—Es increíble que alguien así de fuerte tenga tales lazos de camaradería, Thomas-san es verdaderamente admirable—Pero se vio corregida, giro la cabeza sorprendida del comentario del peliverde que no parecía entender lo que _obviamente_ sucedía allí.

— ¿El habla en serio o solo está jodiendo conmigo? —Pregunto causando un suspiro en el joven Tenya que ya podía caminar de nueva cuenta.

—Midoriya-kun es . . . Bueno, mucho más parecido a Bennett-san de lo que usted piensa—Esto la hizo comprender al instante.

—Oh, Dios se están multiplicando . . . —Ya solo faltaba William para completar el trío de lerdos en el amor . . . Y hablando de William.

Sin contar las quemaduras de plasma fotónico en la arena esta terminó prácticamente intacta por una vez así que el siguiente encuentro, el grupo D estaba casi por realizarse.

En el vestidor japonés una de sus miembros estaba por sufrir un ataque nervioso, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver pues uno de los miembros de Inglaterra acababa de despedazar a tres rivales en menos de seis segundos y ahora ella debía de enfrentarse al líder de dicho país.

—Trata de respirar . . . —Nejire le sugería mientras acariciaba sus hombros suavemente, la joven japonesa sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Todos seguían en shock por tal demostración de poder, ni siquiera Mirio pudo mantener la sonrisa al ver esto.

—Este mundo es verdaderamente sorprendente—Murmuró el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en labios, nerviosa, pero trato de sonreír.

—Yaoyorozu—La mirada baja de la chica fue atraída por la siempre fría voz de Todoroki Shouto, este camino hacia ella viéndole con esos ojos de diferente color que tenía—Tu puedes hacerlo—Tres simples palabras que deberían evocar un espíritu de coraje contra quien las dijera, eran fáciles de decir, era fácil decir que ella podría contra un reverendo monstruo como lo era William aun cuando no se sintiera capaz . . . Pero extrañamente, no pudo evitar sentirse bien de escucharle decir esas palabras que no deberían tener validez.

—Todoroki-san . . . —Murmuró antes que un gruñido le llamara la atención.

—Déjate de mierdas, Momo. Entrenamos para esto, ya te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora: ¡Vas a hacerlos pedazos a todos! —Las fuertes palabras de Katsuki retumbaron en su cabeza, él no lo decía de dientes para afuera, jamás hacía eso: Lo decía porque estaba seguro que podía lograrlo.

—Bakugo-san. . .—No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, se sentía apoyada por sus amigos (Y su Shouto), se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada—Tienen razón, no es el momento para las debilidades . . . Llegó la hora de luchar con todo lo que tengo—Camino hacia la puerta con renovada motivación, sin importar nada iba a dar todo de sí misma.

En la arena todos esperaban el encuentro del grupo D, y en parte esperaban que no fuese un encuentro tan rápido como el anterior por el bien del espectáculo.

—¡Comenzando con las introducciones del grupo D! ¡Desde la tierra del sol naciente llega la heroína que todo lo puede y lo que no se lo inventa! ¡La prueba viviente de que todo es cuestión de tener imaginación! —Por la puerta con la bandera nipona apareció nuestra adorada Yaoyorozu, la chica vestir su uniforme normal de heroína con la diferencia que portaba la blusa ajustada tipo de malla debajo cubriendo todo su cuerpo hasta sus tobillos.

 **Poner de fondo: Stronger – Kelly Clarkson.**

—¡Creati! —Se sintió nerviosa por las miradas sobre ella y los aplausos en su honor, aun así, se esforzó por saludar a todo mundo tratando de mantener la calma.

—" _No quiero imaginar cuantas personas deben estarme viendo ahora"_ —Pensaba con una gota de sudor recorriendo su mejilla, daba por hecho que sus amigos en la U.A. la veían en esos momentos.

—¡Ahora! ¡Desde los Estados Unidos pero nacido en la hermosa Montenegro! ¡El héroe que puede hacer de la materia lo que sea su voluntad! —Fue el turno del europeo que luchaba por los estados unidos de aparecer, este dio lentos pasos fuera de la compuerta dejando ver la gabardina roja sin mangas que usaba como traje de héroe, así como las gruesas cadenas de hierro en sus manos enredadas hasta la altura de sus hombros.

 **Poner de fondo** **: Do the Evolution - Pearl Jam.**

—¡Iron! ¡Alchemist! —El susodicho veía a la gran cantidad de personas, pero parecía completamente impasible de ellas, no fue hasta que vio a su rival en una de las esquinas que su rostro se congeló, enrojeció sus mejillas y luego desvió la mirada.

—" _De todas las personas en el mundo, debía de enfrentarme a ella . . . "_ —Pensaba para sí mismo.

—Ahora, ¡De nuestra bella Francia! ¡Una de las estrellas que ha surgido de nuestras escuelas locales, capaz de controlar los procesos naturales del cuerpo humano! —Pero antes que pudiera seguir por la puerta con la bandera de Francia salió corriendo la joven Vi agitando las manos.

—¡Ya, ya con eso basta! —Gritaba causando sorpresa en los presentes.

 **Poner de fondo** **: ¡Man! I feel like a woman - Shania Twain.**

— Uh . . . ¡Vi! —Solo dijo su nombre de héroe mientras la chica suspiraba pesadamente, su curioso traje consistía en algo digno de una bailarina de ballet por el rosado mallon que utilizaba y que incluso podría recordar a un personaje del género "Mahou Shojo"

—" _Dios, lo que debo hacer para mantener mis secretos"_ —Se quejaba mentalmente y entonces es que se dejó escuchar una poderosa balada en guitarra eléctrica.

—¡Y ahora! ¡El último participante del grupo D! ¡El príncipe prometido, aquel que heredara la corona de King Arthur! —Ante esta mención el héroe del top mundial arrugo la nariz ligeramente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al líder de la selección inglesa con su pesada armadura dar pasos lentos hacia ellos. Momo apretó los dientes, Dragar el entrecejo y Vi solo arrugo la nariz pues sin dudarlo era el más fuerte de los presentes—¡El caballero de la traición! —

— _¡Alabad al Rey! ¡El Rey de Reyes!_ —Se dejaba escuchar por la canción de entrada del británico que de solo llegar al borde del campo detuvo sus pasos quitándose el casco para ver a sus rivales.

 **Poner de fondo: King of Kings - Motorhead.**

— _¡De rodillas, perros!_ —Dijo el joven Wilshere al mismo tiempo que la canción dando una fuerte pisada, un temblor invadió el estadio entero causando que de hecho todos sus rivales acabarán en el suelo por el repentino sacudón, que monstruoso poder el que tenía.

— **¡Sir! ¡Fallen Knight; Mordred!** —Tras esto se colocó el casco de nueva cuenta, estaba listo para la batalla—¡Comiencen! —Y el presentador abandono tan rápido como pudo lo que seguramente terminaría como una zona de desastre muy pronto.

El silencio invadió el lugar completamente, todos los contendientes ya estaban de pie y era obvio quien se ganaba las miradas de todos, pero esto no parecía amedrentar a William que solo se mantenía sereno. Con un movimiento de pie generó un terremoto más causando que una roca se levantara del suelo, dio un par de pasos a esta y se sentó como si nada pasara.

—Su Rey demanda entretenimiento. Luchen entre ustedes y el que venza, podrá enfrentarme—Tal nivel de arrogancia parecía ridículo, pero para asegurarse reafirmó sus palabras—O pueden venir los tres contra mí, aunque saben bien de lo que soy capaz—Eso era cierto, derrotarlo en una batalla campal sonaba incluso más complicado que en un uno vs uno pues él podía hacer ataques a gran escala como dejó ver al mero inicio del encuentro.

Los tres se vieron entre sí, lo ideal sería atacar a la vez, pero . . . Dragar al instante estiró su mano lanzando una de sus cadenas hacia Momo, ella no tardó en levantar una de las propias generando un escudo que le sirvió para bloquear el ataque de su rival.

—" _Debo eliminarla primero, de otra forma será lastimada por el británico"_ —Pensaba mientras retraía su cadena y corría hacia ella, debía de sacarla lo más pronto posible, la mujer se movió rápidamente blandiendo el escudo para chocarlo contra las espadas, que recién había formado el montenegrino al transformar sus cadenas, evitando así ser golpeada.

—¡Toma esto! —En su otra mano creó rápidamente una barra de acero dispuesta a golpearlo, Grigor apretó la mirada y puso una mano sobre la misma antes que le golpeara de lleno y usando su Quirk la transformó en docenas de esferas del mismo elemento.

—Usar acero es demasiado convencional—Le decía mientras pateaba a la chica con fuerza llevándola casi al borde del campo, el golpe había sido fuerte dejando ver por qué su profesor le puso fuerza de rango B. De nuevo transmuto la materia de su arma convirtiendo así ambas espadas en cadenas lanzando una hacia la pierna de la chica, en cuanto le toco se convirtió en un grillete, apresándola sin escape para luego jalar con fuerza y hacerla girar por encima suyo antes de arrojarla fuera del campo, liberándola del grillete.

— Eso fue rápido . . . —Murmuro William que veía el espectáculo desde su "trono" de roca, pero a pesar de haberla lanzado directo al agua no se escuchó el "Splash" ni tampoco que confirmaran su eliminación.

Dragar camino al borde del campo y solo lo hizo fue recibido con una patada directo al mentón que hizo al público estallar en instantes, Momo había creado una resistente cuerda de nylon y un clavo de acero que salió disparado hacia la pared, cual cuerda de Bunge, tomo impulso y en cuanto su rival se mostró en el borde se dejó ir hacia arriba. Aterrizo detrás de este y le pateo con fuerza en la espalda, pero el montenegrino no estaba vencido todavía, mientras caía toco la pared de roca, transformándola en escalones que detuvieron su caída.

—" _Esta mujer es demasiado peligrosa, no puedo fiarme de ella ni por un segundo"_ —Pensaba mientras la veía hacia arriba, el problema fue que desde ese ángulo se podía ver lo ajustado de su traje en la parte baja haciéndole bajar la mirada— _" ¡Demonios, debo concentrarme!"_ —Se recrimino con golpes a la cabeza.

—" _Manipula la materia con solo tocarla, no puedo permitirme usar elementos que el reconozca fácilmente o seguirá destruyendo mis armas antes que pueda usarlas_ "—Debía de improvisar algo pronto, mientras buscaba cómo mantener al que venía de América detrás de ella la otra participante estiraba el cuerpo ligeramente.

—Bueno, en vista que nadie quiere hacerme caso . . . Vi-chan deberá hacer un pequeño desastre—Seguía hablando con calificativos japoneses por su gusto a esa cultura, agacho su cuerpo ligeramente poniendo ambas manos en el suelo mientras se agazapaba—Amplificación muscular, desarrollo de sentidos, descarga de adrenalina—Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente pues la sobrecarga hormonal comenzaba a hacerle efecto, puso una sonrisa felina en labios—¡Aquí voy!—Justo cuando el Montenegrino volvía arriba es que ella conecto una fuerte patada contra Creati que a duras penas logro cubrirse con su escudo viéndolo aboyado por el impacto.

—" _Que fuerza más monstruosa!"_ —Pensó al instante pues de verla golpear así le recordó a los "Smash" de Midoriya al 5% de poder, un golpe directo seria tremendamente doloroso. No se detuvo con esto y comenzó a atacar con una lluvia de golpes y patadas duramente esquivables.

—¡También tengo algo para ti! —Cual bailarina dio un salto hacia atrás atrapando la cabeza de Dragar entre sus piernas, este se sorprendió antes de ser girado de cuerpo entero en una "hurracarrana" que le estrelló el cráneo contra el piso.

—¡Joder! —Se escuchó como maldecía, pero curiosamente lo hizo antes del impacto.

—¡Volvemos contigo!—De nuevo salto hacia Momo que no se dejaría sorprender de nueva cuenta, en cuanto le pateo se vio recibida por una protección en el vientre de la Japonesa, punto donde ataco, topándose con una placa de acero cubierta de pinchos de acero que le dejo la pierna herida—¡Ay, no!—Se retrajo del dolor, pero su rival no le dio tiempo de reacción pues le golpeo con el escudo para hacerla retroceder pues Todoroki le había dicho que la chica mostro capacidades de sanación cuando ayudo a Midoriya.

—¡No te dejare sanar! —Vi aprieto la mandíbula, así que sabía de eso.

—Dios . . . Las mujeres como tú me desagradan tanto, ¡Eres demasiado bonita y fuerte, que envidia te tengo! —Se lanzó contra ella de nueva cuenta, las heridas en su pierna estaban ya casi cerradas, se deslizo entre las piernas de Momo pateándola en la espalda media, se levantó entonces y la tomo por su famosa cola de caballo jalándole hacia hacer que se estrellara contra el suelo.

—" _¡Recuérdalo cabeza de palmera, sorprende a tus rivales!"_ —La chica se estrelló, pero solo de hacerlo alzo su mano formando un mazo que salió disparado de su palma golpeándole la cara a la francesa que se quedó quieta un segundo antes de retroceder tambaleando lentamente.

— _En Paris nació el amor, veo a Mary en ropa interior_ —Canturreaba totalmente atontada por el golpe dándole tiempo a su rival de levantarse, lamentablemente antes de poder liquidar a la francesa el otro joven en escena ya estaba devuelta y chocó sus armas convertidas ahora en un pesado martillo contra ella que usó su escudo para defenderse.

—Esto se va—Tomó la defensa de la chica con su palma y solo la tocó esta se volvió tiras del mismo elemento dejándola desprotegida, comenzó a generar un nuevo objeto y en su palma derecha forjo una espada al estilo Katana—Tu no aprendes—Cuando vio el invento de ataque puso su mano dispuesto a mutar la materia del arma y convertirla en algo inofensivo, pero en lugar de esto se topó con el filo que le cortó la palma e hizo que retrocediera rápidamente—¿Cómo. . .?—Arrugó los labios apretando la herida con su mano fuertemente.

—Tu poder te permite manipular la materia de lo que tocas, pero para poder hacerlo debes estar consciente de que estás convirtiendo—Alzó su arma mostrando su singular brillo mientras adoptaba una pose de batalla—Por eso es que he creado un elemento compuesto, si no puedes identificarlo ¡Tampoco puedes manipularlo! —Silencio generalizado . . . ¿Esa chica acababa de crear un elemento compuesto por sí misma en medio de la pelea. . .?

—" _. . . Oh Dios, estoy perdido por ella"_ —Por suerte para el montenegrino su rostro se camuflajeaba bien gracias a lo roja de su piel por la batalla, pues estaba muy sonrojado.

—¿Uh? —La francesa salió de su trance al fin, agito su cabeza para despertar al 100% antes de arrugar la nariz con coraje—Esa maldita . . . ¡Me ha dolido ese golpe! —Se lanzó contra Momo de nueva cuenta, Dragar hizo lo mismo y ella se afianzó en su lugar lista para recibirlos.

El intercambio de golpes era brutal, cortes, impactos de armas y puñetazos volaban en todas direcciones. Momo lanzó de su mano una cadena con garfio para atraparle un pie a Dragar, que buscaba sujetar a Vi y evitar más golpes a su cuerpo, lo jalo con fuerza llevando a ambos rivales hacia un borde del campo liberando la cadena recién creada.

—Estos chicos sí que parecen divertirse . . . —Murmuró Mordred desde su lugar, tras esto se levantó por fin causando un revuelo pues parecía al fin iba a luchar en lugar de quedarse viendo—Los bufones han entretenido a su Rey . . . Ahora es mi momento de brillar—Dio una pisada dejando un temblor invadir el campo entero, esto causo que sus enemigos se separan de entre sí y vieran en su dirección—. . . Vengan—Les desafío, se vieron entre si y se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era encargarse de el ahora que por fin había decidido luchar.

—¡Es mío! —Vi se lanzó con su tremenda velocidad y fuerza física, William le espero hasta el último segundo antes de sujetarla por el cuello y hacerla vibrar a tremenda velocidad causando que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente, después el arrojo de medio lado, aparentemente inconsciente contra el suelo.

—¿Quien sigue? —Pregunto con toda serenidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no le hubiera costado nada. Momo trastabillo un segundo, pero Dragar no lo hizo así y corrió hacia el combate de frente—Este chico es el más peligroso del grupo—Decía para sí mismo, antes de recibirlo de frente, intentó cortarle con sus espadas, pero él las atrapo usando los guantes de acero de su armadura haciendo estas vibrar al punto de despedazarse, aun así, los pedazos se reunieron por sí mismos reformándose en cadenas que busco atar alrededor del héroe británico.

—Detesto a los de tu clase—Le confesó antes de jalar con fuerza mientras ponía una mano desnuda en el suelo y abrió un cráter enorme al modificar la estructura del a roca debajo de ambos, dejando a William caer dentro antes de cerrarlo, dejándole atado con gruesas cadenas de acero y de paso enterrado casi cinco metros bajo roca sólida.

Pero no tuvo ni tiempo de tomar aire antes que una mano surgida del suelo lo tomará por el pie derecho, el Montenegrino volteo hacia abajo con sorpresa antes que Mordred surgiera de entre la roca vibrando a gran intensidad, comenzando a azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo de formas repetidas antes de alzarlo de cabeza delante suyo y hacerlo vibrar hasta sentir que se le rompiera la pierna, escuchándose el agónico grito de dolor del balcánico que se vio arrojado de lado y no tardó en sujetarse de la pierna herida, definitivamente tenía huesos rotos allí.

—Esto es triste . . .—Murmuro el Wilshere mientras veía a su ultima rival, ella temblaba de miedo y solo le hizo suspirar pasándose una mano por sobre el casco en señal de resignación mientras caminaba a ella—Sera mejor que te rindas, detesto lastimar mujeres—Comento antes que la japonesa alzara su mano y generara algo, lanzando al instante una densa bomba de humo al suelo—Torpe . . . —Su casco le permitía detectar las ondas de calor, la vio allí mismo, ni siquiera se había movido. Corrió en su dirección listo para volarla fuera del campo con una sola patada.

Pero al instante que salió de la cortina de humo generada, que estuvo delante de Momo es que noto algo . . . Un gigantesco, cargado y surgiendo del vientre de la chica.

—¡¿Es eso un maldito cañón?!—De entre el palco de los héroes del Top Mundial el numero 7 pego un chiflido de emoción.

—¿Que. . . Demonios? —Tenía el cañón apuntándole justo al pecho, se había acercado demasiado y de forma temeraria.

—Como dice mi amigo, Bakugo-san . . . —La chica sujeto el cañón con ambas manos antes de poner una sonrisa en labios, misma sonrisa que fue imitada por el rubio cenizo en el vestidor nipón— **¡Bitches love cannons!** —Y entonces disparo, su rival junto ambas manos para recibir la poderosa bala haciéndola vibrar mientras esta le hacía retroceder a toda velocidad, pero a mitad del camino esta exploto intensamente mandándole casi al borde del campo.

—" _¡¿Qué demonios ha hecho esta niña?!"_ —El visor de su casco estaba roto, ya solo podía ver con el lado derecho y prefirió quitárselo notándose algo de sangre en su frente. Vio otra bala de cañón en su camino y la evito al instante en lugar de bloquearla con su Quirk escuchando como explotaba detrás suyo— _" Esta mocosa creo balas que explotan con mayor intensidad al verse afectadas por la vibración molecular de mi Habilidad, es más astuta de lo que parece"_ —Maldijo de nueva cuenta mientras se ponía de pie y adoptaba pose seria.

—¡No te olvides de mí!—Vi salió a toda velocidad hacia William que solo pateo el suelo generando un poderoso temblor que haría gran parte del estadio sacudirse, la francesa dio un salto al instante— _¡Inducción de testosterona!_ — La masa muscular de sus brazos aumento de golpe buscando darle un puñetazo al inglés que la recibió con la palma y comenzó a hacer vibrar sus huesos, pero esta se movió tomándole la cabeza con ambas piernas causando que se detuviera al instante para no transmitir su propio terremoto a su cuerpo.

—¡Mona cilindrera! —El tomo de la malla que cubría el vientre ajeno antes de azotarla contra el piso fuertemente, estando allí dio un salto y se dejó caer con un rodillazo atronador contra el vientre rival, Momo tras haber recuperado la compostura volvió a enfilar su cañón hacia su rival—Malditos Franceses . . . —Murmuro antes de sentir una mano en su rostro, abrió los ojos pues sabia del poder de esa mocosa.

—Inducción de Orexina . . . —Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante antes de verse pateada, estrellada contra una pared y finalmente eliminada al caer en el agua.

— **¡Vi queda eliminada!** —

William se sujetó el estómago con fuerza, la hormona inducida en su cuerpo generaba un exceso de hambre y un rápido consumo de la energía en el mismo, ahora tenía un tiempo límite antes de quedar agotado y aún tenía que eliminar a dos rivales.

—Se acabó el tiempo de ser amable—Puso la mano a su espalda y la armadura se abrió al instante revelando así una espada de diseño completamente extraño, el mango era de chapa rojiza pero la parte de la hoja eran grandes cilindros retorcidos unos con otros dándole una apariencia más tosca y para nada cortante.

—¿Qué clase de arma . . .? —Murmuro Yaoyorozu, pero se reconcentro en la batalla y disparo al instante, Mordred quedo en silencio antes de usar su Quirk en el arma haciendo vibrar el mango a toda velocidad causando que los cilindros en esta hicieran lo mismo cual sendos taladros dando un rápido tajo a la bala que se partió al instante en dos y salió disparada a sus costados explotando al poco tiempo.

—Esta es la espada del Rey que fue prometido, aquel que superará a Arturo y se convertirá en el Rey de todos los caballeros—Alzo el arma que vibro con mayor intensidad— **¡Clarent, Sangre del Rey!** —Y salió corriendo contra ella, Momo disparo múltiples veces, pero cada cañonazo era partido a la mitad.

—" _Su arma no es una simple espada, el elemento del que esta forjada absorbe y distribuye la fuerza vibratoria de su Quirk y genera una vibración súper sónica en el metal, con eso dudo que exista algo que pueda detenerla"_ —Apretó los dientes y al tenerlo a menos de tres metros disparo una última vez directo a sus piernas, este no lo podía cortar o la explosión le daría por los costados así que en su lugar hizo vibrar el suelo levantándose rápidamente ante las rocas que se levantaron.

—" _Esta niña piensa demasiado rápido, tiene un plan para cada situación"_ —Una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, el encuentro era más divertido de lo que esperaba. Tras la explosión de esa última bala se posó sobre la roca viendo como Momo había despegado el cañón de su cuerpo, la busco con la mirada solo para toparse con un artefacto explosivo que se pegó a su bota—¡Maldición! —La explosión fue brutal, haciéndole estrellarse varios metros hacia atrás.

—" _Debo seguir atacando por sorpresa, si lo que Vi-san dijo fue verdad entonces el cuerpo de Mordred-san está siendo consumido por el hambre y cansancio, pronto su sistema colapsara y entonces. . . Jaque Mate"_ —Se mantuvo oculta detrás de varias rocas, tomo aire de forma pausada y serena, necesitaba regular su propio cansancio pues había estado haciendo múltiples creaciones en un corto lapso de tiempo.

—Se me está acabando la paciencia, niña—Habló en voz audible antes de poner una palma en el suelo haciendo el campo entero vibrar con fuerza, el sitio entero tembló causando que los restos del cuadrilátero comenzarán a despedazarse, haría todo caer al agua parte por parte hasta forzarla salir a pesar de que gotas de sudor se dejaban ver en los costados de su rostro por el cansancio.

—" _Debo resistir, debo resistir . . . "_ —Se decía a sí misma mientras se sujetaba de la roca que usaba como escondite, la vibración era terrible, podía sentir sus mismos huesos temblando, pero se mantenía firme en su lugar.

—Se acabó . . .—Iba a golpear para destruir el sitio entero cuando una roca le golpeó la nuca. Giro el rostro sorprendido de este hecho topándose con un derribado Iron Alchemist que solo le veía desde el suelo.

—¿Siempre eres así de dramático? —Pregunto de forma sarcástica, ganándose un fuerte terremoto que arrancó el borde donde estaba causando que cayera al agua en un rotundo "Splash"

— **¡Iron Alchemist queda eliminado!** —

—Insulso . . . ¿Qué sentido tuvo provocarme? —Murmuró antes de ver una sombra detrás suya, se giró rápidamente, pero fue recibido por una espada que le golpeó la mano donde llevaba la suya forzándolo a soltar a Clarent que cayó justo junto a él.

— **¡Plus Ultra!** —Increíblemente Momo se había acercado a William, aprovechando su distracción, para atacarle por detrás, su cuerpo entero comenzó a resplandecer con intensidad, era momento de mostrar su nueva habilidad definitiva— **¡Unlimited Creation!** —Su rival extendió la mano para tomar su espada, pero en el segundo que la tomó del mango un mazo le golpeó directo en el rostro.

Un rápido tajo destrozó dicha arma, pero en cuanto lo hizo otro más surgió golpeándole el pecho, una espada intentó apuñalarle el hombro, pero se topó con la resistencia de su armadura, maldijo mientras más y más armas surgían de ella disparadas como proyectiles que él debía de bloquear al ir contra puntos flacos de su armadura o su rostro mientras que debía soportar los que fueran a las partes más fuertes, aun cuando esto aun así le causara dolor físico ante los severos impactos.

—" _Sabe que soy más fuerte que ella, por eso no me está dejando atacar"_ —Maldijo mientras seguía retrocediendo, a este paso le llevaría a uno de los bordes.

Mientras tanto los jóvenes Nipones veían el encuentro con total emoción, Nejire y Mirio gritaban de emoción, a su lado Bakugo vociferaba que más le valía a Momo no arruinarlo mientras que detrás de ellos Shouto estaba sorprendido de las capacidades de la chica, pues si bien siempre la considero habilidosa jamás pensó que a ese nivel.

—" _El cuerpo de Yaoyorozu está generando un exceso de elementos, ¿Cómo es que . . .?"_ —Y entonces lo entendió, todo tenía sentido ahora. Por qué la veía comer más de lo usual, por qué la noto más "gordita" que antes, todo era parte de su plan para tener una "reserva" de lípidos lo suficientemente grande para poder usar esa nueva habilidad. No pudo contener una sonrisa de orgullo hacia la ajena—Eres sorprendente . . . Yaoyorozu —Murmuró sin ser escuchado por nadie, apretó sus puños con fuerza en una señal silenciosa de apoyo a ella.

El encuentro estaba en su clímax, ambos atacaban y defendían como podían pues en un intento por tomarla del cuello la chica genero un collarín hecho de esponja que absorbió la vibración que buscaba reventarle el mismo.

—¡Se terminó! —Alzó sus manos empezando a formar un gigantesco mazo de acero para echarlo fuera del campo con un solo golpe, estaba lista para darlo todo . . . Cuando este se detuvo justo antes de que se formará más allá de la mitad del mango, su visión se nublo fuertemente, había llegado a su límite.

— . . . —De un tajo la apuñalo en el vientre, el silencio fue rotundo pero por suerte para ella la espada ya no estaba vibrando así que solo fue el acero penetrando su estómago que ya estaba completamente delgado de nueva cuenta, de hecho sus costillares eran vagamente visibles ahora por el exceso de consumo ya que debía de crear elementos más resistentes para resistir los embates de su rival—Luchaste de forma increíble, muchacha. . . —Desenterró su espada haciéndola vibrar para que se limpiara de la sangre—Dime tu nombre—Demando mientras Momo usaba lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para generar vendajes alrededor de la herida, jadeo con dificultad.

—Ya. . . Yaoyorozu. . . Momo . . .—Este negó rápidamente.

—Ese no, tu nombre de héroe—Recalco ahora mientras alzaba su espada, listo para acabar con el encuentro.

—Creati . . . —Sentía que el golpe anémico estaba siendo demasiado para su cuerpo, en cualquier momento colapsaría.

— Bien, Creati . . . —Cerro sus ojos pero lejos de seguir con su ceño fruncido termino dejando ver una sonrisa, parándose firmemente y puso la espada a su propio costado—En el nombre de la Santa corona británica, yo, tercero al trono—Y el mundo se paralizó al instante, Momo alzo su vista sorprendida viendo la severa mirada del contrario—William Andrew Arthur Wilshere, el tercero con el nombre, Príncipe de Inglaterra—Esta vez Momo bajo su cabeza de nueva cuenta, pero no por cansancio o temor sino porque se había dado cuenta que estaba delante de la realeza—Te nombro, caballero de la orden de Héroes, en delante se te conocerá como Sir Creati—Puso su espada en el hombro de la chica antes de pasarla a al opuesto culminando la pequeña ceremonia—Luchaste con valentía, no me había esforzado así en años—Quizá Tom tenia razón . . . Ese torneo estaba lleno de gente aterradora. De fondo su tío le gritaba que él no podía investir a la gente con el título, pero lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Gracias . . . Su majestad—Entonces sintió como la tomaban del cuello de su traje de héroe y la arrastraba hacia el borde dejándola caer hacia el agua, un fuerte Splash lleno el lugar mientras retumbaba con fuerza el sonido que indicaba otra eliminación.

— **¡Creati ha sido eliminada! ¡El ganador es; ¡Fallen Knight Mordred!** —

Este solo alzo su mano, sentía el cuerpo hecho porquería tras tal encuentro y solo quería ir a descansar, bajo la mirada viendo a Momo nadar hacia un costado donde podría ir al camerino grupal, suspiro pesadamente.

—Esa niña sí que me causo daño . . . —Debajo de su armadura tenía el tórax lleno de moretones, claro que no admitiría esto a otras personas por lo que solo camino buscando como bajar de allí para ir con el resto que también necesitaba atenciones médicas urgentes.

Y con esto el grupo D había terminado, el grupo E no era de particular interés para los japoneses pues nadie de su país pelearía allí pero el siguiente, el grupo F sí que les llamaba la atención pues en ese competiría uno de los más esperados héroes japoneses: Bakugo Katsuki.


	13. ¡Grupos E y F! ¡Plus Ultra!

Bakugo no podía estar más disgustado.

No solo tenía que esperar un poco más para poder pelear sino que además el idiota de Deku había vencido demostrando un nivel que nunca antes había dejado ver, se sentía ansioso por pelear, ansioso por dejar ver que él no se había quedado atrás en lo más mínimo y que su rival no tenía lugar para confiarse o sería rebasado por quien se convertiría en el número uno.

Por si esto no bastara el cuatro ojos y la cabeza de palmera también habían demostrado una capacidad sencillamente increíble, además de haber visto a un aplastante Tomas destruir a sus oponentes sin el más mínimo esfuerzo ¿Era este el nivel que debía de superar para ser el mejor? No cabía duda que era algo frustrante pero motivante al mismo tiempo.

—¡Que ya sea mi turno joder! —Masculló con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños liberando explosiones ¡Ya quería hacerlos pedazos a todos!

En el camerino comunitario, donde los que ya habían luchado se encontraban.

—¡Esto es tan indigno! — Vi se quejaba tras haberse secado mientras agitaba las manos repetidas veces, sentía que varios huesos se iban acomodando a tanto por su propio Quirk como por el aura de sanación alrededor suyo pero esto no le quitaba lo disgustada, en especial de haber sido la primera eliminada del combate.

— ¿Podrías dejar de quejarte? Al menos puedes caminar sin problemas —Se quejaba el joven balcánico que caminaba a duras penas usando sus armas convertidas en una barra de acero para apoyarse, era doloroso respirar y ni hablar de caminar con esa pierna rota que apenas estaba sanando.

—¡A ti no te hicieron vibrar el cerebro! Tengo una concusión ¿Sabes? —Continuaría quejándose pero lentos pasos metálicos llamaron su atención, así como la de los otros presentes, por la puerta principal entró William quien llevaba en brazos a una bastante apenada Yaoyorozu, esto generó polémica al instante claro está.

—¡Yaoyorozu-san! —Los compañeros de la chica corrieron hacia ella así como los demás compatriotas de los peleadores recién llegados.

—¡Cielos G.G. sí que te hicieron! —Las palabras de Owen llegaron a oídos sordos, parpadeo ante la mirada confusa del europeo y agito su mano frente a su rostro—¿Que pasa bro?—Y entonces noto que veía como el británico bajaba a la joven Japonesa, claramente con el corazón roto.

—Otro rival del amor—Se agacho con completa derrota ganándose pánico del canadiense—Y este es de la realeza—Más aura de depresión.

—No tenía que traerme en brazos . . .—Murmuraba la joven Yaoyorozu al sentir tantos ojos encima suyo, si supiera que de hecho era la segunda persona japonesa en llegar así de brazos rivales.

—Te apuñale el vientre con mi espada que corta lo que sea, es un milagro que sigas consciente—Decía mientras la bajaba, el lugar les sanaba a buen ritmo así que no dudaba que pudiera pararse por sí misma ahora a pesar de la ligera anemia por el sobreuso de su Quirk así como por el cansancio.

—Agradezco su ayuda—Entonces bajó la cabeza suavemente, a pesar de todo no había podido vencer . . . Pero su autocompasión fue detenida por una palma en su cabeza.

—Deja de lamentarte, has luchado con honor y caído como una heroína. Tu cabeza no debe estar jamás abajo, enfoca tu mirada hacia los cielos y apunta hacia las estrellas para hacer honor a tu nuevo título—Tras decir esto suspiró pesadamente poniéndose las manos a las caderas—Que hambre . . . —Se hartaría de comida, eso era un hecho.

— . . . Po-Por cierto—Varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrerla—Todo eso del título y sobre ser príncipe de Inglaterra. . . Es parte de su "gimmick" de héroe . . . ¿Verdad? —Al principio le siguió el juego por el momento que se vivió, pero pensándolo bien no podía tratarse en verdad de . . .

—¿De que estas hablando, plebeya? — Margaret al instante intervino siendo acompañada de sus compatriotas británicos —Él es el tercero al trono de la generación de nietos de la Reina Elizabeth VI de Inglaterra, yo soy su prima, la princesa Margaret Meredith Wilshere, sexta al trono—Al instante Hans de fondo arrugó la nariz mientras el resto parecían completamente sorprendidos.

—¡¿En verdad luche con el príncipe de Inglaterra?!—La Nipona casi se va hacia atrás sin poder creer lo que le decían.

—¡¿Luche con una princesa?!—Iida estaba en shock mientras se sujetaba el rostro en pánico por su falta de respeto hacia ella.

—Princesa Margaret para ti, plebeyo—La mujer de cabellos plateados agito su mano en señal de desprecio antes de ver hacia su primo con el mismo gesto de disgusto—Debes controlar más a tus subordinados, primo, la salvaje y el vago han hecho estragos y tu no haces más que causar desastres—Se quejaba mientras el aludido solo rodaba los ojos ligeramente—Además ¿Que ha sido ese show que te has montado? ¿Acaso te has enamorado de otra plebeya? ¡Haces honor a tu estupidez como el bisabuelo Henry! —Y con eso es que el mayor le plantó cara.

—No te atrevas a reclamar mi amor por Angelika, prima. Tú sabes bien que cualquier oportunidad al trono fue abdicada por mi hace mucho tiempo—Entrecerró los ojos con firmeza mientras ella solo hacía lo mismo.

—Y sabes que yo igual, aunque eso no importa ahora. El punto es que no debiste darle ese título a esta niña, ahora todo mundo sabrá nuestro secreto y pones en riesgo tu vida, la mía y la de tus subordinados—Giró el rostro hacia Emily y Tom que solo alzaban las cejas sin creerle—Me preocupan, plebeyos; son tolerables—Les mando un beso de forma burlona.

—No importa ya, ahora si me disculpas tengo un hambre atroz y has hecho una escena total aquí—Miradas de confusión de todo mundo presente, excepto de Hans que era contenido por su compatriota Hans pues después que mencionó a su hermana esté casi le saltó encima—Y él tenía que estar aquí . . . —Masculló enfilándose a la mesa de comida.

— No puedo creer que esto sea verdad . . . — Momo se sujetó una mejilla totalmente consternada, al instante vio a sus compañeros de clase que no tardaron en hacer una exagerada reverencia, causando pánico a la chica—¡Midoriya-san, Iida-san ¿Que están haciendo?!—Preguntó aterrada de sus actos.

—¡Saludos Creati-san! —Dijo Midoriya, estaba delante de una caballero después de todo.

—¡Midoriya-kun, es Sir Creati-sama! —Corrigió su compañero mientras Momo ahora sí que sufría un ataque de pánico.

—¡Dejen de decir esas cosas, no soy un caballero! —Pero se vio rápidamente corregida.

—Si lo eres, hermana — Emily apuntó caminando junto a ella y abrazándola por encima del hombro — Nosotros también fuimos nombrados caballeros por Sir William hace un tiempo, así que debes tomarte esto muy en serio — Aseguraba con un tono sobrio que no dejaba lugar a que se creyera mentía.

— Bienvenida — Fue el escueto comentario de Tom que solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos.

Mientras tanto, en el vestidor ruso.

Los encuentros hasta el momento habían sido bastante llamativos, la mayoría de los miembros del seleccionado ruso estaban hablando entre sí pero un particular grupo de tres se mantenía al margen, discutiendo sus propios asuntos.

—No me sorprende que los ingleses se ocultaran un par de joyas, ¿Pero qué pasa con los japoneses? —Preguntaba la rubia guerrillera que estiraba los brazos en calentamiento pues ya pronto sería su turno de combatir.

— Sin duda son eventos inesperados, aun así no tengo duda que saldremos abantes de esta situación —Vladimir habló en su siempre sereno tono mientras se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, sin dudarlo el poder de William y Thomas, así como el de Hans eran cosas de temer, ni hablar de Midoriya que apareció como toda una carta salvaje en la contienda eliminando a Emily sorpresivamente.

—Dime, Vlad . . . ¿Alguno que creas que te pueda derrotar? — La rubia doblo los labios en una tenue sonrisa, ante la pregunta es que su líder abrió los ojos con una mirada severa.

— Algunos . . . En especial ese británico y la mujer alemana, ellos sin duda están por encima de mi — Aseguro con toda calma, no pareciendo perturbado por saberse incapaz de ganar el torneo con esos dos rivales allí.

— Eso significa que es mi deber derrotarlos ¿No? —El tercero en la ecuación hizo notar su presencia, terminando de acomodar su maquillaje mientras sonreía frente al espejo delante suyo.

— . . . Así es — El Zar Empalador cruzó miradas con su compañero — Aunque ellos son fuertes . . . No se comparan contigo; Dimitri, nuestro as bajo la manga — No dudaba de sus propias palabras, incluso la arrogante Tanya sonreía con relajación ante esto.

— ¿As . . .? Te equivocas, Vlad — Entonces se colocó un curioso sombrero con varias puntas que terminaban en cascabeles. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro — Soy el Joker—Ante esto es que la chica rodó los ojos ligeramente mientras que Vladimir solo suspiro.

—Sigue el plan . . . No reveles tu verdadera naturaleza hasta que el momento sea apropiado Dimka — Este solo asintió ligeramente.

— Me pides demasiado, para un arlequín es complicado no hacer un espectáculo de cada presentación, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer mi menor esfuerzo — Como detestaba esos juegos de palabras, entonces el joven comenzó a encaminarse hacia la puerta — Los veré del otro lado. —

— No te tardes demasiado Dimka, que sigue mi pelea — Hablo la chica del trío mientras estiraba los brazos, preparada para ese tan esperado encuentro con Bakugo.

— No le digas cosas que contradigan mis órdenes, Tanya—A pesar de la severidad del tono del más alto ella solo le saco la lengua.

—Hablas como si de hecho me fuera a hacer caso, es obvio que jamás desobedecería a su Sugar Daddy —Vlad solo rodo los ojos.

— Y sigues con eso . . . Repítelo y te quitaré la tarjeta de crédito —La muchacha solo hizo un puchero.

— Eres cruel, Daddy —Un golpe a la cabeza la hizo maldecir por lo bajo — ¡Oye, que hare explotar este lugar! —

Ya dos héroes habían entrado al campo de batalla, era de esperarse que con los últimos dos se levantaran los ánimos tremendamente pues el grupo E estaba esteralisado por dos héroes prometedores; el primero:

— _ **¡Latino Heat!**_ —

 **Poner de fondo: Latino Heat - Eddie Guerrero Theme Song.**

Por la puerta de acero surgió una figura enmascarada, dos largos cuernos adornaban la parte superior de la máscara hecha de tela mientras alzaba los brazos de forma orgullosa.

—¡Desde México, estudiante recomendado de la Academia East High en Florida, Estados Unidos! ¡La maravilla latina, el calor de México! ¡ _El Toro!_ —Múltiples personas gritaron de emoción mientras el joven latino hacía su entrada triunfal, entre los apostadores este se veía como favorito para ganar el grupo pues era considerado de los más fuertes entre los que venían por parte de los Estados Unidos.

Pero claro estaba . . . No contaban con el Comodín de Rusia.

Estribillo.

Múltiples estribillitos se dejaron escuchar seguidos de una poderosa balada de Metal.

 **Poner de fondo: Master of Puppets - Metallica.**

Las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a la curiosa figura que ocasionaba todo esto; Dimitri portaba un traje de héroe muy diferente al de sus compañeros que irradiaban seriedad: El vestía un traje de arlequín con opacos colores rojos y verdes en el cuerpo, además de largos guantes blancos, daba pasos que casi le hacían parecer ir danzando lo cual se veía de manera sobrenaturalmente fluida para un hombre de su tamaño pues el superaba el metro ochenta y ocho.

— ¡Desde Sochi, Rusia! ¡El arlequín heroico, el héroe del espectáculo viviente! _**¡Joker! ¡Trickster!**_ — Llegando al borde del campo este hizo una reverencia a su público, los aplausos se dejaban escuchar a pesar de no ser verdaderamente famoso como sus compañeros . . . De hecho, era posiblemente el menos reconocido de entre los combatientes rusos.

— Que empiece el espectáculo . . . — Se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro mientras extendía sus manos a los costados.

—¡Comiencen! —Y con esto el combate daba comienzo, rápidamente José se decidió a ir por la delantera golpeando el piso con ambas manos.

— **¡Estampida!** —Tras esto, en su espalda baja, tres colas de acero comenzaron a moverse con fuerza golpeándole constantemente la espalda pero no generaban impacto alguno: Su Quirk absorbía la energía de dichos impactos y la usaba para salir disparado hacia uno de sus rivales.

— Este chico sí que parece motivado . . . — Murmuró Dimitri viendo como el latino destrozaba donde golpeaba, mientras tanto otro de sus rivales alzó su mano y sin aviso disparó una flecha tras otra desde la palma de su mano. El ruso no parecía prestar atención pero en el último segundo movió la cabeza, posteriormente el tórax y al final su cuerpo entero de forma casi calculada para evadir cada tiro, quedando con la espalda arqueada completamente — . . . Eso fue descortés —Murmuró hacia el joven africano que le había atacado.

— Creí ver una apertura, pero parece fue todo una mentira —Le respondió su rival mientras le apuntaba ahora con ambas manos, una lluvia de flechas salió en dirección de Joker que aún se mantenía completamente impasible ante esto.

— Nada mal . . . Debe ser cansado generar todo eso —Movió sus manos rápidamente, en sus palmas surgieron dos látigos hechos de energía brillante y azul que rápidamente comenzaron a golpear todo lo que venía en su dirección antes de estirarse para sujetar a su rival de un pie, su rival se sorprendió disparando hacia este buscando cortarlo con una flecha pero entonces notaría su cuerpo entero paralizado, de pies a cabeza sin poder moverse.

—¿C . . . Como? —No lo entendía, sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo tensado como si fuera apretado. Fue entonces que el ruso caminó lentamente estirando su otra mano, el látigo allí generado se estiró hacia los otros dos peleadores atrapando al que José enfrentaba, y por igual le dejó completamente paralizado al abrazarse a su mano derecha.

—¡Oye! —Se quejo un joven Inglés mientras luchaba contra ese extraño poder pero incluso sus extremidades convertidas en espadas eran incapaces de moverse.

— ¡¿Que _chingados?!_ —El latino retrocedió rápidamente, quedándose casi al borde del campo viendo como sus rivales se retorcían y los látigos sujetándolos lentamente se desvanecían hasta dejar hilos . . . Solo delgados hilos conectándoles.

—Se me pidió que no mostrara la naturaleza de mi poder hasta más adelante, pero ante las demostraciones que me han dado no puedo quedarme atrás y hacer un mal espectáculo—Esto por supuesto enfureció a Vladimir, aunque ya esperaba algo como esto de su mejor amigo— Ahora . . . ¡Bailen, marionetas! —Y tras decir esto ambos jóvenes, africano e Ingles se lanzaron contra el americano.

—¡¿Que _CHINGADOS?!_ —Repitió dando un salto de casi veinte metros para evadirlos, pero estos se movieron como si flotaran y entonces fue que noto el patrón . . . Ellos se movían tal como Dimitir movía sus dedos—¡Me tienes que estar! —

 **Nombre: Dimitri Denissov.  
Kosei: ¡Marioneta Cósmica! Puede generar hilos de energía desde sus manos, su resistencia aumenta conforme el aplique energía. Bien usados pueden manipular a sus enemigos al entrar debajo de su piel y conectarse a sus sistemas nerviosos si estos no son precavidos.  
Nombre de héroe: Joker Trickster.**

—Que bailen las marionetas —A pesar de no poder forzarlos a activar sus Quirks, con el manejo que tenía de sus cuerpos podía hacerles moverse como y a donde quisiera, buscando constantemente atacar a El Toro que a pesar de su pequeña apariencia era tremendamente rápido y fuerte.

—¡¿Y si peleas tu conmigo, _cabrón?!_ —Tomó una roca del tamaño de una minivan antes de lanzarla contra Dimitri de un rápido ataque, este movió sus manos y al instante los hilos que tenían atados a los otros dos rivales rebanaron la piedra como si fuera mantequilla.

—Los marionetistas no tienen cabida en el escenario, es mi deber hacer que las marionetas cobren vida y hagan un show digno de admirarse—Su pesado acento ruso hacia sus poéticas frases sonar fuertes, un tanto inspiradoras sin duda pero bastante molestas para su rival.

—¡Pues cómete esto _puto!_ —Alzó una de sus manos, debía de expulsar toda la energía que tenía contenida y dar un certero disparo a su-

—¡Muévete niño! —Sin aviso se vio golpeado por el británico, que usado como vil muñeco de trapo, se estrelló con el latino arrojándolo hacia fuera del campo.

—. . . Sencillo—Murmuró Dimka al escuchar un splash, entonces arrojó al otro rival y solo hizo una reverencia esperando escuchar aplausos por todas partes, pero extrañamente no dieron la batalla por terminada.

—¡Oye! _¡Pendejo!_ —Una piedrecilla pegándole en la nuca junto con el grito le hizo voltear, José estaba allí, de pie, listo para todo—Te falto uno—Se apuntó al pecho, Dimitri puso una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Así lo veo . . . Pero supongo que haré como un mayordomo—Alzó una mano mostrando múltiples hilos emergiendo de sus dedos, pasando a través de sus guantes sin problemas—Y voy a limpiar. —Tras esto lanzó varios látigos de energía al latino que solo reactivo las colas mecánicas dándose varios golpes en la espalda, almacenando buena cantidad de energía antes de lanzarse a la batalla, se movía para evadir sus agarres pues si bien daba por hecho no podrían atarlo como tal, el truco de paralizar su cuerpo sonaba demasiado peligroso como para dejarse atrapar a lo tonto.

—Me atrapo—Se quejo al verse atado por diversos hilos, podía sentirlos tratando de penetrar su piel pero su Quirk absorbía la energía que usaban al impactar impidiendo que penetraran la primera capa.

—Bueno, esto es un tanto triste . . . —Moviendo sus dedos se pudo ver como varios hilos se reunían y terminaban formando una lanza, apuntando directo a su rival—Normalmente te arrojaría, pero estoy seguro que podrías evitar tocar el agua con esos impulsos de energía cinética que lanzas—¿Como demonios supo eso? —Tendré que inmovilizarte y luego-

— _ **¡Estampida!**_ —Dimitri se sorprendió al ver como se reventaban los hilos que sujetaban al latino, este se impulsó en el aire y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al estómago que le hizo soltar el aire al instante, seguido de un fuerte jab que le mandó por los cielos—" _No debo confiarme; este infeliz tiene demasiados trucos"_ —Pensó tocando el suelo, más coletazos a su espalda le cargaron de energía antes de lanzarse hacia arriba destrozando el suelo, en el aire el Ruso giro dando múltiples latigazos de energía en su dirección pero todos perdían fuerza de impacto al golpear contra el alimentando la energía que esté guardada en su cuerpo— _"¿Que acaso no entiende que solo me está dando más-?_ "—Y entonces José se dio cuenta . . . —¡Malnacido!—Lo tomó del pie y lo arrojó contra el agua, antes de pasar más de 2 metros del borde una lanza hecha con hilos se clavó contra el piso y le regreso al campo de batalla.

Con fuertes tosidos para recuperar el aliento es que Joker se irguió de nueva cuenta, sujetándose el área golpeada.

—Guardas mucha fuerza, hombrecito—Le reconoció mientras se acariciaba el área golpeada, pero su rival solo se acomodo la máscara antes de escupir de medio lado.

—¿Crees que me engañas, _pendejo?_ —Pregunto de forma sarcástica, al instante la sonrisa se borró del rostro de Dimitri—No intentes timar a alguien tan listo como yo, te saldrá el tiro por la culata—Se agacho ligeramente, listo para dar un ataque definitivo.

—" _Este mocoso es más peligroso de lo que parece . . . Lo siento Vlad, prometí dejarme herir un poco más pero no puedo descuidarme en esta batalla"_ —Cerró sus ojos ligeramente, alzó sus manos dejando ver una gran cantidad de hilos— . . . Ven. —

— _ **¡Estampida!**_ —Se lanzó al instante, pero sólo avanzó cinco metros se movió a la izquierda evadiendo una multitud de hilos convertidos en picas, después saltó para evitar más surgidos del suelo y en el aire usó una patada para catapultarse lejos de un ataque nuevo cayendo al suelo y de nuevo yendo hacia Dimitri pero vio uno de sus pies atado antes de llegar— _ **¡Explosión cinética!**_ —Abrazo su propio cuerpo liberando la energía contenida dentro de su ser causando una difusión de energía caótica que destruyó todo a su alrededor, incluyendo los hilos que le ataban—" _Tiene que tener un límite y cuando llegue a él-"_ —

—Hola . . . —José abrió sus ojos con sorpresa; no podía mover un solo músculo. Detrás suyo estaba el Trickster, que tenía una mano alzada por sobre su cabeza, hilos conectados directamente con la nuca de su rival.

—Es . . . tam . . . pida—Masculló con dificultad, pero las colas mecánicas no golpearon su cuerpo para cargarlo de energía—¿Co. . .mo? —

—¿Creías que no entendería cómo funcionaba tu poder? —Preguntó mostrando como con su otra mano había generado hilos que sujetaban las colas ajenas, impidiéndoles moverse—Debo confesarte que me resultaste un desafío mayor al esperado, tu análisis de mis patrones de ataque fue extremadamente bueno, no esperaba tener que pelear en serio—Pero entonces puso una sonrisa en labios—Aun así . . . Estabas condenado desde el principio. En el instante que entendí cómo funcionaba tu habilidad solo tuve que esperar que lo liberaras todo, arrastrarte a un punto donde te vieras en dicha necesidad y te sintieras seguro por una décima de segundo—Lo hizo girarse, los músculos se movían por sí solos—Ha sido un espectáculo increíble, hombrecito. Quizás en unos años puedas ser tan fuerte como para volverte un desafío—Entonces lo obligó a hacer una reverencia, él hizo lo mismo en respeto a su rival.

—Oye . . . ruso —Le llamó ganándose la atención de Dimitri—¿Porque . . . Me dejaste golpearte? —Ojos de sorpresa por parte del asiático pero este solo forjó una sonrisa . . . Y se inclinó a murmurarle la respuesta.

José se impactó ante lo que escuchó, justo antes de caminar por pie propio hacia el borde y tirarse al agua dando el encuentro por terminado.

— **¡El ganador, de Rusia, Joker . . . Trickster! —** Y este comenzó a saludar a todos los que aplaudían su claramente sencilla victoria.

En el área comunitaria . . .

—¡No puedo creer que José perdiera! —Owen salto al instante, sin dudarlo el latino era el segundo miembro más fuerte de su país, solo detrás de Rex y el hecho de verlo derrotado dejaba en claro lo complicado de ese torneo.

—Estoy tan sorprendido como tu . . . —Dragar se sujetó el mentón ligeramente, algo andaba bastante mal con ese ruso.

Por la puerta entró el mexicano, quitándose su máscara y pasándose las manos por la cara varias veces.

—¡José-san! —Se quitó las manos viendo como Izuku Midoriya se acercaba rápidamente a él, trato de poner una sonrisa pero claramente no podía hacerlo por la decepción de haber sido eliminado tan fácilmente.

—Hey hombre ¿Qué pasa? —Trato de sonar casual, claramente no le estaba funcionando.

—¡Esa pelea fue increíble, tu Quirk es realmente asombroso! —Le halago al instante, alzando las manos con emoción mientras le brillaban los ojos.

—Pude haberlo hecho mejor . . . —Murmuró cabizbajo, como si no bastara por la puerta principal entró el rival que le acababa de vencer. Dimitri alzó las cejas al sentir un mar de miradas encima suyo; parecía que resaltó más de lo que esperado. Vlad le haría bronca por esto.

—Oh, comida—Trato de disipar las nociones sobre el encaminándose a donde los alimentos pero antes de hacerlo alguien a su lado le murmuró algo.

—Faker . . . —La palabra que significaba mentiroso le hizo detenerse, de reojo pudo ver un par de ojos dorados pertenecientes a la princesa británica, Margaret que solo puso una enigmática sonrisa en labios.

—No sé qué hablas, belleza . . . —Encogió los hombros, pero ahora se topó con otra persona de frente—¿Sucede algo? —Tras su entrada Thomas Kane se había mantenido siempre con la mirada fija en el Denissov.

—No existe nadie más fuerte que yo—Al instante arrugó la nariz con verdadera molestia pues lo que dijo el británico golpeó directamente a su ego, por más que Vladimir le dijera que guardara apariencias no podía permitir esto.

—Saludos entonces . . . Soy Dimitri McNoExisto—Al instante el inglés le tomó por el cuello apretando con firmeza, su palma se sentía tremendamente caliente.

—¿Te crees gracioso, payaso? —Estaba a nada de fulminar el lugar.

—¿Payaso . . .? —En sus palmas ya pequeños hilos comenzaban a surgir—Soy un Arlequín—Esto se iba a poner bastante mal.

—Podría fulminarte ahora mismo . . . —La amenaza iba bastante en serio sin duda alguna.

—Pero antes, déjame decirte algo . . . —Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—No eres nada sin tu príncipe detrás tuyo—Esa fue la gota que-

—Thomas. Retrocede—Ante la solemne voz de William es que el joven caballero soltó a su rival, gruñendo con violencia.

—Papi te habla . . . —Se mofo Joker mientras acariciaba su cuello ligeramente, no le quemo pero no quedó muy lejos de esto.

José arrugó el entrecejo ante lo que acababa de suceder . . . Recordando lo que el ruso le había dicho antes de acabar el encuentro-

Mientras tanto el siguiente grupo estaba por comenzar, lo que de por sí ya era algo atractivo por tres de los competidores que allí habían comenzado con:

—¡La brillante estrella de la Academia Saint Étienne! ¡El joven que se alza por sobre el firmamento! ¡El rayo de luz en la oscuridad! —Por la puerta apareció lo que solo podría describirse como un príncipe de cuento de hadas, un joven alto, rubio de vibrantes ojos azules que parecían refulgir con su propia emoción causando gritos desesperados de sus fangirls por todo el sitio—¡Shining Star! —

 **Poner de fondo: Stars - Sixx A.M.**

El joven mandaba besos y saludos a todo mundo, sin duda le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Desde la lejana Rusia . . . Venida para causar un desastre, destruir a todos los villanos ¡Y poner el orden al más puro estilo militar! ¡La Heroína volátil! —Las puertas se abrieron y de un rápido sprint hizo su entrada, el traje de héroe de la joven rusa era bastante similar a un uniforme de combate ruso, ajustándose los guantes se frenó en el borde y golpeó el suelo con su palma causando una explosión frente a ella para hacer todo más dramático—¡Queen Explosión! —

 **Poner de fondo: T.N.T. - AC/DC.**

—¡Prepárense para volar en pedazos! —A pesar de su mala actitud mucha gente la apoyaba, este solo vio hacia la última puerta pendiente por abrirse, relamió sus labios con emoción pues era el único que en verdad le importaba.

—¡Por último, pero no menos importante! ¡El héroe más explosivo de Japón! ¡Considerado una de las más prometedoras estrellas de su generación y uno de los alumnos TOP de la Academia U.A.! —Apenas se abrieron un poco las compuertas estas fueron abiertas de una violenta explosión.

 **Poner de fondo: Absolute Zero - Stone Sour.**

 _The bloody angle, the symmetry  
Your cheap adhesive isn't holding me  
My mouth is a gun I can shoot, I can show you the truth!  
And I don't need a reason to lie to you!_

Bakugo Katsuki camino fuera entre el humo, en sus manos se podía apreciar como él había lanzado dichas explosiones como si no fuera obvio y la reacción del público no se hizo esperar. Este alzó la vista, el estadio lleno, la gente coreando, el mundo entero con sus ojos en él.

 _No pun intended, no punishment  
If I offended you, you needed it  
Ideas are the bombs in your mind, a fissure in time  
If you don't have a weapon you can't have mine_

Pero nada de esto le importaba, él no estaba allí por ser el centro de atención, tampoco por ser una estrella de televisión. Su mirada se alzó hacia el palco del Top Mundial, los mejores héroes del mundo estaban allí. Alzó una de sus manos hacia ellos y entonces . . . Hizo un gesto de apuntar hacia abajo con su pulgar.

—¡El héroe de Japón! _**¡Ground! ¡Zero!**_ —

 _Oh, I'm not afraid!  
I'm giving into grievances again!  
You're looking at an absolute zero!  
I'm not the devil . . . __**But I won't be your hero!**_

—¡Que comience! —Declaró lanzándose directo a la batalla, tras ver semejante entrada es que Tanya supo que irremediablemente estaba loca por el violento héroe y lejos de esperar un poco salió disparada contra él.

—¡Enfréntame con todo tu poder, Ground Zero!—Mientras corría en sus manos sostuvo un par de esferas de acero lanzándolas contra el, Bakugo al instante saltó de medio lado para evadirlas, la explosión fue intensa sin duda pero el pudo alejarse a tiempo.

—¡Muere!—Alzó su palma buscando volarla en pedazos, pero la rubia le sujeto desde el antebrazo y con fuerza de palanca le hizo azotar contra el suelo.

—¡Muere! —Le devolvió el impropio estirando su palma hacia él, con la clara intención de hacer sus ropajes explosivos, aun así Ground Zero usó su mano libre para soltar una explosión que lo impulsaría cual cohete y se llevaría a la chica de encargo azotándola contra el suelo antes de detonar una explosión en su cara.

—¡Muere! —Gritó lanzando no una, sino varias explosiones pero de entre el mar de fuego una esfera que parpadeaba con intensidad surgió—¡Perra!-

Exploto en su cara mandándole a volar, apenas tuvo oportunidad de recomponerse para evitar salir disparado de la arena.

—¡Muere! —Gritaron a la vez, la chica tomó una enorme roca y la lanzó en su dirección mientras el Japonés alzó una palma y coloco la otra delante de esta en un cilindro lanzando un disparo concentrado para reventar la roca y causar una explosión por partida doble.

Mientras tanto, en Japón.

Los encuentros de Midoriya, Iida y Momo habían dejado sorprendidos a los alumnos de la clase A, sin dudarlo sus compañeros habían crecido de forma tremenda en esos días sin ellos y solo les inspiraba ir más allá y ser mejores . . . Claro está que la batalla de Bakugo dejaba otras interrogantes.

—¡¿Porque Bakugo se enfrente a su clon en femenino?!—Mina pregunto mientras se jalaba los cabellos, no podían creer las similitudes entre Tanya Ivanova y Katsuki pues sus estilos de pelea eran muy parecidos, sus Quirks radicaban en usar sus palmas para generar explosiones y bueno . . . No paraban de gritar "Muere"

—¡¿Que todos allí están enfermamente OPs?!—Fue el turno de Kaminari, que hasta el momento era un enfermizo show de poderes los que estaban mostrando los jóvenes seleccionados de varios países.

—¡¿Podemos hablar de Yaomomo siendo una caballero de Inglaterra?!—Jirou seguía sin creerse que eso de hecho había pasado.

—¡¿Nadie quiere mencionar a Midoriya destruyendo todo el lugar de un puñetazo?! ¡¿O de Iida corriendo por las paredes?!—Sero no se creía que sus compañeros solo se fijaran en eso.

—¡¿Porque nadie habla del galanazo que aplastó a sus rivales en 3 segundos?!—Tooru se había vuelto fangirl de Thomas desde que apareció en batalla.

—¡¿Podríamos concentrarnos en Bakugo teniendo problemas contra esa rusa?!—Kirishima parecía ser el único del Baku-Squad aun atendo a la batalla.

Devuelta en Francia.

Bakugo sostenía un acalorado duelo de explosiones con su rival, sin dudarlo la mujer no solo era una demente acosadora sino una guerrillera habilidosa pues sus movimientos no solo eran fríamente calculados sino que además se notaba su experiencia en combate pues no se amedrentaba en lo más mínimo ante su rival que la bombardeaba desde toda dirección posible.

—¡Ya muere! —Se gritaron mutuamente pero antes de proseguir un par de rayos luminosos golpearon sus manos evitando que siguieran bombardeando el área—¿Eh?—Ambos giraron a la vez, topándose con la misma persona: El tercero en escena.

 **Nombre: Jean Pierre Giroud.  
Kosei: ¡Rayo Palma! Puede disparar rayos de energía desde sus manos, entre más grande el rayo más fuerza de impacto pero menor distancia puede recorrer y menor velocidad llevará. Además que sufre terribles migrañas si lo usa demasiado.  
Nombre de héroe: ¡Shining Star! **

—Toda una fiesta rubia aquí ¿No es así? —Preguntó el joven Francés de forma un tanto relajada mientras soplaba el humo de sus dedos índices, usados para atacar a sus dos rivales anteriormente.

— . . . Voy a sacarte las tripas Francesito—Su amenaza fue seguida de un disparo láser que casi le corta una mejilla, pero lejos de intimidarse Bakugo solo frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Nunca te han dicho lo malo que es para la salud el estar tan enojado . . .? —Este chico buscaba la muerte, entonces hizo "finger guns" y comenzó a disparar múltiples rayos láser contra el japonés, este solo chasqueo la lengua girando a gran velocidad para evadir cada ataque.

—¡¿Te han dicho lo malo que es para la salud una explosión en la cara?!—Poniendo ambas manos detrás suyo salió disparado en dirección al francés, este rápidamente abrió sus palmas enteras disparando un rayo de mayor tamaño buscando golpearle en el aire pero Bakugo maniobró rápidamente para evitar ser tocado—¡Muere! —Era momento de la detonación más ante de tocar a su rival una patada doble a la cara le hizo salir disparado en otra dirección.

—¡Muéranse los dos! —Tanya no gusto de ser dejada de lado, mientras aterrizaba de la patada giro a toda velocidad bombardeando el área con piedras cargadas de su Quirk. Jean abrió los ojos viendo las piedras parpadear en el suelo.

—¡ _Sacre!_ —Y una serie de explosiones le hicieron salir disparado por igual.

—¡Larga vida a Rusia! —La joven rubia alzó sus manos victoriosa, de entre los escombros de las explosiones surgieron sus rivales.

—¡Estas muerta perra! —Detonando todo a su paso el joven japonés salió contra ella, le iba a volar la cabeza.

—¡Enfréntame como un hombre! —Ella no tardó en tomar numerosas rocas lanzándolas con la precisión de un lanzador de bala profesional, Katsuki debía de evadir cada una y usaba sus propias detonaciones para hacer que las ineludibles le dieran de lleno.

—¡No se olviden de mí! —El joven Francés salto entre ambos girando a gran velocidad— **Can´t stop Twinkling!** —En ese instante su gran velocidad de giros hizo imperceptibles múltiples disparos de energía que golpearon a los explosivos rubios, aunque en el caso del Japonés no fue el ataque lo que le tomó por sorpresa sino el nombre en cuestión.

—¡¿Porque tu ataque se llama como el Suavecito?!—Preguntó apuntando a su cara tras recuperarse del ataque, al instante es que Jean parpadeo confundido.

—Espera, tu estudias en la U.A. en Japón . . . ¿Acaso conoces a mi atractivo primo, Yuga?—

Mientras tanto, en Japón.

— **¡¿Que?!** —Fue el grito colectivo de total sorpresa, en pantalla un atractivo joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un rostro digno de un modelo se dejaba ver mientras que junto a esta se encontraba su compañero de clases, Aoyama, que en una exagerada pose revelaba un gran secreto.

— _Oui_ , ese poco atractivo joven que ven allí es mi adorado primo mayor; Jean Pierre. Mi madre y su padre son hermanos—Confirmó soltando una leve risa al más puro estilo Francés, en verdad que nadie podía creer que estuvieran emparentados.

—¡¿Como que poco atractivo?! ¡¿Acaso estas ciego?!—Mina casi se arrancaba los cuernos de imaginar que su compañero gay tenía semejante primo y jamás se lo presento.

—Claro que no, ¿No lo ven? Es horrendo . . . Es el único de la familia que no heredó nuestra natural belleza—Explico sacando su teléfono móvil para mostrar una fotografía de la familia de su madre, todos tenían exactamente la misma cara que Aoyama con vibrantes sonrisas, enormes ojos y destellos a su alrededor . . . Excepto Jean que solo posaba con una relajada sonrisa que derretía a las chicas.

— . . . No me dirijas la palabra de nuevo—Murmuró Hagakure dejándose caer a un sofá, Aoyama estaba muerto para ella.

Devuelta en Francia.

— . . . Pues son igual de feos—Entonces le detonó una explosión en la cara pero el Francés respondió con un rayo directo en el rostro que fue como recibir un poderoso puñetazo—¡Hijo de-!—

—¡No insultes a mi atractivo primo Yuga, horroroso muchacho! —Le apunto con los dedos de ambas manos, parecía ser un duelo de vaqueros, el que disparara primero ganaría.

— . . . Desenfunda: Hijo de perra. —Le desafío mientras ponía su mano en un círculo delante de su otra palma.

—Tu primero, horroroso—Aceptaba su reto mientras sus dedos brillaban con intensidad.

—Escucha; infeliz. Vine a este maldito torneo para comer baguettes y patear traseros . . . —Su mano comenzó a resplandecer lentamente—Y se me acabaron las putas baguettes—Se giró a gran velocidad disparando contra una esfera de metal que Tanya acababa de arrojar, aunque parecía haberse olvidado de la rusa estuvo atento a ella todo el tiempo, la esfera detonó al instante mandándola por los cielos.

—¡Maldito!—Gritó mientras salía despedida en otra dirección aterrizando varios metros detrás de Jean, por suerte su Quirk la volvía resistente a las explosiones.

— **¡Centenar de disparos!** —El Francés dio un baño completo de disparos al Japonés pero este no los evadió . . . Lejos de esto plantó sus pies en el suelo y recibió cada uno como un campeón comenzando a avanzar hacia él de frente. Tanya se levantó y tomando diversas piedras comenzó a lanzarlas contra el, detonándoselas en la cara y cuerpo pero el maldito seguía avanzando— _¡Saint Putain de Merde!_ —Grito antes de verse sujeto por el cuello, al igual que la Rusa, antes de ser ambos azotados contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Y para los que se preguntaron qué significa eso-

—A la puta mierda . . . —Murmuró Tanya viendo el tórax y rostro de Katsuki lleno de heridas por las explosiones y ataques.

—Lo que ella dijo—Completo Pierre antes de ser azotado de nuevo contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo toleraste todo eso?—Preguntó la chica sujetándose de su guante con firmeza.

—He sido golpeado por All Might directamente—Semejante proeza sorprendió a sus rivales, estaba hablando del maldito héroe número del mundo . . . Bueno, el ex héroe número uno del mundo—Me han secuestrado villanos, he luchado con personas que ustedes par de imbéciles no se imaginan siquiera, he visto mi vida y la de mis amigos en peligro más veces de las que ustedes podrían siquiera contar ¡Y si creen que pueden vencerme, los reto a intentarlo!—Miradas de asombro, Jean le costaba creer lo que ese violento jovencito había vivido, o más bien sobrevivido, en verdad que era alguien admirable debajo de toda esa arrogancia. Tanya por su parte casi estaba babeando.

—Eres todo lo que he soñado . . . No, no solo eso—La chica entonces sujeto el guante del rubio, este comenzó a brillar con intensidad causando pánico en los otros dos presentes—¡Vas a ser mío o no serás de nadie!—

—¡Jodida lo-!—

El guantelete de Bakugo explotó con una intensidad sin precedentes, este ya contaba con un poder explosivo propio, aunado a ser de un material super denso para aguantar los embates de su portador sólo se volvió aún más detonante con el poder de la joven Ivanova generando una explosión que amenazó a las personas en las gradas pero por suerte una barrera psíquica les protegió de todo el fuego.

—¡Más cuidado, mocosos imbéciles! —Se quejo la heroína número 3 del mundo, Tornado Terror que había sido la que protegió a todos los presentes con sus impresionantes poderes psíquicos.

El fuego y el humo se disipó lentamente, un enorme cráter había quedado en el centro de la arena donde todo había ocurrido, de entre los escombros el héroe Francés se levantó a duras penas, no entendía cómo sobrevivió a eso.

— _¡Salaud!_ —Maldijo tomándose el pecho, eso le había reventado el peto que portaba como traje de héroe, trato de buscar a sus rivales con la mirada pero solo veía humo, fuego y destrucción a su alrededor.

—¡Muere!—

— _¡¿Mais Quoi?!_ —Tanya apareció casi de la nada, sin aviso le sujetó del cabello dándole un fuerte rodillazo doble al rostro, trató de disparar con su mano derecha pero al instante se vio sujeto por la chica y golpeado múltiples veces en el pecho; esternón, estómago medio, costillar izquierdo. Cada golpe había sido perfectamente localizado dejando ver como la chica tenía entrenamiento de combate sin duda alguna.

—¡Y ya muérete!—Antes de que pudiera atacarla ella saltó con habilidad innata de una bailarina tomándole de la cabeza en una hurracarrana que le dio contra el suelo y sin tiempo de reacciono le tomó del pie comenzando a girar antes de arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia afuera del campo.

—¡De ninguna manera!—Usando ambas manos disparo para evitar caer, propulsándose hacia arriba y de forma casi milagrosa quedando en el borde del cuadrilátero. Jadeo con dificultad—¡No hemos terminado!—Alzó las manos listo para luchar pero la rubia lejos de ponerse en guardia solo le dio la espalda—¡¿Como te atreves?!—Pero una explosión le hizo salir disparado hacia abajo.

En el momento que Ivanova le había golpeado en el pecho cargo de energía explosiva los ropajes del muchacho, dejándolos detonar y mandándole a volar ahora que estaba en el borde del campo, completamente indefenso.

— **¡Shining Star ha quedado eliminado!** —

La muchacha se pasó las manos por el rostro retirándose varios cabellos rebeldes pegados a su frente por el sudor, sin dudarlo esto resultaba mucho más cansado de lo que esperaba. Entonces se hizo de lado para evitar un objeto lanzado hacia su cabeza; los remanentes de un guantelete de Bakugo.

—Supuse que la explosión no te mataría, novio—Se giró para verlo de frente, el rubio cenizo estaba lleno de quemaduras por la explosión a quemarropa pero claramente estaba en buena forma para seguir.

—No te quedaste lejos, loca—Se quejó antes de apuntar con su pulgar a la enorme quemadura en su antebrazo así como en su pecho de ese mismo lado—Pero necesitarás mucho más que eso para eliminarme—

—Sí, supongo que si . . . —La chica entonces se retiró los guantes blancos que llevaba en las manos, tras esto los arrojó de medio lado moviendo sus dedos lentamente como si se sintiera libre tras haber hecho esto—Creo que nadie me comprende como tu—Esto sin duda extraño al japonés.

—¿De qué mierda hablas ahora? —Algo le decía que esto se pondría feo.

—Desde que era niña me dijeron que yo era peligrosa. Veía mis manos con terror preguntándome: ¿Que día haría explotar a algo delante mío? ¿Qué día explotaría mi propia cama mientras dormía? . . . ¿Qué día explotaría a una _persona?_ —Entonces apretó los puños con decisión—El mundo aprendió a tenerme miedo, a alejarse de mi . . . ¿Pero tú? —Puso una sonrisa en labios—Tu no me temes; tú deseas vencerme solo porque me consideras un obstáculo—Entonces adoptó pose de batalla, lista para luchar—Y eso es lo más bello que nadie jamás ha sentido por mí—Oficialmente la perra estaba loca.

—A este punto ya nada me sorprende de ti—Pero extrañamente forjó una sonrisa de guerra—Enfrentarme con todo, Tanya Ivanova—Si uno prestaba atención podía escuchar el corazón de la Rusa explotando ante la mención de su nombre, por primera vez, de parte de Bakugo.

—¡Aquí voy, Bakugo! —Y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, la chica tomaba cuanta roca tenía a su alcance lanzándola contra el cenizo pero estas lejos de detonar como antes ahora parecían bombas de alto impacto pues detonaban de forma bastante violenta, expandiendo pedazos del objeto en cuestión por todas partes como metralla—¡Por eso siempre uso guantes, de otra forma mis explosiones son más inestables y peligrosas! ¡Pero al carajo mi autocontrol! —Pegó una palmada al suelo con ambas manos causando que todo el piso detonara antes de que el japonés la alcanzara.

Claro que el ya preveía algo como esto, bajo sus manos disparándose hacia arriba viendo como la chica quedaba cubierta por la explosión pero lejos de preocuparse por ella se preocupó de por dónde podría salir la maldita. De entre el humo surgió la chica atrapando su cabeza con sus piernas, imitando el movimiento hecho al francés le aplicó una poderosa hurracarrana estrellándole contra el piso antes de tomarle del pie para azotarlo contra el suelo repetidas veces.

—¡¿Que tan fuerte es esa chica?!—Gritó alguien de entre el público pues a pesar de su apariencia la jovencita era estúpidamente fuerte. Entonces ella lo alzó lista para hacerle un "backbreaker" pero antes de esto el japonés la tomó por el cabello.

—¡Ahora es mi turno! — Sin piedad alguna le dio un rodillazo al rostro, pero no le soltó el cabello y la jalo devuelta reventándole otro, con la mano libre se impulsó usando una explosión para caer detrás de ella y con el mismo impulso mandarla a volar y en pleno aire alzó ambas manos—¡Muere! —Bombardeando a la chica con explosiones en pleno aire.

Bakugo jadeo con dificultad, sus manos estaban acalambrándose y eso era una señal que estaba llegando al limite de uso de su Quirk. Lo peor es que algo le decía Tanya aun tenía bastante batería para una batalla larga así que debía de terminar con esto ahora.

—¡Bakugo! —Se escucho el grito de la chica, había caído entre escombros y sentía el rostro hinchado por los golpes recibidos pero esto no borraba su sonrisa ni su deseo de pelea en lo mínimo. Escupió sangre de lado antes de alzar sus manos causando que el muchacho frunciera el entrecejo.

— Siempre odie esas palabras a pesar de que vivo bajo ese concepto . . . —Lentamente desajusto el guante que aun le quedaba dejándolo caer al suelo, estiro sus dedos haciéndolos crujir lentamente antes de que se doblaran sus labios en una fiera sonrisa—Pero a la mierda . . . Le demostrare a Piernas de Motor, Cabeza de Palmera, al infeliz de Tintín y al imbécil de Deku que si ellos pueden llegar a sus limites ¡Yo voy a ir mas allá de ellos! —Junto sus palmas delante suyo — **¡Plus Ultra!** —Las hizo hacia atrás y comenzaron a brillar con intensidad.

—¡Si eso es lo que quieres, enfréntame hasta tu ultimo aliento! —La mujer no se quedaría atrás y al instante se arranco un collar a su cuello, con el metal que lo formaba podía crear la bomba mas fuerte de todas debido a que era un metal extremadamente raro cuya densidad superaba por mucho la del acero. Lo apretó con ambas manos cargándolo al máximo, personas en las filas de la 1 a la 26 favor de huir en pánico— **¡Muere!** —Y lanzo con la potencia de un misil balístico ruso. Un torbellino de explosiones salió disparado hacia ella, quedando a solo metros de su bomba cuando grito:

— **¡Avangard!** —Apropiado nombre pues el chico convirtió su cuerpo en un misil humano, pasando junto a la bomba que ella lanzo la tomo con su palma sorprendiendo a Tanya pues todo ocurrió en menos de un parpadeo. Tomo su bomba, la giro pleno aire y sin aviso se la devolvió estrellándola contra el suelo causando que la explosión la lanzara por los cielos. En el aire el la intercepto y golpeo con toda fuerza usando su rodilla derecha mandándola con toda fuerza hacia el agua que aun absorbiendo gran parte del impacto no pudo detenerla de golpear el fondo con fuerza y agrietar el suelo bajo la piscina.

Silencio reino en el sitio, las personas normales no pudieron ver absolutamente nada salvo un show de luces, una explosión que tuvo que ser detenida nuevamente por Tornado que gritaba como esa casi se le salió de control y entonces . . . En medio de lo que quedaba de la arena, Bakugou Katsuki yacía sentado sobre varias piedras, su tórax expuesto y lleno de quemaduras por las explosiones pero el muchacho seguía consciente y . . .

— **¡El ganador! ¡Ground Zero de Japón!** —

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, el combate hacia sido magnifico . . . Y sin saberlo Bakugou se había puesto en la espalda un símbolo de objetivo por parte de la Federación Rusa.


End file.
